Ensina me a Viver
by Mary Spn
Summary: Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida. Padackles / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Era sexta-feira e, como de costume, a noite de reunir-se com seus amigos em um bar. Quando Jensen chegou, Misha Collins e Mark Sheppard já o estavam esperando com uma garrafa de um bom uísque sobre a mesa e uma torre de chopp. Todos os três eram médicos e trabalhavam no mesmo hospital, assim como Tom Welling, que não os acompanhou naquela noite, pois estava de plantão.

Em compensação, tinham a companhia do enfermeiro novato, Chad Michael Murray. Jensen não ia muito com a cara do loirinho, mas como ele tornou-se rapidamente amigo de Misha, teria que aturá-lo em sua roda de amigos.

- Que bom que você veio, Jensen! - Misha gritou assim que o viu entrar - Hoje a noite é por conta do nosso amigo aqui - Misha deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Chad - Ele foi promovido a assistente do assistente do assistente do chefe de enfermagem.

- Cala essa boca, Misha! Se fosse pra eu bancar o que vocês bebem, isso custaria quase um mês do meu salário! - Chad resmungou, brincando.

- Você já está bêbado? - Jensen encarou Misha, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Não, ele é retardado assim mesmo - Mark provocou o amigo.

- Retardado é você! Depois não sabe por que não consegue arranjar uma mulher! - Misha o provocou de volta.

- Não é que eu não consigo arranjar uma mulher... Eu arranjo uma à hora que eu quiser. Eu só não consigo é mantê-las! - Mark falou e todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Só o Jensen aqui é que está bem – Sheppard colocou uma mão em seu ombro - E por falar nisso, como é que tendo uma esposa bonita e gostosa feito a Danneel te esperando em casa, você prefere ficar aqui bebendo com um bando de marmanjos? - Mark não perdeu a oportunidade de zoar com o amigo.

- A Danneel saiu com as amigas, otário! - Jensen deu risadas.

- Casal moderninho, hã?- Foi a vez de Misha pegar no seu pé.

- Olha quem fala! E você que nem sabe por onde a Vicky anda? - Jensen também cutucou.

- E nem quero saber! - Misha riu e voltou a beber sua cerveja, encerrando a conversa.

Passaram a noite ali, bebendo, conversando e rindo da cara um do outro, lembrando de algumas situações pelas quais passavam no hospital.

Já passava das duas da madrugada quando Jensen voltou para o seu apartamento. Não era nada extravagante, mas era um apartamento grande, confortável e de extremo bom gosto. Gostava muito do local onde morava. Era um bairro nobre, tinha uma boa vizinhança, era tranquilo, tudo o que sempre quis.

Fazia dois anos que Jensen tinha se formado em medicina e agora estava se especializando em ortopedia. Tinha um bom emprego em um dos melhores hospitais da cidade e sua esposa trabalhava por conta própria, como organizadora de eventos.

Entrou no quarto devagar, sem fazer barulho e percebeu que Danneel dormia a sono profundo. Acendeu o abajur, tirou suas roupas e deitou-se ao seu lado. Ficou alguns instantes apenas observando-a e chegou a conclusão de que sim, sua esposa era mesmo linda e atraente. Ou gostosa, como Mark havia dito.

Mas o que os seus amigos não sabiam era que a relação entre os dois já estava desgastada demais. Jensen lembrou-se de quando eram recém casados... Os dois muito jovens, apaixonados, começando suas carreiras... Por algum tempo Jensen havia acreditado que a felicidade realmente existia.

Então passou a fazer residência no pronto socorro do hospital, Danneel abriu seu próprio negócio e passou a ter muitos clientes, a organizar grandes festas e eventos. Seus horários já não conciliavam mais, praticamente só se viam nos finais de semana. Sexo estava se tornando uma raridade entre eles.

E o pior de tudo é que Jensen sabia que não podia culpar as suas carreiras. Mesmo depois que terminou sua residência e passou a trabalhar dentro do hospital, e não mais no pronto socorro, as coisas não melhoraram. Muito pelo contrário, agora tinham que arranjar desculpas para não terem que ficar na companhia um do outro. Já não tinham mais assuntos, nem amigos em comum. Eram praticamente dois estranhos dividindo a mesma cama.

No sábado Jensen acordou tarde, almoçou com Danneel e então a ruiva saiu a trabalho, o deixando sozinho novamente.

Não tinha planejado nada para aquela tarde, então pensou em ficar em casa mesmo. Já que estava chovendo, pensou em ver alguns filmes e descansar um pouco, longe dos seus amigos.

Ligou a TV e ficou zapeando os canais, sem encontrar nada que lhe interessasse. Acabou decidindo por dar uma volta pela cidade, e quem sabe parasse em uma vídeo locadora na volta.

- x -

Jared praticamente empurrou sua irmãzinha mais nova da frente da porta ao sair. Ouviu ela gritar: _"Seu grosso!"_ mas não lhe deu atenção. Estava atrasado e amaldiçoava a sua mãe por isso. Essa mania irritante que ela tinha de desligar o despertador do seu celular para deixá-lo dormir _mais um pouquinho_. Acabava sempre dormindo demais e chegando atrasado ao trabalho.

Colocou seus fones de ouvido, ouvindo uma música do Pearl Jam, enquanto corria duas quadras até a vídeo locadora onde trabalhava. Por sorte o seu patrão não era muito exigente com os horários e não o repreendia por chegar atrasado.

Pela manhã geralmente não havia clientes na locadora, mesmo no sábado, mas mesmo assim tinha DVDs para guardar, limpar, catalogar. Era serviço que não acabava mais, mas era o que Jared gostava de fazer.

Adorava filmes, e ali podia assisti-los enquanto ganhava pago para isso. A maioria dos clientes o consultava para saber sua opinião antes de locar algum filme. Gostava de conversar com as pessoas, de trocar ideias depois que elas assistiam, por isso gostava do trabalho, mesmo que ganhasse pouco.

Seu pai já não pensava da mesma maneira. Vivia implicando com o seu emprego, achava que estava perdendo o seu tempo, enquanto deveria estar se dedicando aos estudos. Queria que ele, Jared, se tornasse um advogado. Tinha planos para o seu futuro. Mas agora que estava de férias e as aulas da faculdade só começariam dentro de três meses, Jared queria fazer um pouco daquilo que gostava, mesmo que tivesse que contrariar seu pai por isso.

Já era final de tarde e Jared estava colocando alguns filmes de volta na prateleira, quando percebeu um homem loiro parado ao seu lado.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Jared perguntou educadamente.

- Ah, sim. Você trabalha aqui?

- Sim, eu sou o Jared – O moreno apontou para o crachá pendurado em seu peito.

- Então, Jared... Ah, eu sou Jensen. Muito prazer! – Jensen estendeu a mão que Jared apertou em cumprimento, percebendo que o loiro a segurou por mais tempo que o necessário enquanto o olhava de cima em baixo.

- Ficou na dúvida com estes filmes? – Jared perguntou, constrangido com os olhares e mais ainda porque tinha certeza de que ficara corado.

- Sim – Jensen passou a língua devagar pelos lábios – Eu estou procurando por um suspense, mas... Você sabe me dizer qual dos dois é melhor?

- Entre _O Ritual_ e _Caça às Bruxas_? Com certeza eu levaria os dois. São excelentes. Anthony Hopkins fez uma atuação espetacular em _O Ritual_. E o outro também... Nicolas Cage dispensa comentários...

Jared continuou falando sobre os filmes e sobre os atores com uma empolgação, gesticulando de uma maneira tão adorável que Jensen ficou encantado. Claro que não com os filmes.

- É, acho que eu vou levar os dois – Jensen sorriu – Seu patrão deveria lhe dar um aumento, você é bem convincente! – O loiro piscou e se dirigiu até o balcão.

Jared continuou olhando enquanto Jensen saía pela porta, pensando que nunca tinha visto o loiro por ali.

- É cliente novo? – Perguntou para Alona, a filha do seu patrão que trabalhava no caixa.

- Ele tem uma ficha aqui de um ano atrás. Mas só tinha vindo uma vez e nunca mais apareceu – A loira respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador.

- Você acha que ele volta? – Jared perguntou distraidamente.

- Por que o interesse? – Alona franziu a testa, sem entender – Bom, ele vai ter que devolver os DVDs, não vai?

Jared não respondeu nada e voltou para os seus afazeres. Nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê do seu interesse.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Jared saiu do trabalho quando já estava anoitecendo. Aos sábados trabalhava em horário diferenciado, começava logo pela manhã e assim tinha a noite livre, por isso resolveu passar na casa do seu amigo antes de voltar para casa.

Mike era seu amigo de infância, loiro, alto, cabelos curtos e espetados. E era geralmente com quem Jared saía nos finais de semana.

Bateu algumas vezes na porta e Dona Juliet, mãe de Mike veio atendê-lo.

- Jared, meu querido! - A mulher o puxou para um abraço - Há quanto tempo você não aparece por aqui! - Ela apertou suas bochechas - Cada vez mais magro, hein! O que é que você anda fazendo, menino?

- O de sempre - Jared respondeu, segurando-se para não rir dos exageros da mãe do amigo. E isso que fazia só duas semanas que ele não aparecia por ali - O Mike está?

- Sim. Lá no quarto, como sempre! Fique à vontade, querido!

Jared subiu as escadas correndo até o quarto do amigo, o encontrando sentado na beirada da cama, com o laptop no colo.

- Hey! – Entrou depois de bater levemente na porta.

- E aí, cara! Pensei que você ainda estivesse no trabalho.

- Hoje é sábado, esqueceu? – Jared riu do quanto o amigo conseguia ser avoado.

- É mesmo. Fiquei jogando ragnarok o dia inteiro e nem vi a hora passar. Por que você está com as bochechas vermelhas?

- Eu encontrei sua mãe lá em baixo.

- Ah, claro. E ela perguntou por que você está tão magro? – Mike deu risadas - Típico.

- Todo mundo está sempre magro demais pra ela – Jared riu também - Mas e então... Você vai à festa da Sandy hoje à noite?

- É hoje? Porra! Acho que não vai dar.

- Mike! – Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Cara, isso vai ser um saco!

- É a Sandy!

- E daí? Ela é sua amiguinha, não minha! - Mike deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, então fica aí jogando ragnarok que eu vou sozinho! – Jared se levantou, zangado.

- Ok! Eu vou! Ta legal? Só me dá alguns minutos, eu vou tomar um banho depois vou com você até a sua casa.

- Certo – Jared segurou a vontade de rir, pois sabia que Mike era muito fácil de se convencer.

Sandy era sua melhor amiga e não o perdoaria se não fosse à sua festa. Ainda mais por que era o seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

Depois que Mike finalmente ficou pronto, os dois foram caminhando até a casa de Jared, que não ficava muito longe.

- Mike? – Jared tinha algo a dizer, mas estava receoso.

- Hmm? – O loiro respondeu sem dar muita atenção, enquanto chutava uma latinha pela rua.

- Você já... Você já sentiu alguma vez alguém te olhar de um jeito que... Como se te despisse com os olhos?

- Ano passado, aquela menina do segundo ano, lembra? Ela fazia eu me sentir assim. Ela era gostosa...

- Mas e... Isso já aconteceu com algum homem? - Jared tinha certeza que tinha corado neste momento.

- O quê? – Mike parou no meio da rua – Você está louco? Que viadagem é essa?

- Foi só uma pergunta! – Jared respondeu, magoado.

- Então um cara te olhou desse jeito? Você não deveria se importar, cara. Você não é gay! – Mike voltou a caminhar e chutar a latinha – Mas e aí, o que você sentiu?

- Eu senti... Nojo, é claro! – Jared mentiu.

- Ah, bom. Pior se você tivesse gostado, né? - O loiro debochou.

- Idiota! – Jared deu um soco de leve no braço do amigo e então entraram na casa dos seus pais.

- x -

Jensen pensou que teria todo o sábado só para si, mas estava redondamente enganado.

Logo que anoiteceu, Misha e Tom chegaram em seu apartamento trazendo pizzas e vinho.

- Pensou que ia se livrar de nós, hã? – Misha falou ao entrar, dando um tapinha no ombro de Jensen com a mão livre.

- Hey Jen! – Tom apenas sorriu, sabia que estavam sendo inconvenientes.

- Tom! – Jensen sorriu amarelo, afinal tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho aquela noite.

- Olha só! Ele até alugou filmes! – Misha ergueu os DVDs para que Tom os visse.

- E até que tem bom gosto! – Tom falou enquanto colocava as pizzas sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Eu tive ajuda do... – Jensen então lembrou-se do garoto de sorriso doce e do seu jeito alegre e empolgado de falar.

- O quê? – Misha perguntou ao ver que Jensen parou de falar e ficou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Nada – Jensen pigarreou – Eu vou pegar as taças e o saca-rolhas.

Misha ainda o olhou sem entender nada, então resolveu deixar para lá.

Passaram a noite assistindo aos filmes e conversando bobagens enquanto comiam e bebiam.

Depois que Misha foi embora, Tom ainda ficou ajudando Jensen a limpar a bagunça que fizeram na sala.

- Tem algo realmente estranho com você hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não está querendo contar? Você e a Danneel brigaram?

- Cara, eu e a Danneel já não temos sequer motivos pra brigar. Eu só estou um pouco cansado, só isso.

- Ok. Eu vou fazer de conta que acredito e vou te deixar descansar – Tom falou enquanto pegava suas chaves e carteira de cima do aparador – Mas se precisar conversar com alguém, sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei, Tom. E muito obrigado pela preocupação.

Assim que Tom saiu pela porta, Jensen a fechou e encostou-se nela, suspirando. Não era apenas cansaço, Tom tinha razão. Mas o problema também não era só o seu casamento, afinal ele e Danneel ainda tinham carinho e respeito um pelo outro, apesar de não haver mais paixão. Na verdade, era toda a sua vida que estava uma completa bagunça.

Sabia que na manhã anterior, quando encontrou sem querer o seu pai no hospital e ele apenas acenara com a cabeça, sem sequer se aproximar para cumprimentá-lo, suas defesas tinham caído novamente. Aquele vazio enorme dentro do peito havia voltado e mesmo que lutasse contra isso, a sensação de ser um fracassado também.

Seu pai era um neurocirurgião respeitadíssimo, considerado um dos melhores do país. Seu irmão mais velho, cirurgião cardíaco, também estava no mesmo caminho. Jensen jamais esqueceria as palavras duras do seu pai quando tomou a decisão de se tornar um ortopedista:

"_Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer fazer? Vai perder o seu tempo remendando ossos enquanto poderia ser um cirurgião renomado? Vai jogar o nosso nome no lixo?"_

Jensen se lembrava de ter sentido vontade de socar a cara dele quando ouviu tais palavras, mas como o sujeito era o seu pai, simplesmente engoliu e seguiu em frente, fingindo não se importar. Por sorte, trabalhavam em hospitais diferentes e só se viam vez ou outra, quando seu pai era requisitado para ver algum paciente no hospital em que trabalhava.

Tentou desviar estes pensamentos deprimentes e jogou-se preguiçosamente no sofá. Sentiu algo tocar suas costas e ao levantar-se percebeu que era um dos filmes que tinha pego na locadora.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se novamente de Jared. Tinha algo de diferente... Talvez o seu jeito, seu sorriso, seu entusiasmo... Algo muito encantador naquele garoto, e Jensen chegou à conclusão de que precisava conhecê-lo um pouco melhor.

- x -

Assim que Jared e Mike entraram, Sandy veio ao encontro dos dois, estava usando um vestido longuete rodado preto, decotado, que lhe deixava deslumbrante.

- Sandra Mccoy... Você está uma gata! - Jared a abraçou, levantando-a do chão - Feliz aniversário!

- Ah, você é um fofo, Jay! - Sandy beijou sua bochecha, deixando uma marca de batom que ela mesma limpou em seguida - E obrigada pela cesta de flores e bombons que você me enviou. Desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando gorda! - A morena brincou.

- Você seria uma gordinha linda! - Jared riu e levou um soco no braço - Ai!

- Parabéns! - Mike a cumprimentou com um abraço não muito caloroso.

- Obrigada! Sandy respondeu educadamente - Agora venham, que está cheio de garotas lindas esperando por vocês - Sandy puxou Jared pela mão até a pista de dança e Mike os seguiu.

A noite foi bastante divertida, Jared dançou, conheceu gente nova e acabou aos beijos com Deby, uma morena bonita, prima de Sandy.

Mike foi embora cedo e Jared ficou até o final, quando levou Sandy para casa, já que tinha ido com o carro de sua mãe.

- Você deve estar cansado, não é? Trabalhou o dia inteiro e ainda ficou até a festa terminar. Não precisava ter me esperado, Jay, é sério.

- Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você voltar pra casa sozinha?

- Ownn... Você é um fofo! – Sandy fez um carinho no rosto de Jared, enquanto ele dirigia.

- Eu sei! – O moreno riu e empurrou o rosto ainda mais de encontro à mão da amiga.

- Você não tem nada pra me contar?

- Não. Por quê?

- Eu achei você meio estranho hoje, quando chegou.

- Impressão sua, Sandy. Não aconteceu nada, eu estou bem.

- Jay! – Sandy o olhou de uma maneira carinhosa.

- Não foi nada, eu só... Só fiquei incomodado com uma coisa, mas não é importante. Outra hora eu te conto, está bem?

- Você sabe que, seja lá o que for, você pode me contar, não sabe?

- Eu sei – Jared sorriu, tranquilizando a mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de falar sobre aquilo, também se achava um idiota por isso. Afinal de contas, Jensen só o tinha olhado de uma maneira diferente. Aquilo podia não significar nada, ou podia ter sido apenas imaginação da sua cabeça. Já tinha se arrependido de ter perguntado a Mike, acabou concluindo que era melhor guardar suas dúvidas e esquisitices para si mesmo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Respondendo às reviews:<span>**

**Joanna Beth:** Uia! Você descobriu meu segredo! kkk *brincadeirinha* Imaginar Jensen como médico é uma loucura, não é? rsrs Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics novas... \o/ Beijos!

**Bia:** Quer ir para este hospital? kkk Agora que você falou... Coitado mesmo dos pacientes do Misha! rsrs... Beijos!

**Lene:** Fiquei feliz com a sua empolgação pela história. Espero não te decepcionar! Beijinhos!

**Chis:** Muito bom saber que está gostando. Obrigada! Bjos!

**Cleia:** Esperar atualização? õ.O... rsrs. Vida de ficwriter não é fácil! hehehe. Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 3**_

No final da tarde de segunda-feira, Jared atendia um cliente no balcão quando viu Jensen entrar na locadora. Era inevitável sentir aquele friozinho na barriga, mas tentou não demonstrar o quanto sua presença o deixava nervoso.

Faria de conta que Jensen era um cliente qualquer. E ele era. Se não fosse pelo fato de Jared não conseguir desviar os olhos daquele corpo forte enquanto ele caminhava entre as prateleiras e de achar que a sua boca era totalmente beijável.

Jared só queria mesmo era entender desde quando passara a ter tais pensamentos a respeito de homens. Tentou se lembrar e chegou à conclusão de que nunca sentira algo assim antes. Era só Jensen que despertava nele esse tipo de desejo.

Pegou seu caderno que guardava na gaveta do balcão e ficou desenhando, tentando se distrair. Desenhar era o seu passatempo favorito. Através dos seus desenhos conseguia expressar o que sentia, conseguia dar vida aos seus sonhos e fazer tudo parecer perfeito. Era mesmo um sonhador, como seu pai sempre dizia.

- Jared, você pode me ajudar aqui? – A voz de Jensen fez com que o moreno quase pulasse de susto na banqueta em que estava sentado.

- Claro – Jared largou o caderno em cima do balcão e foi rapidamente até ele.

- Espero não estar te atrapalhando – Jensen falou gentilmente – Estava ocupado?

- Não, hoje não tem muito movimento aqui, eu só estava... Desenhando.

- Desenhando? Então você é artista ou algo do tipo? - Jensen estava curioso para saber um pouco mais sobre ele.

- Que nada! – Jared sorriu – É só um hobby mesmo.

- Nunca pensou em estudar artes?

- O meu pai acha que isso não é uma profissão. Ele disse que a maioria dos artistas mal ganha pra viver.

- E o que _você_ acha?

- Eu vou fazer faculdade de direito. Já está decidido – Jared falou sem muita convicção.

- Ah, ok – Jensen não quis insistir no assunto - E o que você fez no final de semana? Foi pra balada? Namorou bastante?

- Eu fui à festa de uma amiga, no sábado - Jared sorriu timidamente - Mas não, eu não tenho namorada.

- Isso me surpreende; você sendo assim, tão bonito... Nem ficou com ninguém?

- Eu fiquei com uma garota, mas... Foi só aquela noite. Ela não é minha namorada.

- E vocês... Transaram? - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu de um jeito safado.

- O quê? Não! Nós só... Foram só uns beijos - Jared tinha certeza que estava corado agora.

- E você já beijou um homem, Jared? – Jensen era direto com as perguntas, não sabia por que, mas adorava ver o jeito que o moreno ficava constrangido quando falava certas coisas.

- Eu... Eu tenho trabalho a fazer - Jared não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo e já ia saindo de perto, quando Jensen o chamou de volta.

- Jared, espera! Desculpe-me, eu não quis ser invasivo.

- Tudo bem - Jared não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se constrangido com as perguntas do loiro, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que Jensen deixasse de falar com ele.

- Eu ainda preciso da sua ajuda pra escolher alguns filmes, pode ser? - Jensen sorriu de uma maneira doce, não tinha a intenção de assustar o garoto.

- Que tipo de filmes você procura? Suspense?

- Não, desta vez eu procuro algo mais... Quente - Jensen sussurrou a última palavra.

- Ah, é... Tem uma sessão reservada ali atrás - Jared apontou para uma salinha nos fundos da locadora.

- E você pode me mostrar quais são os melhores? - Jensen insistiu para que o moreno o acompanhasse.

- Eu não costumo... Eu não conheço muito bem esses filmes, mas posso te indicar os que são mais procurados – Jared acompanhou Jensen até a salinha - Este aqui é um deles - O moreno entregou o filme nas mãos de Jensen.

- É... Parece ser ótimo, mas eu procuro algo mais... Específico.

- E-específico? - Jared se odiou por ter gaguejado.

- Sim. Como este - Jensen pegou um filme pornô gay nas mãos e Jared não sabia se ficava feliz por saber que Jensen se interessava por homens ou se saía correndo dali - Você já viu algum?

- Não – Jared o olhava assustado, sem saber o que dizer.

- Nem por curiosidade?

- Não.

- Pois deveria. Assim você poderia dar indicações aos clientes, como faz com os outros filmes.

- Eu não acho que seja necessário. Os clientes nunca me pediram indicação para este tipo de filme. A maioria entra e sai daqui desta salinha em silêncio, disfarçando pra que ninguém os veja.

- É mesmo? Eu devo ser uma exceção, então.

- Sim, você é - Jared sorriu.

- De qualquer maneira, eu ainda acho que você deveria assistir. Este aqui, por exemplo - Jensen apontou para a capa de um dos filmes - Ele é bem suave e instrutivo também.

- Talvez eu faça isso - Jared concordou, achando que Jensen não iria desistir tão cedo de convencê-lo.

- Ótimo. Você não vai se arrepender, eu garanto - Jensen se aproximou e sussurrou perto do ouvido de Jared, saindo da salinha em seguida - Você não vem? - Chamou, vendo que Jared ficara parado lá por mais tempo que o necessário.

- Claro! - Jared olhou para a sua calça, percebendo que ela de repente ficara apertada demais em lugares onde não deveria, então pegou um filme qualquer da prateleira e o segurou na frente, para que ninguém percebesse sua ereção.

Jensen sorriu satisfeito quando percebeu o que Jared estava tentando disfarçar e o moreno sequer o encarou até que estivesse protegido atrás do balcão.

O loiro o seguiu até o caixa, viu o caderno de desenhos em cima do balcão e passou a folheá-lo, ficando admirado com o que via.

- Estes são os seus desenhos?

- Sim - Jared respondeu sem dar muita atenção, enquanto registrava os filmes que Jensen havia escolhido no computador.

- São muito bons. Quem é ela? Alguma ex-namorada? - Jensen perguntou ao ver o desenho do rosto de uma garota.

- É a Sandy, minha melhor amiga.

- Ela parece ser muito bonita.

- Sim, ela é.

- E esta? - Dessa vez Jensen olhava o desenho de uma menina, ou adolescente, de cabelos longos, deitada em um sofá, aparentemente dormindo.

- É a Meg. Minha irmãzinha - Jared não conteve o sorriso ao pensar nela.

- Você parece gostar muito dela. Vocês se dão bem?

- A gente briga muito, mas no fundo, eu a amo. Ela só não pode saber disso - Jared falou brincando.

Jensen observou mais alguns desenhos aleatórios, todos muito bons e então parou no último, olhando com mais atenção.

- Este sou eu? - O loiro apontou para o desenho de um homem de costas, parado em frente a uma prateleira de DVDs.

- Não! - Jared sentiu seu coração disparar dentro do peito - Quero dizer, sim, mas... Eu... Eu tenho mania de ficar desenhando as pessoas, e...

- É perfeito!

- Você acha? - Jared sorriu envergonhado, se amaldiçoando por ter deixado Jensen olhar o caderno e não ter se lembrado que aquele desenho estava ali.

- É sério. Você tem um dom. Não deveria desperdiçá-lo tentando ser um advogado.

- Acho que eu não tenho muita escolha.

- Sempre existe uma escolha, Jared, só depende de você. É o seu futuro que está em jogo, pense a respeito. Eu... Será que eu posso ficar com este? - Jensen segurou a folha que tinha o desenho dele mesmo.

- Claro.

- A gente se vê por aí – Depois de pagar Jensen pegou os filmes, o seu desenho e saiu, mas não antes de dar uma piscadinha e lançar um sorriso sedutor para Jared, o provocando.

Quando Jared voltou para casa naquela noite, encontrou toda a sua família ainda acordada. Na verdade, preferia que eles estivessem dormindo, por que tudo o que queria fazer era deitar na sua cama, sozinho, e poder ficar pensando em Jensen.

- O seu irmão ligou e te deixou um abraço – Sua mãe falava enquanto lhe trazia um prato de comida que tinha esquentado no microondas.

- Eu não estou com fome, mãe! – Jared reclamou quando ela colocou a comida na sua frente.

- Você precisa comer, ainda mais agora que fica trabalhando até tarde da noite.

Jared não disse mais nada sobre a comida porque sabia que ela não desistiria.

- Ele não vem no final de semana? - Jared perguntou, sem muito interesse.

- Não, ele está muito ocupado, disse que a faculdade de economia está tomando todo o seu tempo.

- Pelo menos alguém está gastando o tempo em alguma coisa útil, não é? – Seu pai respondeu de forma grosseira, sentado no sofá da sala.

Jared bufou, perdendo o restante do apetite que ainda tinha.

- Eu vou fazer a maldita faculdade de direito. Isso ainda não é bom o suficiente pro senhor? – Jared retrucou.

- Pois então deveria estar estudando, como o seu irmão fazia, e não ficar até tarde naquela maldita locadora!

- Eu não sou o Jeff, pai. Eu gosto de trabalhar, não consigo ficar parado o dia inteiro.

- Nessa idade você deveria estar se preocupando com o seu futuro, estudando, namorando. Mas eu nem sequer vejo você com alguma garota que não seja aquela...

- Sandy. O nome dela é Sandy – Jared falou aborrecido.

- Essa mesmo.

- Tem mais alguma coisa da minha vida que o senhor queira controlar? Quer saber quantas vezes por dia eu vou ao banheiro também? – O moreno praticamente gritou.

- Jared! – Sua mãe chamou sua atenção – Vá para o seu quarto, já é tarde.

Jared levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com força. Seu pai sempre conseguia fazer da sua vida um inferno. Mal sabia ele que era bem por sua causa que Jared estava trabalhando na vídeo locadora. Para poder ficar o maior tempo possível fora de casa, enquanto a faculdade não começasse.

- Jay? – Jared ouviu um batido de leve na porta e a voz de sua irmã lhe chamando.

- Entra, Meg.

- Está tudo bem com você? Meg se aproximou da sua cama, receosa – Eu ouvi você e o papai discutindo.

- Está tudo bem sim – Jared a puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo – Você está crescendo, hein! – O moreno brincou e beijou sua bochecha.

- Olha bem pra sua altura, e você só tem dezoito anos!

- Eu preciso ser grande, senão quem é que vai colocar os seus namorados pra correr daqui?

- Seu bobo! – Meg deu um soco de leve no seu braço – Jay?

- Hmm?

- Quando você for pra faculdade, eu... Vai ser um saco ficar nessa casa sozinha com os dois. Eu vou sentir sua falta! – Meg tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu também vou sentir a sua falta, Meg. Mas você vai ficar bem. Você sempre teve muito mais jeito pra lidar com o papai do que eu. E eu é quem sou o esquisito da casa, lembra?

- Você não é esquisito! Acho que você é a pessoa mais normal aqui. Você é gentil e sensível, e... Você é um artista! Eu não me conformo que você vai mesmo fazer faculdade de direito!

- Meg, olha... Você tem só quinze anos, e...

- Quase dezesseis!

- Que seja! É que... Tem coisas que você não entende agora, mas que um dia você vai entender.

- Assim você parece a mamãe falando! - Meg debochou.

- Às vezes ela tem razão, sabia?

- Ainda dá tempo pra você mudar de ideia.

- Eu sei disso. A minha cabeça está uma bagunça, Meg. Agora me deixa dormir, ta legal? E você tem aula amanhã bem cedo, vá dormir também.

- Está bem, seu chato! Boa noite!

Meg saiu do quarto e Jared trancou a porta. Tinha tanta coisa que precisava decidir na sua vida e cada vez sentia-se mais perdido e confuso.

Abriu sua mochila e tirou dela o filme do qual Jensen havia lhe falado. Sorriu lembrando-se do jeito que o loiro o olhara. Como se a sua vida já não estivesse bagunçada que chega, agora ainda tinha mais isso. Estava atraído por um homem...

Ficou indeciso, mas acabou colocando o filme para rodar em seu computador. Sua maldita curiosidade sempre falava mais alto, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria depois.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aos que deixaram reviews sem login: Cleia, Bia, Joanna Beth, GabbyNanahi, Carol, Chris e Lene: Mutíssimo obrigada! Eu amo suas reviews!<strong>

**Aos que logaram: Espero ter respondido a todos, se esqueci de alguém podem puxar a minha orelha! rsrs  
><strong>

**Beijinhos a todos!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 4**_

No final do dia, Jensen saiu apressado do hospital. Não tinha nenhum compromisso, deveria ser apenas um dia comum, uma quarta-feira como todas as outras. Mas não era isso o que o loiro sentia; estava eufórico e ansioso, podia sentir suas mãos suadas enquanto dirigia. E o único culpado por fazê-lo sentir-se deste jeito, feito um adolescente indo ao primeiro encontro, era ele: Jared.

Aquele garoto alto, com olhos pidões e o sorriso mais lindo que Jensen havia visto em sua vida, era quem habitava boa parte dos seus pensamentos nos últimos dias. Não. Não estava apaixonado. Era apenas algo carnal e enquanto não o tivesse em seus braços, enquanto ele não satisfizesse todas as suas vontades, não iria sossegar.

Se parasse para pensar, se sentiria sujo e odiaria a si mesmo pelo que estava fazendo. Jared era jovem demais e inexperiente, mas isso só tornava tudo ainda mais tentador. Não sabia o que exatamente, talvez fosse o jeito de olhar, o sorriso tímido, a empolgação e o jeito como ele gesticulava ao falar, mas tudo naquele garoto era adorável.

Sentia vontade de desvendar todos os seus segredos, de saber tudo sobre ele, de tocá-lo, de sentir a maciez e o calor da sua pele, de tomar o seu corpo para si e fazê-lo gemer o seu nome.

Era insano, era errado... Mas era tudo o que mais queria. Talvez isso trouxesse um pouco de felicidade para a sua vida medíocre e monótona. Talvez isso o fizesse sentir-se vivo novamente.

Ao estacionar o carro diante da vídeo locadora, seu coração passou a bater mais forte. Pegou os filmes que nem sequer tinha assistido e entrou, olhando ao redor para tentar encontrar Jared.

Sua alegria se desfez quando não encontrou o garoto por lá. Dirigiu-se até o balcão, onde foi atendido por uma garota loira.

- Boa tarde! – Alona o recebeu com um sorriso.

- Oi! É... O Jared não trabalha hoje?

- Ah, não, ele tirou o dia de folga. Acho que foi resolver algumas coisas da faculdade. Você é amigo dele?

- Eu... Não, só que é sempre ele quem vem me atender, então... Estranhei quando não o vi por aqui.

- Aham... Veio só devolver? – Alona olhou para os DVDs que Jensen tinha nas mãos.

- Sim. Só devolver – Jensen desviou o olhar, constrangido.

- Certinho então – Alona registrou os filmes no computador, segurando a vontade de rir ao ver que Jensen tinha corado.

- Ok. Até mais! – Jensen saiu rapidamente.

Jensen voltou para casa sentindo-se ainda mais frustrado. Queria tanto ter visto Jared, e fora uma decepção não encontrá-lo por lá. Não sabia quando poderia vê-lo novamente, afinal de contas, não podia ir todos os dias àquela vídeo locadora, que nem sequer ficava a caminho da sua casa.

Quando chegou em casa, para sua surpresa, Danneel tinha preparado o jantar e o esperava, usando um vestido vermelho rodado que a deixava linda e sensual.

- Uau! – Jensen exclamou quando a viu e então olhou para a mesa posta com velas – Estamos comemorando alguma coisa? Você sabe, eu sou péssimo com esse negócio de datas – Jensen falou sem graça.

- Não, não se preocupe. Eu só quis fazer uma surpresa. Faz tanto tempo que nós... Bom, você está com fome?

- Claro. Eu só preciso de um minuto – Jensen foi tomar um banho rápido, tentando aliviar a tensão do corpo.

Conversaram bastante durante o jantar, coisa que há muito tempo não faziam, geralmente só trocavam uma e outra palavra, quando necessário.

Danneel parecia bem animada, falando sobre seus novos projetos e Jensen apenas ouvia, sentindo-se a pior das criaturas. Era casado com uma mulher linda, inteligente, uma pessoa incrível, e há algumas horas estivera correndo atrás de um garoto de dezoito anos, à procura de novas emoções.

Às vezes não conseguia entender a si mesmo. Não sabia pelo que procurava, talvez algo que preenchesse aquele vazio enorme que tinha dentro de si.

Mesmo depois de fazer amor com sua esposa, aquele sentimento continuava ali, como uma ferida aberta dentro do peito, que não queria cicatrizar.

No dia seguinte, as coisas voltaram ao normal. Danneel saiu sem sequer se despedir, deixando apenas um bilhete avisando para onde viajaria e que voltaria dentro de dois dias.

Era quase um alívio saber que não precisaria olhar em seus olhos e tentar compreender o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Eram problemas e mais problemas que agora martelavam na cabeça de Jensen, e o loiro só conseguia pensar em fugir de tudo.

Queria esquecer que tinha uma família, pai, mãe, esposa... Queria esquecer o seu trabalho, seus pacientes, o hospital... Precisava sentir algo novo, algo que o fizesse esquecer pelo menos por alguns minutos todas as suas tentativas frustradas de encontrar a felicidade. Seu casamento fracassado, sua família que jamais conseguiria entender, seu trabalho que já não o realizava... Sentia-se em um beco sem saída, sentia-se um velho, com apenas vinte e seis anos de idade.

Olhou para o relógio e a realidade lhe caiu como uma bomba. Tinha um trabalho, tinha responsabilidades a cumprir. Ficar se lamentando e se afogando em mágoas não ajudaria em nada. Precisava seguir em frente...

- x -

Jared ficou desanimado quando viu que Jensen estivera na locadora no dia anterior, e percebeu que ele não levara nenhum filme desta vez. Isso queria dizer que o loiro não voltaria tão cedo, ou quem sabe nunca mais...

A tarde estava sendo monótona, quase nenhum cliente para atender, já tinha feito todo o serviço de guardar os DVDs nas prateleiras, e agora só conseguia ouvir Alona cantarolando em voz baixa, com os fones no ouvido.

Pegou seu caderno na gaveta e começou a desenhar, era o único jeito de fazer o tempo passar e se distrair um pouco.

- Posso ver o que você tanto desenha? - Alona se aproximou pelas costas de Jared, fazendo-o se assustar e fechar o caderno rapidamente.

- Não é nada. Apenas... Desenhos - O moreno tentou disfarçar.

- Desenhos de um certo cliente loiro de olhos verdes, por acaso? – Alona levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

- Não. Claro que não!

- Ele esteve aqui ontem. Perguntou por você.

- Perguntou? - Jared tentou não demonstrar muita empolgação.

- Sim. E pelos filmes que ele veio devolver, eu posso presumir que...

- Não é nada do que você está pensando!

- E o que eu estou pensando? - Alona deu risadas - Vocês já...?

- Ele é só um cliente, Alona! Eu só conversei com ele aqui. Me deixa em paz! - Jared foi até as prateleiras de filmes, fingindo procurar alguma coisa, mas Alona o seguiu.

- Você o desenhou pelo menos umas cinco vezes, e isso só hoje - Jared a olhou torto - Sim, eu vi.

- Eu não gosto que você mexa nas minhas coisas.

- Ele é muito bonito, não é? Mais velho que você, experiente... Meu deus! Eu super posso imaginar vocês dois juntos.

- Alona!

- Você já esteve com um homem antes, Jared? Eu digo...

- Não! Mas eu dispenso toda e qualquer informação sua. Agora deixa eu trabalhar - Jared deu graças por ter entrado um cliente neste momento e foi rapidamente atender.

À noite, enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, depois do expediente, Jared não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jensen. A vontade de vê-lo novamente era muito grande. Mas por outro lado, se Alona havia percebido, outras pessoas também poderiam perceber. E se o seu pai sequer desconfiasse que estava tendo este tipo de pensamentos sobre um homem, estaria perdido.

Não que ligasse para o que pensavam ao seu respeito, mas se fosse expulso de casa, não teria como se sustentar com o salário que ganhava na vídeo locadora. Também era o seu pai quem pagaria por sua faculdade, então, enquanto não tivesse sua independência financeira, teria que seguir as regras, por mais que odiasse tudo isso.

Quando chegou em casa, suspirou aliviado ao ver que somente Meg estava acordada.

- Hey! Ainda acordada? Você não tem aula amanhã?

- Oi! - Meg o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha, o que Jared estranhou de imediato - Vem, eu preparei sanduíches pra nós, você quer? - Meg levou Jared até a cozinha e colocou os pratos com os sanduíches e um copo de suco para cada um sobre a mesa.

- Por que esta gentileza toda? Você está aprontando alguma coisa?

- Claro que não, Jay! Credo! Eu não posso tentar fazer um agrado que você já fica desconfiado!

- Desculpe - Jared ainda a olhou sem acreditar muito - E obrigado, eu estava mesmo morrendo de fome.

Começaram a comer em silêncio, e Jared notou que Meg o olhava de vez em quando, como quem quer dizer alguma coisa, mas não tem coragem.

- Ok. Sejá lá o que for, desembucha, Meg! Isso já está me irritando.

- Jay...

- Eu sei muito bem que quando você fica de rodeios e me olha desse jeito, ou está querendo alguma coisa, ou tem algo de errado acontecendo.

- Eu... Eu não sei nem como começar.

- Eu não tenho a noite inteira, Meg! - Jared rolou os olhos.

- Certo, então... Você é gay? - Meg praticamente sussurrou.

- O quê? - Jared engasgou com o suco e começou a tossir.

- Ontem pela manhã o seu celular estava tocando, enquanto você estava no banho. Eu abri sua mochila para atender, e...

- E?

- Eu encontrei um DVD.

- Que inferno, Meg! Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que não quero que você mexa nas minhas coisas?

- Foi... Por acaso, Jay! Eu não estava xeretando, só fui pegar o seu celular, eu juro!

- E por que tinha que atender meu celular? Que deixasse tocando!

- Claro, aí quem sabe o papai podia ter ido atender, ao invés de mim!

- Cuide da sua vida, está bem? - Jared falou com raiva, percebendo que suas mãos tremiam. Tinha sido pego de surpresa, não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu não me importo!

- O quê?

- Se você for gay... Pra mim não faz diferença. Eu ainda te amo do mesmo jeito.

Jared engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

- Termine o seu sanduíche, eu já vou me deitar – Meg levantou, levando seu prato para a pia.

- Meg, eu... Me desculpe!

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você tem razão, eu não deveria me meter na sua vida.

- Aquele DVD... Foi só curiosidade, ok? Eu não... Eu ainda não sei, eu... Talvez eu só esteja um pouco confuso. Isso não quer dizer que eu seja gay, certo?

- Mas você já... Você tem um namorado?

- Não! Claro que não.

- E você me conta se um dia tiver?

- Você não é curiosa demais pra sua idade, não?

- Só um pouquinho – Meg deu risadas.

- Você lava a louça, eu vou dormir – Jared deu o assunto por encerrado.

- Folgado!

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Naquela sexta-feira era a vez de Tom Welling escolher o local para o happy hour, e só isso já fazia Jensen quase entrar em desespero. Da última vez que ele fora incumbido desta tarefa, tinham terminado a noite em um bar escondido no meio do nada, com uma porção de sujeitos mal encarados. E o pior de tudo, tinha resultado em Mark com um olho roxo por causa de uma briga que nem era sua.

Tom e Jensen eram amigos desde a adolescência, e talvez ele fosse a pessoa que melhor conhecia Jensen, já que tinham aprontado muita coisa juntos ao longo dos anos. Mas apesar de serem tão amigos, tinham personalidades muito diferentes.

Tom, apesar de não demonstrar muito, era romântico e sonhador. Não importava se fosse homem ou mulher, Tom acreditava em almas gêmeas, em destino, coisas que Jensen considerava baboseira, e só não o criticava por respeito ao amigo.

Tom acreditava em amor eterno e, segundo ele, a pessoa certa poderia estar esperando em algum lugar, só teria que encontrá-la. Jensen achava que por isso ele os arrastava para todos os cantos da cidade, e seus relacionamentos geralmente não duravam mais do que duas semanas.

Jensen suspirou aliviado quando pararam diante de um bar no centro da cidade. Não era exatamente um bar que ele frequentaria, mas pelo menos o ambiente era agradável, apesar da maioria dos frequentadores serem adolescentes.

Escolheram uma mesa mais nos fundos, pediram cervejas e ficaram observando o movimento por algum tempo.

- Será que mais alguém além de nós três é maior de idade aqui? - Mark não perdeu a oportunidade de cutucar Tom.

- Qual é, Mark? Não era você quem gostava de virgens? Quem sabe você encontre alguma por aqui - Tom retrucou enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando por alguém.

- Que engraçadinho você é.

- Vocês dois querem parar? - Jensen chamou a atenção - Nós viemos aqui pra beber e relaxar, então, enquanto não tocar funk, a gente fica por aqui mesmo – O loiro deu risadas, se divertindo.

- Certo. Eu só gostaria de entender qual o propósito - Mark ainda resmungou.

- Eu conheci uma garota pela internet, e...

- Oh, claro! Você marcou um encontro e nos arrastou junto pra cá! Que coisa incrível, Tom! - Mark tinha ironia na voz.

- Porra, Mark! Não é tão ruim assim. E olha aquelas garotas ali - Tom sinalizou para a mesa do outro lado - Elas devem ter mais de vinte e estão olhando pra você.

- Elas estão olhando para o Jensen!

- Ei, eu sou casado! - Jensen se fez de ofendido.

- Até parece que isso faz diferença! Você nem usa aliança! - Mark brincou.

- Caras, eu vou dar uma olhada por aí e já volto - Tom saiu da mesa, deixando Mark e Jensen sozinhos.

- É a última vez que esse cara escolhe o local. Ele só nos coloca em fria!

- Relaxa Mark, quando chegar a sua vez de escolher, você pode se vingar. Agora, se você quer aproveitar a noite, por que não paga uma bebida pras meninas? Aposto que elas não vão te expulsar se você se encostar por lá.

- Mas e você? Vai ficar aqui sozinho?

- Vou tomar mais uma cerveja e vazar. Tive um dia cansativo hoje.

- Você está ficando velho! – Mark debochou e foi até o balcão pegar as bebidas.

Jensen continuava sentado, bebendo sua cerveja, quando passou a observar os jovens que estavam no ambiente ao lado, na mesa de sinuca.

Não podia ter certeza devido a distância, mas o rapaz alto de cabelos um pouco compridos que estava de costas lhe parecia muito familiar.

Quando o garoto se virou, rindo, e abraçou uma garota loira por trás, beijando a bochecha dela, Jensen sentiu seu coração disparar. Aquele sorriso era inconfundível, ele reconheceria a quilômetros de distância.

Jared não o tinha visto, e Jensen ficou feliz por isso, pois desta maneira podia continuar a observá-lo sem ser notado.

A pontada de ciúmes que sentiu foi inevitável, algo que não admitiria nem para si mesmo, mas o simples fato de pensar que Jared tinha uma namorada lhe incomodava muito.

Não conseguia explicar o que sentia, era algo diferente, que nunca havia sentido antes. Um sentimento egoísta, era como se Jared fosse sua propriedade, e lutaria por ela com unhas e dentes. Queria marcar seu território, e logo, antes que alguém pusesse as mãos no que era seu.

Jared tinha um jeito único e especial. Era muito alegre e Jensen podia perceber que era muito querido pelos amigos que o cercavam. Ele ria, falava muito e gesticulava ao mesmo tempo, era uma pessoa de toques, Jensen pôde notar que quando ele falava com alguém estava sempre tocando, o que o tornava ainda mais adorável.

Tom desaparecera do bar e Mark continuava entretido com as garotas da outra mesa, e assim que Jensen viu alguns amigos de Jared irem embora e o moreno caminhar em direção ao banheiro, esperou alguns minutos e foi atrás.

Quando entrou no local, Jared secava as mãos distraidamente com as toalhas de papel, e se assustou quando viu Jensen pelo reflexo no espelho.

- Hey! – Jensen disfarçou, não queria que Jared soubesse que tinha ido ali atrás dele – Que coincidência encontrar você por aqui!

- Eu venho aqui quase toda sexta-feira – Jared sorriu – Depois do trabalho, é claro. Meus amigos costumam vir pra jogar sinuca.

- Eu senti sua falta. Quero dizer... Na locadora. Eu estranhei quando não vi você por lá. A outra atendente não é tão simpática quanto você.

- É, a Alona me contou.

- Contou? – Jensen foi se aproximando, devagar – É bem curiosa aquela loirinha, não?

- Ela... É... Ela... – Jared perdeu completamente o foco, sentindo o corpo de Jensen próximo demais.

- O que você estava dizendo? – Jensen praticamente sussurrou, prensando Jared entre o seu corpo e o balcão de granito.

Jared nada respondeu, sentiu seu coração disparado, com as mãos de Jensen o agarrando pela cintura e a respiração do mais velho em seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam muito próximos, seus corpos colados roçavam um no outro, a excitação crescendo entre eles.

Jared sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer quando os lábios de Jensen tocaram os seus. Entreabriu os lábios e sentiu sua boca ser invadida pela língua hábil e experiente de Jensen...

Se Jensen parasse para pensar no que estava fazendo, sairia correndo daquele bar e voltaria para casa. Mas naquele momento ele já não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a proximidade do corpo de Jared o deixava completamente fora de si. Segurou o moreno pela cintura, quase com força demais e o puxou para perto. Precisava sentir o seu calor, seu cheiro, e isso só fez com que o seu corpo reagisse ainda mais. Seus lábios estavam tão próximos que não conseguiu resistir... Não era o local apropriado, não era assim que tinha planejado, mas que se danasse o mundo... Selou seus lábios e invadiu a boca do moreno com sua língua faminta, num beijo urgente, cheio de desejo...

Se o olhar e o cheiro de Jensen já eram viciantes, seu gosto era ainda melhor... Jared se entregou por completo e não conseguiria parar aquele beijo nem se todo o ar dos seus pulmões desaparecesse. Gemeu entre o beijo quando Jensen colou seus corpos ainda mais, pressionando sua ereção...

O gemido de Jared só fez Jensen ficar ainda mais duro. Tudo o que queria é que estivessem em algum lugar privado, onde pudesse satisfazer todas as suas vontades. Mas quando menos esperava, percebeu que já não estavam mais a sós.

Jensen interrompeu o beijo e, ao se dar conta, Jared já tinha saído tão rapidamente que o loiro nem conseguiu ver para onde ele foi.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se recompor, Jensen percebeu que era Tom quem estava parado na sua frente, com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

- Não fale nada, Tom. Não diga nada, por favor – Jensen abriu a torneira e passou água fria pelo rosto, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Um garoto, Jensen? – O olhar do moreno era reprovador.

- Sem sermões, ta legal? Eu não estou com saco para isso.

- Que idade ele tem? Dezessete? – Tom continuou seu interrogatório.

- Dezoito – Jensen falou enquanto ia saindo do banheiro.

- E isso faz diferença? – Tom o seguiu de volta para a mesa.

- Tom, você por acaso se lembra do que nós fazíamos quando tínhamos dezoito anos? - Jensen sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Mas eu também me lembro que _nós dois_ tínhamos dezoito anos. E sabíamos muito bem o que estávamos fazendo.

- Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Acredite!

- Será que sabia mesmo?

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou embora – Jensen jogou o dinheiro sobre a mesa para pagar sua parte da conta e foi saindo – Divirta-se, Tom!

- x -

Quando Jared percebeu que tinham sido flagrados, não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa senão sumir dali. O medo de repente se abateu sobre ele e nem sequer se preocupou em procurar seus amigos, foi para casa caminhando, mesmo sendo um pouco longe, assim pelo menos teria tempo de esfriar a cabeça – e outras coisas também – antes de chegar em casa.

Não chegou a ver quem tinha entrado no banheiro, o desespero o impediu de olhar. Tinha muito medo de que tivesse sido um dos seus amigos ou algum conhecido. Se os seus pais ou seus amigos soubessem o que estava fazendo, estaria literalmente ferrado.

Por outro lado, só pensar em Jensen e naquele beijo, o deixava completamente aceso. Sem dúvida, tinha sido o melhor beijo da sua vida. Queria chegar logo em casa, deitar em sua cama e sonhar com Jensen.

O pior de tudo é que nem sequer falara com ele. Tinham se encontrado por acaso, não sabia se voltaria a ver o loiro algum dia, não sabia nada sobre ele. Tudo o que sabia é que ele era o homem mais lindo, gostoso e irresistível do mundo.

Jensen entrou no quarto em silêncio, com cuidado para não acordar Danneel e foi direto para o chuveiro. Tirou suas roupas e encostou-se na parede do Box, sentindo a água quente molhar sua pele. Sua cabeça era pura confusão. Quanto mais se odiava por fazer coisas estúpidas, mais as fazia. Mas ao lembrar-se do beijo, do gosto de Jared, da maciez dos seus lábios... Não conseguia arrepender-se. Com as lembranças, sentiu seu membro enrijecer e levou sua mão até ele, passando a massageá-lo devagar. Aos poucos seus movimentos se tornaram rápidos e ritmados, fazendo-o gozar em poucos minutos, gemendo o nome de Jared...

Jared agradeceu mentalmente por toda sua família estar dormindo quando chegou em casa. Entrou em silêncio, tirou suas roupas e se deitou em sua cama. Virou-se de um lado para o outro, inutilmente, tentando dormir, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era pensar em Jensen.

Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, nem com uma garota. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou nas lembranças de momentos atrás. Ainda podia senti-lo... Seu cheiro másculo, seus lábios macios, o gosto de cerveja da sua boca, as mãos fortes agarrando sua cintura...

Enfiou sua mão por baixo das cobertas, tocando seu membro por cima da cueca. Estava completamente duro. Ainda com as lembranças de Jensen, passou a masturbar-se, imaginando a mão firme do loiro ali, o tocando, o levando à loucura. Conteve seus gemidos, mordendo o próprio lábio na hora do orgasmo, segurando a vontade de gritar o nome de Jensen...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p>NA: Para quem esperava pelo primeiro beijo... finally! Espero que tenham gostado.

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Meus leitores são os mais lindos so mundo! Love you!_**  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Jensen tinha plantão no hospital naquele sábado pela manhã, e para o seu azar, também era o plantão de Tom. Estava evitando falar com o amigo, então se esquivara de ficar a sós com ele o quanto pudera.

Lidar com Misha e Mark era muito mais fácil. Qualquer coisa que inventasse os dois acreditariam, ou então fariam de conta que acreditavam e dariam o assunto por encerrado.

Mas Tom o conhecia há muito tempo. O moreno sempre conseguia arrancar-lhe a verdade, e isso o incomodava profundamente. Não queria falar sobre Jared, afinal, nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava sentindo a respeito do garoto. Mas sabia perfeitamente o que queria fazer com ele e isso o motivava a procurá-lo, mesmo sabendo o risco que corria.

Se alguém descobrisse sobre as suas aventuras, estaria perdido. Tinha um nome, uma reputação a zelar. Também tinha uma esposa, e por mais distante que fosse o seu casamento, Danneel não perdoaria tal tipo de traição. Sua família então... Não queria nem pensar o que seu pai diria a respeito. Já era considerado a ovelha negra da família, quem sabe assim fosse deserdado de uma vez.

Era loucura, estava ciente disso. Mas quem disse que conseguia parar? Não depois de ter provado o gosto de Jared, não depois de ter sentido a maciez e a firmeza daquele corpo jovem em suas mãos, ou de saber o quanto o outro também o desejava...

- Eu tenho sérios problemas – Jensen estava terminando de verificar alguns exames na sua sala e nem percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta.

- Com certeza você tem – Era Tom parado na porta, o observando.

- Desde quando você está aí? – Jensen pigarreou, sem graça.

- Uns cinco minutos. E pelo seu olhar sonhador eu presumo que...

- Eu estou trabalhando, Tom. Você pode me dar licença? – Jensen estava sem paciência para brincadeiras.

- Trabalhando ou sonhando com o seu garoto?

- Não enche!

Tom deu risadas.

- Ele faz você voltar a se sentir jovem, Jensen?

- Eu tenho vinte e seis anos, caso você tenha esquecido. Não sou tão velho assim.

- Ele faz você se sentir com dezoito anos novamente? Faz você se sentir vivo, não faz?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Eu sei que não. Você nunca vai se perdoar por ter feito as escolhas erradas, não é?

- Escolhas erradas? – Jensen forçou uma risada, sem humor.

- Você queria ser fisioterapeuta, mas fez medicina para agradar o seu pai. Parou de sair com rapazes porque sua família não entenderia. Depois de alguns anos se casou.

- Eu era apaixonado pela Danneel. Você sabe disso.

- Sim. Eu sei. Mas este amor não durou muito, não é? E agora você está aqui... Um médico frustrado, com um casamento falido, seduzindo um garoto inocente para satisfazer suas necessidades. Aonde você pretende chegar?

- Já chega, Tom! Eu não dei permissão a você pra se intrometer na minha vida! – Jensen atirou os resultados dos exames em cima da mesa, furioso.

- Ok! – Tom ergueu as mãos em rendição – Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Ótimo! Agora caia fora daqui, por que eu preciso trabalhar.

Assim que Tom saiu, Jensen tentou se concentrar no trabalho, mas não conseguiu. Suspirou cansado e olhou para o relógio, vendo que o seu turno já estava quase terminando. Sentiu uma vontade louca de procurar por Jared, mas nem sabia onde o garoto estaria àquela hora. Lembrou-se então que Danneel o esperaria para almoçarem juntos.

Estava encrencado, já não tinha mais controle sobre suas próprias vontades. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sabia disso, também não tinha vontade nenhuma de parar...

- x -

Logo pela manhã Jared resolveu passar na casa de Mike, pois sabia que devia algumas explicações ao amigo, depois de ter saído do bar sem falar com ele.

Estava pensando em algumas desculpas quando a mãe do amigo atendeu a porta ao mesmo tempo em que falava ao telefone, e apenas fez sinal para Jared subir.

O moreno subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto de Mike, antes de entrar.

- Hey! – Jared estranhou ao ver o amigo sentado na cama, com um livro na mão e o olhar vago, como se estivesse longe, pensando em alguma coisa.

- Oi! – Mike de repente se deu conta da sua presença - Você sumiu ontem à noite. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu, é... Eu me senti mal e fui embora. Mandei uma mensagem pro seu celular, você não recebeu?

- Recebi sim. Eu só estranhei, mas deixa pra lá - Jared estranhou o tom de Mike ao falar, sabia que tinha algo de errado, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? A gente podia ir...

- Não – Mike o interrompeu – Eu tenho que dormir cedo hoje. Vou para a casa da minha avó amanhã cedinho.

- O que é que as bichinhas estão fazendo, trancados sozinhos aqui no quarto? - Joe entrou sem bater, fazendo piada.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Joe! - Mike retrucou, visivelmente incomodado.

- E aí, Jare. Como foi a sua noite ontem? Me disseram que você desapareceu do bar, estava com alguém? - Joe falava com um toque de deboche, deixando Jared desconfiado da sua atitude.

- Não, eu só não estava me sentindo bem. Por quê?

- Joe, se você veio pegar os seus livros, eles estão aqui - Mike pegou os livros na cabeceira da cama e os empurrou nas mãos do amigo - Você já pode ir - A maneira como Mike interferiu e tentou se livrar de Joe só deixou Jared ainda mais preocupado.

- Ok, eu vou deixar os pombinhos a sós - Joe gargalhou - Até mais, rapazes... Ou... Sei lá - Joe saiu pela porta sob o olhar fulminante de Mike.

- O que foi aquilo? - Jared perguntou assim que ele e Mike ficaram a sós novamente.

- Nada. O Joe é um idiota, você sabe - Mike falou sem encarar o amigo nos olhos.

- Então por que você está me tratando assim?

- Assim como?

- De um jeito... Estranho, sei lá.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Jared? - Mike de repente explodiu - Está todo mundo comentando!

- Comentando o quê? - Jared já suspeitava, mas precisava ter certeza.

- Alguém viu você beijando um cara no banheiro do bar. Que merda é essa, Jared? Desde quando você é gay?

- E... eu... N... não... - Jared não conseguia nem falar, estava gaguejando e na verdade não sabia o que dizer. Não estava preparado para isso.

- Você podia pelo menos ter me avisado, pra eu não ficar com cara de otário quando vieram me contar.

- Eu não sou gay! Aquilo foi... Aconteceu por acaso, não foi nada planejado, eu...

- E isso faz diferença? Você beijou um homem! Isso é... - Mike não terminou a frase, foi até a janela e ficou olhando para fora, para não ter que encarar o amigo.

Jared tinha os olhos marejados, mas engoliu o nó na garganta e segurou a vontade de chorar. Foi embora sem dizer mais nada, afinal, nada mudaria o que o amigo estava pensando ao seu respeito.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, Jared sentiu raiva de a si mesmo por não ter sido mais cuidadoso, por ter se deixado seduzir por Jensen daquela maneira. Nem sequer o conhecia direito, não sabia quem ele era, o que fazia... A única coisa que sabia era que o seu corpo incendiava quando Jensen estava perto, e que os lábios do loiro eram a coisa mais deliciosa e tentadora que já havia provado em sua vida.

Quando chegou em casa, Jared trancou-se em seu quarto e não quis falar com ninguém. Viu que tinha algumas mensagens de Sandy em seu celular, mas não teve vontade de responder nem de ligar. Sentia-se triste e confuso. As coisas não deveriam ter tomado este rumo.

Tinha muito medo de que os seus pais também ficassem sabendo do ocorrido, aí sim estaria perdido.

Tinha se arriscado demais, tinha colocado tudo a perder. Queria poder odiar Jensen pelo que tinham feito, mas não conseguia. Sentia o seu peito apertar cada vez que pensava nele. Mas sabia que não poderia voltar a vê-lo. Por mais que doesse pensar nisso, teria que esquecê-lo antes que as coisas se complicassem ainda mais.

O fim de semana tinha sido longo. Jared ficara em casa, praticamente trancado em seu quarto o tempo inteiro. Só tinha saído para fazer as refeições, já que não aguentava mais ouvir sua mãe batendo na porta do quarto, insistindo que precisava se alimentar.

Sua mãe logo estranhara o fato de Mike não ter aparecido por ali, e Jared inventara uma desculpa sobre o amigo estar ocupado. Por sorte o seu pai estava ocupado tratando de negócios e nem se lembrara da sua existência, pois tudo o que queria era ser deixado em paz. Meg parecia ter percebido isso e também não o perturbou.

Na segunda-feira Jared voltou à sua rotina normal, dormiu quase a manhã inteira e à tarde foi trabalhar na locadora. Tinha pouco movimento e Alona estava com um péssimo humor, o que era bom, pois assim nem mesmo precisava conversar com ela. No seu tempo livre Jared aproveitava para desenhar. Mas por mais que tentasse se distrair, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jensen. Ainda mais ali, onde o tinha visto pela primeira vez.

Quando seu expediente finalmente terminou, às dez horas da noite, Jared ia saindo distraidamente, quando viu uma BMW X5 preta parada do outro lado da rua. Jensen deu sinal de luz e abriu a janela do carro, mas Jared continuou caminhando, não esperava vê-lo por ali, seu coração estava disparado e só queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Vendo que Jared não parara, mesmo depois de vê-lo, Jensen ligou o carro e o seguiu, devagar.

- Jared, espera! Entre aí, eu vou te dar uma carona até a sua casa.

- Não, eu vou a pé, obrigado! - Jared respondeu sem parar de caminhar.

- Nós precisamos conversar. Entre no carro, por favor? - Jensen insistiu.

- Não, nós não precisamos. Eu não quero mais nada com você. Só me deixa em paz! - Jared finalmente parou ao lado do carro, mas sua voz era puro desespero.

- O que foi que eu fiz pra você ficar desse jeito? Eu pensei que estivesse tudo bem entre nós. Entre no carro, vamos conversar... Por favor, Jared? - Jensen insistiu novamente e Jared decidiu entrar no carro de uma vez, já que estavam chamando a atenção das pessoas na rua.

Jensen fechou os vidros escuros para que ninguém os visse e dirigiu até uma rua menos movimentada e com menos iluminação, então desligou o motor do carro.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? - Jared perguntou, um pouco assustado.

- Para que nós possamos conversar com calma. Agora me diz, o que está acontecendo? Eu fiz algo que você não tenha gostado? Eu... Eu achei que você também tivesse gostado do beijo.

Jared ficou em silêncio depois do que Jensen falara e apenas olhou nos olhos do loiro por um instante.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não quero mais ver você - Sua voz era quase um sussurro.

- Por que não? - Jensen o segurou pelo queixo e ergueu seu rosto, para que o moreno o encarasse.

- Alguém me viu lá e agora os meus amigos sabem e estão rindo de mim. E se algum deles contar para o meu pai eu estou perdido! Será que você não percebe? Ele não vai entender!

- É... Talvez nós devêssemos ter um pouco mais de cuidado – Jensen apertou os lábios, preocupado.

- É melhor eu não ver você nunca mais - Jared fez menção de abrir a porta co carro, mas Jensen o segurou.

- Jared, não fuja de mim deste jeito. Nós podemos ser mais cuidadosos, você não precisa deixar de me ver!

- Ser mais cuidadosos? Eu nem conheço você! - Jared alterou um pouco a voz - Você apareceu na locadora e ficou com aquela conversa fiada pra me seduzir, e... E depois me agarrou no banheiro do bar, quem diabos você pensa que eu sou?

- Tudo bem, eu até entendo que você esteja assustado com isso tudo, mas... Jared, olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que você não gostou. Se você fizer isso eu vou embora agora mesmo e te deixo em paz, eu prometo!

- Eu... - Jared olhou Jensen nos olhos e engoliu em seco - Eu não disse que não gostei, eu disse que não quero continuar com isso.

- Você quer sim, só está com medo – Jensen tocou o seu rosto, num leve carinho, então o puxou para os seus braços.

Tudo que Jared estivera pensando até aquele momento se dissipou quando sentiu-se ser envolvido pelos braços fortes do loiro. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jensen, perto da curva do seu pescoço, e deixou-se ficar ali, sentindo seu cheiro e aproveitando o leve carinho que os dedos do loiro faziam em seus cabelos.

Jensen tinha toda razão. Era medo o que estava sentindo. Medo de experimentar algo novo e de toda a bagunça que isso estava causando em sua vida.

Os lábios de Jensen procuraram pelos seus e Jared deu passagem para que a língua ávida do loiro explorasse sua boca. Era impossível resistir, as reações do seu corpo quando se aproximava de Jensen, não conseguia explicar, era melhor do que tudo que já tinha sentido em sua vida. Os lábios de Jensen eram viciantes e o toque de suas mãos, agora por dentro da camiseta do moreno, pareciam incendiar sua pele.

Jensen livrou-se rapidamente da camisa e da camiseta de Jared. Não tinha pressa, mas precisava de mais contato com aquele corpo tão tentador.

Acariciava as costas do moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu pescoço, ou então mordia de leve, arrancando gemidos do mais novo.

Jared tentou tirar a camisa de Jensen, mas este segurou suas mãos, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos.

- Shhh... Ainda não – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e continuou com as carícias. Desceu dando beijos molhados pelo peito do moreno, então lambeu e sugou seus mamilos, deixando-os enrijecidos.

Voltou a beijar os lábios de Jared, enquanto sua mão esquerda apertou o volume do moreno por cima do jeans, sentindo o quanto o outro estava excitado.

Sem parar os beijos, Jensen abriu o botão e zíper da calça do moreno, libertando sua ereção. Sentiu Jared gemer entre o beijo quando passou a massageá-lo de uma maneira suave, fazendo o moreno empurrar seu quadril de encontro a sua mão, em busca de alívio.

Jensen sorriu e colocou mais velocidade e pressão nos seus movimentos, se deliciando com os gemidos que escapavam da boca do moreno, e com a maneira como ele mantinha os olhos fechados com força e se mexia no banco do carro, completamente entregue.

Se Jared parasse para pensar no que estava fazendo, talvez se envergonhasse depois. Mas se antes achou que só os beijos de Jensen já eram o suficiente, agora tinha certeza que precisava de muito mais... Pensou que iria enlouquecer de tanto prazer ao sentir o loiro masturbá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu pescoço e sua boca, como se quisesse devorá-lo por completo.

Bastaram mais alguns movimentos e Jensen sentiu o corpo todo de Jared estremecer, derramando o líquido quente em sua mão e no próprio abdômen, seu gemido abafado entre os beijos.

Jensen se afastou um pouco para poder observá-lo, Jared tinha os olhos fechados, estava corado, a boca entreaberta em busca de ar, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente... Uma visão que ficaria gravada na sua memória, com certeza.

Quando o moreno abriu os olhos e caiu em si, ficou constrangido ao ver Jensen o observando e ainda mais ao olhar para sua barriga e ver que estava lambuzado. Fez menção de se mexer, mas Jensen o manteve no lugar, selando seus lábios mais uma vez.

- Você fica ainda mais lindo desse jeito – Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou seu pescoço de leve – Deixe que eu limpo isso – O loiro pegou uma caixa de lenços de papel no porta luvas do carro, limpou o abdômen de Jared e depois a sua própria mão. Jared permanecia imóvel, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir – Jared pegou sua camisa e abriu a porta do carro, sem que Jensen conseguisse impedi-lo desta vez.

- Jared, espera! Eu... – Mas o moreno já tinha saído correndo, tão rápido quanto suas longas pernas permitiam.

Jensen saiu do carro a tempo de vê-lo sumir na curva e deu risadas, encostando-se no capô do carro. Chegou à conclusão que além de delicioso e adorável, Jared também era engraçado.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? Eu querooo!<br>_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Jared acordou com o barulho insistente da campainha, percebendo só então que não havia mais ninguém em casa. Vestiu-se rapidamente, lavou o rosto, tentando espantar o sono e foi atender à porta.

- Sandy! – O moreno forçou um sorriso ao ver que era a amiga.

- Por que demorou tanto? Eu já estava quase desistindo! - Sandy reclamou, mas mesmo assim o puxou pelo pescoço e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Eu estava dormindo e não tenho bola de cristal, como ia saber que era você? - Jared a pegou no colo e a carregou até o sofá, onde ambos se sentaram.

- Ah, eu senti falta disso. Caramba, Jare! Eu vou embora no final de semana, lembra? E você não é capaz de tirar um tempinho pra ir me visitar? Estou chateada, viu? – A morena fez bico, se fazendo de brava.

- Desculpe Sandy, é que... Tem tanta coisa acontecendo que eu... Me desculpe! - Jared sentiu-se envergonhado por ter deixado a amiga de lado, mas realmente não foi sua intenção.

- Eu vi o Mike e a galera ontem no barzinho, estranhei quando não te encontrei por lá. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sandra ficou preocupada ao ver a expressão triste do amigo ao tocar no assunto.

Jared apoiou o rosto entre as mãos e suspirou.

- Eu não sei, Sandy. O Mike e eu não estamos nos falando. Eu acho que ele não consegue aceitar que eu... - Jared engoliu em seco, sem saber se contava toda a verdade ou não. No fundo, tinha medo que Sandy também o rejeitasse.

- Que você? – Sandy segurou a mão do amigo com carinho, o encorajando.

- Eu... Eu acho que sou gay – Jared finalmente conseguiu dizer.

- Oh, então é isso...

- Você não... Não ficou chocada? – O moreno sentiu como se tirassem um peso dos seus ombros.

- Não, na verdade não é uma surpresa tão grande pra mim.

- Então você já achava que eu era...? Tipo, eu tenho jeito ou algo assim?

- Não! Claro que não, mas... Você se lembra do ano passado, quando você foi comigo e com a minha família para a nossa casa na praia?

- Sim, mas o que tem isso?

- Digamos que você não foi lá muito discreto quando olhava o meu irmão andar sem camisa pela casa...

- Não! Quero dizer, eu nunca tive interesse pelo seu irmão. Eu só... Admirava o físico dele, eu acho. Ele é musculoso, e... - Jared de repente começou a rir - Ok, pode não ser muito hétero um cara observar o corpo do outro daquele jeito, mas... Juro que eu nunca me senti atraído por ele! O Jensen foi o primeiro que fez com que eu me sentisse assim.

- Assim como?

- Ele me faz sentir tesão, e... Ah, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Seu bobo! Você não precisa ficar com vergonha de me contar - Sandy o puxou para que se deitasse no sofá, com a cabeça em seu colo, e passou a lhe fazer cafuné.

- Não é só o corpo dele, sabe? É tudo... O jeito dele falar, a voz, o jeito que ele me olha... Parece que ele enxerga dentro da minha alma. E o sorriso dele é o mais lindo que eu já vi. Ele tem sardas no rosto e as pernas arqueadas. Os lábios carnudos e o beijo dele é... É muito melhor do que todas as garotas que eu já beijei. Claro que não foram muitas, mas...

- Então... Vocês estão namorando?

- Não! Claro que não! Nós só ficamos juntos duas vezes. Uma vez ele me beijou no banheiro do bar, e...

- O primeiro beijo de vocês foi no banheiro de um bar? Eca! Que coisa mais nada romântica! - Sandy deu risadas.

- Eu sei, mas foi incrível. A droga é que alguém nos viu e agora a turma toda está sabendo.

- É por isso que o Mike deixou de falar com você? Eu sempre soube que ele era um imbecil!

- Mais ou menos. Depois que ele soube eu também não o procurei mais. Eu não sei o que ele está pensando, se ele vai continuar sendo meu amigo ou não.

- Eu acho que ele vai cair em si e vai procurar te entender, Jared. Afinal de contas, isso não muda nada, eu não sei qual é o problema desses caras.

- Deixa pra lá, Sandy. Eu não quero pensar sobre isso. Minha cabeça já está confusa o suficiente.

- E o Jensen? Você vai vê-lo novamente?

- Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu... - Jared sorriu, sem graça - Eu agi feito um idiota da última vez que nos vimos.

- O que você fez?

- Eu fugi.

- Fugiu? – Sandy arregalou os olhos, já não estava mais entendendo nada.

- Eu saí correndo do carro dele. Ele deve estar achando que eu sou doido ou algo assim. Quem é que faz uma coisa dessas?

- Eu tenho um amigo que faz esse tipo de coisa. Ele costuma ser meio destrambelhado, às vezes - Sandy brincou.

- É mesmo? Você deveria selecionar melhor as suas amizades.

- Mas ele é o amigo mais querido e mais fofo que eu tenho, e eu não consigo viver sem ele. O que eu posso fazer?

- Você que é uma fofa, Sandy. O que seria de mim sem você? - Jared entrelaçou seus dedos aos da amiga, com carinho.

Os dois almoçaram juntos e colocaram a conversa em dia, já que Sandy viajaria para Stanford no final de semana e ficaria por lá até começarem as aulas.

À tarde Jared foi para a locadora trabalhar, como fazia todos os dias.

- Jared, o Mike te ligou – Alona o avisou assim que chegou.

- Quando?

- Faz uns quinze minutos. Você está atrasado, sabia? – A loira não perderia mesmo a chance de pegar no seu pé.

- Ele disse o que queria?

- Só perguntou o número do seu celular. Disse que tinha perdido, ou algo assim.

- Alona, o Mike sabe o meu número há séculos, por que ele ligaria perguntando?

- Eu não sei, e também não sou sua secretária, moleque! – A loira brincou - Eu só sei que ele é muito educado e tem a voz muito sexy. Como eu nunca tinha percebido isso antes?

- O Mike? Com a voz sexy? Mas o Mike tem a voz esgani... Filho da puta! – Jared colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a rir.

- Ei! Olha essa boca, porra! - Alona deu risadas.

- Deve ter sido o Jensen! - Jared falou animado, e neste momento o seu celular tocou - Alô! - O moreno atendeu, ansioso.

- Jared?

- Sim.

- Aqui é o Jensen.

- Eu sei! Quero dizer... Oi! - Jared bateu a mão na própria testa, se amaldiçoando por estar agindo feito um idiota novamente.

- Eu sou médico.

- O quê?

- Eu trabalho no pronto socorro do hospital e estou me especializando em ortopedia. Mas não se anime, eu nunca vou ser nenhum herói, ou um daqueles grandes cirurgiões que salvam vidas, eu vou ser sempre somente aquele cara que remenda os ossos.

- Os ossos também precisam ser remendados, não é? - Jared sorriu, ainda não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Tenho vinte e seis anos, faço aniversário dia primeiro de março, sou viciado em café, gosto muito de música e os filmes de faroeste são os meus preferidos. Eu venho de uma família de médicos, meu avô era neurocirurgião, assim como o meu pai, e o meu irmão mais velho é cirurgião cardíaco. Tenho uma irmã mais nova que estuda fora do país e definitivamente eu sou a ovelha negra da família. Tenho sérios problemas de relacionamento com meus pais desde a adolescência. Ah, e eu sempre quis ser fisioterapeuta...

- Mesmo?

- Ou talvez eu só quisesse cuidar do físico de um time inteiro de futebol, sei lá. Devia ser o meu lado gay falando - Jensen brincou, fazendo Jared rir - Mas acabei fazendo medicina para agradar o meu pai. De certa forma, até acho que eu me saí bem com isso. Minha vida é bem complicada e eu também tenho muito a perder se alguém me vir por aí dando uns amassos com um garoto bem mais novo do que eu, no banheiro de um bar. Então, já que você também tem problemas com o seu pai, talvez nós possamos manter este romance em segredo. O que você me diz?

- Eu... Eu... - Jared não sabia o que dizer, ouvir Jensen se referindo ao que tinham como um romance fez o seu coração querer pular do peito.

- Você não precisa me responder agora. Eu só liguei por que... Bom, você disse que não me conhecia, acho que você já sabe um pouquinho mais sobre mim agora. Tem mais algo que você queira saber?

- Não. Acho que é o suficiente. Por enquanto - Jensen suspirou aliviado por Jared não ter perguntado se era casado. Teria que mentir, caso ele perguntasse.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto quando estou com você, Jared?

- O quê?

- Sem dúvida eu gosto de te olhar, de te beijar, de ouvir sua voz, sentir o seu cheiro... Mas quando eu estou com você eu consigo esquecer os meus problemas, minhas frustrações, eu consigo esquecer o mundo. Por que você é especial demais pra eu perder tempo pensando em outras coisas. E é por isso que eu não gosto de falar sobre mim, sobre a minha vida, porque quando nós estamos juntos, eu quero aproveitar cada minuto curtindo você, tocando você, fazendo você sorrir...

Jared olhou ao redor, para se certificar de que Alona não estava por perto, pois sentiu seu rosto corar com as palavras de Jensen.

- Eu estava pensando... – Jensen continuou - Eu não tenho plantão no próximo final de semana, quem sabe nós pudéssemos ir a uma praia, passar um tempo juntos?

- Um fim de semana inteiro?

- Sim. Assim nós poderemos nos conhecer melhor.

- Eu... Não sei se é uma boa ideia – Jared sentia-se inseguro. Apesar da vontade de gritar que sim, pois tudo o que queria era estar com Jensen, a ideia ainda o assustava um pouco.

- Nós não vamos fazer nada que você não queira, Jared. A propósito, o apartamento tem dois quartos, nós podemos dormir em quartos separados, se você preferir.

- Mesmo?

- Claro! – Jensen afirmou, mas no fundo, tudo o que queria era ter Jared em seus braços. Mas isto seria uma preocupação para mais tarde.

- Bom, então... Eu acho que posso inventar uma desculpa para os meus pais.

- Ótimo! - Jensen então se deu conta que falou com empolgação demais - Quero dizer, é uma pena que tenha que ser assim, mas se não tem outro jeito, é melhor você não se indispor com eles.

- Sim, eu acho melhor.

- Jared, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber...

- O que é?

- Na outra noite... Por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito? Eu fiz algo de errado? Algo que você não tenha gostado?

- Não, eu só... Eu fiquei com medo do que você ia querer fazer em seguida – Jared confessou, envergonhado pela sua atitude.

- Você sabe que não precisa ter medo de mim, não sabe? – Jensen se sentiu o próprio lobo mau dizendo isso, mas precisava que Jared confiasse nele.

- Eu sei, mas... Acho que eu não estava pensando muito naquela hora.

- Entendo – Jensen tentou permanecer sério – Então eu volto a te ligar antes do final de semana, para combinarmos tudo certinho.

- Ok.

- Jared, eu... – Jensen sorriu, se sentindo um adolescente idiota - Eu senti sua falta.

- Sentiu? – A pergunta soou mais animada do que Jared queria que parecesse - Quero dizer, eu também.

- Até mais.

Quando Jared desligou o celular, percebeu que Alona o observava, curiosa.

- Quem era? – A loira não perdeu tempo em perguntar.

- O... Mike – Jared falou sem muita convicção, afinal, era um péssimo mentiroso.

- Mike, é... Aham... Até parece! Era o Jensen, não era? Pela cara de bobo que você ficou ao falar com ele, só pode ser.

- Alona...

- Ele te convidou pra sair?

- Ele... Eu preciso que você me cubra no sábado, pode ser?

- No sábado? Nem pensar!

- Por favor, Alona! Quantas vezes eu já quebrei o seu galho? – Jared usou seu melhor olhar de filhotinho perdido.

- Quem sabe a gente até possa negociar, mas só se você me contar _tudinho_!

- Nem sonhando! Isso é particular! – Jared tentou, mas sabia que a loira não desistiria tão cedo.

- Pra onde ele vai te levar?

- Um apartamento, na praia. Ele não me disse onde – Jared batucava os dedos em cima do balcão, nervoso.

- Vocês vão passar o fim de semana juntos? Caramba, Jared! Como você é sortudo!

- Sortudo? Eu estou é ferrado! Eu preciso arranjar uma boa desculpa pra passar o fim de semana todo fora, e depois eu... É a primeira vez que eu vou sair com ele, eu...

- Mas você já... – Alona ergueu as sobrancelhas e Jared arregalou os olhos, esperando pela pergunta – Já transou, não transou?

- Já!

- Com um homem?

- Não! – Jared estava corado de vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo, era bom poder falar com alguém sobre isso. Jamais falara sobre sexo com alguém que não fosse um de seus amigos, que eram tão inexperientes quanto ele. Seu pai só lhe falara o necessário e o seu irmão estava sempre longe.

- Com uma garota, eu suponho...

- Lógico! – Jared rolou os olhos – O que você esperava? Uma boneca inflável? - Jared riu da própria bobagem.

- E como foi? Você gostou?

- Foi... Bom. Muito bom! Pra mim, pelo menos...

- Pra você?

- É que... Foi um pouco... Rápido demais – Jared queria poder se esconder agora, tamanho o constrangimento.

- Oh, claro. Malditos hormônios da adolescência! Mas tudo bem, isso você aprende a controlar com o tempo. Mas Jared... Você sabe que com um homem vai ser completamente diferente, não é? Você tem alguma noção do que...

- Eu já vi em um filme. Quero dizer, não que eu fique vendo essas coisas, eu só...

- Tudo bem. Você não precisa explicar. Mas é bom, assim você já sabe o que te espera. Provavelmente você não vai conseguir nem andar direito na segunda-feira – Alona deu risadas, imaginando a cena.

- O quê? Você não acha que... Eu não vou...

- Relaxa, seu bobo! Só relaxa e aproveita! – Alona deu um tapinha em seu rosto, sorrindo, então saiu de trás do balcão para atender um cliente, deixando Jared sozinho.

Mesmo que quisesse, Jared não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. Não era nem mesmo capaz de identificar o que estava sentindo. Um misto de alegria, medo, ansiedade... Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e o seu peito parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Mas o melhor de tudo era que em poucos dias estaria nos braços de Jensen e, no momento, isso era tudo o que importava.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muito obrigada aos meus leitores lindos que deixaram reviews! É sempre muito bom saber sua opinião. Beijos!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Depois de quase três horas de viagem, Jensen estacionou na garagem do prédio onde ficava o apartamento de Tom.

- Uau! Este apartamento é seu? – Jared perguntou assim que entraram.

- Não, é de um amigo.

- É lindo! - Jared largou sua mochila e correu até a sacada - E a vista daqui é incrível! Dá pra enxergar a praia inteirinha - O moreno falava com empolgação e Jensen o observava, sorrindo.

- Eu imaginei que você fosse gostar. Vem... Vamos deixar nossas coisas no quarto e depois vamos sair para almoçar - Jensen puxou Jared pela mão até o quarto principal, onde havia uma cama king size.

- Eu pensei que... Você disse que... Eu poderia... – Jared ficou extremamente sem graça e não sabia como dizer que preferia dormir em um quarto separado.

- Ah, claro. O outro quarto é aqui ao lado. Se você quiser, pode deixar suas coisas lá – Jensen se amaldiçoou por isso.

- Ok – Jared sorriu envergonhado e foi até o quarto de hóspedes, que não era tão grande quanto o quarto principal, mas era bem confortável.

Logo os dois saíram e almoçaram em um restaurante à beira mar, onde, por insistência de Jared, Jensen falou sobre o seu trabalho como médico, sobre a sua especialização em ortopedia e vagamente sobre os seus amigos.

Enquanto conversavam, Jared rabiscava em um bloco e Jensen estava curioso, para não dizer um tanto enciumado, ao ver que o moreno observava atentamente uma garota que estava sentada em uma mesa próxima.

- Você gostou dela? – Jensen perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- O quê? – Jared não se deu conta do que Jensen estava falando.

- A loira da outra mesa. Você parece bem interessado nela.

Jared estranhou o comentário e encarou Jensen, que disfarçou, fazendo o moreno cair na gargalhada.

- Olha isso... – Jared entregou o bloco a Jensen, que se surpreendeu ao ver o desenho, a expressão de tristeza no rosto da garota, os olhos de alguém que está prestes a chorar, a riqueza dos detalhes.

- Como você...?

- Ela está sentada ali sozinha há mais de meia hora. Deve estar esperando por alguém que não veio e provavelmente nem vai aparecer.

- Você é bem observador. E um excelente desenhista também. É um desperdício o que você...

- E você achou que eu estava interessado nela? – Jared o interrompeu, debochando.

- Eu não... Eu não quis dizer que... – Jensen ficou sem graça.

- Eu não posso negar que ela é bonita, mas... Eu estou muito bem acompanhado. E acho que ela não iria se interessar por alguém da minha idade. Talvez por você...

- Eu também estou bem acompanhado. Obrigado – Jensen sorriu.

- Certo.

- Você está fugindo do assunto.

- Que assunto?

- Eu estava dizendo que é um desperdício você jogar esse seu talento fora. Acha mesmo que vai ser um bom advogado?

- Não. Eu tenho certeza que não. Mas eu preciso começar de algum lugar, não é?

- Eu não entendo...

- Um dia o meu irmão falou que se eu quiser ser dono do meu nariz, fazer o que eu quiser, eu preciso primeiro conquistar minha independência financeira. Eu quis quebrar a cara dele, porque ele me disse isso no meio de uma briga, mas... Ele tinha razão. Por isso eu vou entrar na faculdade de direito e assim que eu tiver um emprego decente, conseguir me sustentar sozinho e pagar minha faculdade sem depender do meu pai, eu caio fora e vou tentar a escola de artes.

- Humm... Até que esse seu cérebro serve para alguma coisa... Bom garoto! – Jensen riu e bagunçou seus cabelos.

- Sai! – Jared deu um tapa na mão do loiro e tentou ajeitar seus cabelos novamente, rindo também.

Durante a tarde os dois fizeram um passeio de barco pela região, caminharam pela praia e acabaram molhados, pois Jared fez de tudo para arrastar Jensen para dentro d'água.

Brincaram feito duas crianças e Jensen deu graças por estarem em uma praia pouco movimentada, onde ninguém o conhecia, pois quem o visse ali não acreditaria que era um médico sério.

Fazia muito tempo que o loiro não se sentia assim, tão livre e tão leve... Era o efeito que Jared causava nele. Muitas vezes acabava esquecendo que ele era o adulto responsável da dupla.

Sentia-se como se tivesse dezoito anos novamente. Sem responsabilidades, sem o peso e a culpa pelas escolhas erradas...

A tarde passou muito rapidamente e já estava anoitecendo quando os dois caminhavam pelo calçadão, comendo cachorros-quentes que compraram em um carrinho de lanche. Outra coisa que Jensen não se lembrava quando tinha feito pela última vez.

Já era tarde quando voltaram ao apartamento. Jared foi tomar banho no banheiro social, enquanto Jensen foi ao da suíte em que dormiria. O loiro pensou que seria mais divertido se tomassem banho juntos, mas Jared foi tão rápido que sequer teve tempo de sugerir. Também não queria forçar nada, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Depois do banho Jensen abriu uma garrafa de vinho e se serviu de uma taça, enquanto esperava o moreno retornar à sala de estar.

Jared terminou seu banho, se vestiu e voltou para a sala; se aproximou devagar, observando Jensen sentado no braço do sofá, vestindo apenas um roupão azul marinho.

- Vem cá - Jensen o puxou para mais perto, o abraçando pela cintura.

Jared olhava com encantamento quando o loiro bebeu mais um gole de vinho tinto e passou a língua pelos lábios.

Jensen se sentou no sofá e puxou o moreno para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Seus dedos adentraram os cabelos úmidos do outro, então Jensen o beijou...

Jared correspondeu ao beijo, se deliciando com a maciez daqueles lábios carnudos, somados ao sabor do vinho... Jensen era pura tentação.

A excitação só aumentava ao sentir as mãos experientes de Jensen entrando por baixo da sua camiseta, tocando a sua pele de um jeito que nunca havia sido tocado antes.

Num movimento rápido, Jared se viu sentado no colo de Jensen, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do loiro. O moreno estava de calça jeans, mas podia sentir perfeitamente a ereção do outro, coberta apenas por uma boxer preta, já que o roupão estava aberto.

O moreno gemeu com o contato de seus corpos, sentindo a boca de Jensen explorar seu pescoço, lhe causando arrepios.

O loiro abriu apenas o botão do jeans de Jared, sua mão deslizou pelas costas do moreno e então entrou pela parte de trás das calças, apertando sua nádega.

E foi neste momento que Jared estancou... Saiu rapidamente de cima do colo do loiro e ficou de pé, passando a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo.

- Eu... Acho melhor eu ir dormir no meu quarto.

- Jared... Espera! - Jensen se levantou para tentar contornar a situação, mas o moreno já havia sumido no corredor.

Jensen voltou a se sentar no sofá, bufando e se sentindo frustrado. Dormir sozinho, definitivamente, não era o que tinha planejado para aquela noite.

Jared trancou a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo e vergonha pela sua atitude, sabia que estava agindo feito uma garotinha virgem. Não era como se não quisesse aquilo, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sentiu-se desesperado ao se dar conta do que estava prestes a fazer.

- x -

Depois de rolar por mais de duas horas na cama, sem conseguir dormir, Jensen resolveu se levantar. Acendeu a luminária da sala e então viu que Jared estava ali, encostado na janela, vestindo um roupão branco. O moreno se assustou ligeiramente quando a luz foi acesa, mas então sorriu ao ver Jensen se aproximar.

- Sem sono também? – Jensen se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, olhando o mar através da janela.

- Eu nem tentei dormir. Fiquei pensando se você... – Jared sorriu, sem graça – Você deve ter ficado puto comigo.

- Não, eu jamais conseguiria ficar puto com você – Jensen acariciou o rosto do mais novo com as pontas dos dedos – Mas você não precisa fugir de mim, sabia?

- Saber, eu sei, mas... Parece que as coisas fogem um pouco do controle quando eu estou próximo de você. Principalmente quando você me toca.

- E você não tem ideia do que faz comigo quando está perto de mim... – Jensen sussurrou perto do ouvido de Jared – E nem das coisas que eu faria se você me deixasse...

A voz rouca de Jensen, os lábios dele beijando o seu pescoço de leve; Jared sentia seu corpo incendiar ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ditas de uma maneira tão sensual.

- E o que você faria? Se eu deixasse? – Jared entrou no jogo, o provocando...

- O que eu faria? – Jensen olhou bem em seus olhos e passou a língua pelos lábios, sorrindo – Pra começar, eu despiria este seu roupão bem devagar – Enquanto falava, Jensen abaixou um lado do roupão de Jared, deixando seu ombro à mostra – Então eu beijaria cada centímetro da sua pele, provando do seu gosto... – Jensen roçou seus lábios pelo pescoço e ombro do mais novo, lhe causando arrepios.

- E depois?

- E depois? – Jensen sorriu e abraçou Jared por trás, o livrando completamente do roupão – Depois eu chuparia o seu pau como você nunca foi chupado antes – Jensen sussurrava com a boca encostada na curva do pescoço do moreno, enquanto sua mão acariciava a ereção dele por cima da cueca – E então... Por fim eu foderia você de um jeito tão gostoso que você só conseguiria implorar por mais...

Jensen virou Jared de frente para ele e o beijou com paixão, roçando seus corpos e fazendo o moreno gemer entre o beijo.

- E então? – Jensen parou o beijo e o encarou com seu olhar cheio de luxúria – O que você me diz?

- Tem certeza de que não é nenhuma propaganda enganosa? – Jared brincou, sorrindo daquele jeito que deixava Jensen ainda mais louco.

- Comigo você tem garantia de satisfação – Jensen o beijou novamente e o conduziu até o quarto.

Jensen derrubou Jared sobre a cama e pegou rapidamente em sua mala um tubo de lubrificante e camisinhas, se livrou do próprio roupão e cueca, então se deitou por cima do moreno, que gemeu baixinho com o contato dos seus corpos.

O loiro passou a dar beijos molhados, desde o maxilar de Jared, descendo por seu pescoço, alternando entre beijos, lambidas, chupões e leves mordidas, marcando sua pele.

Os gemidos que ouvia só o estimulavam a avançar ainda mais. Os beijos desceram pelos ombros e peito, e quando chegou aos mamilos, Jensen deu uma atenção especial, fazendo o moreno ficar ainda mais excitado.

Jared deslizou as mãos pelas costas e pelos braços fortes de Jensen, sentindo sua musculatura e a maciez da sua pele. O loiro era mesmo experiente e sabia direitinho onde e como tocá-lo, Jared nunca havia sentido algo tão intenso antes, e estavam apenas começando. As mãos fortes do loiro em sua cintura, a boca dele explorando o seu corpo; Jared só conseguia gemer e se deliciar com o prazer que sentia.

Jensen continuou o caminho com sua língua pelo abdômen do moreno, e enquanto o beijava próximo ao umbigo, suas mãos de ocuparam de tirar a cueca do moreno, libertando sua ereção.

O loiro passou a língua por toda a extensão do seu pênis, antes de abocanhar tudo o que podia, Fazendo Jared gemer ainda mais alto e agarrar com força em seus cabelos curtos.

Jensen sorriu com satisfação e usou toda sua habilidade, ora lambendo, ora chupando com vontade, levando o mais novo à beira da loucura.

Quando percebeu que Jared estava quase no limite, Jensen parou, recebendo um olhar frustrado do moreno.

- Calma... – Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Jared se arrepiar – A diversão ainda nem começou. Se vira...

Jared simplesmente obedeceu e se virou de bruços. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava um pouco temeroso sobre o que viria a acontecer, também queria muito e confiava em Jensen. Sabia que o loiro não faria nada para machucá-lo.

Jensen deslizou sua mão pelas costas lisas de Jared, e então pelas nádegas. Sentiu o corpo do moreno estremecer com o carinho, então se deitou sobre ele e o fez sentir seu membro duro roçando em suas nádegas.

Sentiu vontade de possuí-lo naquele momento, de satisfazer suas vontades e dar alívio ao seu membro pulsante. Mas queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Queria marcar seu território, mas de um jeito que Jared se lembrasse daquele momento pelo resto da sua vida.

Beijou a nuca do moreno, então foi descendo pelas costas, se deliciando com o gosto e o calor da sua pele.

Foi trilhando a linha da coluna do moreno com sua língua, e quando chegou às nádegas, Jensen o puxou pela cintura, para que erguesse o seu quadril.

Jared se sentiu desconfortável naquela posição constrangedora, o que fez com que se agarrasse com força ao travesseiro.

Sentiu Jensen morder suas nádegas de leve, beijá-las, e abafou seus gemidos no travesseiro quando sentiu a língua do loiro tocar em sua intimidade. No início, sentiu-se ainda mais constrangido. O loiro era ousado e o fazia sentir coisas que jamais pensou que pudesse sentir.

Jensen sentiu Jared ficar tenso quando tocou sua entrada com a língua, mas sabia que ele iria acabar gostando muito daquilo. Levou sua mão direita até o membro duro do moreno e passou a masturbá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a brincar com a língua em sua entrada.

Jared logo relaxou e então nada mais importava... Se entregou completamente às sensações e ao prazer que Jensen o estava proporcionando. Pensou que se não gozasse logo, acabaria subindo pelas paredes e Jensen pareceu entender isso, porque aumentou a pressão dos movimentos em seu membro, fazendo o moreno gozar em poucos minutos.

O gemido alto de Jared só deixou Jensen ainda mais louco de tesão... Olhar o mais novo ali, totalmente entregue e à sua disposição era mesmo uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

Jensen não perdeu mais tempo e enquanto Jared ainda se recuperava do primeiro orgasmo, lambuzou seus dedos com lubrificante, inserindo um de cada vez naquele buraco quente e apertado. Jared puxou seu corpo para a frente, tentando fugir da invasão, mas Jensen o segurou com força pela cintura, o mantendo no lugar.

- Shhh... Já vai melhorar – Jensen falou com a voz rouca de desejo.

Quando sentiu que o moreno estava relaxando, Jensen colocou a camisinha em seu membro, espalhou lubrificante sobre ele e se posicionou, iniciando a penetração bem devagar... Jared enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, choramingando de dor, e o travesseiro também serviu para abafar seu grito quando Jensen o penetrou por completo.

Jensen parou por alguns instantes esperando o moreno se acostumar e então passou a se mover lentamente, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos quando percebeu que Jared já não sentia mais tanta dor.

Logo os gemidos do moreno eram de puro prazer e Jensen o estocava com força, entrando e saindo daquele corpo deliciosamente apertado.

Jared esticou seus braços, ficando de quatro, e empurrava seu corpo ao encontro do de Jensen, em busca de mais contato.

Ao ver Jared ficar de quatro à sua frente, tão entregue, tão vulnerável... Jensen sabia que se sentiria culpado depois. De certa forma estava roubando sua inocência, por puro egoísmo estava usando-o para satisfazer seus desejos mais sórdidos, sem se importar com as consequências dos seus atos. Jared era como um vício, estar junto dele o fazia sentir-se outro homem, mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns momentos.

Jared não estava entregando a Jensen apenas o seu corpo, mas também a sua alma... O mais velho o fazia sentir-se seguro, desejado, amado... Mesmo que fosse apenas naquele momento. Já não tinha mais medo. Tudo o que importava agora era ter Jensen junto de si... Sentir suas mãos fortes o segurando pela cintura com firmeza, ouvir sua voz sussurrando palavras desconexas e seus gemidos descontrolados, Jared se sentia completo, realizado... Jensen era perfeito!

O loiro escorregou uma de suas mãos pelas costas suadas de Jared, para então segurar com força em seus cabelos, enquanto sua outra mão foi até o membro do moreno, massageando-o no mesmo ritmo das suas estocadas.

Jensen sentiu o corpo de Jared se contrair quando ele chegou ao clímax pela segunda vez, e sem conseguir mais se conter, gozou com força, gemendo sem nenhum pudor.

O loiro só conseguiu sair de dentro de Jared e livrar-se rapidamente da camisinha, então desabou sobre o corpo do outro que também havia se deitado, exausto.

Jensen beijou a nuca e o ombro do moreno, então deixou-se ficar ali, colado ao corpo dele, até conseguir recobrar seu fôlego.

- Mas e aí, a que conclusão você chegou? Foi mesmo propaganda enganosa? – Jensen perguntou em tom de brincadeira, se deitando ao lado do moreno e fazendo um leve carinho em seu rosto.

- De jeito nenhum! Foi muito melhor do que eu imaginava - Jared sorriu timidamente e Jensen o beijou nos lábios.

- Você tem noção do quão adorável você é? Cada vez que eu vejo você sorrir desse jeito, eu...

- Você...?

- Eu perco completamente a sanidade. Você pode ter de mim o que quiser! – Jensen brincou, fazendo Jared rir.

- O que eu quiser mesmo? – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, animado.

- Ei! Nada de se aproveitar de mim! - Jensen fez cara de santo e ambos deram risadas.

Jared deitou a cabeça no peito do moreno e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso no local.

- Jensen?

- Hmm?

- Você já esteve com muitos homens?

- Muitos? – Jensen riu - Não, eu... Geralmente saía com mulheres. Devo ter saído com dois ou três homens antes de você, eu acho. Sempre era por uma noite só.

- Ah.

- Quando eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, teve um amigo com quem eu transava de vez em quando. Nós experimentamos de tudo, mas era só por diversão, nunca houve nenhum tipo de sentimento entre eu e ele. Inclusive ainda somos amigos hoje em dia.

- Mas vocês ainda...?

- Não, foi só naquela época. Pode ficar tranquilo - Jensen sorriu e beijou a ponta do nariz de Jared.

- E nós?

- O que tem nós?

- Eu vou ver você novamente, ou também foi só por uma noite? - Jared não conseguiu disfarçar a insegurança na voz.

- Você quer me ver novamente?

- Eu? E... eu quero! Muito.

- Então nós podemos dar um jeito nisso... Agora o que nós precisamos é de um banho! – Jensen se levantou e puxou Jared para acompanhá-lo. A noite estava apenas começando...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_** Chegou o momento que muitos esperavam... Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu curti escrevendo! hahaha... Imaginar a cena, definitivamente é a melhor parte!

Bom, obrigada a quem está acompanhando e em especial a quem deixou review. Vocês sabem o quanto eu fico feliz em saber sua opinião, não é?

Também quero agradecer especialmente à TaXXTi, por ter lido o capítulo, me aconselhado e dado sua bênção. O que seria de mim sem você? SUA LINDA!

Beijokas da Mary!


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta/Conselheira:** TaXXTi *todas comemora*

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Jensen acordou sorrindo ao ver Jared praticamente enroscado ao seu corpo. Desvencilhou-se de suas longas pernas e braços enquanto o outro ainda dormia, então o abraçou por trás, ficando alguns instantes ali, apenas sentindo o calor do seu corpo e o cheiro de shampoo dos seus cabelos.

Pensou que poderia passar o resto da sua vida ali, naquela cama, com Jared em seus braços, mas ao olhar para o relógio, a realidade o atingiu como uma bomba.

Beijou o pescoço e o ombro do mais novo com carinho, ainda sentindo pena de despertá-lo daquele sono tão profundo.

- Jared! Hey! – Falou baixinho para não assustá-lo.

- Hmm? – A resposta do moreno foi apenas um gemido, enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro, fazendo Jensen rir com vontade – Do que você está rindo? – Jared virou-se para encará-lo, com os olhos semi-abertos, ainda lutando contra a vontade de voltar a dormir.

- Você consegue ser adorável até mesmo quando acorda! – Jensen sorriu e selou seus lábios – Vamos! Tira esse traseiro gostoso da cama, que nós precisamos voltar – O loiro arrancou o cobertor de cima de Jared e lhe deu um tapa na bunda.

- Eu não quero voltar! - Jared choramingou e puxou o cobertor de volta.

- Se dependesse da minha vontade, nós poderíamos ficar aqui pra sempre. Mas eu tenho pacientes me esperando. Vamos lá, não aja como um garotinho de dezoito anos – Jensen provocou e Jared finalmente saiu da cama, fazendo bico.

- E você está agindo igualzinho a minha mãe! – Jared falou brincando e fechou a porta do banheiro rapidamente, se esquivando da almofada que Jensen jogou nele.

- Idiota!

- x -

Jensen parou o carro na esquina, um pouco antes da casa de Jared, pois o moreno não queria ser visto saindo do carro dele.

- Então... – Jared pigarreou, sem jeito – Eu vou ver você novamente?

- Claro! A não ser que você não queira mais me ver – Jensen brincou.

- Eu posso te ligar?

Jensen se ajeitou no banco do carro, pensativo.

- Eu já tenho o seu número e ligo pra você, está bem? Não é que eu não queira que você me ligue, não pense isso – O loiro se corrigiu rapidamente – Mas é que os meus plantões no hospital variam muito e eu não posso ficar atendendo o celular durante o trabalho.

- Certo – Jared sorriu, inseguro – Eu vou esperar você ligar, então. Até mais.

Quando o moreno saiu do carro, Jensen teve vontade de chamá-lo de volta, mas achou que era melhor deixá-lo ir. A vida não era um conto de fadas, afinal.

Jared mal pisou dentro do portão de casa e encontrou Meg saindo, e antes mesmo dele pensar em dizer bom dia, sua irmã já lhe passou um sermão.

- Seu cabeção, aonde é que você esteve? O papai tirou todo mundo aos berros da cama quando viu que você ainda não tinha voltado pra casa. E ele encontrou o Mike no shopping ontem, então a sua mentira foi pro escambau!

- Espera... Meg! - Jared ainda gritou atrás dela, mas a irmã já tinha entrado no carro da mãe da sua amiga, que lhe dava carona todos os dias até a escola.

O moreno entrou em casa pé por pé, desconfiado e com medo de encontrar o seu pai, pois não sabia que desculpa inventar para encobrir sua mentira.

Quando passou pela porta da cozinha, deu de cara com sua mãe, que tinha uma expressão de preocupada no rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar aliviada por vê-lo chegar.

- Oi... Mãe... - Jared a encarou com um sorriso amarelo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Bom dia, meu filho! - Sharon o abraçou carinhosamente e beijou seu rosto, fazendo Jared sentir-se ainda mais culpado.

- É... O... Papai está em casa?

- Não, ele saiu cedo hoje. Foi para o escritório.

- Ah.

- Ele estava muito zangado, Jared. Você não devia ter mentido! Ele encontrou o Mike ontem, e...

- Eu sei mãe, a Meg me falou.

- Aonde é que você esteve o fim de semana inteiro? E com quem? Desde quando você mente para os seus pais, Jared? – Sharon falava com tanta tristeza que quebrou o coração de Jared em pedacinhos.

- Eu não podia dizer a verdade, mãe. Ou o papai jamais me deixaria ir. Acho que ele me expulsaria de casa se soubesse - Jared abaixou a cabeça e suspirou com tristeza.

- Oh, meu filhinho! – Sharon passou a mão pelos cabelos do moreno – Você sabe que eu jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas. E desta vez eu livrei a sua barra, só não me coloque em uma situação como esta novamente, ok?

- Me livrou? Mas como...?

- Hoje pela manhã, quando ele acordou e viu que você ainda não tinha voltado, ele teve um chilique. Eu não sabia o que dizer, e como ele tinha encontrado Mike ontem, eu inventei que você tinha ido passar o fim de semana com uma garota mais velha, e por isso você não quis contar a verdade a ele.

- Uma garota mais velha? – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado por sua mãe ter pensado em algo assim.

- Sim.

- Ele acreditou?

- Não falou nada, mas... Pelo sorriso bobo na cara dele, eu tenho certeza que sim. Só por favor, confirme a minha história e prometa que isso nunca mais vai se repetir. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio mentiras!

- Me desculpe, mãe! – Jared abraçou Sharon apertado e lhe deu um beijo estalado – E obrigado por salvar a minha pele. Você é a melhor mãe do mundo!

Jared ia saindo a caminho do seu quarto quando sua mãe o chamou de volta.

- Espera, Jared! Você não vai mesmo me dizer onde e com quem esteve?

- Eu... Passei o fim de semana na praia. Em um apartamento, com... – Jared engoliu em seco – Com um amigo.

- Um amigo?

Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

- Eu só espero que este seu _amigo_ realmente valha a pena. E que saiba lhe dar valor, meu filho, do jeito que você merece – A mulher tinha preocupação na voz – Agora vá tomar um banho e depois venha tomar seu café. Eu fiz panquecas e você está cada dia mais magro! – Sharon se virou e secou uma lágrima no avental que usava, disfarçando para que Jared não percebesse.

- x -

Jensen chegou em casa, tomou um banho rápido, deixou um recado para Danneel, que ainda não tinha voltado de viagem, então saiu às pressas para o hospital.

Precisava devolver as chaves do apartamento a Tom, e sabia que o moreno iria bombardeá-lo de perguntas, por isso resolveu deixar para mais tarde.

O loiro atendeu alguns pacientes na parte da manhã e quando ia saindo para almoçar, Tom o encontrou pelo caminho e o acompanhou até a lanchonete que ficava anexa ao hospital.

- E aí Jen! O apartamento estava em ordem? Faz um tempão que eu não coloco os meus pés lá – Tom perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Estava sim, tudo certinho.

- Ah.

Jensen olhou para o outro lado e disfarçou um sorriso, pois sabia que Tom estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- Mas então... Como é que foi? Você se divertiu?

- Por que você não pergunta logo o que você quer saber, Tom? Eu conheço esse seu jeito.

- Ok! Então... Você conseguiu o que queria? Transou com ele?

- Sim, eu consegui o que queria. E sim... Nós transamos loucamente o final de semana inteirinho. Foi incrível! E sabe o que mais? Eu tenho vontade de largar tudo aqui, raptar ele e levá-lo de volta para aquele apartamento, fazer tudo de novo...

- Uau! – Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas – Mas você não está pensando mesmo em fazer isso, está? Quero dizer...

- Não – Jensen riu – Fique tranquilo, eu ainda não enlouqueci por completo.

- Você pretende vê-lo novamente?

- Eu não sei, eu... Eu não quero lhe dar falsas esperanças, sabe. Ele pode acabar entendendo errado, e... No fundo, eu me sinto um cretino por estar fazendo isso com ele e com a Danneel.

- E não seria mais fácil se você simplesmente não o procurasse mais?

- O quê?

- Ele vai cair na real e perceber que não passou de sexo.

- Isso seria um pouco cruel, não?

- Se você não pretende levar este relacionamento adiante... Simplesmente esqueça, Jensen. Você já fez isso outras vezes, não deve ser tão difícil. E não se esqueça que você tem uma carreira, uma esposa e uma família bem conservadora para zelar.

- Eu sei disso, Tom. Mas é engraçado...

- O que é engraçado?

- O cara que vive à procura do verdadeiro amor, me aconselhando a ignorar o garoto.

- Ele não é o amor da sua vida, Jen. É só um pobre garoto que você cismou que tinha que comer.

- É, talvez seja. Mas valeu à pena – Jensen falou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Eu só espero que você tenha lavado os lençóis – Tom fez uma cara feia, fazendo Jensen rir.

Os dois pediram seu almoço, sentaram-se em uma mesinha no canto e continuaram conversando enquanto comiam.

- Eu estava pensando... Acho que eu vou começar a frequentar a academia – Jensen falou entre uma garfada e outra.

Tom começou a gargalhar e Jensen não entendeu o porquê.

- Qual é a graça, idiota? – Jensen perguntou de mau humor.

- Você levou uma canseira do garotão e agora está preocupado com o seu corpo? – Tom riu ainda mais – Mas sabe que é uma boa ideia? Você já não tem mais dezoito anos, Jen. E pra falar a verdade, está até começando a criar uma barriguinha.

- Vá se foder, Tom! – Jensen terminou de comer e se levantou, pagou a conta e saiu da lanchonete, emburrado.

- Ei! Foi só uma brincadeira! – Tom foi atrás do loiro, querendo se desculpar.

- Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, Tom! Me deixa em paz!

Jensen voltou ao seu consultório no hospital e foi diretamente ao banheiro lavar as mãos. Não resistiu e olhou-se no espelho por um momento, encolhendo a barriga.

- Barriguinha nada, você continua gostoso! – Jensen falou baixinho e piscou para si mesmo em frente ao espelho, antes de sair.

- x -

A semana passou quase se arrastando para Jared. Nos primeiros dois dias, olhava no celular a cada quinze minutos, se certificando de que não havia nenhuma mensagem ou chamada perdida. E a cada dia que se passava, sua esperança foi diminuindo e sua tristeza aumentando.

Jared tentava disfarçar, pois tudo o que menos queria era ter que ficar dando explicações de por que estava assim. Só tinha vontade de se trancar em seu quarto e ficar lá, pensando em Jensen e se lembrando do final de semana maravilhoso que passara junto dele.

Ia para a vídeo locadora e voltava para casa quase mecanicamente, afinal, apesar do desânimo, a vida tinha que continuar.

Na segunda semana, Alona já não aguentava mais ver a tristeza do garoto e resolveu tocar no assunto.

- Jared, já chega. Você já arrumou a mesma prateleira três vezes seguidas, agora sente aqui e vamos conversar.

- Eu não quero conversar, Al. Me deixa em paz!

- Claro. Então continua desse jeito e eu não dou um mês pra você estar deprimido.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – Jared finalmente largou os DVDs e se sentou na banqueta em frente ao balcão.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Você saiu daqui naquela sexta-feira todo animado, voltou na segunda mais feliz ainda e agora está aí... Cada dia mais triste, mais calado. Nem parece o mesmo garoto irritante que trabalha aqui! – Alona tentou brincar.

- Ele ficou de me ligar, e... Não ligou.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo! Os homens nunca ligam!

- Eu pensei que ele também gostasse de mim, sabe... Pensei que tivesse algo especial entre nós.

- Eu sei bem como você está se sentindo, querido. Mas acredite... Não vale à pena!

- Eu fico pensando que, não sei... Será que eu fiz algo errado? Ou talvez ele tenha se decepcionado comigo, eu não tinha experiência nenhuma, e...

- Jared, pare! Não fique querendo culpar a si mesmo por ele estar agindo feito um canalha, ok? É ele quem tem problemas, não você!

- Não sei, eu...

- Olha, Jared... Eu nem sei por que vou dizer isso, mas... Você ainda é tão inocente! Você é um doce de pessoa e sempre tem a melhor das intenções, mas acredite, meu anjo... A maioria dos homens não é assim. O Jensen é mais velho, é experiente, e eu sei que é duro ouvir isso, mas... Não é o tipo de cara que vai assumir um relacionamento, entendeu? Então, se você está esperando algo mais além de sexo, você vai sofrer.

- Obrigado por levantar o meu astral, Alona – Jared sorriu com ironia.

- Sabe do que você precisa? Sair, pegar uns caras da sua idade, se divertir, Jared! – A loira tentava animá-lo de qualquer jeito.

- Você acha?

- Cadê aquela sua amiga bonita que vinha aqui de vez em quando? Nunca mais vi você sair com ela.

- A Sandy foi pra Stanford, lembra?

- E o Mike?

- Não falei mais com ele, depois dele saber que eu...

- Ok! Eu não gosto de sair com pirralhos, mas vou abrir uma exceção e te levar a uma festa hoje.

- O quê? Eu é que não vou sair com uma velha feito você! – Jared brincou e levou um soco no braço, de uma Alona furiosa.

- Ingrato! Você morre de inveja dos meus vinte e cinco anos! E eu estou mais perto da idade do Jensen, esqueceu? – A loira provocou.

- Mas foi em mim que ele ficou de olho quando entrou aqui, não em você.

- Vai querer ir comigo ou não?

- Vou. Mas se for uma chatice eu volto cedo.

- Só tem uma regra... E que fique bem claro: Se eu colocar meus olhos em algum homem, você não chega perto! – Alona fez cara de mau e Jared deu risadas.

- Certo. Mas não passe lá em casa, senão o meu pai vai achar que é com você que eu tenho saído.

- O quê? Por que o seu pai pensaria uma coisa dessas?

- A minha mãe inventou que eu saí com uma garota mais velha naquele final de semana. Ele acreditou.

- Oh my god! Em que encrenca eu fui me enfiar... Apareça lá em casa as onze! Sem atraso!

- x -

Jared não conhecia ninguém naquela festa. Alona o apresentou a algumas pessoas e sumiu, saindo da festa de mãos dadas com um cara mais velho. O moreno já estava pensando em ir embora quando percebeu um garoto, muito bonito por sinal, e que deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, o encarando do outro lado da pista de dança.

Jared se aproximou como quem não quer nada e parou ao seu lado, observando as pessoas dançando e se divertindo.

- Eu estou completamente perdido aqui – Comentou, enquanto observava o rapaz, que era ainda mais bonito de perto.

- Eu também. Você está sozinho?

- Vim com uma amiga, mas ela já foi embora. Estava quase indo também quando vi você aqui...

- É mesmo? – O rapaz sorriu – E qual é o seu nome?

- Jared.

- Muito prazer, Jared. Eu sou o Brian.

Os dois se conheceram melhor, dançaram juntos e Jared terminou a noite no apartamento que Brian dividia com um amigo, o qual estava viajando.

Brian era alguns meses mais novo que Jared, cabelos e olhos castanhos, quase negros; mais baixo – o que era quase óbvio – e extremamente gentil.

Conversaram muito e o primeiro beijo aconteceu ainda durante a festa. Era estranho, pois por um lado Jared sentia como se estivesse traindo Jensen, mas por outro, era muito bom sentir-se querido e desejado. Jensen não aparecera e nem sequer ligara por duas semanas, e Jared duvidava que ainda fosse vê-lo algum dia.

Estava cansado de ficar esperando por ele, mesmo que desejasse com todas as suas forças que Jensen aparecesse e se desculpasse. Sonhava com isso todos os dias. Inventava para si mesmo mil possibilidades e desculpas para que Jensen não tivesse aparecido ainda. Por que, acima de tudo, doía demais pensar que tinha sido apenas uma transa para o mais velho. Pois para ele, Jared, tinha sido muito mais do que isso. Jensen era especial demais e jamais conseguiria esquecê-lo.

Quando Brian o levou até o quarto, Jared tentou tirar Jensen da sua cabeça. Se o loiro o quisesse, seria apenas seu... Para sempre. Mas nem tudo era do jeito que sonhava, e Brian estava ali, completamente entregue, esperando por ele...

- x -

Cada vez mais Jensen se convencia de que faltavam alguns parafusos na cabeça do seu melhor amigo. Definitivamente, Tom não podia estar no seu juízo normal.

O moreno o conhecia muito bem - ou bem até demais - mas Jensen já não aguentava seus questionamentos, seus conselhos e suas teorias.

Por mais que ele quisesse e tentasse ajudar, ninguém, a não ele mesmo, Jensen, poderia resolver seus problemas.

Tinha seguido por um caminho perigoso e estava ciente disso. Sentia-se um cafajeste pelo que estava fazendo com Jared, mas acreditava ser o melhor, não apenas para si, mas também para o garoto. Tudo bem que na maioria das vezes seus sentimentos eram puramente egoístas, mas acreditava que com sua atitude, Jared acabasse por esquecê-lo. Talvez até já nem se lembrasse dele, ou quem sabe até já teria algum outro namorado – Jensen não conseguiu evitar uma sensação terrível ao pensar nisso. Apesar de tudo, aquele sentimento de que Jared era sua propriedade ainda estava ali.

Mas não era só isso... Por mais que quisesse acreditar no contrário, sentia falta do garoto. Seu sorriso, seu cheiro, seus toques... Seu jeito alegre e empolgado de falar, sua voz, suas gargalhadas - daquele seu jeito único de rir jogando a cabeça pára trás - cada coisinha que o tornava a pessoa mais adorável e encantadora que Jensen conhecera.

Mas Tom não precisava saber disso. Caso contrário, o enlouqueceria de vez.

Quando entraram naquele bar, Jensen teve vontade de dar meia volta e sair correndo. Tom fez de conta que não percebeu sua expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada e escolheu uma mesa, pedindo cervejas ao garçom.

- Tom...? – Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Relaxa, Jen! – Tom se sentou e sorriu para uma garota que passou ao lado da mesa.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, não é?

- Cara... Você já olhou ao redor? É só escolher e se divertir – Tom falou como se fosse uma coisa rotineira.

- Escolher e se divertir? – Jensen deu risadas – Você acha mesmo que eu vou pagar por sexo?

- E por que não? Com menos de duzentos dólares você pode ter uma noite inesquecível. E sabe o que é o melhor desse lugar? Você tem todo tipo de opção... Garotas mais velhas, garotas novinhas, _garotos_... – Tom enfatizou a última palavra.

- Eu sei muito bem o que você está querendo fazer, Tom. E não faz o menor sentido. Acha mesmo que o meu problema é ter uma queda por garotos? Acha que se eu escolher alguém novinho e bonitinho como ele, sair daqui e dar uma boa trepada, vai mudar alguma coisa?

- Jensen...

- Eu não sou nenhum pervertido, nem um tarado por garotinhos, Tom! Eu o conheci por acaso, quando fui a uma vídeo locadora.

- Eu sei disso. Eu só pensei que... Pensei que poderia fazer você parar de pensar nele por uma noite que seja! Mas eu estava certo. O que eu mais temia só se confirmou.

- E o que você tanto temia?

- Você está apaixonado pelo garoto.

- O quê? Você só pode estar louco! – Jensen riu e tomou mais um gole da sua cerveja.

- Então me diz por que nas últimas duas semanas, você tem estado deprimido, com a cabeça no mundo da lua, nervoso, e de vez em quando eu flagro você como se estivesse sonhando acordado...

- Você...

- É nele que você pensa o tempo inteiro. Admita! Você está se sentindo culpado por tê-lo abandonado e está morrendo de vontade de correr atrás dele, mas não tem coragem.

- Não tenho coragem? Isso não tem nada a ver com coragem, cara. Eu não fui atrás dele porque sei que é o mais certo a fazer. Deixar que ele siga com a sua vida e evitar que ele acabe... Sei lá... Se apaixonando por mim ou esperando mais do que eu posso oferecer.

- Se é que já não se apaixonou...

- Não. Eu sei que eu sou gostoso, Tom. Mas não é pra tanto. – Jensen brincou e se levantou para ir embora – Você vai ficar? Porque eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida.

Depois de mais alguns dias, Jensen achou que acabaria enlouquecendo. Já não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada, nem mesmo em seu trabalho; Jared ocupava seu pensamentos em tempo integral.

Naquela noite, exatamente às dez horas, quando Jared sairia da vídeo locadora, Jensen estava lá. Estacionou próximo à locadora e sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver Jared saindo. Era como se estivesse paralisado, sem saber o que fazer naquele momento. O mais certo era pegar o caminho contrário e voltar para casa, mas nenhum músculo do seu corpo se movia para fazer algo tão simples. Ficou observando de longe, Jared caminhava devagar, de cabeça baixa, nem parecia aquele jovem alegre e cheio de energia que conhecera. Seu semblante era triste e isso fez o coração de Jensen apertar ainda mais.

Ligou o carro e dirigiu devagar, em sua direção. Jared percebeu a presença do carro ao seu lado, mas não parou. Continuou caminhando, tentando ignorar a presença do outro.

Jensen abaixou o vidro do lado do passageiro e o chamou, mas o moreno continuou o ignorando.

- Jared, por favor... Se você não entrar nesse carro eu vou seguir você até a sua casa. Não adianta tentar fugir de mim – Jensen usou um tom autoritário.

Jared parou na calçada e finalmente levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Vai se ferrar, Jensen! Acha que pode mandar em mim? – O tom do moreno era furioso.

- Não é nada disso, olha... – Jensen se arrependeu do tom que havia falado com ele, mas às vezes o moreno o fazia perder a paciência – Entra no carro, Jared. Por favor? Eu só quero cinco minutos da sua atenção. Só isso – Jensen pediu com jeitinho e Jared finalmente entrou no carro, bufando.

- O que você quer? – Seu tom era frio como gelo, o que fez Jensen se arrepender mais ainda do que fizera. Sentia falta do seu olhar meigo e dos seus sorrisos. Muito mais do que imaginava.

Jensen dirigiu até a mesma rua isolada onde o levara pela primeira vez, antes de começar a se explicar.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Porque aqui nós podemos conversar sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Você disse que seriam cinco minutos. Só restam mais dois.

- Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Qual é o problema? Você não aguenta ser ignorado por alguns minutos? O que acha de três semanas, então?

- Jared...

- Você pode voltar pra sua vida, Jensen. Eu estava muito bem longe de você.

- Certo. Você está magoado, eu entendo. Eu mereço esse tratamento de gelo, mas... Eu senti sua falta, Jared.

- É, eu percebi!

- Eu andei ocupado, e... Muito trabalho no hospital, exames na minha especialização, e...

- E você não conseguiu tirar cinco minutos pra me ligar uma vez sequer. Eu entendo – Jared ironizou – O que você quer comigo, afinal?

- Eu quero... Te pedir desculpas, e... – Jensen se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas Jared virou o rosto. Estava mesmo muito decepcionado.

- Eu não quero isso. Não assim.

- Como? – Jensen tinha tristeza na voz.

- Eu posso não passar de um garoto idiota pra você, mas... Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero. E eu pensei que... Eu pensei que houvesse algo especial entre nós, eu... Eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu, porque foi muito bom. E eu fico feliz que a minha primeira vez com um homem tenha sido com alguém como você, mas... Se você só queria transar, devia ter deixado isso bem claro. Não precisava ter me feito de idiota esperando você ligar, e... – Jared engoliu o nó na garganta e apertou os olhos. Não queria chorar na frente de Jensen.

- Jared, eu sinto muito... Eu sei que não tem desculpa para o que eu fiz, mas... Eu só queria que você entendesse que... Eu estava confuso. Perdido, é a palavra certa. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria te procurar, eu achava que era melhor deixar você seguir sua vida sem mim. Você sabe o quanto isso tudo é complicado, Jared. Não só pra mim, mas pra você também. Você precisa ficar mentindo pros seus pais, aguentando piadas de mau gosto dos seus amigos...

- Mas essa parte cabe a mim decidir, não a você.

- Certo – Jensen passou a mão pela cabeça; Jared era mesmo osso duro de roer – Mas pra mim também é complicado. Eu sou médico, a minha família é complicada - Jensen teve que dizer isso no lugar de dizer: _"__Eu __sou__ casado__"_ – Tem muita coisa em jogo e eu estava tentando...

- Tudo bem. Eu já entendi. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, então já pode voltar pra sua vida. Eu vou sobreviver.

- Mas eu não. Eu não quero te perder, Jared. Eu tentei ficar longe de você, mas tudo que eu consegui foi pensar em você o tempo inteiro. A minha vida já não é mais a mesma, você entende? Eu quero muito ver você novamente. Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso, não podemos?

- Tem certeza que é isso o que você quer? Ou só está querendo mais uma trepada?

- Você não precisa ser tão cruel comigo, Jared.

- Não. Mas você imagina como eu me senti? Todos os dias esperando você ligar, pensando que eu tinha feito algo de errado, ou que eu tinha decepcionado você. Se você pelo menos tivesse ligado e dito que não queria mais me ver, teria doído menos.

- Eu sin...

- Você sente muito, eu sei! – Jared o interrompeu.

- Você não fez nada de errado, Jared. Muito pelo contrário, eu passaria o resto da minha vida junto com você naquele apartamento. Foram os dois dias mais incríveis que eu tive em muitos anos. E você significa muito pra mim, acredite...

Jared o encarava, ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e querendo acreditar no que Jensen dizia.

Jensen arriscou mais uma vez, e selou seus lábios muito de leve. Jared desta vez não se esquivou e logo entreabriu seus lábios, permitindo que Jensen aprofundasse o beijo.

O que começou suave, se tornou um beijo desesperado e cheio de saudades. Jensen segurou Jared pela nuca e depois entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos, enquanto sua língua explorava cada pedacinho daquela boca tão desejada.

Jared gemeu entre o beijo ao sentir uma mão de Jensen agarrando seus cabelos e a outra apertando sua carne, por dentro da camisa. Sentira tanta falta dos toques do mais velho e agora finalmente ele estava ali; como se os seus desejos estivessem sendo realizados.

- Espera! – Jared interrompeu o beijo e voltou a se afastar de Jensen.

- Jared, eu já pedi perdão, não sei mais o que eu posso fazer pra você...

- Não é isso. Tem algo que eu preciso te contar.

- O que é? – Jensen ficou preocupado ao ver a expressão de Jared.

- Eu... Na semana passada, eu... Achei que você não me procuraria mais, e...

- E?

- Eu saí com outro cara.

- Saiu?

- Sim.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com _"saiu"_?

- Eu o conheci em uma festa, e... Nós acabamos...

- Você está querendo me dizer que transou com outro cara, é isso? Você... – Jensen suspirou e colocou as mãos na cabeça, inconformado.

- Eu não traí você!

- Não? – Jensen ironizou, visivelmente perturbado.

- Foi você quem me abandonou, esqueceu?

- Claro... E se eu tivesse morrido? Ou estivesse em coma em um hospital? Ou sofrido um acidente ou algo assim?

Jared começou a gargalhar.

- Você estava vivo, bem saudável – Jared percorreu o corpo do loiro com os olhos – e não me procurou por que não quis! Isso pra não dizer...

- Não dizer o quê?

- Que você foi um canalha!

- Ok. Eu devo merecer ouvir isso.

- Sim, você merece.

- E vocês estão... Namorando? - Jensen ficou com medo da resposta.

- Não. Foi só uma noite.

- Como é que foi? Você... Gostou?

- Você quer que eu diga a verdade, ou aquilo que você quer ouvir?

- A verdade.

- Foi muito bom. Ele tem a minha idade, e... Foi a primeira vez que eu fui... Ativo. Eu gostei.

- Hmm... – Jensen mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e passou os dedos pelo rosto e pescoço de Jared – E você o chupou também? – O loiro chegou bem perto e roçou seus lábios nos de Jared, esperando por uma resposta.

- Sim.

- Deixou ele gozar na sua boca? – Jensen sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Jared.

- Não! – Jared se afastou – Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Porque eu não quero ninguém mais tocando o seu corpo além de mim – Jensen o puxou para perto novamente – E essa sua boca... Ela é só minha. Você entendeu? – Jensen sussurrou mais uma vez próximo ao ouvido do moreno, enquanto lambia e mordiscava a pele do seu pescoço, lhe causando arrepios.

- Enquanto você estiver comigo eu vou ser só seu - Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen com as duas mãos, para poder olhar em seus olhos - Mas não experimente sumir de novo!

Apesar do ciúme o corroer por dentro, Jensen simplesmente sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo com paixão. Sabia que estava completamente perdido. Quando tinha Jared nos braços, acabava esquecendo que havia um mundo lá fora. A boca do moreno era como um vício do qual não queria largar, e quando sentiu as mãos dele percorrendo a sua pele por dentro da camisa, Jensen se perguntou aonde foi parar aquele garoto inocente e tímido que conhecera na locadora. Não que estivesse reclamando...

Um gemido escapou da sua boca quando Jared apertou sua ereção por cima do tecido da calça social.

- Jared, espera... – Jensen se deu conta do lugar em que estavam e não achou apropriado continuarem com aquilo.

- Troca de banco comigo.

- O quê? – Jensen ficou confuso, mas Jared já havia saído do banco do carona e dado a volta por trás do carro, fazendo Jensen sair do banco do motorista para que pudesse ocupá-lo.

Os beijos recomeçaram, e foram se tornando carícias mais íntimas. Jared ajudou Jensen a tirar sua camisa social e camiseta; tinha pressa, tinha urgência em sentir o corpo do loiro junto a seu. Livrou-se também da sua própria camiseta e partiu para a ação.

- Jared, o que você... Puta que pariu! – Foi tudo o que Jensen conseguiu dizer, pois o mais novo já tinha aberto seu cinto, botão e zíper da calça, e agora segurava seu membro como se fosse algo muito precioso.

Jared se inclinou e passou a lambê-lo e chupá-lo, deixando Jensen completamente desnorteado.

- Porra – Jensen disse praticamente num gemido – Você está ficando muito bom nisso.

Jared apenas sorriu satisfeito e continuou o que estava fazendo, arrancando mais gemidos do mais velho.

Quando Jensen estava quase no limite Jared parou e riu ao ver o loiro olhá-lo daquele jeito desapontado.

Com uma agilidade que Jensen achou admirável, o moreno puxou as calças de Jensen junto com sua cueca até os joelhos, e com certa dificuldade, devido ao espaço apertado, livrou-se das próprias calças.

- O que diabos você está faze...? – Jensen nem conseguiu terminar a frase e se deparou com o mais novo sentado em seu colo – Jared... Isso... Não é... Uma boa... Ideia – Jensen falava entre os beijos do moreno.

- Onde é que está o seu senso de aventura? Está velho demais pra isso, por acaso? – Jared provocou e levou um tapa no traseiro, de um Jensen indignado.

- Eu vou mostrar pra você quem está velho demais – Jensen agarrou o moreno e o beijou com vontade.

Jared gemeu entre o beijo quando sentiu o loiro agarrar seu membro e massageá-lo num ritmo torturante.

- Eu quero você... Agora! Eu quero você dentro de mim – Jared sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen, deixando o loiro ainda mais louco de tesão.

- Céus... Eu criei um monstro! – Jensen brincou e tirou de sua carteira um sachê de lubrificante e um preservativo.

Jensen reclinou uma pouco mais o banco do carro, para que ficassem mais confortáveis, então puxou Jared mais próximo, para ter um melhor acesso ao que tanto desejava.

Lambuzou seus dedos com o gel e introduziu o primeiro na entrada apertada do mais novo, sentindo ele se contrair e ofegar.

Ouviu o primeiro gemido de dor quando enfiou o segundo dedo, sentindo Jared apertar seus ombros com tanta força que tinha certeza de que ficaria marcado.

Beijou o pescoço do moreno sentindo o gosto salgado do suor, mordeu seus ombros de leve, então voltou a beijar sua boca, abafando seus gemidos, enquanto seus dedos o preparavam para o que viria a seguir.

Quando sentiu Jared mais relaxado, Jensen colocou o preservativo em seu próprio membro e o guiou até a entrada do moreno.

Jared se ajeitou melhor sobre o corpo do loiro e foi descendo devagar, apertando os olhos em sinal de dor.

Ao sentir seu membro sendo envolvido por aquele corpo quente e apertado, Jensen não resistiu e empurrou seu quadril de encontro a ele, arrancando um grito abafado do moreno.

Jared aguentou a dor, enquanto era beijado por Jensen daquela maneira desesperada e cheia de desejo, e quando seu corpo se acostumou, passou a se mover devagar... Jensen o agarrou pela cintura e o ajudava com os movimentos, tornando-os cada vez mais rápidos, fazendo ambos gemerem juntos entre os beijos.

Sabia que era loucura, que estava errado, afinal, era um homem casado e um médico respeitado. Mas ter seu corpo encaixado ao de Jared parecia ser a coisa mais certa neste momento. Era como se finalmente alguma coisa fizesse sentido em sua vida, sentia-se completo e só conseguia querer muito mais daquilo, mesmo que viesse a se arrepender depois.

Se Jared parasse para pensar, ficaria com raiva de si mesmo por ter cedido tão facilmente. Jensen o tinha magoado, tinha ferido o seu orgulho e agora estava ali, cavalgando sobre ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não era hora para pensar, pois mesmo que quisesse, jamais conseguiria parar. Precisava de Jensen como do ar para respirar; tê-lo dentro de si o fazia sentir-se vivo novamente, o fazia querer que Jensen fosse seu para sempre.

Os vidros do carro estavam embaçados, assim como seus corpos suados e suas respirações ofegantes. O encaixe dos seus corpos era perfeito; Jared subia e descia seu corpo ritmadamente, enquanto masturbava o próprio membro, em busca de mais prazer.

Jensen substituiu a mão do moreno pela sua, e continuou massageando seu membro, o levando à beira da loucura.

Quando o orgasmo do moreno chegou, lambuzando sua mão e seus abdomens, Jensen segurou Jared com firmeza pela cintura, e depois de mais alguns movimentos também gozou dentro dele.

Jared inclinou-se ainda mais, deixando seu corpo desabar sobre o de Jensen, que se moveu apenas para livrar-se do preservativo. Jared encostou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Jensen e se deixou ficar ali, acalmando sua respiração. Estavam suados e pegajosos, mas a vontade de ambos era de ficarem ali para sempre.

- Você é doidinho de pedra! – Jensen falou brincando quando Jared levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, então deu um selinho em seus lábios.

- Olha quem está falando! – Jared riu – Eca! Você está nojento! – O moreno procurou por algo para se limparem.

- Tem lenços de papel no porta luvas.

- Eu preciso é de um banho. Como eu vou voltar pra casa assim? – Jared fez uma careta e se limpou como pode, fazendo Jensen rir.

- A ideia foi sua, não reclame!

- Mas não foi tão ruim assim, foi? – Jared sorriu de um jeito sacana.

- Ruim? Você ainda acaba comigo, moleque! Foi uma trepada e tanto!

- Eu vou acordar todo dolorido amanhã. Caralho! Você precisa de um carro maior! – Jared reclamava enquanto tentava se vestir.

Jensen ajeitou suas roupas e deu a volta no carro, voltando para o banco do motorista, depois de verificar se estava tudo em ordem.

- Eu preciso ir – Jared suspirou com desânimo.

- É uma pena. De qualquer maneira, este lugar não é seguro, isso foi loucura, você sabe. Hey, vem cá – Jensen puxou Jared para seus braços quando viu o moreno ficar triste de repente.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir – O mais novo forçou um sorriso.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não quero ver esse olhar triste, ok? Eu vou ligar pra você amanhã. Eu prometo! E vou arranjar um lugar seguro para podermos nos encontrar. O que você acha? – Jensen o segurou pelo queixo, o fazendo encará-lo.

- Eu prefiro não alimentar esperanças – Jared falou com sinceridade.

- Certo. Eu entendo. Mas eu vou te surpreender desta vez, você vai ver!

Jensen o beijou mais uma vez e ficou observando Jared caminhar para longe, antes de ligar o carro e voltar para casa.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Viram só? Escrevi um capítulo beeeem grande (tah, nem tão grande assim... rsrs), como presente de natal para os meus leitores lindos! *-*

Deixem-se saber se gostaram, ok? Eu também gosto de ganhar presentes, e suas reviews são o melhor presente para esta pobre autora /drama... hohoho!

Beijokas da Mary!


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 10**_

Jared conferia o dinheiro do caixa quando Mike entrou na vídeo locadora e seguiu diretamente para a prateleira de DVDs, sem dizer uma palavra ou sequer cumprimentá-lo.

Ficou pensando se deveria ir até ele e tentar conversar, mas decidiu esperar, afinal, se o amigo tinha aparecido ali, deveria ser por sua causa, pois havia outra locadora no bairro.

Aguardou pacientemente, vendo que o loiro ia de uma prateleira à outra, sem realmente dar atenção aos filmes.

Mike pegou dois DVDs em uma prateleira qualquer e finalmente se dirigiu até o balcão.

- Hey! – Cumprimentou um pouco sem graça e Jared percebeu seu nervosismo.

- Oi! – Jared respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

- Eu... É... Você ainda trabalha até as dez? – Mike perguntou e Jared sabia que ele só queria puxar assunto, pois estava cansado de saber sobre o seu horário de trabalho.

- Sim, meu horário continua o mesmo.

- Ah, ok – Mike forçou um sorriso – Eu... Eu e a turma vamos ao Bar do Luke jogar sinuca hoje, você quer vir com a gente?

- Eu? – O convite pegou Jared de surpresa – É... Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. Provavelmente eu continuo sendo o alvo das piadas, não é?

- Olha Jared, eu... Eu não posso evitar que as pessoas falem. Mas eu posso te ajudar a quebrar a cara deles se for preciso, o que você me diz? – Mike falou com sinceridade, fazendo Jared sorrir.

- Pode ser de grande ajuda, mas... Você quer mesmo que eu vá, ou só está fazendo isso por... Sei lá...

- Claro que eu quero que você vá. A turma não é a mesma sem você, cara. E a propósito, me desculpe pela minha atitude. Eu fui mesmo um idiota, mas não tive a intenção de magoar você.

- Tudo bem. E, Mike? Não sei se você se lembra, mas esses filmes você já alugou no mês passado.

- Ah, que cabeça a minha! – Mike riu sem graça – Na verdade eu nem queria alugar, foi só uma desculpa pra... Você sabe... Falar com você.

- Eu senti sua falta, Mike. Que bom que você veio.

- É, eu também. Agora eu vou indo porque isso já está ficando meloso demais. Você passa lá em casa antes de ir? Minha mãe também sentiu sua falta, vive perguntando sobre você.

- Passo sim, pode me esperar.

Depois que o loiro foi embora, Jared suspirou aliviado e mal podia conter sua felicidade. As coisas finalmente pareciam estar dando certo.

- x -

Tom era o único que sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Misha e Mark já haviam percebido a mudança no comportamento de Jensen.

Os três estavam em seu consultório no hospital, quando o assunto veio à tona.

- Ou a Danneel fez um excelente trabalho ontem à noite, ou então tem outro rabo de saia por aí – Mark comentou – Esse sorriso idiota na sua cara só pode querer dizer uma coisa: Você está apaixonado.

- Não seja idiota, Mark! – Jensen tentou desconversar – Se eu estou de mau humor, vocês reclamam, quando eu sorrio é porque estou apaixonado. Qual é? – O loiro fez cara de indignado.

- Pode até não ser paixão, mas que você teve uma noite daquelas, teve, confessa aí! – Misha o cutucou, provocando. Nada como uma boa trepada pra deixar um homem feliz. Você não acha, Tom?

- Vocês não tem trabalho a fazer? – Tom falou de um jeito sério. Só não conseguiu conter o riso quando Mark e Misha saíram e viu Jensen voltar a sorrir daquele jeito idiota – Pelo visto eles tem razão, não é? Você voltou a ver o seu garoto?

- Não adianta eu tentar mentir pra você, não é? – Jensen sorriu – Sim. Eu o procurei ontem.

- E ele perdoou você? Quero dizer, você ficou semanas sem ligar, nem nada...

- Não só me perdoou, como... Cara, esse garoto ainda acaba comigo. Eu não sei como ele consegue ser às vezes tão doce, tímido e ingênuo, e em outras tão seguro de si, e...

- E?

- Ele é puro fogo, Tom.

- Eu acho melhor você procurar logo uma academia. Se vai continuar com isso, é bom que dê conta do recado – Tom brincou, fazendo Jensen rir.

- É verdade. E além da academia, eu preciso arranjar um lugar seguro para nos encontrarmos. Transar no carro não é exatamente uma boa ideia. Minhas costas estão moídas.

- Você está ficando velho, meu amigo – Tom deu risadas – O meu horário terminou, já vou indo.

Assim que ficou sozinho, Jensen fez algumas ligações e então escreveu uma mensagem para Jared:

"_Não esqueci de você, estou cumprindo o prometido e procurando um lugar para nos encontrarmos. Na verdade, não parei de pensar em você por um minuto sequer._

_Beijos,_

_J."_

Jared ainda estava em casa se preparando para sair, quando recebeu a mensagem. Não conseguiu disfarçar sua alegria e sequer percebeu que seu pai o observava, fingindo que lia o jornal, sentado no sofá da sala...

No dia seguinte, com a ajuda de Tom, Jensen encontrou um pequeno apartamento para alugar e acabou fechando o contrato com a proprietária.

Depois de ligar para o moreno marcando o encontro, percebeu que sua ansiedade para vê-lo estava além do normal. Foi até o apartamento e ficou esperando, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte quando Jared entrou pela porta e o abraçou. Foi ali que se deu conta de que não era apenas sexo... Somente a presença de Jared já era o suficiente para acalmar seu coração.

Sentir seus braços magros envolvendo o seu pescoço, a maciez e o suave perfume dos seus cabelos, o calor da sua pele, ver seu sorriso, mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas... Jensen queria que o mundo parasse naquele momento para poder ficar ali, observando cada detalhe daquele garoto encantador.

- Você está estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jared perguntou, percebendo que o loiro o observava de uma maneira diferente.

- Não. Estava apenas... Te admirando.

- Seu bobo! – Jared sorriu, ficando sem graça e então se soltou do abraço – Este apartamento é seu? – Perguntou enquanto observava os cômodos.

- Está mais para um _"apertamento"_ – Jensen riu – Mas não, não é meu. Eu o aluguei por algum tempo. Bom, pelo menos a cama é grande – O loiro puxou Jared até o quarto e o derrubou sobre ela.

- Também é macia...

- Não tanto quanto o seu corpo – Jensen falou, se deitando sobre o moreno – Agora nós poderemos nos encontrar sem correr o risco de sermos presos por atentado ao pudor – Jensen sorriu, segurando o rosto de Jared com ambas as mãos – Eu já disse o quanto você é adorável?

Jared sorriu tímido e o beijou - Está tudo perfeito! Só é uma pena que...

- Quê?

- Nada não, deixa pra lá - O sorriso de repente se transformou em uma expressão de tristeza, deixando Jensen preocupado.

- O que é que está te incomodando, Jared? Eu quero saber – Jensen rolou para o lado e apoiou o cotovelo na cama, esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu só estava pensando que... Será que algum dia a gente vai poder... Você sabe, sair por aí, como... Como um casal? Eu não estou reclamando, é só que... É estranho ter que te encontrar às escondidas, mentir pros meu pais... Às vezes eu gostaria de poder contar pra todo mundo, gostaria de te apresentar pros meus amigos, e...

- Jared – Jensen passou os dedos pelo rosto do moreno, num leve carinho – Eu entendo como você se sente, mas... Vamos dar um passo de cada vez, ok? Nós estamos aqui, não estamos? Juntos, em um lugar só nosso... Vamos deixar as outras preocupações para mais tarde e aproveitar o momento. O que você me diz? – Jensen forçou um sorriso, querendo mudar de assunto para que culpa não voltasse a atormentá-lo.

- É uma ótima ideia! Eu amo você! – Jared o beijou novamente, decidido a aproveitar cada momento que pudesse ter ao lado do seu amado. Jensen era tudo o que queria e precisava no momento.

Naquela noite, fizeram amor lenta e carinhosamente, curtindo um ao outro, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Algum tempo depois, Jared descansava sua cabeça no peito de Jensen, que fazia um leve carinho em suas costas nuas.

O peito do loiro subia e descia calmamente, e enquanto conversavam, Jared brincava com os poucos pelos do local.

- Jared, sobre o que você me disse outro dia, eu estive pensando... Se você precisar de ajuda financeira para entrar na escola de artes, eu posso te ajudar, e...

- Não! Eu não quero depender de você, Jensen. Isso seria esquisito! – O moreno fez uma careta.

- É o seu futuro que está em jogo, garoto. E depois, você pode considerar como um empréstimo, você me devolve quando puder.

- Eu nem sei se vou ser aceito, Jensen. E o meu pai jamais aceitaria uma coisa dessas. Imagina se ele descobrisse que você estaria pagando pelos meus estudos, a minha vida se tornaria um inferno lá em casa.

- Quanto a isso, este apartamento está a sua disposição, basta você querer se mudar pra cá.

- Você está dizendo que... Não, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não recebi resposta ainda, mas se eu for aceito, eu vou tentar fazer meu pai mudar de ideia quanto à faculdade de direito. Quem sabe a minha mãe me ajuda a convencê-lo – Jared falou sem muita convicção.

- Certo. Eu torço para que você realmente consiga, mas a minha oferta está de pé, caso você venha a precisar, ok? – Jensen deu um beijo na testa do moreno, de um jeito protetor.

- Obrigado. Eu preciso ir agora – Jared se levantou e começou a se vestir – Meu pai acha que eu saí novamente com a turma e se eu chegar tarde demais ele pode desconfiar.

- Viu só? Quem mandou você sair com eles ontem, agora está encrencado – Jensen falou brincando.

- Ei, eu também tenho vida social, sabia?

- É mesmo? – Jensen riu - Tudo bem, eu não quero que você tenha problemas em casa.

Passava da uma hora da madrugada quando Jensen chegou em casa. Danneel o esperava na sala, com uma animação fora do comum.

- Olá meu bem! – A ruiva foi ao seu encontro, lhe dando um selinho nos lábios – Você demorou, houve algum imprevisto no hospital ou era o Tom te alugando até agora?

- Er... O Tom, como sempre – Jensen sorriu amarelo – Mas o que te fez ficar acordada até agora? Não conseguiu dormir?

- Eu... Jensen... Minha nossa! – Danneel sorria radiante – Eu consegui! – A loira não conseguia conter a alegria – Lembra daquele contrato que eu te falei? Eles fecharam com a minha empresa, e... Você sabe o que isso significa? Meu trabalho finalmente vai ser reconhecido, meu amor! Este tipo de eventos e festas saem nas melhores revistas, eu...

- Uau! Você vai ficar famosa! – Jensen a abraçou, compartilhando da sua alegria.

- Eu não, mas a minha empresa vai. Isso não é ótimo?

- Claro que é. Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Nunca duvidei que você conseguiria.

- Ohh... Eu já disse que você é um fofo? – Danneel o beijou – Olha o que eu comprei pra gente comemorar: Champagne!

Jensen olhou para sua esposa com a garrafa de champagne nas mãos e só então percebeu que ela vestia uma camisola transparente, daquelas que geralmente usava quando queria alguma coisa... Deveria estar animado com a ideia, mas depois da noite que tivera com Jared, seus planos eram um pouco menos desafiadores, e incluíam apenas sua cama e uma boa noite de sono.

Pegou a garrafa das mãos da esposa, enquanto ela carregava as taças e a abraçou pela cintura, a beijando e conduzindo-a para o quarto. Talvez precisasse mesmo frequentar uma academia...

- x -

Nas duas semanas seguintes, Jensen se encontrara com Jared várias vezes e o moreno estava tão feliz que já nem se importava com a faculdade ou com as implicâncias do seu pai.

Naquela manhã, estava distraído na cozinha, lendo uma mensagem de Jensen no celular, quando sua mãe lhe pediu que pegasse no quarto dela o terno do seu pai para poder lavá-lo.

Pegou o terno e enquanto o levava até a área de serviço, Jared sentiu que tinha algo volumoso em um dos bolsos, e, sem muito interesse, pegou para ver o que era.

Seu coração disparou e suas mãos começaram a tremer quando viu que a carta era para si e o remetente era a escola de artes para a qual havia se inscrito.

Largou o terno ali mesmo, no chão do corredor, e correu para o seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama e viu que o envelope havia sido postado há mais de três semanas, o que significava que seu pai estava com ele em seu poder por todo esse tempo.

Ainda estava lacrado, e suas mãos tremiam mais ainda enquanto o abriam, com todo o cuidado.

Assim que leu o conteúdo, Jared não conseguiu conter sua alegria e correu até a área de serviço, onde abraçou sua mãe, levantando-a do chão.

- Eu consegui, mãe! Eu fui aceito! – Jared chorava de emoção.

- Jared, o quê...? – Sua mãe ainda não tinha entendido do que se tratava.

- A escola de artes, mãe... Eu fui aceito! – Jared secava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, tentando se controlar.

- Oh, meu filho... Parabéns! – Sharon o abraçou com carinho – Eu tinha certeza que você conseguiria! – A mulher também chorava, orgulhosa.

- Isso muda tudo, não é? – Jared de repente ficou sério.

- Vem comigo... Vamos conversar – Sharon pegou o filho pela mão e o levou até o sofá da sala, onde se sentaram.

- Mãe... Esta carta estava no bolso do papai. Você sabia?

- Não, meu filho! Claro que não! Deve ter chegado hoje, ou ontem, e ele se esqueceu de te entregar.

- Foi postada há três semanas. Ele não me entregou de propósito, mãe! – Jared se levantou e passou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

- Eu não acredito que ele tenha mesmo feito isso. Eu vou conversar com ele, afinal de contas, é o seu futuro e não o dele que está em jogo. Nestas horas eu me arrependo de não ter seguido uma carreira ao invés de ficar em casa cuidando dos filhos. Se eu trabalhasse fora, poderia te ajudar a pagar as...

- Não, mãe! Por favor! – Jared a interrompeu, abraçando-a novamente – Você é a melhor mãe do mundo! E você teve trabalho suficiente cuidando da casa, do papai e de nós três. Não se culpe por isso, não tem nada a ver com você. O papai é quem precisa entender que eu sou diferente do Jeff, mãe. Eu quero ter a minha própria vida, fazer o que eu gosto, e não o que ele quer!

- Prometo que eu vou tentar convencê-lo disso, meu filho...

- Obrigado, mãe. Mas eu não quero que a senhora se meta nisso. Ele vai dizer o mesmo de sempre e eu não quero ver vocês dois brigando por minha causa.

- Mas meu filho...

- Eu já sou bem grandinho mãe! – Jared sorriu – Eu posso lidar com ele sozinho, está bem?

Jared não foi trabalhar naquele dia, e no final da tarde, quando sabia que seu pai estaria sozinho no escritório, foi até lá para conversarem.

- Hey pai! – Jared sentia seu coração querer sair pela boca.

- Boa tarde, meu filho! Que surpresa, afinal, você nunca aparece por aqui... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim – Jared se sentou na poltrona em frente a mesa do seu pai e colocou a carta sobre ela – Por que você a escondeu de mim?

Gerald pegou a carta nas mãos e pigarreou antes de responder – Eu não a escondi. Apenas achei que seria melhor assim. Sua escolha já está feita, não está?

- Não. Eu nunca fiz escolha alguma, pai! Foi o senhor quem decidiu tudo sozinho!

- Jared, nós já conversamos sobre isso...

- Nós nunca conversamos, pai! O senhor sempre impôs sua vontade e eu obedeci! Isso não é conversar.

- Eu sei o que é melhor pra você, garoto! O que você pretendia? Ser um artista? – Gerald riu – Você sabe que a maioria dos artistas...

- Não ganha pra sobreviver, eu sei! – Jared o interrompeu – Essa é a sua visão, pai. Eu não sou burro e sei muito bem o que eu quero.

- Fazer desenhos e pintar telas que ninguém vai querer comprar?

- Não, eu pretendo me focar mais na parte gráfica, designer, quem sabe algum dia trabalhar com efeitos especiais, essas coisas... Eu vou descobrir quando estiver estudando, tem muitas opções, pai. E os meus desenhos são muito bons...

- Esses desenhos? – Gerald retirou uma pasta da gaveta e Jared viu que eram seus desenhos, que guardava em seu quarto.

- Como o senhor...?

- Isso tudo é lixo pra mim! – Gerald rasgou as folhas, como se não tivessem nenhum valor.

- Não! O que o senhor está fazendo? – Jared tentou impedi-lo, mas já era tarde. Apenas juntou os pedaços de cima da mesa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Estou tentando colocar juízo nesta sua cabeça!

- O senhor... Não vai mesmo mudar de ideia, não é? Não se importa nem um pouco comigo ou com o que eu quero...

- Você está enganado. Eu me importo muito com você, meu filho! E é por isso que não vou deixar você desperdiçar seu tempo com baboseiras.

- Eu sou maior de idade. Não preciso da sua autorização para fazer o que quero da minha vida – Jared falou com mágoa na voz.

- É mesmo? – Gerald riu – Mas precisa do meu dinheiro, ou pretende pagar seus estudos com o quê? Com o salário que você recebe naquela vídeo locadora?

- Eu... Eu conheço alguém que pode me ajudar. Eu vou conseguir um empréstimo, e...

- Quem? Quem é que está assim tão disposto a te _"ajudar_"? Hein? – Gerald ficou de pé e apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa – O Jensen?

- Eu... O quê? – Jared ficou completamente sem reação ao ouvir seu pai falar o nome de Jensen. Como ele poderia saber?

- Você pensou que eu não sabia? – Gerald caminhou até a janela, apertando os punhos e tentando se controlar.

- O que você...? Como...? – Jared ainda estava pasmo, sua voz tremia e não sabia o que dizer.

- Você pensou mesmo que poderia enganar a mim, do jeito que faz com a sua mãe, garoto? Saindo com uma mulher mais velha? Achou mesmo que eu não iria averiguar?

- Eu só não contei a verdade porque sabia que o senhor não iria entender.

- É, não dá mesmo pra entender. Com toda a educação que você recebeu... Você sempre teve de tudo, Jared. Deveria se envergonhar do que está fazendo! E agora vai se sujeitar a ser sustentado por ele? Sério? – Gerald forçou uma risada – É isso o que você quer pra sua vida?

- Não é nada disso! O Jensen não vai me sustentar, ele só vai me conceder um empréstimo até que eu arranje um emprego e consiga me manter por conta própria.

- A troco de quê? Favores sexuais? É isso? – Gerald praticamente gritou.

- Não é nada disso, pai! O senhor não sabe de nada! Ele me ama e só está querendo me ajudar.

- E o que a mulher dele pensa sobre isso?

- O q... O quê? – Jared gaguejou, sentindo ainda mais raiva por seu pai estar inventando uma coisa como esta – O Jensen é solteiro, ele não tem mulher alguma – Jared falou com a voz trêmula de raiva, fazendo Gerald gargalhar.

- É mesmo? O que você sabe a respeito dele, Jared? Você já foi à casa dele, por acaso? Já conheceu sua família? Seus amigos?

- Eu...

- Sabe, meu filho... Quando eu descobri esta palhaçada toda, eu tive vontade de te dar uma surra e te ensinar a ser homem. Mas aí eu esfriei a cabeça e me lembrei que você sempre precisa quebrar a cara e aprender com os próprios erros, então... Achei que talvez fosse apenas uma fase, que você provavelmente só estava curioso, essas coisas de adolescentes rebeldes que querem experimentar de tudo. Mas eu esperava que você caísse em si e colocasse a cabeça no lugar. Pelo visto, eu estava errado.

- Eu amo o Jensen, pai! Não adianta o senhor inventar coisas pra tentar me afastar dele. E eu também não vou ser nenhum advogado, eu vou pra escola de artes, como eu sempre quis!

- Certo. Você acha que eu estou inventando. Então me faça apenas um favor, meu filho... Verifique você mesmo se o que eu falei é mentira. Você pode ser inocente, mas não é burro. Depois nós voltamos a conversar. Agora, se me der licença... Eu tenho trabalho a fazer – Gerald falou com frieza e abriu a porta para que Jared saísse.

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas, sem destino, Jared só queria acreditar que aquilo era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto do seu pai. Não, Jensen não poderia ser casado – O moreno repetia para si mesmo em pensamento, enquanto secava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Encostou-se no muro de uma casa e tentou se concentrar no que fazer. Sabia que não conseguiria ficar com esta dúvida em sua cabeça, e ligar para Jensen talvez não fosse a melhor solução.

Sabia o endereço de Jensen, pois apesar de nunca ter ido ao seu apartamento, já tinha visto a sua ficha na vídeo locadora.

Caminhou até lá com o coração na mão, temendo saber a verdade e confirmar que o que seu pai disse estava certo.

Sua mão tremia ao tocar o interfone, e depois de alguns minutos a voz de uma mulher pode ser ouvida. Jared quis por força acreditar que se tratava apenas de uma empregada, ou algo assim.

- Pois não?

- Eu procuro pelo... – Jared pigarreou – Pelo doutor Jensen. Ele está?

- Quem quer falar com ele, por favor? – A mulher perguntou gentilmente e Jared conteve sua vontade de perguntar quem ela era, logo de cara.

- Jared. Eu sou... Paciente dele.

- Ah, certo. Você pode subir – Jared ouviu a tranca do portão se abrindo e caminhou até o elevador, apertando o botão do oitavo andar.

Sentia-se como se estivesse sob o efeito de alguma droga, agindo mecanicamente, sem conseguir se concentrar em nada. Sabia que estava sendo patético ao fazer aquilo, mas precisava saber a verdade e acabar com sua aflição de uma vez por todas.

Quando apertou a campainha do apartamento, uma moça com aparentemente a idade de Jensen, ruiva e muito bonita, atendeu à porta.

- Olá. Jared? – A ruiva perguntou e Jared confirmou com a cabeça – Entre, por favor?

- Eu... é... – Jared não sabia o que dizer, sentiu como se o chão tivesse sido tirado de baixo dos seus pés. Sua cabeça rodava e teve que se apoiar no batente da porta para não cair.

- Você está bem? – A mulher perguntou, preocupada – Venha... Sente-se aqui – A ruiva o conduziu até o sofá e foi buscar um copo d'água – Tome, você está pálido.

- O J... O Jensen...

- Ele saiu, mas já deve estar a caminho. Eu vou ligar para ele avisando que você está aqui.

- Não! Por favor... - Tudo o que Jared menos queria era olhar pra cara de Jensen agora - Eu... Eu já estou de saída. Na verdade nem deveria ter vindo aqui. Você é...

- Ah, me desculpe! Eu sou a Danneel, esposa do Jensen.

- Esposa? – Jared tentou manter sua voz firme, mas falhou terrivelmente – Ele tem bom gosto – O moreno forçou um sorriso, triste – Você é muito bonita.

- Obrigada! Você é muito gentil. Tem certeza que não quer esperar? Ele não deve mesmo demorar – Danneel perguntou quando Jared se levantou para sair.

- Não, eu já estou melhor. Obrigado.

- Certo, então. Ele deve ter o seu telefone, eu peço para ele ligar para você. E Jared... Cuide-se, ok?

- Pode deixar – Jared saiu do apartamento quase se arrastando até o elevador.

Quando chegou ao saguão do prédio ainda tentava segurar o choro. Só queria chegar em casa, trancar-se no seu quarto e ficar sozinho com sua dor. Como Jensen podia ter feito aquilo? – Jared sentiu-se um idiota por deixar-se enganar daquela maneira. Como nunca havia desconfiado de nada? Os encontros às escondidas, as desculpas para não sair com seus amigos, era tudo tão óbvio agora, que Jared sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

Tinha sido enganado por duas vezes; já deveria ter desconfiado que havia algo de errado quando Jensen não o procurou por semanas depois de transarem pela primeira vez. E depois, se o loiro fosse solteiro e morasse sozinho, não precisaria alugar um apartamento para se encontrarem. Como podia ter sido tão burro e não percebido nada? Como a paixão podia tê-lo cegado desta maneira?

Seu coração estava quebrado em pedacinhos, a dor era tão grande que estava sendo difícil respirar.

Quando saiu do prédio, deu de cara com Jensen saindo do seu carro, estacionado ali em frente. Ao vê-lo, Jensen ficou branco, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, mas mesmo assim se aproximou.

- Jared... O que você...?

- Não chega perto de mim, Jensen! – Jared se afastou quando o loiro tentou tocar em seu braço.

- O que houve? Eu... – Só então Jensen percebeu que o moreno estava com os olhos vermelhos e se deu conta do que havia acontecido – Jared...

- Por que, Jensen? Por quê? – Jared falava com a voz embargada, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas – Por quanto tempo você iria continuar me fazendo de idiota?

- Espera... Não é nada disso! Eu posso explicar, eu... – Jensen tentava controlar a situação, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para os lados, para ver se tinha alguém os vendo.

- Pode explicar? Pode explicar que você pretendia me manter como seu amante até enjoar e então me daria um chute na bunda? É isso?

- Não! Não era isso o que eu...

- Foi tudo uma mentira! Tudo... Eu nunca signifiquei nada pra você. Nada além de sexo! Eu te amei, Jensen! – Jared praticamente sussurrava – Eu te amei de verdade, eu me entreguei, e você...

- Jared, só me dê um tempo... Eu posso consertar isso. Por favor? – Jensen praticamente implorava.

- Eu não quero ver você nunca mais, Jensen. Nunca mais! – Jensen ainda tentou segurá-lo, mas Jared o empurrou e saiu praticamente correndo dali.

A dor ao vê-lo ir embora, sofrendo daquele jeito, fez o coração de Jensen apertar. Não era para ser assim, as coisas não podiam ter tomado este rumo. Estava tudo sob controle, e agora... Seu mundo tinha desabado. Amava aquele garoto como jamais amara alguém e não tinha coragem para ir atrás dele, não tinha coragem de deixar o seu mundo perfeito e assumir o seu amor.

Somente com Jared sentia-se completo, e agora estaria novamente sozinho, vazio... Infeliz. Talvez este fosse um preço muito alto a pagar...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Jensen, seu safado! Vem aqui na Mary, vem? huahuahuaha / Jared, precisa de um colinho, amor? *Autora fora da casinha* kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Não liguem... Esta sou eu no meu último dia de férias. É, acabou a mamata... Próximas atualizações, só nas férias de julho *Corre pra não apanhar* rsrs... Brincadeirinha!

Beijos pra quem está acompanhando e obrigadinha pelas reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Três anos depois...**_

Jared acordou, sentindo seu corpo envolvido pelos braços do namorado. Virou-se de frente para ele e lhe acariciou os cabelos loiros, fazendo o outro acordar com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, preguiçoso! – Jared falou com um sorriso e selou seus lábios.

- Você parece disposto. Dormiu bem? – O loiro falou com a voz rouca, se espreguiçou na cama e tentou voltar a dormir, enquanto Jared foi para o chuveiro.

- Hey! – Jared jogou um travesseiro na direção da cama, quando saiu do banho com a toalha em volta da cintura – Tem pacientes te esperando no hospital. Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Puta que pariu! Eu estou atrasado. E o pior é que nem dá tempo pra uma rapidinha – Falou olhando o moreno que se vestia na sua frente, então se levantou e correu para o banheiro, fazendo Jared rir – Vai querer uma carona? – Gritou de dentro do box.

- Não. Eu vou de ônibus, obrigado! – Jared falava enquanto arrumava suas coisas na mochila – Não quero atrasar você ainda mais. Já vou indo – O moreno foi até a porta do box, lhe deu um beijo e saiu.

- x -

Jensen ria da cara do amigo, enquanto analisava o raio-X do seu pé, e enrolou um pouco mais, vendo o quanto Misha estava desesperado por uma resposta.

- Caralho, Jensen! Eu vou ter que procurar outro ortopedista? – Misha falou em um tom bravo.

- Ok, o seu pé não está quebrado. Nem mesmo um osso trincado. Você só vai precisar de alguns analgésicos e um pouco de repouso.

- Ótimo. Pelo jeito que dói, pensei que o meu osso estivesse moído.

- Deixa de ser chorão, Misha! E pega leve com a Vicky da próxima vez. Você está meio velho pra fazer sexo selvagem. Ainda mais depois de bêbado.

- Bêbados, você quis dizer. Porque a Vicky estava pior do que eu.

- Agitada a sua vida de casado, hein! – Jensen riu – Quem diria!

- É, eu não posso reclamar. Uma pena que a nossa comemoração de um ano de casados acabou com um pequeno acidente e uma concussão no meu pé – Misha riu de si mesmo.

- Eu tenho mais um paciente dentro de dez minutos, depois podemos tomar um café, se você quiser.

- Ok, eu vou aguardar lá fora. E por falar nisso, você foi o único que não confirmou para amanhã à noite. Você vai, não vai?

- Eu não sei. Por que o Tom continua marcando estas reuniões?

- É o único jeito de a gente tirar um tempo pra colocar a conversa em dia, Jensen. Qual é? Não tem mais tempo pros seus amigos? Nem uma vez por mês?

- Não é uma questão de tempo. Eu não tenho mais ânimo pra isso, sei lá...

- Pois então trate de arranjar em algum lugar, por que você vai sim! – Misha saiu da sala e outro paciente entrou logo em seguida.

Na noite seguinte, mesmo mancando, Misha foi o primeiro a chegar ao bar, seguido de Tom e Mark.

- Olha só... Mais um ilustre convidado – Tom brincou assim que Jensen apareceu no bar, visivelmente mal humorado.

- De onde você tira todo esse bom humor, em plena sexta-feira à noite, Tom? – Jensen perguntou, ácido.

- Deve ser do mesmo lugar que você tira o seu _mau humor_ – Tom retrucou.

- Eu estou cansado. Tive uma semana cheia – Jensen tentou justificar.

- Todos nós tivemos – Misha interveio – Mas estamos aqui pra beber e nos divertir, não é mesmo? Até o Murray voltou a se juntar a nós – Misha ergueu o copo na direção de Chad, como se fizesse um brinde.

- Só espero que eu não seja o alvo das piadas novamente – Chad deu um sorriso torto.

- Não, hoje o alvo é o Mark, já que ele vai se enforcar daqui a duas semanas – Tom comentou.

- Ele acha que está fazendo grande coisa – Jensen falou enquanto bebia sua cerveja.

- Não é por que o seu casamento não deu certo, que os demais não podem dar, Jensen – Mark se defendeu – E você não me pareceu mais feliz depois da separação.

- Ele está na fase depressiva agora – Tom comentou – Primeiro ele passou por uma fase puta, quando ele comia tudo o que vinha pela frente, depois era só curtição e agora veio a fase deprê. Você está precisando de uma namorada, cara!

- Que tal você cuidar da própria vida, Tom? Ou já desistiu de encontrar o "_verdadeiro amor"_? – Jensen ironizou.

- Pessoal, a primeira rodada é por minha conta – Misha falou – Há quantos anos nós fizemos esses encontros nas sextas-feiras, mesmo?

- Quatro, eu acho – Chad respondeu.

- Então... Quatro anos, e olha só... Eu estou casado, O Mark vai se casar em duas semanas, Jensen se divorciou, Tom continua em busca do amor verdadeiro e o Chad... Bom...

- O Chad _pensa_ que tem um namorado – Jensen brincou.

- Pensa? Vocês são uns idiotas! – Chad bufou – Não se cansam de fazer piada comigo?

- Há quanto tempo você namora? Seis meses? E por que nós nunca vimos o seu namoradinho lindo e fofo? Porque ele só existe na sua imaginação! – Misha entrou na brincadeira.

- Ele estuda de manhã e trabalha à tarde e à noite pra poder pagar os estudos. Nem todo mundo tem a vida fácil como a de vocês. E depois, o pouco tempo que nós passamos juntos, eu prefiro aproveitar de outra maneira – Chad deu um sorriso safado.

- Ohh... Fala aí garanhão! – Mark deu um tapinha em suas costas, rindo.

- Garanhão? – Jensen riu – Vocês se esqueceram da choradeira dele no último porre que tomou? Reclamando por que o namoradinho não quis ficar de quatro?

- Não foi isso o que eu falei, Jensen! Como você pode ser tão cretino? – Chad falou, chateado.

- Eu sou cretino? – Jensen forçou um sorriso - Ok. Então ouça o meu conselho: Quem coloca quem de quatro, não tem a menor importância. Se você está com alguém que gosta de verdade, e te faz feliz, então aproveite o tempo juntos, aproveite o que ele pode te dar... Não fique cobrando além disso ou brigando por bobagens, entendeu? Você pode se arrepender depois. O tempo passa muito rápido, garoto!

- Que tal a gente mudar de assunto e deixar nossa vida amorosa de lado, pessoal? – Tom sugeriu e todos concordaram.

O restante da noite foi regado a muita bebida e risadas sobre acontecimentos do hospital. Jensen foi o primeiro a ir embora e ao chegar em seu apartamento, sentou-se no sofá da sala, com as luzes apagadas.

Gostava do silêncio, da escuridão... Por que era assim que sentia a sua vida ultimamente. Vazia, sem sentido.

O simples fato de ter que ir a um bar com os amigos, já era quase um sacrifício. Talvez estivesse mesmo deprimido, como Tom falara. A única coisa que ainda o animava era o seu trabalho. Gostava de tratar de seus pacientes, gostava de cuidar das pessoas. Isso o fazia sentir-se útil, isso trazia algum sentido para a sua vida sem graça.

Depois que se separara de Danneel, há dois anos, tinha praticamente entrado em decadência. Saiu com algumas pessoas, sem sucesso em manter um relacionamento, e depois disso, segundo seu amigo Tom, passou por uma fase "puta", mas até isso tinha perdido a graça. Sexo acabou se tornando algo comum, banal, e agora, na maioria das vezes acabava preferindo se aliviar sozinho do que sair com alguém só para transar.

Jensen tirou seus sapatos e abraçou seus joelhos, ficando encolhido no sofá. De repente veio à sua mente a lembrança de Jared, sentado no chão do pequeno apartamento onde se encontravam, com os joelhos dobrados e um bloco de papel apoiado neles, desenhando.

Sorriu com tristeza ao pensar no moreno. Sentia vontade de saber sobre ele, o que estaria fazendo, se tinha ido mesmo para a faculdade de direito, se ainda morava com os pais... Saudade. Daria tudo para poder sentir seus lábios mais uma vez, para tocar sua pele, seus cabelos macios... Depois daquele dia em que Jared descobrira que era casado, nunca mais o havia procurado. Não por falta de vontade, porque pensava em fazer isso todos os dias. Mas sabia que o tinha magoado demais, e que o moreno estaria melhor longe dele. Longe das suas mentiras e do seu egoísmo.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi para o quarto, onde se despiu e deitou-se na cama. Sabia que seria mais uma noite de insônia; abraçou o travesseiro, apagou a luz do abajur e permaneceu ali, curtindo a sua solidão.

- x -

Mark optou por não fazer uma despedida de solteiro, já que a sua futura esposa havia ameaçado largá-lo na porta da igreja, caso fizesse. Então resolveu apenas pagar umas cervejas para os amigos mais íntimos, no mesmo bar que geralmente frequentavam.

Tom, Misha, Jensen, e mais alguns amigos lhe fizeram companhia naquela noite. Queriam levá-lo a uma boate com strippers, mas Mark implorou que não o fizessem, e os amigos acabaram respeitando sua vontade.

Quando Chad chegou sozinho, seus amigos novamente pegaram no seu pé, já que tinha prometido trazer o seu _namorado imaginário_ para que o conhecessem.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que não havia namorado algum! – Misha era sempre o primeiro a infernizar sua vida, já que era o amigo mais chegado, se achava nesse direito.

- Cala a boca! – Chad lhe apontou o dedo indicador, brincando - Ele vem, um pouco mais tarde, mas vem. Eu garanto!

- Se ele não vier, você vai ter que fazer um strip-tease em cima do balcão – Mark ameaçou e os outros concordaram.

Chad gargalhou – Se eu fizer isso, vou ser expulso do bar e apanhar feito um cachorro dos outros caras.

- A gente te salva. Mas que você vai dançar, você vai! – Tom lhe entregou uma cerveja.

- Jay, por tudo que é mais sagrado, apareça! – Chad falou baixinho, fazendo os outros rirem.

Depois de quase uma hora, Jared entrou no bar e percorreu os olhos pelo ambiente, procurando Chad.

O loiro, que não tirava os olhos da entrada, foi ao seu encontro assim que o avistou.

- Hey! Que bom que você veio – Chad se aproximou do moreno e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios, o conduzindo até a mesa onde seus amigos estavam.

- Então, caras... Esse é o Jay. Jay, este é o Mark, Tom, e o bonitão de olhos azuis ali é o Misha – Chad os apresentou e Jared apertou as mãos de cada um, em cumprimento – Ah, e esse é o Jensen – Chad apresentou o loiro por último, já que ele estava voltando do banheiro.

Quando Jared virou-se para ver de quem Chad estava falando, sentiu um frio na espinha e seu coração quis pular do peito. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Jensen, amigo de Chad? O _seu_ Jensen?

- É... Muito prazer, Jensen! – Jared estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e Jensen a apertou.

- O prazer é meu – Jensen sorriu amarelo, também não acreditando que era mesmo Jared, o _seu_ Jared, ali, ao lado de Chad.

Jared ficou um pouco inseguro, sem saber o que dizer, mas para sua sorte Misha logo começou a puxar conversa, e conseguiu se descontrair um pouco. Sentia-se sendo observado por Jensen, que ficara calado o tempo todo.

- Pra falar a verdade, nós já nem acreditávamos que você era real, achamos que o Chad estava nos enrolando – Misha comentou, deixando Chad sem graça.

- Eu sei. O _namorado imaginário_, não é? – Jared riu, vendo que Chad tinha corado.

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma boa imaginação - Chad se defendeu.

- É, uma _grande_ imaginação – Mark brincou.

- Você salvou a minha pele. Sabe o que eu teria que fazer se você não viesse? – Chad não conseguiu terminar de falar e começou a rir sem parar.

- Ele iria ter que dançar em cima daquele balcão – Mark apontou para o balcão de bebidas – Com direito a strip-tease.

- Puta merda! Por que eu não demorei mais um pouco? Não perderia isso por nada! – Jared zoou e beijou Chad em seguida.

Jensen observava o casal, e não conseguiu evitar sentir ciúmes. Jared sentara-se ao lado de Chad e tinha uma das mãos na coxa do loiro. Percebia que de vez em quando os dois conversavam intimamente entre si, riam e trocavam um e outro beijo rápido ou então carícias discretas.

Beberam cervejas, conversaram durante algum tempo e quando Chad deixou a mesa para ir ao banheiro, Jensen se aproximou de Jared, deixando Misha, Tom e Mark conversando entre si.

- Este mundo é mesmo pequeno, não é? – Jensen puxou conversa.

- Engraçado, eu já tinha ouvido o Chad falar dos outros amigos, mas não me lembro dele ter mencionado o seu nome alguma vez.

- Deve ser porque eu e ele nunca fomos exatamente amigos. Só nos toleramos porque temos amigos em comum. Ele não sabe, não é? Sobre mim?

- Ele sabe de toda a história, mas não sabe que é você. Acho que eu nunca falei o seu nome.

- Eu imaginei. E o que você tem feito da vida?

- Muitas coisas - Jared bebia sua cerveja, sem sequer encarar o loiro.

- Você continua...

- Isso é um interrogatório? – Jared o interrompeu, desta vez o encarando, visivelmente irritado.

- Apenas curiosidade.

Chad voltou para a mesa, e Jensen observou Jared falar em voz baixa com ele.

- Eu já vou embora, está bem?

- Mas está cedo ainda...

- Eu sei, é... Eu tenho prova amanhã e ainda preciso estudar um pouco – Jared mentiu.

- Ok, então vamos. Eu levo você pra casa.

- Não! Não... Você fica. Eu pego um táxi, não se preocupe. Aproveite a sua noite de folga – Jared o beijou, se despediu dos seus amigos e saiu do bar.

Estava tão incomodado com a presença de Jensen que só queria ir para casa e ficar sozinho. Se Chad o levasse, acabaria ficando por lá, e tudo o que menos queria era companhia naquela noite.

Sempre achou que tivesse superado, mas ver Jensen, mesmo depois de três anos, ainda era algo muito perturbador. Tinha que admitir que o loiro estava ainda mais lindo, se é que isso era possível. Encarar aqueles olhos verdes e olhar para a sua boca tentadora, tinha trazido tantas lembranças, tinham sido tantos momentos incríveis, quando um dia acreditou que realmente podia ser feliz ao lado dele. Mas a decepção e a mágoa também ainda estavam presentes. Jensen havia quebrado o seu coração em pedacinhos e depois dele, jamais conseguiu confiar em alguém. Chad tinha sido o único com quem conseguiu manter um relacionamento por mais tempo, e mesmo assim, ainda não conseguia se entregar por completo.

Ao sair do bar, o ar gelado da noite fez o seu corpo se arrepiar. Jared olhou em sua carteira e viu que não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para pagar um táxi, então resolveu esperar por um ônibus, já que tinha um ponto ali perto.

Depois de alguns minutos, viu um carro preto se aproximar e parar em frente ao ponto.

- Hey! Você não ia pegar um táxi? – Jensen abriu o vidro do carro e falou, sem desligar o motor.

- Não é da sua conta – Jared o cortou, secamente.

- Entre no carro, eu vou te dar uma carona. Vai ser difícil passar algum ônibus há essa hora.

- Não tem problema, eu vou a pé. Eu gosto de caminhar.

- Você mora longe, não mora? E vai ter que acordar cedo amanhã – Jensen bufou - Jared, deixe de ser teimoso, eu levo você pra casa.

Jared olhou para a rua, sabia que não iria passar mesmo nenhum ônibus, e se fosse a pé levaria mais de uma hora para chegar em casa, então resolveu aceitar.

- Eu vou aceitar a carona, mas não quero conversa com você – Jared disse enquanto entrava no carro.

- Tudo bem! Como você quiser.

Jensen dirigia em silêncio, mas não conseguia deixar de observar Jared. O moreno olhava para a estrada, para o outro lado, menos para ele. Percebeu que Jared parecia abatido e deduziu que fosse cansaço, afinal ele trabalhava e estudava. Também não pode deixar de notar que o seu menino tinha se tornado um homem... Um lindo homem. Jensen percebera que Jared tinha ficado mais forte e musculoso, e não conseguiu deixar de imaginá-lo despido de toda aquela roupa.

Jared o olhou de cara feia quando percebeu estar sendo observado demais e então Jensen fingiu que prestava atenção na estrada.

- Você ainda mora com os seus pais? – Jensen arriscou.

- Não.

- E a faculdade, como vai? Você está quase se tornando um advogado?

- Vire à esquerda ali naquela rua. E depois do semáforo, vire à direita.

Jensen continuou dirigindo, sem dizer mais nada, já que Jared não queria conversa. Mas tinha tantas dúvidas, tanta curiosidade, que quando estacionou em frente ao prédio que o moreno indicara, não conseguiu se controlar.

- Você mora sozinho aqui?

- Sim.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Por que você quer saber, afinal? Por que todo esse interesse? Por que você tinha que aparecer novamente? Eu estava ótimo sem você! – Jared despejou tudo de uma vez, já não aguentava mais se controlar.

- É mesmo? Pra ficar irritado deste jeito, eu estou quase acreditando no contrário. Por que a minha presença te perturba tanto?

- Você é mesmo muito cara de pau, não é? – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Será que é por que você ainda sente algo por mim? Será que depois desse tempo todo ainda não conseguiu me esquecer?

Jared forçou uma risada – Uma novidade: O mundo não gira ao seu redor, doutor Jensen Ackles. E eu estou muito feliz com o Chad – Jared fez menção de abrir a porta para sair, mas Jensen o impediu.

- Tudo bem. Eu não quero brigar com você, eu só... Só fiquei curioso. Três anos se passaram, e eu não sei nada sobre você. Eu fiquei preocupado. Muitas vezes eu pensei em te ligar, mas... Você trocou de número, e...

- Consciência pesada, Jensen? – Jared ironizou.

- Talvez.

- E como vai a sua mulher?

- Não existe mais nenhuma mulher. Nós nos divorciamos.

- Mas não foi por...?

- Não. Foi um ano depois de você. Na verdade, o meu casamento nunca foi muito bem. Nós já tínhamos problemas antes de eu te conhecer. Mas é aquela coisa... Você se acomoda e vai empurrando as coisas com a barriga. Até que chega um limite onde não dá mais...

- Eu não devia ter ido lá, no seu apartamento. Tinha outros meios de eu saber se o que meu pai disse era verdade, mas... Não sei o que me deu. Acho que eu precisava ver com os meus próprios olhos – Jared sorriu amargamente.

- Seu pai? Mas o que ele...?

- Quando eu encontrei a carta da escola de artes, que ele escondia, eu fui o confrontar, e... Então ele jogou tudo na minha cara. Ele já sabia sobre nós e sabia que você era casado. – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Jared, com a lembrança – Eu saí do escritório dele arrasado e não consegui pensar em mais nada, então fui até o seu apartamento para confirmar.

- E depois? Ficou tudo bem entre vocês?

- Eu só voltei pra casa para pegar as minhas coisas. A minha mãe ficou muito chateada, mas ela entendeu. Até me deu algum dinheiro pra que eu pudesse me virar por uns tempos. Eu não podia continuar lá. Não depois do que ele fez. Sabe, se me perguntassem na época, eu não saberia dizer quem era o maior canalha, ele ou você.

Jensen forçou um sorriso – É, eu mereci ouvir isso.

- Ele disse que eu só aprendo com os meus próprios erros, quebrando a cara. Talvez ele até tivesse razão. Eu aprendi. Mas teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse me avisado que você era casado logo que descobriu. Quem sabe assim eu não teria me ap... Eu não teria sofrido tanto. Que tipo de pai faz uma coisa dessas?

- Então você... Você foi aceito na escola de artes?

- Fui.

- Eu nunca duvidei que você conseguiria. Mas não deve estar sendo fácil se manter, não é?

- Não é fácil, mas... Eu estudo pela manhã, à tarde eu faço estágio em uma agência de publicidade e à noite trabalho em um bar. De vez em quando faço uns bicos no final de semana. Dá pra me virar.

- E ainda sobra tempo pra namorar o Chad? Você é ninja, por acaso? – Jensen brincou, e pela primeira vez conseguiu arrancar um sorriso verdadeiro do moreno.

- Eu preciso ir. Tenho prova amanhã de manhã, ainda tenho que estudar um pouco.

- Certo – Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver o moreno deixar o carro – Jared?

- Hã? – O moreno apenas se virou para olhá-lo.

- Foi bom te ver novamente.

**_Continua..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 12**_

Tom estava no consultório de Jensen e falava sozinho por quase cinco minutos. O loiro estava com a cabeça tão longe que sequer fazia de conta que prestava atenção.

- Jensen usa maquiagem e dorme de calcinha – Tom falou só para testar se o loiro esboçava alguma reação – Que porra está acontecendo com você? – O moreno levantou a voz, irritado.

- Nada. Por quê? – Jensen finalmente falou alguma coisa, saindo de seus devaneios.

- Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu estava falando. Está com a cabeça aonde?

- Desculpe, eu só... Estava distraído. Só isso.

- Distraído? Você está assim há dois dias. Ok, você não vai me falar mesmo, não é? Não sei por que eu ainda perco o meu tempo tentando te entender - Tom já ia saindo da sala quando Jensen o chamou de volta.

- Espera, Tom! Eu... Senta aí. Tem algo que eu preciso te contar.

- Sou todo ouvidos - Tom sentou-se na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, curioso.

- É por causa do Jay que eu estou assim. Eu sei que é loucura, mas não consigo evitar.

- Jay? Quem é o Jay?

- O Jared, namorado do Chad!

- Ah, claro. O namorado do Chad. Eu nem me lembrava que o nome dele era Jared. Mal falei com ele àquela noite. Mas o que tem ele a ver com... Espera, você não está pensando em dar em cima do namorado do Chad, está? Você já não se meteu em confusão que chega por causa daquele outro garoto, três anos atrás?

- Você não está entendendo, Tom. O Jay é o mesmo garoto com quem eu me relacionei há três anos.

- O quê? Não, não pode ser. Isso seria... Caralho! O Chad sabe disso? – Tom andava de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno consultório.

- Não. O Chad sabe da história dele, mas não sabe que sou eu.

- E vocês dois fizeram de conta que não se conheciam... Típico.

- O Chad nos apresentou, o Jared me cumprimentou como se não me conhecesse, você queria que eu fizesse o quê? E na hora eu nem consegui pensar, parecia que... Que não era real. É muita ironia do destino, não? Depois de tanto tempo...

- Agora eu até posso entender a sua obsessão pelo cara. Ele é mesmo muito bonito.

- Sim, ele é. Mas isso é passado, Tom. Eu só fiquei surpreso, e é claro... Fiquei curioso pra saber o que ele anda fazendo, mas...

- Ele me pareceu feliz com o Chad.

- É... Pareceu – Jensen concordou, sem esconder sua tristeza.

- Jensen... Parte pra outra, cara! Você precisa deixar o passado de lado e tentar recomeçar sua vida.

- Bom, eu só... Só queria te contar isso, por que... Sei lá, eu precisava conversar com alguém – Jensen disfarçou e se levantou da cadeira, arrumando suas coisas para ir embora.

- Você vai ficar bem, ou quer companhia para uma bebedeira?

- Não – Jensen riu – Não será necessário, eu estou bem.

- Certo. Até amanhã, então – Tom saiu antes de Jensen, e o loiro ainda ficou alguns minutos ali, pensativo, antes de sair.

Muitas vezes tinha pensado no que teria sido da sua vida se tivesse jogado tudo para o alto e escolhido ficar com Jared. Talvez estivesse agora trabalhando em algum hospital mixuruca, com um salário que mal pagaria suas contas, ou quem sabe não, afinal, quem se importa com a vida sexual de um médico? Nunca iria saber. Tinha feito uma escolha e agora deveria arcar com as consequências.

Mas não conseguiu deixar de sentir ciúmes quando viu Jared e Chad trocando carícias, e andando de mãos dadas, como um casal qualquer. Tinha que admitir que, no fundo, estava até orgulhoso de Jared. O garoto tinha fibra, e por maior que fossem as dificuldades, não deixava de correr atrás do que queria.

Enfrentou seu pai, jogou tudo para o alto e foi seguir o seu sonho de se tornar um artista. Assumiu sua sexualidade e namorava abertamente com Chad, sem se importar com o que as pessoas pensam a respeito. Jensen pensou que talvez nunca teria sido capaz de fazê-lo feliz de verdade. Jared era um espírito livre, enquanto ele, Jensen, se prendia demais a certos valores, que talvez não fossem assim tão importantes. E talvez este fosse o motivo de nunca ter sido verdadeiramente feliz.

- x -

No sábado, Jared foi até o apartamento de Chad, pois tinham combinado de passarem o dia juntos. Desde que o moreno chegara, Chad notou que ele estava estranho e calado demais.

- Jay, aconteceu alguma coisa? Tem algo que você queira me contar?

- Não, nada. Por quê?

- Você está quieto, e... Às vezes parece que está com a cabeça longe daqui.

- Eu estou bem, Chad. É impressão sua.

- Aquela noite, no bar... Você se divertiu? Saiu tão cedo de lá, o que aconteceu? Não gostou dos meus amigos?

- Claro que eu gostei. O Misha é muito divertido. Não conversei muito com os outros, mas parecem ser legais também.

- Você parece chateado. Tem certeza que não foi nada que aconteceu por lá? - Chad insistiu.

- Não foi nada, Chad. Eu só estou cansado, não consegui dormir novamente. Já está se tornando um hábito.

- Você devia diminuir o ritmo um pouco. Você trabalha demais.

- É verdade. Acho que eu vou arranjar um namorado rico pra me sustentar – Jared brincou.

- Engraçadinho! – Chad se fez de ofendido.

- Depois que eu me formar vai ficar um pouco mais fácil, eu acho.

- Eu não vejo a hora de você vir morar aqui comigo. Acordar do seu lado e transar todas as manhãs, ganhar um boquete antes de dormir...

- Eu fico encantado com tanto romantismo – Jared gargalhou e largou caderno e lápis em cima da escrivaninha, indo até a cama onde Chad estava deitado.

- Conseguiu desenhar o que você queria? – Chad deixou que o moreno deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.

- Não. Não consegui fazer nada hoje. Não adianta insistir.

- Logo a inspiração volta e você consegue. Já disse que você precisa se desligar um pouco.

- Chad... Há quanto tempo você é amigo do Jensen?

- Do Jensen? Por que a pergunta?

- Por nada. Eu só estranhei, você nunca tinha me falado sobre ele.

- Ah, eu o conheço desde que fiquei amigo do Misha. Há uns cinco anos. Mas ele não é exatamente um amigo, acho que por isso eu falo muito pouco sobre ele. Ele é um grande amigo do Misha e por isso nós sempre saímos juntos.

- Vocês se conhecem há cinco anos e não ficaram amigos? Ele é tão chato assim? – Jared brincou, mas no fundo estava louco de curiosidade pra saber mais sobre Jensen.

- Ele nunca foi do tipo que fala muito, vivia de segredinhos com o Tom e nós nunca tivemos muita afinidade. Ele foi casado, mas... Não sei que tipo de casamento era aquele, pois eu nunca vi ele e a esposa saindo juntos. Depois que se separou, virou uma vadia por uns tempos... Saía com tudo que aparecia pela frente... Mulheres, homens...

- Espera, você...?

- Não! Eu nunca saí com ele, se é o que você está pensando. Ele até pode ser bonito, mas não faz o meu tipo.

- Ah...

- Mas depois que passou esta fase, ele até parece outra pessoa. Deixou de ser um pouco arrogante, mas é estranho...

- O que é estranho?

- Ele parece infeliz, Jay. Você nem precisa conhecê-lo direito pra ver isso. Está sempre sozinho e parece... Sei lá, triste, deprimido...

- E o Misha, é casado há quanto tempo? – Jared preferiu mudar de assunto, pois não queria ficar pensando em Jensen, ou no motivo dele estar infeliz.

- Um ano. A esposa dele é uma figura. Você precisa conhecê-la. Não tem como sair com os dois e não rir o tempo inteiro.

- Você tem amigos muito legais. Sabe, tem o pessoal da faculdade, eu gosto muito deles, mas... Eu sinto muita falta do Mike e da Sandy.

- Você falou com a Sandy na semana passada!

- Por telefone. Não é a mesma coisa.

- Você está tão melancólico hoje! – Chad debochou.

- Estou? – Jared fez uma carinha triste.

- Sim, mas acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso... Mais tarde.

- Mais tarde? – O moreno franziu a testa, decepcionado.

- Eu sei que é sábado, mas eu preciso ir até aquela clínica que eu te falei. Foi o único horário que o diretor tinha disponível para falar comigo. É uma clínica particular, se eu conseguir o emprego de enfermeiro lá, meu salário vai ser praticamente o dobro do que eu ganho no hospital.

- Tudo bem, eu espero você aqui.

- Não! Eu quero que você vá comigo. Você me dá sorte, Jay... Por favor?

- Eu te dou sorte? – Jared deu risadas – Se você acredita nisso, então eu vou, né? Vai que você não consegue o emprego e vai me culpar por isso depois – Jared brincou.

Quando chegaram à clínica, Chad foi até a sala do diretor, enquanto Jared ficou perambulando pelos corredores. As portas de alguns quartos estavam abertas, e Jared não pode deixar de observar os pacientes. Olhando pela janela, percebeu que havia um jardim na clínica, onde muitos dos pacientes ficavam sentados nos bancos de madeira, tomando sol.

O que lhe chamou atenção foi uma senhora que deveria ter a idade de sua mãe, talvez um pouco mais, sentada sozinha no quarto. Ela tinha o semblante triste e de repente a saudade que sentia de sua mãe fez com que Jared entrasse no quarto.

- Hey! É... A senhora está se sentindo bem? – Jared se aproximou da poltrona onde ela estava sentada, um pouco tímido.

A mulher nada respondeu e Jared pensou se estava sendo inconveniente, mas resolveu insistir.

- Desculpe, mas... Está um dia lindo lá fora, a senhora não quer ir até o jardim? Tomar um pouco de sol, talvez... – Jared sorriu e só então a mulher olhou para ele, com a expressão um pouco confusa.

- Eu... Eu conheço você? – A senhora perguntou com a voz calma.

- Não, eu creio que não. Eu só entrei aqui por que... A senhora parecia tão triste, e... Bom, ou talvez porque eu seja muito metido mesmo – Jared riu de si mesmo.

- Você tem um sorriso muito bonito. Qual é o seu nome?

- Ah, me desculpe. Eu sou o Jared. E a senhora é...

- Donna. Jared, você me acompanharia para um passeio no jardim? – A mulher sorriu pela primeira vez desde que o moreno entrara no quarto.

- Claro! Será um prazer – Jared ajudou Donna a se levantar e colocar seu casaco, e lhe estendeu o braço para que ela o segurasse enquanto caminhavam até o jardim.

- Eu não estou descabelada, estou? – Donna perguntou brincando, fazendo Jared sorrir.

- Não. A senhora está linda!

Ao chegarem no jardim, Jared notou que Donna parecia outra pessoa, já não tinha mais aquela expressão de tristeza e parecia estar se sentindo muito melhor.

- Senhora...

- Donna, por favor. Me chame de Donna.

- Certo... Donna, a senho..., digo, você está nesta clínica por quê?

- Depressão. Eu vinha me tratando há anos em casa, a base de remédios, mas... De repente eu parei de me alimentar como deveria e o meu marido acabou me trazendo pra cá.

- Ah, isso...

- Mas não fique com pena de mim, eu estou bem aqui. Estou sendo muito bem cuidada e só vou ficar mais alguns dias. Meu marido é médico, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

- A senhora tem filhos?

- Sim, eu tenho três lindos filhos, que são o meu maior orgulho. Os dois rapazes são médicos, como o pai, e a minha filha caçula está estudando arquitetura.

- Oh, com três médicos na família, você deve estar mesmo muito bem servida – Jared brincou.

- Sim, eles se preocupam até demais comigo. E acabam se esquecendo deles mesmos. Sabe, Jared... Família é algo muito complicado. Minha filha estuda fora do país, meu filho mais velho mora em outro Estado e o do meio não se entende com o pai. Eu quase não o vejo por causa disso.

- É, eu... Eu sei bem o que é isso. Também tenho problemas com o meu pai, e a minha mãe... Eu não a vejo há quase dois meses. Sinto falta dela...

- Você é um doce de pessoa. Sua mãe deve se orgulhar muito de você. Você tem namorada, Jared?

- Na verdade, eu... – Jared hesitou um pouco – Eu tenho um namorado.

- Ohh! E ele é tão bonito e simpático como você? – Donna sorriu.

- Sim, ele é muito bonito. Ele está tentando um emprego de enfermeiro aqui na clínica. Por isso eu estou aqui, passando o tempo. Mas ele é uma pessoa especial. Eu gosto muito dele.

- Gosta? – Donna olhou nos olhos de Jared – E por que eu vejo essa pontinha de tristeza quando você fala dele?

- É complicado...

- Você o ama? Ou apenas gosta?

- Sabe, há alguns anos, eu... Eu conheci alguém por quem eu me apaixonei de verdade. Eu me atirei de corpo e alma naquela relação, e... Depois de algum tempo, acabei descobrindo que ele era casado, que na verdade eu não significava nada pra ele. Foi tudo uma mentira.

- Ele partiu seu coração, e agora você não consegue juntar os pedaços, é isso? Não consegue mais ser completo para outro amor.

- A senho... Você daria uma boa psicóloga, sabia?

- Com três filhos? Eu já tratei de muito coração partido. O único que eu nunca consegui fazer se abrir foi o meu filho do meio. Ele sempre foi muito fechado, o mais complicado de todos.

- Bom, se o meu namorado conseguir esta vaga, vou pedir pra ele dar tratamento vip pra senhora.

- Vou torcer para que ele consiga. Assim, se eu voltar mais vezes pra cá, vou poder ter a sua visita de vez em quando.

- Certamente que sim! – Jared riu, contente por ver Donna sorrindo.

- Mas o que...? Quando me disseram, eu não acreditei, tive que ver com os meus próprios olhos... Você saiu mesmo daquele quarto? – Um senhor que Jared não conhecia, vestido de terno e gravata se aproximou, segurou as mãos de Donna e deu um breve beijo nos lábios dela.

- Com um garotão lindo desse jeito me convidando para passear no jardim, você acha que eu poderia recusar? – Donna piscou para Jared, que sorriu sem graça.

- Jared, este é o Roger, meu marido.

- Muito prazer, senhor – Jared apertou a mão do homem, que parecia satisfeito ao ver a esposa melhor.

- O prazer é meu. Então você conseguiu este milagre de tirar minha esposa daquele quarto? Precisa me ensinar este truque! – Roger brincou e se sentou ao lado da esposa.

- Acho que ela só está querendo ser mimada – Jared falou brincando e segurou a mão de Donna, a beijando em seguida – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, mas agora eu preciso ir. O Chad deve estar me procurando por aí.

Jared voltou para a recepção da clínica e Chad realmente o estava esperando, preocupado.

- Ei, aonde foi que você se meteu? Pensei que tivesse me abandonado aqui! – Chad fez bico, fazendo Jared rir.

- E aí? Como foi a entrevista?

- Não sei, eu... – Chad ficou muito sério, e tentou fazer uma cara triste, mas não conseguiu – Eu estou contratado! – O loiro quase gritou, dando risadas de felicidade.

- Isso é ótimo! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! – Jared o abraçou, tirando o loiro do chão, quando já estavam do lado de fora da clínica.

- Eu não disse que você me dá sorte? – Chad o abraçou pela cintura e foram caminhando abraçados até o carro.

- Espero que você não queira me usar como um amuleto – Jared fez cara feia, brincando.

- Essa noite vai ser especial, Jay... Nós precisamos comemorar!

Quando Jared acordou na manhã de domingo, sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Sua vontade era de ficar na cama por mais tempo, mas tinha trabalhos para terminar e não poderia se dar este luxo.

Tinham ido a uma boate, dançado e bebido muito na noite anterior, e depois de voltarem ao apartamento de Chad, fizeram amor até serem vencidos pelo cansaço.

Jared levantou sem fazer barulho, tomou um banho, preparou café e algumas torradas e foi terminar seus trabalhos da escola. Também tinha que desenvolver um logotipo para a empresa de um amigo seu, o que lhe renderia algum dinheiro extra.

Estava concentrado nisto, sentado na mesa da cozinha, quando sentiu Chad o abraçar por trás e beijar seu pescoço.

- Trabalhando de novo? – O loiro resmungou e foi pegar uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia pra você também! Eu preciso do dinheiro, Chad. Você está cansado de saber disso.

- Pensei que a gente fosse sair para almoçar, dar uma volta na praia, ou sair por aí...

- Eu vou pra casa – Jared se levantou da cadeira e começou a juntar seus rascunhos de cima da mesa.

- Como assim, vai pra casa? – Chad perguntou, indignado.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, que eu nunca tenho tempo pra você, que eu não dou o valor que você merece, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou de saco cheio disso! Eu preciso entregar esses desenhos amanhã, eles valem nota, Chad! E se eu trabalho em casa nos finais de semana é porque preciso da grana, ou você acha que eu me divirto com isso?

- Ei, calma! Por que essa agressividade toda? Foi só um comentário, ok? Desculpe se é pedir demais querer um pouco de atenção do meu namorado no final de semana!

- Me desculpe, ok? – Jared suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, percebendo que tinha passado dos limites - Eu só estou cansado, não tenho dormido direito, e... Mas você não precisa ficar preso a mim, Chad. Vá se divertir, eu estou num péssimo humor hoje. Me desculpe!

- Tudo bem. Se você quer mesmo ir pra casa, eu não vou te impedir.

- Obrigado – Jared se aproximou e o beijou com carinho.

- Só não se esqueça de sábado, ok?

- O que tem no sábado?

- O casamento do Mark! Não acredito que você esqueceu!

- Eu não esqueci. Mas eu não vou a este casamento.

- Não Jay, você vai. Você não vai mesmo querer que eu vá sozinho a este casamento, e o Mark não vai me perdoar se eu não for. Por favor, Jay? Juro que eu não te peço mais nada! - Chad levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Chad, você não entende... Eu não vou me sentir bem neste casamento. Eu mal conheço seus amigos, só falei com eles uma vez. E depois, eu nem tenho roupas para ir, ele é médico, só vai ter gente rica por lá.

- Então, está mesmo na hora de você conhecer melhor os meus amigos, isso não é desculpa. E quanto à roupa, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou comprar pra você.

- Não, eu não posso aceitar, Chad. Não mesmo! – Jared insistiu; na verdade, Chad comprar-lhe roupas não era o maior problema, afinal, não era tão orgulhoso assim para não aceitar. Pagaria para ele quando pudesse. Mas o que não queria nem mesmo cogitar era a hipótese de ver Jensen novamente. Já tinha sido demais encontrá-lo pela primeira vez.

- Jay, eu quero muito que você vá comigo ao casamento. Só desta vez, faz esse sacrifício por mim, vai? – Chad o abraçou pela cintura e pediu de um jeitinho que fez Jared se sentir péssimo e não conseguiu mais negar.

- Ok, eu vou! – Jared se deu por vencido – E nunca mais ouse reclamar que eu não faço nada por você! – Jared brincou e beijou o loiro em seguida.

Quando voltou para o seu pequeno apartamento e ficou sozinho, Jared não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se ansioso com a ideia de reencontrar Jensen. Sabia o quanto a proximidade com ele poderia ser perigosa, pois trazia muitas memórias à tona. Muitas lembranças que deveriam ter ficado esquecidas e enterradas no passado.

Muitas vezes tentava enganar a si mesmo, querendo acreditar que Jensen já não significava mais nada, que já o havia esquecido e superado. Mas então, por que cada vez que pensava no loiro, o seu coração disparava? Por que não conseguia tirar aqueles olhos verdes da sua cabeça todas as noites, quando se deitava, tentando dormir? Por que o seu corpo reagia cada vez que se lembrava das mãos de Jensen o tocando, do gosto dos seus lábios, ou do seu cheiro? Ou melhor, por que ainda pensava nisso?

A única coisa que deveria ainda sentir por Jensen era raiva, desprezo... Chad era quem merecia o seu amor. Chad era uma ótima companhia, era inteligente, gentil, carinhoso, era o namorado ideal. Então por que não conseguia amá-lo do jeito que deveria? Por que não era com ele que sonhava todas as noites? – Num ato impensado de raiva, Jared derrubou os lápis e rasgou os papéis com seus desenhos iniciados que estavam em cima da mesa.

Só queria ter paz novamente. Só queria que Jensen nunca tivesse reaparecido em sua vida...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aham! Estou acostumando vocês mal com estas postagens rápidas, não é? rsrs

Brincadeirinha! Estou aproveitando o momento de inspiração e escrevendo o quanto posso. Padackles... Por que as Wincest ainda vão demorar um pouquinho... u.u

Obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas, adoro vocês!


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Quando Jared soube através de sua irmã, que Gerald estaria viajando por alguns dias, saiu mais cedo da faculdade e foi visitar sua mãe.

- Meu filhinho! – Sharon o abraçou, emocionada – Que bom que você finalmente apareceu!

- Que saudades, mãe! – Jared a abraçou apertado, e já tinha os olhos marejados.

- Você acertou de ter vindo hoje. Eu fiz bolo de chocolate, o seu favorito – Sharon foi até a geladeira e serviu um grande pedaço de bolo ao moreno.

- Você está querendo me engordar, não está? – Jared brincou, mas ficou com água na boca ao olhar para o pedaço de bolo.

- Você emagreceu, meu anjo... Está se alimentando direito? – Sharon colocou o prato sobre a mesa da cozinha, onde ambos se sentaram.

- Claro que estou, mãe. Não se preocupe. Mas e a senhora, como está?

- Abandonada aqui sozinha, mas estou bem.

- Não faz drama, mãe! – Jared falou entre uma garfada e outra do bolo.

- O Jeff está há seis meses sem voltar pra casa, e sua irmã aparece tanto quanto você. Só me sobra o seu pai com as manias dele e os cachorros que eu adotei pra cuidar.

- Que bom! Pode aproveitar o tempo para cuidar de si mesma. E aqueles cursos que a senhora sempre quis fazer e vivia reclamando porque não tinha tempo?

- É... Acho que eu vou ter que fazer isso – Sharon falou sem muito ânimo.

- Está tudo bem entre a senhora e o papai?

- Sim, tudo bem – Sharon sorriu - E o Chad, como está?

- Ele está bem. Conseguiu o emprego na clínica que ele tanto queria. E ele vai ficar ainda mais feliz se a senhora mandar um pedaço desse bolo pra ele – Jared brincou.

- Eu te dou o bolo, não precisa mentir que é para o Chad – Sharon riu, afinal a loucura de Jared por doces era algo que não mudava nunca.

- O Jeff me ligou na semana passada. Ele está bem empolgado com a formatura, não é? Acho que ele nem tira tempo pra namorar.

- Ele está se dedicando. E também está empolgado com as ideias do seu pai para a empresa de consultoria.

- Eu espero que dê tudo certo. Agora eu preciso ir.

- Mas pra onde você vai com tanta pressa? – Sharon reclamou ao ver que Jared já tinha se levantado para sair.

- Vou com o Chad comprar roupas pra ir a um casamento – Só de pensar naquele casamento já fazia Jared ficar de mau humor.

- Casamento de quem?

- Um amigo do Chad – Jared abraçou sua mãe e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha – A senhora não está se esquecendo de nada? – Jared apontou para o bolo e disfarçou, fazendo Sharon rir.

- Você não tem jeito, meu filho!

- x -

Jensen tinha o convite de casamento de Mark nas mãos e isso trouxe à sua mente lembranças do seu casamento com Danneel. Ela vestida de noiva, linda e sorridente, a empolgação e os planos que tinham para o futuro...

Tudo tinha se desgastado tão rapidamente que Jensen não sabia dizer quando começou. Lembrou-se então daquele final de tarde, quando deixara Jared ir embora da sua vida... Entrou em seu apartamento e estava tão abalado que nem se deu conta da presença da esposa. Sentou-se no sofá da sala e deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, lágrimas que logo se transformaram em soluços. Quando percebeu que Danneel estava encostada no balcão da sala, o observando, já era tarde demais.

- Sabe, Jensen... Eu já tinha cogitado tanta coisa, tantos motivos para este seu afastamento, mas... Sinceramente? Eu não esperava por isso. Ele tem o quê? Dezoito anos?

Jensen secou as lágrimas e levantou a cabeça, olhando finalmente para Danneel, que tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Dan, eu...

- Eu vi vocês discutindo lá fora. Não adianta você querer dizer que não é o que eu estou pensando. Um garoto, Jensen? Como você pôde? – A ruiva falava com a voz embargada, fazendo Jensen se sentir um lixo – Eu sei que o nosso casamento já estava desandando, mas... Eu esperava mais de você. Se pelo menos você tivesse a decência de me dizer o que estava acontecendo! – Danneel forçou um sorriso – Eu pensei que você tivesse pelo menos ainda algum respeito por mim.

- Não foi nada premeditado, Dan... As coisas foram acontecendo, e... De repente eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. Me desculpe por isso, Dan. Acabou! O que eu tinha com ele acabou e eu sei que você está magoada, mas...

- Mas o que, Jensen? Você acha que existe alguma chance de nós voltarmos ao que era antes? Mesmo que eu te perdoasse, você já não me ama mais. Nem eu sei se ainda te amo...

- Dan...

- Eu irei viajar amanhã, tenho um trabalho fora da cidade. Vai levar uma semana, mas talvez eu fique mais tempo por lá. Nós conversaremos quando eu voltar.

- Está bem – Jensen se sentia a pior das criaturas.

- Esta noite... Você dorme no quarto de hóspedes.

Quando Danneel retornou de sua viagem, tiveram uma conversa sincera e decidiram que continuariam vivendo juntos, mas dormiam em quartos separados e não tinham mais nenhuma intimidade. Este relacionamento, se é que podia ser chamado assim, ainda durou por quase um ano, quando Danneel conheceu alguém e resolveu que era hora de seguir em frente.

Quase todos ao seu redor tinham seguido em frente, e o pior de tudo, Jared também. Pegou o convite mais uma vez e suspirou, lembrando que Chad também era convidado de Mark. E que muito provavelmente ele não iria sozinho à festa de casamento.

Por um lado, sentia-se ansioso para reencontrar Jared, por mais que as poucas palavras que trocaram fossem amargas, ainda assim era muito bom poder olhar para ele, ver seu sorriso, ouvir sua voz, escutar suas risadas. Mas também era doloroso demais vê-lo junto de Chad. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar esta tortura mais uma vez.

Nunca sentira-se tão sozinho e tão carente como se sentia agora, e neste momento não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa, a não ser no colo de sua mãe.

Pretendia visitá-la apenas quando ela retornasse para casa, pois achou que seu pai havia exagerado ao interná-la em uma clínica. Mas como sua mãe não se opôs, tinha que respeitar a vontade deles. Pegou seu casaco, as chaves do carro e seguiu para a clínica. Não conhecia o lugar e ficou aliviado ao ver que seu pai tinha feito mesmo uma boa escolha. O local era aconchegante e sua mãe estava instalada com todas as mordomias e sendo tratada com cuidado e carinho pelos enfermeiros.

- Oh, mas isso só pode ser um milagre! – Donna brincou assim que o filho entrou pela porta - Meu filho vindo me visitar!– Seu sorriso era genuíno.

- Não exagera, mãe! – Jensen a abraçou apertado, matando as saudades – Acho que esse lugar fez bem à senhora. Fazia tempo que eu não via esse sorriso.

- Ela ficou assim depois que foi passear com um garotão pelo jardim – A enfermeira que veio medir sua pressão comentou, brincando.

- Ei, que história é essa? – Jensen fez cara de indignado e se sentou no sofá, ao lado da mãe – O meu pai sabe que a senhora anda paquerando aqui na clínica? – O loiro brincou, fazendo as duas mulheres rirem.

- Ele era adorável – Donna falou quando a enfermeira saiu do quarto – Até mesmo o seu pai simpatizou com ele. Queria que você o tivesse conhecido. Com certeza iria gostar dele também.

- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? – Jensen a encarou, desconfiado.

- Nada. Eu não quis dizer nada – Donna sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto do filho, fazendo um carinho – Deite-se aqui – A mulher fez sinal para que o loiro se deitasse com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Eu senti falta do seu colo, mãe – O loiro se aconchegou no sofá, sentindo as mãos carinhosas de sua mãe lhe fazendo cafuné.

- E eu senti falta de você. Você sabe que o meu colo está sempre disponível.

- Eu sei, é que...

- Também sinto falta de quando você ainda era um menino, chegava da escola e deitava a cabeça no meu colo e me contava tudo o que acontecia. Eu sempre sabia o que você estava sentindo, e agora... Você está cada vez mais distante, meu filho.

- A senhora tem razão. Eu também sinto falta daquela época, mas é que o tempo passou, tanta coisa aconteceu, e... Eu não sei se a senhora ainda teria orgulho de mim se soubesse de muitas coisas que eu fiz.

- Eu vou sempre me orgulhar de você, meu anjo... Você é um homem bom, tem um coração enorme, eu não acredito que tenha feito algo de que eu não me orgulhasse.

- Eu não fiz por mal, mas eu... Eu já fui muito egoísta, e... E fiz coisas que magoaram... Magoaram pessoas que eu amo. E eu nem posso dizer que me arrependo, por que... Porque eu não sei, não sei se hoje eu faria diferente. Esse lance de relacionamentos, amor... Acho que isso não é pra mim – Jensen tinha os olhos marejados enquanto falava.

- Claro que é pra você, meu filho! Como você pode pensar algo assim, se é capaz de amar tanto pra ficar sofrendo desse jeito?

- Quem disse que eu estou sofrendo? – Jensen tentou disfarçar.

- Você não ficou desse jeito nem quando se separou da sua mulher. Pensa que pode enganar a sua mãe? – Donna lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Preciso ir, mãe. Tem pacientes me esperando no hospital – Jensen se levantou rapidamente.

- Claro. Como sempre... Fugindo do assunto – Donna o repreendeu, brincando.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu sou uma péssima visita. A senhora está internada com depressão e ainda assim fica querendo resolver os meus problemas.

- Eu já estou bem, Jensen. Não se preocupe comigo. E cuide-se, meu menino!

- x -

A cerimônia religiosa havia sido simples, mas marcante. Mark estava visivelmente emocionado, e sua esposa, Jessica, estava deslumbrante.

Ou era uma terrível coincidência, ou o destino estava mesmo querendo lhe sacanear... Foi o que Jared pensou quando percebeu que ele e Chad haviam sido colocados na mesma mesa que Jensen.

O loiro pensou o mesmo e teve que se segurar para manter o controle enquanto presenciava Jared e Chad segurando a mão um do outro o tempo todo e trocando carícias sutis.

Tudo correu tranquilamente até a hora do jantar, pois além de Jensen, Jared e Chad, a mesa também era ocupada por Tom, Misha e Vicky.

Tom observava Jensen quase com comiseração, pensando no quão difícil deveria estar sendo esta situação para o amigo. Após o jantar, tentou por diversas vezes levar Jensen para fora dali, mas o loiro era teimoso e insistiu em ficar.

Por sorte, Misha e Vicky tornaram a conversa descontraída, e o clima ficou menos tenso na mesa. Ela e Jared conversavam e riam como se fossem velhos amigos, enquanto Jensen observava o moreno, percebendo o quanto sentira falta daquelas risadas.

Depois da valsa dos noivos, Misha e Vicky foram dançar, Chad também foi dançar com Sophia, sua velha amiga e Tom entendeu o sutil recado de Jensen, chutando sua canela por debaixo da mesa, para que saísse e o deixasse a sós na mesa com Jared.

- Eu preciso... É... eu acabei de lembrar que... Eu vou ao banheiro – Tom falou, se enrolando todo, e saiu da mesa.

Jared ficou observando o moreno sair a balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Muito discreto o seu amigo – O moreno sorriu torto.

- O Tom não tem jeito, mesmo – Jensen deu risadas.

- Você já comeu ele? – Jared perguntou por pura curiosidade.

- Algumas vezes... Na adolescência. É tão óbvio assim? – Jensen estranhou a pergunta.

- Ele é muito bonito. Eu imaginei que você não deixaria passar...

- Você se engana comigo, Jared.

- É mesmo? – O moreno sorriu com ironia.

- É, depois do que eu fiz com você, seria pedir demais que você acreditasse que existe algo de bom em mim, não é? Eu entendo.

- Ótimo.

- O Chad parece ser bem íntimo da Sophia – Jensen olhava para a pista de dança, onde os dois dançavam juntos.

- Eles são amigos de infância. E acredite, nem todo mundo _come_ os amigos, Jensen.

- Cuidado pra não afrouxar a coleira demais, senão ele acaba fugindo – Jensen provocou.

- Eu não preciso apertar a coleira, ele sempre volta – Jared sorriu com sarcasmo.

- É... – Jensen sorriu – Provavelmente ele volta. Mas e você? O que ainda está fazendo com ele, Jared? Qualquer um que olhe há quilômetros de distância consegue ver que você não está feliz.

- O que você sabe sobre mim, Jensen, pra saber se eu estou ou não feliz? Ou melhor, o que é felicidade pra você? Ficar se encontrando entre quatro paredes, com medo que alguém descubra? Você acha mesmo que eu fui feliz naquela época?

- Não completamente, mas nós tivemos nossos momentos... Ou você vai querer me dizer que não foi feliz naquele final de semana na praia, onde eu te fiz meu pela primeira vez? - Jensen falava baixinho e percebeu que Jared corou nesta parte – Ou naquela noite em que você quase me estuprou dentro do carro? – Jensen sorriu satisfeito, vendo que o moreno sequer conseguia encará-lo – O que foi? Perdeu a língua afiada, Jared? – Jensen provocou mais ainda, quando viu que o outro ficara calado.

- Hey! – Chad abraçou Jared por trás e selou seus lábios quando o moreno virou a cabeça para olhar para ele – Essa garota me deu uma canseira! – O loiro sentou ao lado do namorado, ofegante.

- Você é que está enferrujado, Chad! – Jared brincou, agradecendo mentalmente por Chad ter voltado naquele momento.

- Enferrujado nada. Eu ainda aguento muita coisa essa noite, você quer apostar? – Chad encarava o moreno com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu acho é que você já bebeu demais – Jared comentou, se sentindo constrangido na frente de Jensen.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Jared – Jensen estava se divertindo com a situação – Façam de conta que eu não estou aqui – O loiro bebeu um pouco do seu uísque e passou a língua pelos lábios, o que não passou despercebido por Jared.

- O Jared, envergonhado? – Chad deu risadas – Isso por que ele não sabe do que você é capaz entre quatro paredes, meu amor – Jared sentiu vontade de socar a cara do namorado naquela hora. Realmente, Chad havia bebido demais.

- É... Eu nem posso imaginar – Jensen comentou, sorrindo satisfeito, sem desviar o olhar de Jared, que corou ainda mais – Sabe de uma coisa? Isso me lembrou da sua última bebedeira, Chad.

- Oh, não Jensen! Você nunca vai me deixar em paz por causa daquilo, não é? – Chad reclamou.

- O que aconteceu na sua última bebedeira? – Jared perguntou para Chad, mas seu olhar fuzilava Jensen.

- Nada! É palhaçada do Ackles – Chad tentou fugir do assunto.

- Então... Naquela noite o Chad bebeu um pouco além da conta e começou a choramingar, reclamado que o namorado dele não topava certas coisas... Ele estava magoado, chegou a me dar pena... – Jensen tentou falar sério, mas não aguentou e começou a rir.

- É mesmo? – Jared encarou Chad, muito sério desta vez – E o que o namorado dele não topou pra fazer ele ficar magoado?

- Eu vou matar você, Ackles! – Chad olhou incrédulo para Jensen, se adiantasse alguma coisa, imploraria para que ele não dissesse mais nada.

- Ele disse que o namorado... Bom, você sabe, que ele não queria ficar _por baixo_. Se é que você me entende...

- Claro – Jared forçou um sorriso e mordeu o lábio inferior. Agora não queria socar só a cara de Chad, mas a de Jensen também. Ou melhor, queria que houvesse um buraco ali para que pudesse se esconder e não ter que olhar para a cara de nenhum dos dois.

- Jay, espera... Não foi bem assim – Chad se levantou e correu atrás do namorado, que havia deixado a mesa sem dizer mais nada.

- Não foi bem assim? – Jared parou quando estavam um pouco mais afastados das outras pessoas – Você fica expondo a nossa intimidade pros outros e vem me dizer que não foi bem assim? – Jared estava mesmo zangado – Eu pensei que a gente estivesse bem com isso, que você tivesse superado!

- Eu só... É que... Foi justamente naquela noite em que nós dois havíamos brigado por causa disso, e eu acabei bebendo demais, e... Me desculpe, Jay! Eu estava com raiva e não estava pensando quando falei aquilo. Eu jamais teria falado sobre a nossa intimidade com o Ackles. Você me conhece, você sabe disso.

- É... Eu sei – Jared respirou fundo e percebeu que estava exagerando um pouco, que provavelmente Chad não tinha feito mesmo por mal – Tudo bem. Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, ok?

- Certo – Chad respeitou a vontade de Jared, sabia que quando algo o incomodava, ele preferia ficar sozinho para pensar – Eu vou estar lá com a Sophia e o pessoal dela. Me procure depois, ok?

Jared fez que sim com a cabeça e foi para fora, precisava respirar. Tinha ficado com tanta raiva que acabou descontando em Chad. Raiva por ver Jensen com um maldito sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Caminhou até o estacionamento e encostou-se em um carro qualquer. Maior do que a raiva que sentia de Jensen era a que sentia por si próprio. Depois de tantos anos, depois de tudo o que havia passado e sofrido por causa daquele homem, por que ainda se importava com o que ele pensava a seu respeito? Por que o seu coração ainda acelerava quando estavam próximos, e por que a voz dele era ainda mais gostosa de ouvir do que a música que tocava no salão?

- Foi uma brincadeira estúpida, eu sei – A voz inconfundível de Jensen atrás de si, finalmente tirou Jared dos seus devaneios – Mas não era a minha intenção deixar você tão magoado – O loiro se encostou no carro seguinte, ficando de frente para Jared.

- E qual era a sua intenção? Fazer com que eu e o Chad brigássemos? – A voz do moreno era ácida.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não. Talvez eu já tenha feito coisas piores quando estava bêbado – Jared não quis dar o braço a torcer.

- Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de presenciar isso. Uma pena...

- Uma pena? – Jared forçou uma risada – Por quê? Você iria se aproveitar de mim se eu estivesse bêbado?

- Não. Eu jamais me aproveitaria de você quando bêbado. Mesmo porque isso não seria necessário.

- Não? – Jared gargalhou desta vez – Pois saiba que o seu poder de persuasão já não funciona mais comigo, Ackles.

- Não mesmo? – Jensen sorriu de lado – Nós podemos fazer um teste qualquer dia desses – Jensen já não estava mais se divertindo, pois apesar do sarcasmo, o que via no rosto de Jared nada mais era além de dor.

- Você se diverte com isso? – Jared já não conseguia mais encará-lo, engoliu o nó na garganta e tudo o que mais queria era que Jensen fosse embora dali.

- Não. Nem um pouco. Mas eu sinto falta do que nós tínhamos – O loiro se aproximou e tentou tocar o rosto de Jared, mas este fugiu do contato.

- Você pode ter sexo em qualquer lugar, Jensen. Com quem quiser. Não precisa fazer isso. Por que não me deixa em paz?

- Sexo? Eu queria que fosse apenas sexo...

- O que nós _tínhamos_, teve um significado diferente para você do que pra mim. Hoje, quando eu olho pra trás e me lembro daqueles momentos que você citou, só consigo enxergar o quão ingênuo e idiota eu fui! – Jared falou com a voz embargada.

- Nem tudo foi mentira... O meu pior erro foi não ter aberto o jogo com você, não ter dito que eu era casado, mas... Era complicado demais, eu tive muito medo de te perder, e... Acabei perdendo da pior maneira.

- Na verdade você nunca se importou, Jensen. Você foi tão egoísta que depois de tudo, sequer me ligou uma única vez pra saber como eu estava.

- Eu não te procurei por que... Pensei que você fosse ficar melhor sem mim.

- E eu fiquei! Eu estava ótimo até encontrar você naquele maldito bar!

- Isso quer dizer que... Eu ainda mexo com você?

- Sim. Você me faz sentir raiva! Somente raiva!

- A vida é mesmo cheia de surpresas, não é? Logo você ser o namorado do Chad... O namorado que não quis...

- Cala essa boca, Jensen! – Jared o interrompeu.

- Eu fico pensando qual seria o verdadeiro motivo pra isso. Por que... você sabe, não adianta dizer pra mim que é porque você não gosta – Jensen se aproximou, feito um gato sorrateiro - Eu me lembro direitinho de ter você gemendo embaixo de mim e pedindo por mais... – O loiro falou próximo ao ouvido de Jared, fazendo o outro se arrepiar.

- Por isso que eu nunca mais quis que alguém me... Me tocasse daquele jeito. Pra não me lembrar de você – Jared tentou empurrar Jensen para longe, mas o loiro segurou seus braços e o imobilizou contra o carro.

- Olha pra mim e diga que você não sentiu falta, Jared... Que você não sente uma vontade insana de me sentir dentro de você mais uma vez... – Jensen sussurrava no ouvido do moreno, que se debatia, tentando se soltar.

- Eu não... – Jared não conseguiu completar o que iria dizer, pois teve seus lábios invadidos pela boca do loiro, que ainda o segurava com força, e o prensava contra o carro, se esfregando sutilmente.

De início Jared não correspondeu ao beijo, apenas parou de se debater, sentindo os lábios de Jensen contra os seus e a língua atrevida dele explorando sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro roçava sua ereção no seu quadril, o fazendo ficar duro em questão de segundos. Mas logo o moreno não resistiu e se entregou àquele beijo, provando do gosto de Jensen mais uma vez, sentindo seu cheiro, e neste instante voltou a se sentir um garotinho apaixonado e indefeso, e tudo o que precisava era ser amado por Jensen.

Quando Jensen sentiu Jared parar de resistir e corresponder ao beijo, soltou seus braços e o agarrou pela cintura, colando ainda mais seus corpos.

Senti-lo assim, completamente entregue e ouvir seus gemidos abafados pelo beijo, fazia seu corpo estremecer de tanto desejo. As mãos do loiro puxaram a camisa de Jared de dentro da calça e deslizaram pela pele quente e macia da sua cintura e costas.

Sentiu o moreno fazer o mesmo consigo e percebeu sua respiração ofegante, enquanto tratava de beijar e chupar a pele do seu pescoço.

Seus corpos se esfregavam, buscando algum alívio, mas o desejo que sentiam era quase doentio... Era insano... Jensen abriu o cinto, botão e zíper da calça de Jared com pressa e segurou seu membro duro, passando a massageá-lo com vontade, arrancando mais gemidos do moreno.

O loiro então se ajoelhou e colocou o membro de Jared em sua boca, gemendo como se fosse o doce mais saboroso que já havia experimentado. O moreno só conseguiu agarrar seus cabelos curtos e gemer ainda mais, vendo e sentindo aquela boca pornográfica chupá-lo com tanto empenho.

Mas não era suficiente... Nada era suficiente enquanto não estivesse novamente dentro do corpo quente e apertado de Jared.

Jensen voltou a ficar de pé, ouvindo Jared reclamar de alguma coisa e pegou sua carteira, tirando dela um preservativo e um sachê de gel lubrificante.

Sem perder tempo, virou Jared contra o capô do carro e o fez inclinar-se, puxando as calças e cueca do moreno até os joelhos.

O loiro colocou rapidamente a camisinha em seu membro, abriu o pacotinho de gel e espalhou em seus dedos, e enquanto beijava e mordia o pescoço e nuca de Jared, inseriu um dedo em sua entrada, sentindo o outro se contrair com a invasão.

- Tão apertado... – Jensen sussurrou com a voz rouca, sem parar os beijos pelo pescoço do moreno – Se abre pra mim, Jared... Vamos lá, você quer isso tanto quanto eu.

Aos poucos Jensen sentiu o moreno ir relaxando, e inseriu mais um dedo, ouvindo gemidos de dor desta vez, mas mesmo assim não parou. Continuou com as carícias até sentir que os gemidos já não eram mais de dor, então retirou seus dedos e posicionou seu pênis, ouvindo novos gemidos de dor quando forçou a entrada.

Quando já estava com seu membro enterrado pela metade, Jensen parou, segurou Jared com firmeza pela cintura e então levou sua mão direita até o membro do moreno, passando a massageá-lo devagar. Empurrou-se mais um pouco e logo estava totalmente dentro dele, finalmente sentindo-se completo.

Jared sabia que era loucura o que estava fazendo, mas não queria pensar. Precisava sentir Jensen dentro de si mais uma vez, assim como precisava do ar para respirar.

Sentiu dor, mas nenhuma dor era comparada a dor que sentia em seu peito, então relaxou e permitiu que Jensen o preenchesse por completo.

Logo o loiro começou a se movimentar e Jared sentiu-se queimando por dentro, mas não demorou muito para que aquela dor sumisse e desse lugar a um prazer estonteante, que só havia sentido com Jensen.

Cada vez que o loiro se afastava e voltava a meter com força, era um novo espasmo de prazer que sentia, e o fazia querer gritar. Só não se permitia isso porque sabia que estavam em um estacionamento público e poderiam se flagrados a qualquer momento.

Jensen saia quase que completamente de dentro de Jared, então se empurrava com força, indo bem fundo, estocando cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, sentindo tudo o que havia se negado por tanto tempo. Porque não era apenas sexo, não era apenas o seu corpo que estava ali, clamando por prazer. Era sua alma, era o seu coração querendo sentir-se vivo novamente, querendo sentir-se amado como já fora algum dia.

O loiro sentia-se entorpecido, incendiado pelo corpo embaixo do seu, que lhe proporcionava tanto prazer quanto dor... Dor por saber que quando tudo acabasse, provavelmente o perderia para sempre.

Mas naquele momento nada mais importava... Era Jared quem estava ali, gemendo o seu nome... Era o _seu _Jared. E este pensamento só o fez estocar ainda com mais vontade, pois já estava sentindo o êxtase se aproximar. Se empenhou ainda mais, manipulando o membro do moreno no ritmo das suas estocadas, e logo sentiu o mais novo contrair seu corpo e se derramar em sua mão, gemendo tão gostoso que Jensen pensou que jamais esqueceria aquele momento. Alguns segundos bastaram para que Jensen também gozasse dentro do moreno, gemendo o nome do outro como se aquilo pudesse fazer o momento durar para sempre.

Jensen desabou em cima do corpo do outro, sem forças, sentindo suas pernas tremerem pelo orgasmo. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante e Jensen se amaldiçoou por não terem tirado sequer o terno um do outro, pois queria sentir a pele suada das costas do moreno junto ao seu peito agora.

A respiração de Jared foi se acalmando aos poucos, mas Jensen percebeu que o corpo do moreno tremia embaixo do seu. Saiu de dentro dele com cuidado e livrou-se rapidamente da camisinha, puxando as próprias calças para cima.

Estranhou quando viu que Jared permaneceu inclinado sobre o capô do carro, mas quando voltou a se aproximar, seu coração quebrou em pedacinhos ao perceber que o outro estava chorando.

Conhecia muito bem aquele choro, aqueles soluços que eram de dor, de arrependimento...

- Jared, eu... – Jensen não conseguiu dizer mais nada, sentia-se arrasado.

Queria abraçá-lo, queria confortá-lo, mas sequer conseguia se mover. Sentiu as próprias lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos e por fim se deu conta de que precisavam sair dali.

Agindo no automático, Jensen puxou as calças de Jared para cima e o virou de frente, fechando o botão e o zíper da calça dele, porque o moreno parecia incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Jared, por favor... – Jensen o puxou para os seus braços e o mais novo chorou em seu ombro, desconsolado.

- O que... O que foi que eu fiz, Jensen? – Jared falou entre os soluços – Eu... Eu não podia... Não podia ter feito isso com o Chad... Eu não...

- Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem, Jared. Não foi culpa sua, vai ficar tudo bem – Jensen sentia como se uma faca perfurasse o seu peito naquele momento.

Os dois continuaram abraçados, sem coragem de se afastarem, pois aquilo tornaria tudo ainda mais real.

Jensen tocou o rosto de Jared com carinho e secou suas lágrimas, quando sentiu o mais novo se acalmando aos poucos.

- Você quer voltar lá para dentro? – Jensen perguntou enquanto ajeitava a camisa e a gravata do moreno, para que ele parecesse mais apresentável.

- Não, eu... Eu vou embora, eu... – Jared se afastou e foi andando, sem nem saber para onde ia.

- Você... Tem certeza? Quero dizer, o Chad...

- Eu não posso olhar pra ele depois disso – A expressão de Jared era de pura dor – Eu... Eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Eu vou levar você, o meu carro está logo ali.

- Não! Eu não posso... Eu não quero... – Jared já estava entrando em desespero novamente.

- Está tudo bem... Eu só vou levar você pra casa, você não pode sair por aí desse jeito. Por favor, Jared... Deixa eu te levar – Jensen insistiu, falando suavemente.

Jared acabou concordando e seguiu Jensen até o seu carro. A viagem foi feita em completo silêncio, Jared tinha a cabeça encostada no vidro do passageiro e Jensen só ouvia ele fungar de vez em quando.

Quando o loiro estacionou em frente ao prédio em que Jared morava, sentiu-se na obrigação de dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras sequer conseguiam sair.

Engoliu o nó na garganta quando percebeu que Jared sequer conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Jensen por fim conseguiu perguntar.

Jared forçou um sorriso – Eu... Eu vou sobreviver.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu...

- Eu não preciso de mais nada seu, Jensen – Jared o interrompeu – Ou melhor, eu não quero te ver nunca mais – O moreno saiu do carro e entrou no prédio, sem olhar para trás.

Jensen nunca pensou que ouviria aquelas palavras novamente. E menos ainda, que depois de tantos anos, elas poderiam machucar ainda mais.

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 14**_

Aquela noite tinha sido uma tortura para Jared. A primeira coisa que fizera ao chegar em casa foi enviar uma mensagem a Chad, para que o namorado não ficasse preocupado com o seu desaparecimento da festa. Depois disso, apenas tirou seu terno e jogou-se na cama, sentindo a dor e a culpa o consumirem por dentro.

Sentia raiva de si mesmo pelo que tinha feito. Como pôde ter sido tão fraco e não ter um pingo de amor próprio para acabar transando com Jensen naquele estacionamento?

O local estava escuro, mas mesmo assim, qualquer um podia tê-los visto. E se alguém os tivesse flagrado e contado para Chad? Não queria nem imaginar uma coisa dessas. Já se sentia um lixo pelo que tinha feito, mas seria ainda pior se o namorado descobrisse o que acontecera através de outra pessoa.

Estava literalmente ferrado... Se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não aguentaria mentir para Chad. E a culpa que carregava por tê-lo traído era um peso grande demais para carregar.

Lembrou-se do dia em que o conhecera, naquela noite onde tudo parecia ter dado errado...

A contra gosto, tinha ido com seus amigos da faculdade a uma festa. Não que não gostasse de festas, mas com a correria que andava a sua vida, com dois empregos e a escola de artes, não lhe sobrava muito tempo e nem ânimo para festas.

Seu amigo Ian já havia bebido muito, e insistiu em dar em cima de uma garota que estava acompanhada do namorado.

Jared o tinha avisado várias vezes para que não se metesse em confusão, mas algum tempo depois, lá estava o seu amigo aos socos com o cara no meio da pista de dança.

Mais gente se juntou à briga e quando Jared tentou resgatar Ian do meio daquela muvuca toda, acabou levando um soco e foi para o banheiro da boate com o supercílio sangrando.

- Hey! Você está bem? - Jared estava inclinado na pia, lavando o sangue do rosto, quando levantou os olhos para o espelho e viu o loiro o observando atentamente.

- Claro, eu estou ótimo! - Jared bufou, arrancando um punhado de toalhas de papel do suporte, sem nenhuma delicadeza, e tentando estancar o sangue com elas.

- Eu... Será que eu posso dar uma olhada nisso? - O loiro se aproximou e Jared deu um passo para trás, se esquivando.

- Não! Você é louco? Isso está doendo, cara!

- Eu imagino! - O loiro sorriu - Eu sou enfermeiro, sei o que estou fazendo. Vamos lá, deixe eu dar uma olhada nisso.

Jared então deixou que o loiro se aproximasse e verificasse seu ferimento.

- Acho que não vai precisar de pontos. Continue pressionando e venha comigo, tem um kit de primeiros socorros no meu carro.

Desta vez Jared seguiu o loiro, sem reclamar, e ao chegarem no carro, ele embebeu um pedaço de algodão em um líquido transparente, fazendo estancar o sangramento. Depois disso limpou e fez um pequeno curativo. Jared não pode deixar de notar que o toque dele era suave, e tinha as mãos delicadas.

- Prontinho... Você vai voltar para a festa? - O loiro perguntou assim que terminou o curativo.

- Não. Pra mim já foi o suficiente. Só vou avisar o meu amigo que estou caindo fora - Jared pegou seu celular do bolso e digitou uma mensagem rapidamente.

- Eu também já vou. A propósito, meu nome é Chad. Chad Michael Murray - O loiro estendeu a mão.

- Ah, é mesmo... - Jared apertou a mão do loiro sem graça, se dando conta que nem tinham se apresentado - Eu sou Jared. Jared Tristan Padalecki. Me desculpe pela grosseria lá no banheiro, eu...

- Tudo bem. Você estava em uma situação ruim, eu não posso julgar.

- De qualquer maneira, obrigado pela ajuda.

- Fico feliz em poder ajudar. Você quer uma carona? – Chad ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

- Eu moro um pouco longe, é... É melhor eu chamar um táxi.

- Não, por favor. Eu faço questão de levar você.

Jared acabou aceitando a carona - não que tivesse muita opção àquela hora da noite - e conversaram bastante durante o trajeto até onde morava.

- Sério... Quais são as chances de você encontrar com um enfermeiro no banheiro de uma boate, logo na hora em que mais está precisando? - Jared perguntou quando Chad estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio em que morava.

- Não sei... Acho que você deve ser um cara de sorte.

- Sorte, eu? - Jared riu - Você não imagina o quanto eu posso ser azarado.

- Bom... Azarado ou não - Chad pegou a mão de Jared, uma caneta no console do carro e anotou o número do seu celular na palma da mão do moreno - Me liga se precisar de ajuda pra trocar este curativo - Chad sorriu - Ou se quiser sair comigo pra tomar uma cerveja qualquer dia desses – O loiro piscou.

- Certo... Eu posso precisar de ajuda com o curativo – Jared sorriu antes de sair do carro – Até mais.

Jared passara os três dias seguintes na dúvida se deveria ligar ou não para Chad. Tinha gostado dele, era bonito, gentil e bem humorado. O que mais Jared podia querer?

Acabou ligando e, uma semana depois, já estavam namorando.

Analisando agora, talvez não o amasse como deveria, ou como Chad merecia, mas gostava muito do que tinham. Chad era excelente companhia e era extremamente tolerante e compreensivo com a sua falta de tempo. Era o namorado perfeito... Até Jensen reaparecer...

- x -

Pela manhã, logo cedo, Jared tomou um banho e passou a se entreter com seus desenhos, tentando parar de pensar em Jensen e Chad, pelo menos por alguns minutos.

Mas logo que pegou os materiais necessários, a campainha tocou, e só pelo jeito de tocá-la repetidamente, Jared já sabia que era Chad.

Sentiu seu coração disparar dentro do peito e suas mãos tremendo antes mesmo de abrir a porta. Precisava de coragem para contar a verdade ao namorado, quando sua vontade era de poder sumir e nunca mais ter que encarar Chad.

- Hey – Jared abriu a porta, forçando um sorriso, que morreu assim que viu o que o loiro tinha nas mãos.

- São pra você – Chad lhe entregou uma caixa de bombons em formato de coração e um maço de lírios brancos, fazendo Jared engolir em seco. O moreno pegou as flores, os bombons e deu espaço para que Chad entrasse.

- Obrigado, Chad, mas eu...

- Olha, Jay eu... Eu só queria dizer que... Eu sinto muito por ontem, sei que você ficou magoado, e... – Chad começou a tagarelar assim que Jared fechou a porta.

- Não! É sério, eu não fiquei bravo com você, eu... Chad, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer, e...

- Mesmo? – Chad o interrompeu – Então... Nós estamos bem? – O loiro o abraçou e beijou seus lábios, empolgado – Que bom, por que... Cara, eu estou tão feliz! Parece que tudo está dando certo. O meu pai se ofereceu para pagar a minha festa de formatura, eu sei que falei quer não ia fazer nada, mas já que ele quer pagar, eu acabei mudando de ideia, e... Ele estava muito orgulhoso, Jay! Eu estou indo pra casa deles agora. Você vai comigo, não vai?

- Eu...

- Minha mãe disse que vai fazer aquela torta de chocolate que você gosta. Eu não sei por que, mas ela sempre faz tudo pra você, eu vou acabar ficando com ciúmes, sabia? Ela trata melhor o genro do que o próprio filho! – Chad falava sem parar, eufórico.

Jared engoliu o nó na garganta, Chad estava tão feliz que não teria coragem de estragar tudo. Só de imaginar o quanto ele ficaria magoado e infeliz... Jared só conseguiu se sentir ainda pior.

- Eu... – Jared limpou a garganta, sem saber se seria capaz de dizer alguma coisa – Eu gostaria muito, mas... Não vai dar, Chad. Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível e ainda tenho uma porção de trabalhos pra terminar. Fica pra uma próxima, ok? – Jared forçou outro sorriso e quase não conseguiu mantê-lo, tamanha a dor que sentia por dentro.

- Ah, ok – O loiro não conseguiu esconder a decepção – Então eu... Eu ligo pra você quando voltar.

Depois que Chad saiu, Jared colocou as flores em um vaso com água e os bombons em cima da mesinha da sala. Em qualquer outro momento, acharia aquele gesto a coisa mais fofa do mundo, mas olhar para aquilo só o fazia sofrer ainda mais. Ele é quem tinha ferrado com tudo e, no entanto, era Chad quem estava tentando se desculpar por algo que não tinha a menor importância. Não queria nem pensar no quanto Chad o odiaria quando descobrisse a verdade.

Tentou mais uma vez afastar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça e se concentrar nos seus desenhos. A escola de artes ainda era um dos sonhos que estava conseguindo realizar, a muito custo, mas não podia colocar tudo a perder. Não agora. Precisava de algo que o mantivesse ocupado para não acabar enlouquecendo de vez.

Pegou sua antiga pasta e retirou dela alguns desenhos. Chegou à conclusão que alguns deles eram realmente bons para a época em que foram desenhados, mas totalmente crus. Com as técnicas que havia aprendido agora, com certeza faria muito melhor.

Espalhou alguns desenhos pelo chão da pequena sala, onde havia apenas um tapete e algumas almofadas, não tinha sequer um sofá. Neste momento a campainha tocou novamente e o primeiro pensamento foi de que Chad havia voltado, isso fez o seu estômago revirar, tamanho o nervosismo.

- Jensen? – Jared olhava incrédulo para o loiro parado a porta, que sorria com a maior cara de pau.

- Surpreso em me ver? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda sorrindo.

- Que diabos você faz aqui, eu... Eu nunca devia ter deixado você saber onde eu moro.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Não!

- Então eu me convido sozinho – Jensen empurrou Jared para o lado e entrou, escutando o moreno resmungar alguma coisa e bater a porta com raiva.

- O que é? – Jared perguntou quando viu Jensen parado no meio do cômodo, olhando espantado ao redor.

- Você... Tem uma televisão no quarto ou vive assim mesmo? Sem TV e sem sofá?

- Eu só venho para cá pra dormir ou estudar. Você acha que sobra tempo pra assistir televisão? – Jared não sabia nem porque estava se explicando, afinal, Jensen não tinha nada a ver com o que fazia da sua vida.

- Então você não dorme no apartamento do seu namorado?

- De vez em quando. Mas por que o interesse?

- Por nada. Só... Curiosidade.

- O que você quer aqui, Jensen? – Jared perguntou, impaciente.

- Só vim ver como você está. Sabe, depois de ontem à noite... Você parecia muito abalado quando eu te deixei em casa, então...

- Eu estou bem.

- Não é o que parece. Você falou com o Chad depois de ontem?

- Ele esteve aqui logo cedo. Por quê? Quer saber se eu contei a ele?

- Você não contou. Disso eu tenho certeza.

- É mesmo? – Jared forçou uma risada - Pois eu vou contar.

- Não, você não vai.

- Eu vou. E vai ser hoje ainda, quando ele voltar da casa dos pais.

- Se você está tão certo disso, por que não contou hoje pela manhã?

- Porque... Ele... Ele trouxe flores, e... Veio se desculpar...

- Ah...

- Ele estava feliz, empolgado... Por causa da formatura, e... – Eu não tive coragem de estragar tudo.

- E você acha que quando ele voltar vai ser mais fácil?

- Não. Eu não acho, mas...

- Você não vai contar, Jared. Acredite em mim. Não é algo de que eu me orgulhe, mas se tem alguém com experiência em mentiras, este sou eu. Agora você arranja uma desculpa e passa a querer acreditar que está fazendo o melhor pra ele, no outro dia você arranja outra desculpa para si mesmo, e assim vai indo... E quando você percebe, já não dá mais pra voltar atrás.

- Você está enganado, Jensen. Eu não sou assim. Eu não sou como você.

- Tudo bem. Eu não vim aqui pra discutir com você.

- Não, você veio pra ver se eu estou bem – Jared ironizou.

- Seus desenhos melhoraram bastante – Jensen pegou um deles do chão – Já eram muito bons, mas agora... Eu me lembro deste aqui – Jensen mostrou o desenho da garota no restaurante, que Jared havia desenhado quando passaram o final de semana na praia.

- Foi um dos poucos que escapou das garras do meu pai – Jared falou enquanto voltava a se sentar no chão, entre os papéis e Jensen fez o mesmo, se sentando a sua frente.

- Chad comendo... Chad dormindo... Chad... Você não desenha outra coisa, não? – Jensen analisava os desenhos que havia dentro da pasta e de repente começou a gargalhar.

- O que foi? – Jared tentou tirar a pasta da sua mão, mas o loiro a segurou firme.

- Fala sério, Jared... Você foi generoso com ele, não foi? – Jensen mostrou um desenho de Chad deitado em um sofá, completamente nu.

- Generoso por quê? – Jared também riu – Não acredita que seja _desse tamanho_?

- Me poupe, Jared!

- Qual é? Você nunca vai saber! – O moreno riu ainda mais.

- Eu já vi o Chad no banheiro masculino, eu tenho certeza que não é tanto assim.

- Você fica espiando o pau dos caras no banheiro masculino, Jensen? Que coisa feia! – Jared fez uma careta.

- Você não? – Jensen deu gargalhadas e estava se deliciando ao ver Jared mais leve, apenas rindo de bobagens.

- Ok, esse desenho foi uma brincadeira. Mas e este aqui? – Jared puxou a pasta das mãos de Jensen e tirou um dos últimos desenhos, o entregando para o loiro – Você acha que eu fui generoso também?

Jensen olhou para o desenho e de repente o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios. Reconhecia aquela cama, mas não se lembrava de Jared tê-lo desenhado daquela maneira. Estava deitado na cama, os olhos fechados, com o corpo inclinado para o lado direito, uma das mãos sobre o peito e o lençol cobrindo apenas uma das suas pernas.

- Quando você fez isso? Eu não me lembro de...

- Você estava dormindo, eu fiquei te observando por um tempo, e... Senti vontade de desenhar.

- Ficou... – Jensen de repente ficou sem palavras. O desenho era perfeito, a riqueza nos detalhes fazia parecer tão real... Mas não era apenas um desenho qualquer. Jensen podia imaginar Jared lá, naquele apartamento na praia, o observando atentamente, com a prancheta e lápis na mão, concentrado, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo discretamente enquanto desenhava. Quase podia sentir o amor com que ele tinha feito aquele desenho, que para muitos poderia ser insignificante.

- É melhor você ir embora agora, Jensen – Jared havia percebido que Jensen estava pensando naquele momento.

- Você já parou pra pensar que...

- O quê?

- Ontem à noite... O que significou para você, Jared?

- Que nós dois somos malucos? – Jared tentou brincar, falhando terrivelmente.

- Não – Jensen sorriu – Significou que... Por mais que o tempo passe ou que a gente queira ficar afastado um do outro, isso é praticamente impossível...

- Não fale bobagens. Aquilo não passou de uma recaída, foi tesão, ou... Fraqueza. Só pode ter sido fraqueza, coisa do momento.

- Não. Existe algo muito mais forte entre nós, algo que faz com que a gente esqueça o mundo ao redor quando estamos juntos...

- Fale por si mesmo, Ackles.

- Eu acho isso sexy – Jensen abriu a caixa que estava em cima da mesinha e comeu um dos bombons.

- O quê?

- Você me chamando de Ackles... Fica sexy.

- Você é um idiota! E para de comer isso aí! – Jared falou bravo quando viu Jensen pegar mais um – Foi o Chad quem me deu!

- E daí? Até que ele tem bom gosto. Exceto pelas flores.

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião – Jared falou com indignação.

- Ok. Vou deixar alguns pra você comer com ele depois – Jensen provocou, fazendo Jared rolar os olhos.

- Mas voltando ao que eu estava dizendo antes... Eu não sou mais casado, Jared. Não existe mais nada impedindo a gente de ficar juntos. Por que você simplesmente não deixa o Chad seguir a vida dele, e...

- Cala essa boca, Jensen! – Jared tinha mágoa na voz - Eu não sou mais um garotinho idiota que você vai conseguir enrolar com essa conversa. Como se o único problema fosse você ser casado ou não. Eu sei que você não vai com a cara do Chad, mas sabe de uma coisa? Ele não é perfeito, está longe de ser... Mas ele é uma pessoa incrível, é amigo, leal, companheiro... E o principal: Eu sei exatamente o que posso esperar dele. Ele não tem problemas em sair por aí comigo e me apresentar pros amigos ou pra família dele. Ele é o que é e não tem vergonha disso. Não tem vergonha de demonstrar o que sente.

- Que ótimo pra você – Jensen tentou esconder sua tristeza e o quanto aquilo o havia abalado – Eu espero realmente que você seja feliz com ele, Jared.

- O Chad me convidou pra ir morar com ele...

- E você aceitou? – Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais.

- Eu ia me mudar assim que tivesse mais tempo, no final do semestre.

- Ia? Não vai mais?

- Você acha mesmo que ele ainda vai querer morar comigo, depois que eu... – Jared suspirou com tristeza.

- Você não precisa contar, Jared. Ele só vai saber se você disser.

- Eu não vou conseguir conviver com esta culpa. Você sabe disso.

- Você se acostuma. É incrível como você acaba se acostumando.

- Não! Eu não quero me acostumar.

- Você só vai fazer ele infeliz, e isso não vai diminuir a sua culpa, acredite – Jensen sabia disso perfeitamente, pois quando Jared descobriu a verdade, sua vida só se tornou ainda mais vazia. A culpa por tê-lo feito sofrer ainda machucava, mesmo antes de reencontrá-lo.

No fundo, sua vontade era de se ajoelhar e implorar que Jared o perdoasse e lhe desse mais uma chance. Mas o que Jared queria, talvez não pudesse corresponder. Sabia que o amava, mas não sabia se estava preparado para assumir um romance do jeito que o outro desejava.

Olhou novamente para Jared, que estava absorto em seus pensamentos. Não desejava que o moreno passasse por isso, este sentimento de culpa, esta dor... Mas tinha que admitir que aquele seu lado egoísta e possessivo estava comemorando e torcendo para que ele se livrasse de Chad.

O moreno o acompanhou até a porta, sem dizer mais nada.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que... – Jensen se aproximou, olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes, tocou seu rosto com carinho e, mesmo sem saber qual seria a reação do moreno, aproximou seus lábios, tocando os de Jared suavemente.

Para sua surpresa, Jared não o repeliu, apenas abriu seus lábios, permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse, suas línguas se tocaram, num beijo apaixonado e cheio de sentimentos... E de repente, quando ambos se afastaram precisando de ar, a realidade os trouxe de volta e Jensen simplesmente foi embora, sem coragem de encarar novamente aquele olhar sofrido e confuso de Jared.

_**Continua...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 15**_

As horas do domingo estavam se arrastando. Cada vez que Jensen olhava no relógio sentia um desespero. Tudo o que queria era que aquele dia acabasse logo.

Zapeou pelos canais da TV, sem encontrar nada que lhe despertasse interesse. Pensou em ligar para sua mãe, mas tinha certeza que ela perceberia na sua voz que havia algo de errado. E era ela quem estava doente, se tratando da depressão, com certeza não precisava de mais problemas.

Aborrecido e entediado, Jensen pegou um livro na estante e tentou ler. No final da página já não sabia mais o que tinha acabado de ler, então o deixou de lado e se espichou no sofá, suspirando de cansaço.

Jared... Jared... Jared... Por mais que tentasse afastá-lo dos seus pensamentos, ele sempre estava lá. Aquele sorriso, mostrando as covinhas, aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido... As lembranças da noite anterior ainda estavam tão vivas em sua cabeça, que se fechasse os olhos, Jensen ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro.

O gosto viciante da sua boca e da sua pele, as mãos grandes apertando a sua carne, o corpo do moreno inclinado sobre o capô de um carro, gemendo sem nenhum pudor... Jensen sentiu seu membro enrijecer somente com as lembranças. Jared era pura tentação. Ou melhor, era a sua perdição...

O loiro foi para o chuveiro e tomou um banho frio. Não queria se tocar pensando naquele a quem tinha causado tanto sofrimento. Não seria justo.

Logo que saiu do banho, ouviu a campainha tocar e se amaldiçoou por isso. Terminou de se vestir sem pressa alguma, pois não tinha a menor vontade de ver ninguém.

Foi abrir a porta, torcendo para que fosse engano, ou apenas um vizinho pedindo por uma xícara de açúcar, assim iria logo embora e Jensen poderia voltar para a sua solidão.

- O que você quer, Tom? - Jensen atendeu a porta de mau humor ao ver que era o amigo, mas o moreno não deu à mínima e entrou do mesmo jeito.

- Quero companhia pra ver o jogo de futebol.

- Você não tem outros amigos, não? Eu estou cansado, Tom. Estava tentando dormir – Jensen mentiu.

- Você está com os cabelos molhados. E pela sua cara, parece que não dorme há uma semana. E me desculpe, mas eu não tenho outras opções. O Mark está em lua de mel, o Misha está num programa familiar, você foi o único que restou dos que também torcem pros Cowboys.

- Por que você não convida o Chad e o namoradinho dele?

- É, isso seria lindo... Eu assistir a um jogo com um casal de namorados. Você acha que eu devo me sentar no meio deles? – Tom fez uma cara engraçada.

- Péssima hora pra você bancar o engraçadinho, Tom!

- UAU! Acho que alguém está de TPM hoje... Mas por falar no namoradinho do Chad, será este o motivo do seu mau humor?

- E por que seria?

- Não sei... Talvez porque justamente na hora em que ele sumiu da festa e o Chad o estava procurando, coincidentemente, você também havia sumido...

- Oh, claro... Como eu pude me esquecer? Nesta hora nós estávamos fazendo sexo selvagem no estacionamento.

- Idiota! - Tom começou a rir, levando na brincadeira, mas então olhou para Jensen, que estava sério demais - Você está brincando, não está?

- Eu estraguei tudo. Mais uma vez, eu estraguei tudo! - Jensen andava em círculos dentro da sala do seu apartamento, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Dá pra você ser mais claro? - Tom não estava entendendo nada.

- Está na cara que o Jared não ama o Chad. Mas eles... Eles estavam bem, não estavam? Até eu aparecer, e...

- Jensen, pelo amor de deus, o que você fez?

- Eu transei com o Jared ontem à noite, e agora ele... Ele está arrasado, se sentindo culpado, e... Puta merda, Tom! Eu não sei o que fazer!

- Calma... Primeiro eu tenho que digerir a parte em que vocês transaram... Mas que diabos? Que dois irresponsáveis vocês são! Porra Jensen, será que você não pensou no Chad em nenhum minuto sequer?

- E por que eu deveria pensar no Chad? – Jensen o olhou, incrédulo.

- E o Jared?

- Ele se arrependeu logo em seguida, mas... A merda já estava feita, então...

- Por que você não diz pra ele de uma vez?

- O quê?

- Você o ama, não ama? Por que não se declara de uma vez e assume esse relacionamento?

- Parece tão fácil pra você, não é?

- E pra você parece ser algo impossível, mas não é.

- Você diz isso porque não tem a família que eu tenho. Ou por que você nunca foi casado e fez todo mundo acreditar no quão _heterossexual _você é. Reverter uma imagem é muito mais difícil do que você pensa, Tom.

- Eu só acho que algum dia você vai ter que tomar uma decisão, Jensen. Vai ter que correr atrás da sua felicidade.

- Talvez eu seja covarde demais pra isso. O engraçado é que quando eu conheci o Jared, ele não passava de um garoto assustado. Parece que tudo o que aconteceu só fez ele ficar ainda mais forte. Ele enfrentou os pais, saiu de casa, foi pra escola de artes... Ele correu atrás dos seus sonhos e por mais dificuldades que encontre, ele não é do tipo que desiste das coisas.

- Tem personalidade forte, o seu garoto.

- É, ele tem.

- E você vai desistir assim? Vai deixar ele de mão beijada pro Chad?

- Ele estava feliz com o Chad.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? Ou está apenas querendo arranjar uma desculpa pra deixar ele escapar mais uma vez?

- Cala essa boca, Tom! Você não tinha um jogo pra ver?

- Claro... Fugir do assunto sempre foi a sua especialidade, _doutor Ackles_. Eu vou lá pra casa ver essa porra desse jogo sozinho, que qualquer coisa é melhor do que a sua companhia hoje – Tom bufou e foi a caminho da porta.

- Ótimo! Finalmente eu vou poder ter um pouco de paz!

- Vai se foder! – Tom ainda falou antes de bater a porta do apartamento com força desnecessária ao sair.

- x -

Chad já havia ligado há algumas horas, avisando que tinha voltado da casa dos pais. Jared mais uma vez inventou uma desculpa, dizendo que não tinha conseguido finalizar seus trabalhos, e que não iria até o seu apartamento naquela noite.

Sabia que ele estava magoado, mas o que tinha a dizer não melhoraria em nada a situação, muito pelo contrário, o afastaria para sempre.

Eram dez horas quando Jared se deitou na cama, tentando descansar um pouco. Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia relaxar. Sua mente girava em torno do que tinha acontecido naquele final de semana, e o seu desespero só aumentava. Já não conseguia mais chorar, e muito menos pensar em uma solução.

Era quase impossível se conformar com o que tinha feito. Tinha jogado tudo para o alto, toda a confiança de Chad, tudo o que tinham construído juntos nos últimos seis meses por uma trepada mal dada em um estacionamento. Jared riu de si mesmo ao pensar nisso, no quão patético tinha sido. Para onde ia o seu bom senso, sua Inteligência e o seu amor próprio, quando estava perto de Jensen?

Jared se levantou da cama e vestiu-se. De nada adiantava ficar adiando as coisas. Uma hora ou outra teria que enfrentar a verdade e isso já estava se tornando uma tortura.

Foi para a rua e ainda conseguiu pegar um ônibus que o levaria até próximo a onde Chad morava.

Depois de descer do ônibus, Jared correu praticamente todo o percurso até o apartamento. Não queria dar-se tempo para pensar, senão acabaria desistindo novamente.

Quando tocou a campainha, estava com a respiração ofegante e já passava da meia noite. Chad apareceu na porta, vestindo um roupão azul marinho e com os cabelos desgrenhados. Em outro momento qualquer, Jared acharia aquela visão adorável e o prensaria com seu corpo contra a porta, o beijando loucamente... Mas agora só conseguia sentir um aperto no coração, pensando que provavelmente nunca mais o beijaria.

- Jay? Eu pensei que... Você disse que não viria, eu...

- Eu sei, eu... Mudei de ideia – Jared forçou um sorriso.

- Entra! – Chad esperou que o moreno entrasse e fechou a porta, ainda estranhando a visita do namorado àquela hora – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece... Cansado.

- Eu vim correndo desde o ponto de ônibus. Eu... Acho que eu preciso de água – Jared se sentou no sofá, sentindo que o seu corpo iria desmoronar de uma hora para outra.

Chad foi buscar um copo d'água e lhe entregou, sentando-se ao seu lado e segurando a sua mão.

- Você está tremendo Jay. Está me deixando preocupado.

- Eu estou bem, eu só... – Jared bebeu mais um gole de água e colocou o copo sobre a mesinha de centro – Eu preciso falar com você.

- É tão importante assim pra você vir até aqui há essa hora, ou você não aguentou de saudades? – Chad brincou e puxou o moreno pela nuca, beijando seus lábios.

Jared não hesitou e correspondeu ao beijo, pensando que talvez fosse um jeito de se despedir do que tinham. Não conseguiu segurar a lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto e assim que o beijo foi interrompido, Chad percebeu que havia algo de muito errado.

- Chad...

- É tão sério assim o que você veio me dizer? – O loiro perguntou, preocupado, se ajeitando no sofá para poder olhar Jared de frente.

- Você se lembra quando eu te falei sobre um cara com quem eu me envolvi há alguns anos, e acabei descobrindo que ele era casado?

- Sim, eu me lembro, mas... O que é que isso tem a ver com...? Você encontrou com ele? Foi isso?

- É o Jensen.

- O Je... O quê? – Chad arregalou os olhos, espantado.

- O seu amigo Jensen, é o mesmo cara com quem eu me relacionei há alguns anos, quando ele ainda era casado – Jared falou calmamente.

- Mas então... Então por que você não me disse nada? Por que fez de conta que não o conhecia, quando eu os apresentei?

- Eu não sei, eu... Eu fiquei tão surpreso na hora e não soube o que fazer... E depois, eu não queria que você se afastasse dos seus amigos por minha causa.

- Logo o Jensen? Mas que filho da puta! - Chad se levantou e deu um soco em cima do balcão que ficava ao lado do sofá - Como ele pôde ter sido tão cretino?

- Chad, espera, eu... Tem mais coisas que eu preciso te falar - Jared não conseguia sequer olhar em seus olhos.

- Mais coisas? - Chad tentou manter a calma, mas não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo - O que mais você está me escondendo, Jay? Você anda se encontrando com ele, por acaso?

- Eu... - Jared engoliu o nó na garganta - No casamento, nós...

- No casamento do Mark? Ontem à noite? O quê...? – Chad colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, indignado.

- Depois que nós dois discutimos, eu fiquei algum tempo lá fora, no estacionamento, e...

- No estacionamento? Jura? – A risada do loiro era puro escárnio.

- Então o Jensen apareceu lá e nós... Nós acabamos...

- Você está me dizendo que... vocês... Não! Eu não posso acreditar... – Chad andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso – E o Jensen ficou _por baixo_ também? – Chad olhou para Jared que desviou o olhar, se entregando.

- Chad, eu...

- Cala essa boca, Jay! – Chad gritou – Eu não consigo... Eu não posso acreditar que você... Logo você, que ficava cheio de não me toque pra cima de mim, vem me dizer que deixou o Jensen te foder num maldito estacionamento? Você agiu como... Você é pior do que uma vadia, Jay! Eu só consigo sentir nojo de você!

- Chad... – Jared se levantou e caminhou na sua direção. Aquelas palavras machucavam tanto que já nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

- Não toca em mim, Jared! – O loiro lhe deu um empurrão, o fazendo cair de mau jeito sobre o sofá. Mas nenhuma dor física era maior do que a que sentia em sua alma.

- Não foi nada premeditado, eu juro! Eu não queria...

- Não mesmo? – Chad forçou uma risada – Não queria? Pois eu acho que você não me contou que era o Jensen e fez de conta que não o conhecia, só pra poder ficar mais tempo perto dele, não é? Mas e então, Jared? Valeu à pena? Foi bom pra você? Vocês dois vão ficar juntos pra sempre? Você acha mesmo que o Ackles vai assumir algum tipo de compromisso, Jared? Você acredita nisso?

- Eu não quero nada com ele, Chad – Jared falava entre os soluços.

- Ele te usou no passado e está fazendo o mesmo agora, e você... Que diabos, Jay! Eu não estou te reconhecendo, cara! Ou será que você gosta disso? Você gosta que te façam sofrer, é isso? – Chad falava com tanta mágoa e decepção que Jared não conseguia nem mesmo encará-lo.

- Foi um erro... Eu só queria poder voltar atrás, eu... Eu nunca quis te magoar, Chad! É com você que eu quero ficar, não com o Jensen! – Os olhos de Jared imploravam por perdão, mesmo sabendo que era uma batalha perdida.

- Meio tarde pra você descobrir isso, não? Vá embora, Jared. Eu não consigo mais nem sequer olhar pra você. Por favor, vá embora – Chad falou num fio de voz.

- Chad...

- O que você está esperando pra sair daqui, Jay? – Desta vez o loiro praticamente gritou.

- Está chovendo, e... Já é muito tarde... Eu posso ficar até de manhã? Por favor? – Depois de tudo que já tinha feito, Jared não se importou de se humilhar mais um pouco.

- Você só pode estar me zoando, né? – Chad riu com sarcasmo.

- Eu durmo no sofá, você não vai nem notar a minha presença, eu juro!

- Você não está entendendo? Eu não quero você aqui... Nunca mais! Toma... - Chad pegou a chave do seu carro em cima do aparador - Vá com o meu carro.

- O quê? Não...

- Vá com ele e amanhã você deixa a chave com o porteiro do prédio, ou na caixa de correio, tanto faz. Agora vá! – O loiro falou com tanta raiva e mágoa na voz que Jared simplesmente obedeceu, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Jared desceu com o elevador até a garagem e entrou no carro de Chad. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que quase não conseguiu enfiar a chave na ignição.

Agindo no automático, engatou a marcha ré e manobrou o carro para sair da garagem. Apertou o botão do controle que abria o portão eletrônico e esperou que ele se abrisse, ouvindo o barulho da chuva batendo forte sobre a lataria do carro.

Ligou o limpador de para-brisas no máximo e ainda assim a visibilidade era ruim, devido à chuva forte.

Não se importava com nada, na verdade. Aquele temporal não era nada, comparado com a tormenta que era a sua vida naquele momento.

As palavras de Chad ainda martelavam na sua cabeça, assim como o seu olhar de desprezo. Sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis, mas não imaginou que fosse doer tanto...

Agora não era somente a chuva que ofuscava sua visão, mas as lágrimas também. Lágrimas que se transformaram em soluços. Só queria chegar em casa e dormir pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas, para ver se assim aquela dor iria embora.

Mas ainda faltava muito e Jared se amaldiçoou por morar assim tão longe. Pisou um pouco mais fundo no acelerador, sua mente estava confusa, e quando percebeu que o sinaleiro estava vermelho, já era tarde demais. Ao pisar bruscamente no freio, o carro não respondeu de imediato, pois a pista estava encharcada e lisa feito sabão.

Seu corpo se projetou para frente e só então percebeu que estava sem o cinto de segurança. Sentiu sua cabeça bater contra o para-brisa, e então veio o impacto...

Veículos se chocando... Vidros se quebrando... Chuva... Dor... Sangue... E por fim, a escuridão.

**_Continua..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 16**_

Depois que Jared saiu, Chad voltou a se sentar no sofá, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto. A raiva o impedia de raciocinar direito, mas estava se acalmando aos poucos, apesar de ainda se sentir muito magoado.

Estava tudo acabado. Todos os sonhos, todos os planos que tinham feito juntos, nenhum deles chegaria a se concretizar.

Lembrou-se do olhar desesperado de Jared, tentando explicar algo que não tinha explicação... Era algo que ambos sempre concordaram, que não havia perdão para a traição. E agora, ironicamente, Jared o havia traído. Não sabia o que doía mais, saber da traição, do fato de Jared ter sido o passivo, ou de ter sido com Jensen... Maldito Jensen Ackles! - Chad apertou os punhos, com raiva.

Só estavam há seis meses juntos, mas em muitos momentos Chad chegou a pensar que seria para sempre... Jared era um companheiro agradável, gentil, carinhoso, brincalhão. Estava sempre de bom humor e fazia as pessoas a sua volta rirem. Tinham tido momentos muito felizes juntos. Apesar do pouco tempo que tinha livre, afinal Jared era batalhador, Chad não podia se queixar. Quando estavam juntos, o moreno era muito dedicado a ele, e costumavam aproveitar o máximo, Jared era sempre divertido, e qualquer programa com ele se tornava algo especial.

Chad ainda podia se lembrar do dia em que o conhecera no banheiro de uma boate, com um olho sangrando... Tinha se encantado com ele assim que o vira sorrir pela primeira vez.

Chad se levantou do sofá e foi fechar a janela da sala, quando se deu conta do temporal que caia lá fora. De repente se arrependeu por não ter deixado Jared passar a noite ali, já que o moreno morava longe e poderia ter problemas com toda aquela chuva.

Seu celular tocou e Chad atendeu imediatamente, sem reconhecer o número no visor.

- Alô!

- O Senhor é Chad Michael Murray?

- Sim, por que a pergunta?

- Seu nome consta como contato de emergência do Sr. Jared Tristan Padalecki, confere?

- É... do Jared? Sim! Sim... Mas o quê...? – O coração de Chad disparou, com medo do que estava prestes a ouvir.

- O senhor Padalecki sofreu um acidente e está sendo levado para o hospital Saint Patrick neste exato momento.

- Espera... Mas ele... Ele está bem, não está? – Chad perguntou num fio de voz.

- Não podemos adiantar nada por enquanto, senhor. Ele recebeu os primeiros socorros e está sendo encaminhado ao hospital para receber o tratamento adequado.

- Certo, eu... Eu estou indo para lá.

Chad passou a mão pelo rosto, sem acreditar realmente no que estava acontecendo. Queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo, do qual poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Precisava agir... Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê? Andava feio uma barata tonta dentro da sala, sem saber o que fazer primeiro... Deveria ligar para alguém? Avisar a família de Jared? Ou deveria ir para o hospital? Decidiu pela última alternativa, pois não podia ligar àquela hora para a casa dos pais dele, sem sequer saber o estado do moreno. Mas então se lembrou que Jared levara seu carro, e...

- Merda! Mas que merda! – Chad esmurrou a parede, sentindo uma dor aguda na sua mão direita.

Por sorte, tinha um amigo que morava no mesmo prédio, então foi recorrer a ele para que lhe emprestasse o seu carro.

- x -

Era madrugada e Jensen ainda rolava na cama, tentando dormir, quando seu celular vibrou em cima do criado mudo.

- Porra Tom, será que você não tem nada melhor pra fazer de madrugada, do que me aporrinhar? - Jensen atendeu de mau humor - Ou será que ligou pra me pedir desculpas por ter mandado eu me f...

- Dá pra calar essa boca e me escutar, Jensen? Se eu liguei há essa hora é porque a coisa é séria - Tom bufou do outro lado da linha - Eu estou de plantão no P.S., e... Você não vai acreditar em quem acabou de dar entrada aqui...

- Deixa de suspense e fala logo, Tom!

- O Jared.

- O J... o Jared? Você tem certeza? - Jensen se sentou na cama, perturbado - Mas o que aconteceu? Como ele está?

- Parece-me que foi um acidente de carro. Não sei o estado dele, só sei que acabou de ser entubado e levado para a sala de exames.

- Mas então ele... Como você não sabe como ele está? - A voz de Jensen era um misto de desespero e indignação.

- Jensen - Tom respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma - Eu estou atendendo um paciente aqui. O P.S. está uma loucura hoje!

- Ok, eu estou indo até aí - Jensen desligou.

- De nada, Jensen! - Tom rosnou quando o amigo desligou o telefone na sua cara.

- x -

Chad entrou no hospital completamente desnorteado. A chuva tinha diminuído um pouco, mas mesmo assim dirigiu devagar, tentando evitar mais um acidente. Foi até a recepção, se dando conta de que era a primeira vez que entrava naquele hospital, sem que fosse a trabalho, como enfermeiro.

- Senhor Chad? Algum problema? - De repente Chad percebeu que a recepcionista, Malu, falava com ele já há algum tempo.

- Não, nenhum problema - Chad então caiu na real e se deu conta do que tinha vindo fazer ali - Sim! Um rapaz acidentado, eu preciso saber onde ele está.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Jared. Jared Padalecki. Ele deve ter chegado há pouco tempo, ele... - Chad engoliu o nó na garganta, tentando manter a calma - Eu preciso saber como ele está, por favor?

- Ainda não há nenhuma informação no sistema. Ele está sendo atendido na sala de emergência, se o senhor quiser aguardar por lá - Malu se compadeceu ao ver o olhar perdido e o desespero de Chad.

O loiro entrou na sala de espera e só conseguiu ficar ainda mais angustiado. Havia um casal ali que chorava a perda de um filho, então Chad percebeu que não aguentaria ficar ali, esperando por notícias.

Foi até o seu armário e vestiu seu jaleco de enfermeiro, então entrou na sala de exames sem que ninguém o barrasse.

Mas quando se aproximou e viu a equipe médica ao redor de quem antes era o seu namorado, sentiu suas forças se esvaírem. Ficou apenas alguns minutos ali, observando de longe... Jared estava com o respirador mecânico, vários hematomas pelo corpo e muito sangue... Por mais forte que fosse e por mais acostumado que estivesse, presenciando aquilo todos os dias no seu trabalho, era Jared ali... O _seu Jared_, e isso o fez recuar e voltar para a sala de espera.

Jensen encontrou Tom assim que chegou ao hospital, mas o moreno ainda estava atendendo pacientes de outro acidente e não tinha notícias de Jared.

Dirigiu-se então para a sala de espera da emergência e ficou sem ação ao entrar e ver Chad ali sentado, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, certamente chorando.

- Como ele está? – Jensen arriscou perguntar.

- Como ele está? – Chad reconheceu aquela voz de imediato e se levantou – Seu filho da puta, isso é tudo culpa sua! – Chad partiu pra cima dele e lhe acertou um soco no olho esquerdo.

- Culpa minha? Mas eu... – Jensen tentou entender, mas Chad foi tão rápido e lhe acertou outro soco na face, e por sorte Tom apareceu neste momento e o segurou, impedindo de avançar em Jensen mais uma vez.

- Calma Chad! Chega! Isso não vai levar a nada, cara! – Mesmo sendo mais forte, Tom estava tendo dificuldades em segurar o loirinho, e por fim o segurança do hospital chegou, o obrigando a se acalmar.

- Só não vou expulsar vocês dois, porque trabalham aqui, mas se isso se repetir eu mesmo arrasto vocês para fora. Estamos entendidos? – O segurança os alertou, ríspido, e os dois apenas concordaram com a cabeça, envergonhados.

Jensen então tentou entrar na sala de atendimento, para ver como Jared estava, mas o segurança o impediu e o fez voltar para a sala de espera.

- Chad... Você precisa se acalmar, cara – Tom puxou o loiro e este desatou a chorar em seu ombro.

- Ele... Ele não está nada bem, ele... – Chad mal conseguia falar entre os soluços.

- Calma! Vamos esperar que ele seja examinado, não adianta você se desesperar agora – Tom fazia um leve carinho em seus cabelos, tentando confortá-lo.

Jensen olhou para Tom e fez uma careta, sinalizando em silêncio que era ele quem estava machucado e precisando de cuidados ali, mas Tom o ignorou.

Assim que Chad se acalmou um pouco, Tom fez com que ele sentasse na cadeira do lado oposto ao que Jensen estava.

- Vai lá Tom... Eu preciso de notícias, pelo amor de deus! – Jensen já estava entrando em desespero.

- Será que eu posso deixar vocês dois sozinhos sem que se matem por alguns minutos? – Tom se dirigiu aos dois, seu tom era severo.

- Vai logo, porra! – Jensen bufou, impaciente.

- Você acha que eu devo... Ligar pra família dele, ou esperar por notícias primeiro? – Chad perguntou num fio de voz, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, parecia tão fora de si que já nem se importava se era Jensen quem estava ali.

- Eu acho que eles iriam querer estar aqui, não é?

- Eu vou ligar pra Meg, e... – Chad pegou o celular nas mãos – Deus, isso parece um pesadelo! Ela vai ficar arrasada!

- Você pode pedir pra recepcionista fazer isso, se quiser – Jensen sugeriu, vendo que Chad estava mal se aguentando.

- Não, eu... Eu posso fazer isso – Chad saiu pelo corredor, praticamente se arrastando, e Jensen não conseguiu deixar de se sentir ainda pior.

Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas no momento, tudo o que podia fazer era esperar...

Jensen tentava mostrar-se calmo, mas por dentro o seu coração sangrava. Chad tinha toda a razão, era tudo culpa sua. Se não tivesse se aproximado de Jared novamente, agora ele estaria bem, estaria a salvo e seguro junto de Chad. Por isso não tinha revidado quando o loiro o socara, minutos atrás. Sabia que merecia aquilo e muito mais. Seu egoísmo mais uma vez tinha ferido as pessoas, e jamais se perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse a Jared. Pela primeira vez, o medo de perdê-lo para sempre o apavorou de uma maneira que nada mais importava naquele momento. Daria sua vida se fosse preciso para ver Jared sorrir novamente.

Logo que Chad retornou, Tom também voltou da sala de exames, fazendo o coração de Jensen acelerar pela ansiedade.

- E então? Como ele está? – Jensen mal deixou Tom respirar.

- Ele... Bateu a cabeça e teve traumatismo craniano. No mais, algumas costelas e uma perna fraturada, alguns hematomas...

- Traumatismo craniano? Mas...

- Vão chamar um neurocirurgião. Parece que ele está com um edema cerebral e talvez seja necessária uma intervenção cirúrgica para fazer uma drenagem, caso a pressão intracraniana não estabilize.

- Não, não... Espera, ele... Droga! – Jensen não dizia coisa com coisa, e do outro lado Chad não conseguia segurar o choro – Não deixe ninguém tocar nele, entendeu Tom? Eu conheço o melhor neurocirurgião, eu... Tenho certeza que ele vai dar um jeito nisso.

Jensen foi até o lado de fora do hospital e sentiu a brisa gelada arrepiar sua pele, não dando chance dele acreditar que aquilo podia ser apenas um pesadelo.

Pegou seu celular e respirou fundo... Não era hora de ter orgulho, tudo o que importava era que Jared ficasse bem.

- Jensen? – A voz rouca e sonolenta de Roger soou preocupada do outro lado da linha.

- Eu preciso do senhor, pai. Eu... Eu nunca te pedi nada, mas eu preciso muito da sua ajuda e tem que ser agora! – A voz de Jensen era baixa e desesperada.

- O que eu posso fazer por você, filho?

- Eu preciso que o senhor venha imediatamente ao hospital Saint Patrick.

- Mas Jensen, eu não trabalho neste hospital, eu...

- Eu sei que o senhor pode resolver isso, pai. Só venha agora mesmo, por favor?

Depois de explicar o caso rapidamente, Jensen desligou o telefone sem muita esperança. Talvez seu pai não tivesse nenhum motivo para querer ajudá-lo, mas sabia que quando se tratava da vida de alguém, o instinto do Dr. Roger falava mais alto.

Logo que Jensen voltou para a sala de espera, os pais de Jared também chegaram, e Jensen percebeu que o Sr. Padalecki ficou no corredor, encostado na janela, enquanto a mãe dele correu para abraçar Chad.

- Oh, meu querido, como você está? – Sharon segurava o rosto de Chad, que não parava de chorar por um instante – Vocês... Você é médico? Ele... Como é que o meu filho está? – A mulher se virou para Tom, percebendo que Chad não conseguiria dizer nada.

O Sr. Padalecki se aproximou quando viu Tom conversar calmamente com Sharon, explicando com cuidado o que estava acontecendo com Jared e quais seriam os procedimentos necessários. Também deixou claro que teriam informações mais detalhadas apenas quando ele fosse avaliado pelo neurocirurgião.

Depois de alguns minutos, que para Jensen pareceram uma eternidade, Roger Ackles apareceu ali e Jensen seguiu com ele até a porta da sala onde Jared estava sendo atendido.

O loiro não pode entrar porque não estava com o uniforme apropriado, então Roger parou ali mesmo para conversarem antes de entrar.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, pai! – Jensen estava mesmo agradecido e aliviado por isso.

- Quem é o paciente?

- Jared. Jared Padalecki. Ele sofreu um grave acidente de carro, como eu falei pro senhor, e...

- Jared Padalecki... Este nome não me é estranho... Bom, se você quiser acompanhar é melhor ir se trocar. Depois nós conversamos – Roger estava sendo profissional, e Jensen não esperava outra coisa em um momento como aquele. O bem estar de Jared era a sua prioridade.

Jensen não sabia se teria coragem de acompanhar a cirurgia, caso fosse necessária, mas queria estar lá, ao lado de Jared e saber com detalhes o que estava acontecendo com ele. Foi até a ante sala e, assim como seu pai, pegou roupas apropriadas e esterilizadas, higienizou suas mãos e colocou luvas, então respirou fundo, criando coragem e entrou na sala de atendimento. Seu coração apertou ao ver Jared ali, com apenas um lençol cobrindo seu corpo até a cintura, o peito nu, cheio de aparelhos monitorando seus sinais vitais, o respirador mecânico fazendo o trabalho que seus pulmões deveriam fazer sozinhos... Recebia sangue e soro em suas veias, estava pálido e parecia tão frágil, que chegava a ser assustador.

Jensen se aproximou, sentindo o olhar do seu pai sobre si. Sentiu-se como quando era apenas um garoto e entrou no hospital pela primeira vez, segurando a mão de Roger, que lhe mostrava entusiasmado cada um daqueles aparelhos, explicando como funcionavam e para que serviam. Era o trabalho que seu pai tanto amava e que ele, com o tempo, aprendera a amar. Mas nunca esteve em uma situação como aquela antes, tendo alguém que ama deitado ali, com sua vida totalmente entregue nas mãos dos médicos e equipe de apoio.

Olhou mais uma vez para o seu pai, que analisava os exames e prescrevia mais alguns, assim como a medicação. Viu-o examinar Jared mais uma vez e teve certeza que se precisasse escolher alguém para confiar a vida do seu amado, sem dúvida alguma este seria o seu pai.

- E então? – Jensen o olhava, ansioso.

- Vamos acompanhar as próximas vinte e quatro horas, se com a medicação a pressão intracraniana diminuir, não será necessária a cirurgia.

- Quais são as chances?

- Não dá para prever. Ele ficará na UTI e será monitorado em tempo integral, é tudo que podemos fazer por enquanto.

- Certo, mas...

- Jensen... Você sabe como as coisas funcionam. E esta sua ansiedade não vai ajudar em nada.

- Eu sei, eu... – Jensen voltou a olhar para Jared, e não conseguiu evitar que os seus olhos marejassem – Eu vou verificar os raios-X da perna e das costelas... – Jensen disfarçou, evitando encarar o seu pai.

- Faça isso. Daqui a pouco ele será levado para a UTI, vou deixar ordens para ser chamado se houver qualquer alteração no quadro dele.

- Ok, e... Obrigado, mais uma vez.

Assim que Roger saiu, Jensen se viu sozinho com Jared dentro daquela sala cheia de aparelhos.

Tocou o rosto do moreno de leve, vendo que ainda tinha marcas de sangue e que tinha levado alguns pontos na testa, assim como no ombro e lateral do corpo.

- Você vai ficar bem, não vai? – Jensen falou baixinho, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto – Eu sei que estraguei a sua vida, mas... Eu preciso de você, Jared. Eu preciso que você viva... Por favor?

O loiro segurou sua mão com carinho e a beijou, sabia que Jared estava sedado e que não acordaria nas próximas horas. Era melhor assim, pelo menos não sentiria dor.

Voltando ao seu lado profissional, Jensen olhou os exames com atenção, vendo que as duas costelas trincadas não apresentavam nenhum risco. Chamou um enfermeiro para que o ajudasse a colocar uma tala para imobilização da perna direita. Seria necessária uma cirurgia para colocação de placa e parafusos na tíbia fraturada, mas isso só seria feito depois que o moreno estivesse fora de perigo.

- x -

Dr. Roger conversou com os pais de Jared e antes de sair, aconselhou a todos que fossem para suas casas descansarem, porque o moreno não acordaria nas próximas doze horas.

Os pais de Jared foram para casa, pois Sharon sabia que precisaria estar disposta no dia seguinte, quando o filho acordasse.

Jensen resolveu ficar por ali, assim como Chad, já que teriam que voltar ao trabalho dentro de algumas horas.

- Por que você não vai pra casa descansar um pouco? - Jensen perguntou, começando a se preocupar com o estado de Chad.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até ele acordar e eu ter certeza de que está bem. O que eu não entendo, é... Que diabos você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você. Também vou aguardar que ele acorde pra me certificar de que está bem.

- Então agora você está preocupado com ele? – Chad falou com ironia.

- Eu sempre me preocupei com ele, Chad – Jensen apalpava seu rosto, ainda dolorido pelo soco.

- Você gosta de brincar com as pessoas, não é? Você já o usou uma vez e está fazendo de novo...

- Que merda você está falando, Chad?

- Ele me contou... Tudo. O Jared, ele... Ele pode ter errado, mas pelo menos tem caráter, ao contrário de você.

- É, ele foi corajoso ao te contar, eu tenho que admitir – Jensen sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Você se diverte com isso, não é?

- Que culpa eu tenho de ser irresistível? - Jensen deu de ombros.

- Por que, Jensen? Todo mundo sabe que você jamais vai assumir um relacionamento com ele, por que você faz isso? Ele estava feliz, nós estávamos... – Chad passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Se vocês estavam tão bem assim, então você pode perdoá-lo e vocês podem viver felizes para sempre, não é?

- Felizes... claro. É o que nós seríamos se você não tivesse se metido. Você não passa de um canalha egoísta, que gosta de assistir a desgraça dos outros – Chad cuspia as palavras.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, pra falar desse jeito, Chad! – Jensen alterou a voz, visivelmente irritado.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu e o Jared podemos até não ficar juntos. Mas eu torço pra que ele não queira olhar pra sua cara nunca mais. Você não o merece, Jensen!

- E você, merece? O que você fez pra que ele estivesse na rua àquela hora, próximo de onde você mora, no meio de um temporal, hein Chad? Ou vai me dizer que você não tem nada com isso e o seu namorado simplesmente resolveu dar uma voltinha de carro àquela hora da noite, sendo que ele nem sequer tem um carro?

- Seu desgraçado! – Chad se levantou e já ia partindo pra cima de Jensen outra vez, mas Tom novamente interveio na discussão. Quando passava pelo corredor e ouviu vozes alteradas na sala de espera, não teve dúvidas que eram os seus dois amigos se atracando novamente.

- Chad, vá lá pra fora, eu converso com você depois – Tom falou de um jeito autoritário.

- Eu não vou sair daqui! – Chad retrucou, ainda espumando de raiva.

- Se você não se acalmar, eu vou pedir pros seguranças te expulsarem daqui. Agora por favor, me espere lá fora que eu preciso conversar com o Jensen.

Chad finalmente obedeceu e saiu, contrariado. Jensen se levantou e ia saindo também, quando Tom o impediu.

- Que merda você está fazendo, Jensen? – Tom segurou o amigo pelos ombros e o chacoalhou.

- Eu não fiz nada! O Chad é que está todo nervosinho – Jensen tentou se desvencilhar das mãos do amigo, mas Tom era mais forte.

- Eu te conheço há muito tempo, meu amigo... Você já não me engana mais.

- Me deixa em paz, Tom! – Jensen estava puto.

- Acha que eu não percebi o que você está tentando fazer?

- O quê?

- Primeiro você deixou ele te bater, e agora voltou a provocá-lo por quê?

- Eu não deixei ele me bater! – Tom o soltou e Jensen caminhou pela sala, nervoso.

- Se você está querendo se punir, Jensen... Não faça isso com o Chad. Ele já está sofrendo o suficiente, ok?

- Me punir? – Jensen forçou uma risada.

- Eu sei o quanto você está arrasado. E eu sei que você se sente responsável pelo que aconteceu, mas... Foi um acidente, Jen. Um maldito acidente que ninguém poderia prever. Você está me ouvindo, Jensen?

O loiro apenas sinalizou com a cabeça e voltou a se sentar, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Tom não precisava vê-lo para saber que ele estava chorando, apenas sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado e o abraçou, deixando que chorasse em seu ombro.

Depois que Jensen se acalmou, Tom foi para fora do hospital e procurou por Chad, encontrando o loiro encostado na parede do hospital, com o olhar distante.

- Hey! Como você está? – Tom se aproximou com cuidado.

- Como eu estou? – Chad riu, sem humor.

- Olha... Não liga para o que o Jensen falou, ele só está tentando descontar a raiva em alguém, e você sabe que ele consegue ser cruel e sarcástico quando quer.

- Ele tem razão, Tom. Foi tudo culpa minha. O Jared veio até o meu apartamento e me contou sobre o que aconteceu entre ele e o Jensen lá no casamento do Mark. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva, eu senti o meu orgulho ferido e o mandei embora – Chad começou a chorar – Eu não me importei com o temporal, ou com qualquer outra coisa... Eu só queria que ele sumisse da minha frente...

- Foi um acidente, Chad! Pelo amor de deus, você não pode se culpar por isso!

- Ele pediu... Ele pediu pra ficar até de manhã, mas eu... Eu tive a brilhante ideia de lhe dar as chaves do meu carro. Eu não estava pensando, eu só queria... – Chad não conseguiu mais falar, chorando feito uma criança.

- Ele vai ficar bem, vai sair dessa e vocês vão poder conversar... – Tom abraçou o loiro, tentando acalmá-lo – Não adianta entrar em desespero, Chad. Isso não vai ajudar em nada.

Mesmo depois de cessar o choro, Chad continuou nos braços de Tom, se sentindo seguro e confortável ali. O dia já estava clareando e isso o fez suspirar aliviado, pois aquela noite tinha sido uma tormenta.

Tom fazia carinho nos cabelos loiros de Chad, sentindo o outro se acalmar gradativamente em seus braços. Chad afastou um pouco seu rosto para poder olhar o amigo e sorriu, agradecido.

Era a primeira vez que Tom enxergava seu amigo assim, tão frágil e vulnerável. Seus olhos claros refletiam tanta dor que o moreno sentiu vontade de protegê-lo. Num movimento impensado, Tom tocou a face do loiro com as pontas dos dedos, num leve carinho, e no momento seguinte, tomou os lábios dele nos seus, querendo provar o gosto da sua boca...

- Porra, Tom! Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? – Por um instante, Chad correspondeu ao beijo, e no momento seguinte, empurrou Tom para longe, limpando a boca na gola da camisa.

- Chad, me desculpe... Eu... – Tom tentou se aproximar, mas Chad saiu correndo de volta para dentro do hospital – Eu não fiz por mal! – Tom ainda gritou antes de Chad desaparecer das suas vistas - Que porra foi essa? – Tom perguntou para si mesmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando entender o que acabara de fazer – Eu devo estar ficando maluco...

_**Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 17**_

Quando Chad voltou para a sala de espera, ficou aliviado ao ver que Jensen não estava lá. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, pegou uma revista na mesinha e começou a folheá-la, para tentar se distrair.

Se a sua cabeça já não estivesse perturbada o suficiente por causa de Jared, agora ainda tinha Tom. O moreno só podia ter enlouquecido, ou por que outro motivo o beijaria daquele jeito, e justo na hora mais inoportuna possível?

Logo que Jensen voltou para a sala, seguido de Tom, Chad se levantou e saiu rapidamente, quase esbarrando nos dois, sem sequer levantar os olhos para encarar o moreno.

- O que foi que deu nele? - Jensen perguntou, estranhando a reação do loiro - Está fugindo de mim agora?

- De mim. - Tom largou-se em uma das cadeiras, suspirando, frustrado.

- De você? Como é que é? - Jensen franziu o cenho, não entendendo mais nada.

- Você algum dia já fez uma coisa tão estúpida, que... Merda, Jensen! Eu não sei o que me deu, eu devo estar enlouquecendo!

- Dá pra ser mais claro? - Jensen imitou o jeito que Tom sempre falava com ele.

- Quando eu fui lá pra fora, atrás do Chad, eu... Eu tentei consolá-lo, ele chorou no meu ombro, e...

- E?

- Eu o beijei.

- Você o quê? - Jensen arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não sei o que me deu! Ele... ele estava lá... Tão frágil, tão... desesperado... Tão lindo...

- Tão lindo? Sério? - Jensen fez cara de nojo.

- Eu sempre o achei lindo, Jen. Só que ele nunca me deu bola, então... E você só tem raiva dele por causa do Jared. Ou melhor, raiva não... Ciúmes!

- Eu nunca fui com a cara dele, mesmo antes de saber que ele e o Jared...

- Porque você nunca se deu o trabalho de conversar com ele ou de tentar conhecê-lo. O Chad é um cara legal.

- Claro! Agora ele é o cara legal e eu sou o vilão... Era só o que me faltava, Tom!

- Eu não entendo você, Jensen. Ou melhor, eu não entendo como é que eu ainda continuo sendo seu amigo, depois de tantos anos.

- Porque você me ama?

- Você é insuportável! Egoísta... Mesquinho!

- Eu? – Jensen deu risadas.

- Sim, você! Você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor... Eu estava aqui, me lamentando pelo que aconteceu, e o que você faz? Ao invés de me ajudar, fica aí, com ciúmes porque eu estou preocupado com o Chad. Você não está nem aí para o que eu estou sentindo, só o que te interessa é saber que eu vou estar a sua disposição, quando você precisar.

- E não é assim que as coisas devem ser? – Jensen brincou.

- O mesmo com o Jared... Você não agüentou ver que ele conseguiu seguir em frente, que ele estava feliz com o Chad, então você foi lá, e...

- Por que você não para com essa choradeira e vai se ferrar, Tom? – Jensen se levantou, puto – Se está de TPM não venha descontar em cima de mim. Você vai consolar um cara que está com o namorado na UTI e o beija na boca e eu sou o egoísta?

- Esse é o Jensen que eu conheço... Sempre invertendo as coisas ao seu favor... Ótimo! – Tom ironizou.

- Ok, talvez eu seja mesmo este monstro que você falou, mas só me diz uma coisa... Se eu sou isso mesmo, por que é que você continua atrás de mim? Sério... É falta de amor próprio, ou o quê? E sabe de uma coisa? Eu tenho mais o que fazer, Tom! – Jensen saiu da sala, espumando de raiva.

Se Jensen olhasse para trás, poderia dizer que aquele tinha sido o pior dia da sua vida. De uma hora para outra, seu mundo tinha desabado. Já tinha perdido Jared uma vez, há três anos, mas nada se comparava ao que estava sentindo agora.

O desespero de saber que Jared estava lá, sozinho, lutando por sua vida, fazia o seu peito queimar por dentro. Estava vivendo um pesadelo... Queria acordar desesperadamente, queria que o tempo voltasse e que Jared só estivesse lá, vivendo a sua vida, mesmo que fosse ao lado de Chad. Isso já não importava mais... Nada mais importava, só queria ver o seu menino acordar, sem nenhuma outra sequela que não fosse a sua perna quebrada, queria vê-lo sorrir novamente, queria ouvir sua voz, mesmo que fosse para xingá-lo e jogar coisas na sua cara como Tom havia feito.

Depois de conversar com seu pai e de verificar pessoalmente que Jared continuava na mesma, Jensen decidiu ir trabalhar, pois achou que acabaria enlouquecendo se ficasse aguardando.

Já estava no hospital mesmo, pois não tinha conseguido voltar para casa depois de tudo. Quando foi para o seu consultório, ao passar pelos corredores, viu que Chad fazia o mesmo. O loiro estava em um dos quartos, medicando um paciente, quando seus olhares se encontraram. Jensen parou por um instante, sem dizer nada, percebendo que o olhar de Chad tinha tanto medo e desespero quanto o seu.

Seguiu adiante e atendeu alguns pacientes, tentando se concentrar no que fazia. Mas no final do dia, infelizmente, nada havia mudado.

Na sala de espera da UTI, a senhora Padalecki chorava, abraçada ao marido. Jensen gostaria de poder confortá-la, mas tudo o que queria naquele momento era ter alguém que o abraçasse e o confortasse também.

Por fim, se lembrou de que a única pessoa com quem poderia contar naquela hora era Tom, seu bom e velho amigo Tom. O único para quem não tinha segredos, o único que o entendia como ninguém.

- x -

Jared apertou os olhos com força quando sentiu a luz da pequena lanterna brilhar diretamente sobre a sua retina. Roger havia aberto suas pálpebras e direcionado a luz para examiná-lo, e foi neste momento que seu paciente acordou.

Jared estava confuso, não conseguia identificar aquele lugar, seu corpo todo doía, principalmente sua cabeça e havia um barulho repetitivo, que o estava deixando irritado.

Sua garganta ardia e alguma coisa machucava sua boca, então se deu conta que havia alguma coisa presa a ela e tentou tirar, sendo impedido por um homem, que pela roupa que vestia, deveria ser um médico.

"Médico"... Algumas lembranças vieram à sua cabeça e Jared começou a ficar desesperado. Tentou mexer seu corpo, pensando em se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor aguda em sua cabeça que o obrigou a ficar imóvel novamente.

O homem de uniforme branco voltou a se aproximar, e dizia alguma coisa que Jared não conseguia entender, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava aquele aparelho que machucava a sua boca, trazendo certo alívio.

- Vamos ver como os seus pulmões vão se sair sem isso - Foi a primeira coisa que Jared conseguiu ouvir quando aquele barulho finalmente cessou.

Tudo o que ouvia agora era os movimentos do doutor e um bipe de algum aparelho que deveria estar ao seu lado.

Jared teve curiosidade de olhar ao redor, mas não teve coragem de se mover, com medo que aquela dor horrível na sua cabeça voltasse.

Sua respiração tornou-se pesada de repente, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando. Uma enfermeira, que até agora Jared não tinha notado a presença, conversava com o médico enquanto esfregava uma gaze com gosto de enxaguante bucal na sua boca.

Água... Precisava de água, mas ao tentar falar, sua garganta parecia querer se partir, de tão seca.

- Dê água a ele, mas bem devagar - O doutor pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos e Jared pensou que o beijaria na boca se pudesse.

A enfermeira colocou um canudo em sua boca, e sem dar atenção ao que o médico dissera, Jared sugou com força, se engasgando e tendo um acesso de tosse que o fez querer morrer, tamanha a dor que sentiu.

- Eu disse devagar! - Apesar da bronca, a voz do doutor era calma.

Roger continuava colocando aquele aparelhinho gelado em seu peito, ouvindo a sua respiração, então Jared olhou para baixo e percebeu que estava nu.

Sentiu seu rosto corar, pois a enfermeira que auxiliava o doutor, e agora trocava seus curativos, era muito bonita. Será que ela tinha lhe dado banho? - Jared quis morrer de vergonha com o pensamento.

- Está sentindo dor aqui, Jared? - O médico agora apalpava suas costelas.

- S.. Sim - A voz de Jared saiu mais como um chiado.

- E a cabeça? Dói muito?

- S... só... q... quando... eu... mexo...

- Então é melhor ficar parado, não é? - O médico deu uma risada, mas Jared não achou graça nenhuma daquilo.

- Certo... Sem brincadeiras - O doutor o encarou sério - Você se lembra do que aconteceu? Não precisa responder, só sinaliza sim ou não.

- Jared fez que sim com a cabeça, bem devagar.

- Bom, eu sou o doutor Roger, neurocirurgião. Mas não precisa ficar assustado, porque provavelmente você não vai precisar de nenhuma cirurgia. Na cabeça, eu quero dizer. Você teve traumatismo craniano, mas o inchaço no seu cérebro está diminuindo gradativamente e, se continuar assim, não vamos precisar operar, ok? A dor vai persistir por alguns dias, e você também pode sentir enjoos, o que é absolutamente normal no seu caso. Eu tirei o respirador por minha conta, mas o pneumologista vai vir dar uma olhada pra saber se está tudo funcionando direitinho.

- Eu... Eu conheço o senhor de algum lugar? - Jared não conseguia lembrar, pois sua mente ainda estava confusa, mas sabia que já tinha visto aquele homem.

- Sim, na noite em que você chegou eu desconfiei, mas hoje eu tive certeza. Da clínica onde a minha esposa Donna esteve internada, você se lembra?

- Claro. Ela está melhor?

- Sim, ela está ótima.

- Eu... - Jared pigarreou - Eu só machuquei a cabeça, ou mais alguma coisa? - Jared falou com dificuldade.

- Seu tórax foi projetado contra o volante do carro, mas por sorte não foi com tanta força, pois só trincou duas costelas. Você está conseguindo respirar bem sem o aparelho, o que é um bom sinal. Tem algumas escoriações pelo corpo, mas nada grave, e a perna direita...

- O que tem a perna direita?

- Está com a tíbia quebrada. Mas a cirurgia só será feita quando você estiver recuperado.

- Cirurgia? - Jared arregalou os olhos.

- O ortopedista virá te examinar e vai te explicar tudo direitinho, não se preocupe.

- Não se preocupe... - Jared quis rir.

- Mais alguma dúvida? - Roger sorriu.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Você está na UTI. Vai permanecer aqui até amanhã, e se a situação se estabilizar apenas com a medicação, poderá ser transferido para um quarto.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Dois dias.

- Dois dias? E... A minha mãe já sabe? - Jared pela primeira vez se deu conta do quanto ela deveria estar aflita.

- Sim, ela está ali fora. Assim como alguns amigos seus, esperando para poder te visitar.

- Amigos?

- Sim. Jensen, Chad, Tom, Ian... Esses são os que eu me lembro do nome, mas... Eu só posso deixar duas pessoas entrarem. Uma de cada vez. Quem você quer ver?

- Só a minha mãe, por favor.

- Ok, assim que eu sair, a enfermeira irá chamá-la. Só não se canse muito. Eu votarei à noite para ver como você está. Até mais.

Sharon entrou, tentando segurar a vontade de chorar, mas não aguentou por muito tempo.

- Como você está, meu filhinho? Está sentindo muita dor? – A mulher acariciava os cabelos do filho.

- Eu vou ficar bem, mãe. Não se preocupe – A voz de Jared ainda era cansada.

- Não se esforce muito pra falar, meu amor. Você precisa descansar.

- Mãe... O carro era do Chad, a senhora sabe se danificou muito, ou...?

- Não é hora para se preocupar com isso, filho. Você precisa se concentrar na sua recuperação agora. Só isso, está bem?

- Uhum – Jared concordou, não queria que a sua mãe se preocupasse ainda mais.

- O Chad está ali fora, ansioso pra te ver. Eu já vou indo e então vocês podem...

- Eu não quero ver o Chad, mãe.

- O quê? Mas por quê? – Sharon não conseguia entender.

- Nós terminamos. Outra hora eu conto pra senhora o que aconteceu. Agora eu preciso dormir, está bem? – Jared mentiu, só não queria falar sobre o que acontecera, pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Tudo bem, mas... É que ele estava tão aflito, eu pensei que...

- Ele vai entender, mãe. Fica tranquila.

Quando Sharon saiu da UTI, todos os que estavam aguardando na sala de espera, exceto Jensen, a rodearam, ansiosos por notícias de Jared. Depois que ela comentou como ele estava, alguns foram embora, e apenas Chad, Jensen e Tom permaneceram ali.

- Será que eu... Eu posso entrar agora? – Chad perguntou, sem jeito.

- Meu querido, o Jared... Ele pediu para que ninguém mais entrasse – Sharon se sentiu mal por ter que dizer isso – Ele está muito cansado – A mulher tentou amenizar.

- Ah, ok. Eu entendo – Chad baixou a cabeça, sem conseguir esconder a tristeza e Tom se aproximou dele, por impulso, querendo consolá-lo.

- Me deixa, Tom! – Chad resmungou, se desvencilhando das mãos do amigo e saiu da sala.

Jensen apenas os olhava, sem dizer nada e Tom saiu também, visivelmente chateado.

Se quisesse, Jensen poderia entrar na UTI como médico e tentar conversar com Jared. Mas se o moreno não queria ver ninguém, iria respeitar sua vontade. Forçar a barra, agora, só iria piorar as coisas. Tudo o que importava era saber que ele estava bem.

Quando saiu do hospital, querendo respirar um pouco de ar puro, Jensen encontrou seu pai, encostado no seu carro.

- Pensei que o senhor já tivesse ido embora.

- Eu estava esperando por você. Tem algumas coisas que eu quero saber.

- O que é? – Jensen sentiu um frio na barriga, com medo do que o seu pai pudesse perguntar.

- Jared. O que ele é pra você?

- Eu já disse pro senhor. Ele é um amigo.

- Eu conheço a maioria dos seus amigos. Por que nunca ouvi falar dele?

- Porque é... Uma amizade mais recente. Só isso. Ele é bem mais novo que eu. Mas por que a pergunta?

- Por nada. Eu só queria entender... Depois de tanto tempo sem falar comigo, você deixou o seu orgulho de lado e me ligou pedindo ajuda. Isso é realmente estranho.

- Eu confio no seu trabalho.

- Certo. E esse olho? Você andou se metendo em alguma briga?

- Foi um mal entendido com um enfermeiro do hospital. Nada de mais.

- Com o Chad?

- Pai...

- Deixa pra lá. Eu já disse que não vou mais me meter na sua vida. Só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo – Roger apenas falou e entrou no carro, dando a partida.

"Na verdade, eu não faço a menor ideia do que estou fazendo" – Jensen pensou com tristeza, olhando o carro se afastar.

No dia seguinte, como sua situação permaneceu estável, Jared foi transferido para um quarto. Sua mãe ficava lhe fazendo companhia quase o tempo todo, e quando ela saiu, Chad aproveitou para ir vê-lo.

- Jay, eu... Será que nós podemos conversar, eu...

- Eu quero ficar sozinho, Chad. Por favor. - Jared não queria voltar a tocar naquele assunto tão doloroso, sabia que Chad tinha toda razão para odiá-lo, mas as palavras que o loiro havia dito ainda machucavam demais para que conseguisse conversar com ele normalmente.

- Tudo bem, eu... Vou respeitar sua vontade. – O loiro não conseguiu esconder sua tristeza.

- E Chad, quanto ao seu carro... Ninguém me disse em que estado ele ficou, mas eu vou dar um jeito de pagar, assim que eu puder sair daqui.

- Meu carro tinha seguro, Jay. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu... Só queria dizer que eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu sei que a culpa foi minha e eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa, eu...

- A culpa não foi sua, Chad. Eu que estava distraído e não consegui frear o carro a tempo. O único culpado sou eu.

- Mas fui eu quem te expulsou da minha casa, e te obriguei a ir embora debaixo daquele temporal... Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, nada disso teria acontecido.

- No seu lugar, eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Seria demais você ter que olhar pra minha cara depois do que eu fiz...

- Eu sei que você está chateado comigo, Jay... Posso sentir isso na sua voz.

- Mas não é porque eu te culpo pelo acidente, Chad. Eu fiquei magoado pelas coisas que você me disse, não pelo acidente. Quero dizer, eu sei que eu te traí e você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra me odiar, mas o jeito que você falou comigo aquela noite... Eu só estava tentando ser sincero, porque não aguentaria mentir pra você. Mas você me tratou como se eu fosse um... - Jared engoliu em seco, não queria repetir as palavras duras que Chad havia usado. Doía só de lembrar.

- Eu... Me desculpe por isso, Jay, eu... Eu estava com raiva e acabei perdendo o controle. Na verdade, eu queria mesmo te magoar naquela hora, mas agora... Eu me arrependo muito do que disse. Eu conheço o seu caráter. Eu sei que o Jensen deve ter se aproveitado do momento, e...

- Não faça isso, Chad - Jared o interrompeu. - É claro que eu não faria aquilo se estivesse pensando coerentemente naquela hora, mas... O Jensen não se aproveitou de mim. Eu quis, tanto quanto ele... Sinto muito te dizer isso, mas também não seria justo jogar a culpa pra cima dele. Eu já não sou mais nenhuma criança. Eu sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Quero dizer, mais ou menos...

- Sabe Jared, eu... Eu já não sei se você é mesmo sincero a este ponto, ou se você está mesmo querendo jogar isso na minha cara. Eu te admiro por ter tido coragem de me contar o que aconteceu, mas... Eu... – Chad balançou a cabeça, indignado – É melhor eu deixar você sozinho.

Quando Chad saiu do quarto, Jared se amaldiçoou pelo que tinha dito. Mais uma vez tinha falado sem pensar e acabara o magoando ainda mais.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Atualização rápida em homenagem ao "Slash Day"... rsrs

Minha beta está fazendo hora extra, gente... Trabalhando até de madrugada... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Beijos a quem continua acompanhando, e um abraço especial aos que deixaram review. Obrigada!


	18. Chapter 18

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 18**_

Assim que Chad saiu do quarto, Doutor Roger entrou, estranhando o comportamento do loiro.

- Você sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa com o enfermeiro Chad? Ele saiu daqui transtornado e nem olhou pra minha... – Roger parou de falar ao ver que Jared secava as lágrimas com o lençol, tentando disfarçar - Oh... Desculpe-me, não é da minha conta.

- Tudo bem.

- Talvez você devesse tentar relaxar por enquanto, e não deixar os problemas pessoais te afetarem desse jeito.

- É, talvez eu pudesse fazer isso, se a minha vida toda não fosse um grande problema neste momento.

- Se achar que precisa da ajuda de um psicólogo, o hospital pode disponibilizar um.

- Acredite... Um psicólogo não vai resolver o meu problema – Jared suspirou.

- É estranho ouvir você falando assim. Aquele dia lá na clínica me pareceu tão animado, tão cheio de vida, e agora...

- Sim, eu me lembro, estava mesmo bem animado naquele dia. Mas depois daquilo, parece que um furacão passou pela minha vida.

- Você já ouviu aquela frase que diz: Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria? – Roger parou com a mão no queixo, pensativo - Ou será que é o contrário? – O médico brincou, arrancando uma risada de Jared – Oh, agora melhorou um pouco.

- Quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui?

- Da minha parte, eu vou ter dar alta logo, logo. Mas não se esqueça de que você ainda tem uma perna quebrada pra consertar.

- Droga! Quanto tempo leva uma perna pra sarar?

- Isso você vai poder discutir com o seu ortopedista, eu não faço ideia. Mas tudo isso é pressa em ir para casa?

- Pensando bem, é melhor mesmo eu ficar por aqui. Acho que eu não vou poder subir três andares de escada com uma perna quebrada, não é? – Jared por fim se deu conta que sua situação era ainda pior do que imaginava.

- Certamente que não.

- Caralho! – Jared xingou e Roger deu risadas, colocando os seus óculos.

- Seus exames estão muito bons, o edema diminuiu bastante de ontem pra hoje. Ainda sente muita dor de cabeça?

- Deitado não. Mas quando eu tento levantar dói. E eu estou cansado de ficar aqui deitado. – Jared resmungou.

- Certo. Só não faça nenhum esforço e não tente se levantar sozinho, ok? Você vai sentir tontura nas primeiras vezes. Eu vou ajustar sua medicação e volto pra te ver amanhã.

- Ok.

- Jared... Eu falei pra minha esposa que você estava aqui, e... Ela está ali fora, querendo ver você. Posso deixá-la entrar?

- Mesmo? – Jared sorriu – Claro que pode!

- Seu pai também estava na entrada do hospital, talvez ele queira entrar antes...

- Não. Não se preocupe. Com certeza o meu pai não vai querer entrar.

- Por que não? Ele tem problemas com hospitais?

- Não. Ele tem problemas comigo. Nós não nos falamos há uns três anos.

- Me desculpe, eu... Eu não imaginava que... – Roger se sentiu mal por ter tocado no assunto, também tinha uma relação difícil com o seu filho Jensen, mas não chegava a esse extremo.

- Tudo bem. Ele não consegue me aceitar do jeito que eu sou, se é que o senhor me entende – Jared forçou um sorriso, sem graça.

- Bom, eu... - Roger disfarçou o quanto estava incomodado com aquilo - Vou pedir para que a Donna entre, então. Até mais.

Por um momento Jared chegou a ficar triste, lembrando-se do seu pai e do relacionamento complicado que sempre tiveram, mas desviou tais pensamentos assim que Donna entrou no quarto.

- Meu anjo, o que fizeram com você? – Logo que Roger saiu, Donna se aproximou da cama, sem conseguiu disfarçar a emoção.

- O pior é que fui eu mesmo quem fiz - Jared sorriu e a mulher segurou sua mão e lhe deu um beijo na testa, com carinho.

- Roger me disse que você bateu com a cabeça, eu fiquei tão preocupada...

- Está tudo bem, acho que eu escapei dessa - Jared brincou - Mas e a senhora, como está?

- Eu estou bem. Como há algum tempo não me sentia. Mas você não me parece nada bem. Está sentindo dor?

- Eu só queria poder sair dessa cama. Tenho que fazer xixi naquele negócio. – Jared se referia ao papagaio - E dói cada vez que eu tento me mexer – O moreno completou, manhoso.

- Oh, claro! Isso deve ser terrível. Eu já tive homens doentes em casa, acredite. – Donna teve que rir - E o seu namorado? Conseguiu o emprego na clínica?

- Conseguiu. Mas nós... Bom, digamos que ele já não é mais meu namorado - Jared forçou um sorriso.

- Oh, então é por isso essa carinha triste?

- Não é só isso, é... A minha vida está uma confusão só. Tem uma pessoa que reapareceu na minha vida e deu um nó na minha cabeça. Eu já não sei mais o que eu sinto. Talvez tenha sido melhor mesmo terminar com o Chad.

- Chad... É aquele enfermeiro loirinho que trabalha aqui?

- Sim, a senhora o conhece?

- Mais ou menos, ele está sempre com os amigos do meu filho, ele é uma gracinha.

- Do seu filho? Mas quem...?

- Mãe! - Jensen entrou no quarto, estranhando. O que a senhora faz aqui? - O loiro abraçou a mulher com carinho e Jared os observava incrédulo.

- Você se lembra do garoto que eu te falei, que conheci lá na clínica? Ele é paciente do seu pai. Coincidência, não?

- Então... vocês... já se conhecem - Jensen falou pausadamente, tentando digerir aquilo.

- Eu não sabia que ela era sua mãe - Jared falou, fuzilando Jensen com os olhos, por ele estar ali.

- Espera... Vocês também já se conheciam? - Donna ficou confusa - Ah, claro... Você é namorado do Chad. Ex-namorado - A mulher se corrigiu.

- Ex? Vocês terminaram? - Jensen provocou, deixando Jared ainda mais puto.

- Bom, meninos, eu preciso ir, seu pai está me esperando, Jensen. Cuide bem do meu garoto aqui. - Donna deu mais um beijo em Jared, outro em Jensen e saiu.

- Pelo jeito, você já conquistou a minha mãe - Jensen comentou, enquanto tirava o lençol de cima da perna quebrada de Jared.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Jared perguntou, furioso.

- Examinando a sua perna? - Jensen o encarou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas por quê...? Não, não pode ser! Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz! – Jared resmungava, incrédulo.

- Qual o problema?

- Eu não quero você me examinando. Deve haver outro ortopedista neste hospital, não é?

- Eu já fui designado para o trabalho, Jared. Eu estava de plantão quando você chegou aqui - Jensen mentiu.

- Droga! - Jared bufou - Porra, isso dói! - O moreno xingou quando Jensen mexeu sua perna do lugar.

- Você fica ainda mais adorável bravinho assim, sabia?

- E você deveria ser mais profissional.

- Eu estou sendo profissional.

- Claro. Então você deve dizer isso pra todos os seus pacientes.

- Só para aqueles com quem eu tenho... Certa intimidade - Jensen falou de um jeito sensual, fazendo Jared se arrepiar.

- É mesmo? E quantos pacientes você já molestou?

- Você é o primeiro. Mas eu não diria isso, afinal eu não estou te molestando... Nós estamos apenas conversando, não estamos?

- O que você vai fazer?

- Calma, eu não vou estuprar você - Jensen sorriu de lado.

- Eu estou perguntando sobre a minha perna quebrada. Senhor profissional - Jared ironizou.

- O doutor Roger o liberou, nós já podemos marcar a cirurgia.

- Então o doutor Roger é o seu pai? Isso é estranho... Como é que eu não reparei no sobrenome dele?

- Estranho por quê?

- Quando você me falava dele, eu o imaginava um carrasco, ou... Sei lá... Um idiota, tipo o meu pai. Mas ele parece ser um cara legal.

- Eu nunca disse que ele não era legal, só... Deixa pra lá, é complicado.

- Você é complicado.

- Eu não correspondia às expectativas dele, entende? Por mais que eu me esforçasse, nunca era bom o suficiente. Além do que, eu sempre fui a ovelha negra da família.

- Você disse que estudou medicina por causa dele, porque era o que ele queria, mas...

- Mas?

- Você gosta do que faz, não gosta? Talvez tenha sido uma boa coisa.

- Você não vai mesmo querer bancar o psicólogo pra cima de mim, vai? – Jensen o olhou de cara feia.

- Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer aqui, então... E sabe de uma coisa? Eu gosto de ver quando você fica na defensiva, tentando não parecer vulnerável.

- É mesmo? - Jensen o encarou, com um meio sorriso - Pois quer saber de uma novidade, Jared? Eu não ligo.

- Eu entendo.

- O quê?

- É mais fácil colocar essa máscara de cinismo na cara do que admitir que se importa.

- Máscara de cinismo? Sério? - Jensen riu.

- Talvez o seu pai tenha sido tão exigente porque só queria o melhor pra você. E você ama o que faz, mas não gosta de admitir, porque é exatamente o que ele queria.

- E essa é a parte onde a gente se abraça e eu choro no seu ombro? – Jensen fez biquinho.

- Não, essa é a parte onde você continua sendo um idiota.

- E então? Posso marcar a cirurgia? – Jensen voltou a ficar sério.

- Precisa mesmo cirurgia? Não dá pra só engessar? – Jared fez manha e aquele olhar de filhotinho que caiu da mudança, que Jensen teve vontade de apertá-lo.

- Ownnn... Então o destemido Jared Padalecki tem medinho de ser operado? - Jensen falou com a voz melosa, brincando.

- Não é medo, eu só... Não gosto. – Jared fez bico, sem perceber.

- Não gosta?

- Não. Principalmente sabendo que é você quem vai me operar.

- Claro. E eu é que tenho problemas para admitir as coisas.

- Se precisa mesmo, então... Quanto antes, melhor. Só não vai bancar o açougueiro comigo, ok?

- Certo.

- Você já me examinou, já pode ir agora.

- Ainda preciso examinar suas costelas - Jensen retirou com cuidado a faixa que envolvia o peito de Jared e o apalpou na região das costelas - Está sentindo dor?

- Sim! Ta doendo... E com você apertando, é ainda pior! – Jared gemeu, fazendo Jensen rir.

- E eu não acreditava quando minha mãe dizia que os homens fazem manha por qualquer coisa...

- Eu não estou fazendo manha, está doendo mesmo! – Jared resmungou.

- Claro. Consegue respirar normalmente? Sem dor nos pulmões ou cansaço?

- Sim.

- Você teve sorte. Não afetou os pulmões. Já ouviu falar em cinto de segurança, Jared? Eles servem pra proteger as pessoas, em caso de acidente. Mas para isso, precisam ser usados.

- É mesmo, mamãe? Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez.

- E diga pro seu namoradinho comprar um carro com airbag. É mais seguro.

- Não precisa, já que graças a você, agora eu já não tenho mais namorado.

- Graças a mim? Você contou a ele porque quis. E por falar nisso, esse meu olho, levemente arroxeado – Jensen apontou para o próprio rosto - é coisa do troglodita com quem você namorava.

- Mesmo? - Jared riu - O Chad te bateu? Eu queria ter visto isso.

- E você acha isso engraçado? - Jensen fez bico, sem perceber, fazendo Jared rir ainda mais.

- Sim, eu acho.

- E como foi entre vocês? Como ele reagiu quando você contou pra ele?

- Ele - Jared ficou sério de repente e engoliu em seco - Acho que eu preferia que ele tivesse me batido. Foi...

- Talvez seja melhor pra todo mundo assim.

- Pra todo mundo, quem? Você? Porque pra mim não está nada melhor.

- Pra mim, pra você, para o Chad, para o Tom...

- Para o Tom? O que tem o Tom a ver com isso?

- Nada! - Jensen de repente se deu conta que tinha falado demais - O Tom está zangado comigo. Só isso.

- Você já pode parar de me apalpar.

- O quê? Ah, é que... Eu estava me certificando que está tudo no lugar – Jensen disfarçou, mas tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Jensen... – Jared de repente ficou sério, e o loiro o encarou por algum tempo, pensativo.

- Jared, eu... – Jensen limpou a garganta - Eu só queria que vê soubesse, que... Eu sinto muito. Tudo isso que aconteceu, eu... Eu sei que eu fui o responsável, em parte, e...

- Você sente muito pelo quê? Pelo acidente, ou... Ou pelo que nós fizemos?

- Pelas consequências do que nós fizemos sim, porque eu sei que resultou na sua briga com o Chad e no seu acidente. Mas eu nunca vou me arrepender pelo que fizemos.

- O acidente foi minha responsabilidade e de mais ninguém. Eu já falei isso pro Chad, eu... Eu o magoei e sei que ele nunca vai me perdoar por isso. Ele entrou aqui, querendo fazer de conta que estava tudo bem, mas eu sei que é só por causa do acidente. Ele está se sentindo culpado, e... Vamos ser realistas, eu não posso ficar sonhando que algum dia ele vai me perdoar e que tudo vai voltar a ser o que era, porque a confiança acabou.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Sente? – Jared forçou uma risada.

- Eu... Eu tive tanto medo de te perder... Eu... – Jensen se aproximou e tocou o rosto do moreno com a mão direita.

Jared não se esquivou, apenas colocou sua mão sobre a de Jensen, sentindo sua textura.

- Jensen...?

- Hmm? – Jensen tinha o olhar triste, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Quando nós ficamos juntos, você... Algum dia você pensou em se separar da Danneel pra ficar comigo?

- Eu... – Jensen engoliu em seco, sem saber o que responder.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo – Jared soltou a mão do loiro – Era só uma curiosidade boba – Jared forçou um sorriso – Eu preciso dormir um pouco, se você puder...

- Certo. Eu já estou saindo – Jensen juntou suas coisas e saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais nada. Jared queria respostas que nem ele mesmo tinha.

Jared não sabia por que tinha feito aquela pergunta estúpida, se sempre soubera da resposta. Nunca fora nada além de sexo para Jensen, e isso estava claro feito água.

Mas quem sabe, se ouvisse isso da boca de Jensen, conseguisse finalmente esquecê-lo e seguir em frente com sua vida.

Na manhã seguinte, Jared acordou com Chad medindo a sua pressão e tirando a sua temperatura.

- Hey! Como está se sentindo? - Chad sorriu, vendo a expressão confusa do ex-namorado.

- Muito mal. Está doendo tudo e eu quero poder me levantar daqui, minha bunda já está ficando assada e dormente de tanto ficar na mesma posição. – Jared reclamou - Espera, o que você está fazendo? – O moreno estranhou ao perceber que Chad estava tirando a camisola do hospital, única peça e roupa que vestia.

- Estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Jay - Chad falou simplesmente, sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Espera... Eu não... Eu posso ir até o chuveiro, não posso? Eu não quero que você me dê banho - Jared sentiu-se envergonhado com a situação.

- Jay - Chad suspirou - Eu faço isso todos os dias, não é nada demais. Sua cirurgia vai ser hoje à tarde e amanhã você já vai poder se levantar. Eu achei que você ficaria mais à vontade comigo, mas se preferir, posso chamar outra pessoa pra fazer isso...

- Não... Tudo bem. - Jared bufou e tentou pensar em outra coisa enquanto o loiro esfregava o seu corpo com uma toalhinha molhada. Aquilo era humilhante e constrangedor, ainda mais depois de tudo o que tinha feito com Chad, de todo o mal que tinha lhe causado.

- A Meg está ali fora - Chad puxou assunto, tentando distrair o moreno - Está muito ansiosa pra te ver.

- Mesmo? Eu pensei que ela não fosse vir... É semana de provas dela na faculdade. Que diabos ela está pensando?

- Até parece que você não conhece a sua irmãzinha - Chad sorriu - A Meg atravessaria o mundo pra te ver, se fosse preciso.

- É, eu sei. Já o meu pai nem sequer entrou pra me ver... Mas eu já deveria esperar por isso.

- Mas ele vem todos os dias com a sua mãe. Provavelmente não tem coragem de entrar. Eu vou te ajudar a se virar de lado - Chad falou assim que terminou de secar parte do corpo de Jared, com uma toalha macia - Se sentir muita dor me avisa, ok?

Jared se virou, gemendo de dor, e sentiu Chad esfregar suas costas, o que de certa forma era relaxante.

- Isso até podia ser muito agradável, se não fosse essa situação constrangedora em que a gente se encontra - Jared comentou, sem conseguir se conter.

- Eu estou tentando ser profissional aqui, Jared.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Pelo quê?

- Pelo que eu fiz pra você. Você é uma pessoa especial, Chad. Não merecia isso.

- Digamos que... Eu sempre soube deste seu problema mal resolvido no passado, e eu sabia que você não me amava, pelo menos não como eu gostaria... De certa forma, dá para entender o que você sentiu ao vê-lo novamente, mas... Ele não merece você, Jared. O Jensen não vale todo esse sofrimento pelo qual você já passou e ainda está passando.

- Você fala como se eu ainda sofresse por causa dele...

- E você fala como se eu não te conhecesse. – Chad sorriu e ajudou Jared a se virar novamente – Prontinho! Banho tomado e você nem morreu por causa disso, não é? – Chad brincou.

- Você chama isso de banho? Sério? – Jared reclamou, fazendo Chad rolar os olhos – Você não vai me deixar aqui, pelado e com essa cama molhada, vai?

- Bem que deveria! – Chad se fez de bravo – Você está pior que um velho resmungão.

O loiro deu risadas e em seguida trocou os lençóis da cama com todo o cuidado, para que Jared não sentisse dor, mas mesmo assim teve que ouvir reclamações e gemidos de dor do mais novo.

- Não me olha com essa cara. – Chad deu risadas – Você vai ter que usar esta camisola sexy hoje ainda, afinal, você vai para a cirurgia.

- Eu odeio tudo isso! – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando desanimado.

- Logo tudo volta ao normal. Só precisa um pouco de paciência – Chad tentou confortá-lo – Vou deixar a Meg entrar agora. Qualquer coisa que precisar, basta apertar a campainha, ok?

Jared recebeu a visita de Meg, que o fez rir muito, e também de sua mãe. Era bom ter alguém para distraí-lo, pois estava faminto, já que teria que ficar em jejum por causa da cirurgia.

Também o problema maior não era a fome, mas quando tinha companhia, conseguia ficar sem pensar em Jensen o tempo inteiro. Era engraçado que, quanto mais sabia que precisava e queria esquecê-lo, mais ele estava presente em seus pensamentos.

Ainda mais agora, depois de ter estado tão próximo, de ter sentido novamente o toque da sua mão... Tudo só o deixava querendo muito mais. A proximidade com Jensen era extremamente perigosa, fazia seu corpo incendiar. Fazia seu coração apertar e sua mente ficar criando esperanças e fantasias... Sonhos que nunca seriam realizados, pois sabia que Jensen era Jensen e isso jamais iria mudar. Ele nunca assumiria um relacionamento, nem nunca se entregaria por completo.

A manhã passou rapidamente, mas à tarde, Jared sentia-se muito ansioso, e só queria que tudo terminasse logo.

Algum tempo antes da cirurgia, Jensen foi visitá-lo, pois já imaginava que o moreno deveria estar nervoso.

- Hey! Como é que você está? – Jensen tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Você não espera mesmo que eu diga que estou bem, não é? – Jared falou, ácido.

- Não, eu não espero – Jensen riu.

- Seu pai esteve aqui. – Jared falou, observando a reação de Jensen, que ficara tenso.

- É mesmo? Mas ele já não te deu alta?

- Ele disse que queria se certificar que eu estava bem.

- Hmm... Vejo que o doutor Roger está sendo bem atencioso com você - Jensen brincou.

- Sim. Ele está. E ele me disse que eu poderia ficar bem tranquilo, porque você é um excelente médico e vai fazer um ótimo trabalho, como sempre fez.

- Ele disse isso?

- Disse.

- Nestas mesmas palavras?

- Exatamente.

- Mas que filho da puta!

- Isso foi um elogio, Jensen! – Jared já não estava entendendo nada.

- Ele nunca, em toda a minha vida elogiou nada... Nada que eu fizesse. Então ele vem aqui, e...

- Por que você não conversa com ele? Parece que vocês tem muita coisa pra resolver.

- Eu não preciso dele ou da aprovação dele pra nada, Jared.

- Eu acho que isso tem tudo a ver com esse seu jeito de...

- Jeito? Que jeito?

- Eu já te falei ontem, você fica tentando bancar o bad boy o tempo todo, mas... Você não é assim. Talvez por isso você não consiga assumir o que é... Porque tem medo que ele não aprove.

- Já acabou? – Jensen o encarava com um olhar de deboche e Jared sabia que de nada adiantava falar.

- Já.

- Que ótimo. Porque eu vou te operar daqui a... - Jensen olhou no relógio – Menos de duas horas, e você não vai querer que eu esteja irritado, vai? – Jensen falou em tom de ameaça, mas estava brincando.

- Por falar nisso, eu já pedi pro anestesista, mas... Você pode garantir que eu esteja dormindo quando for me operar? Eu não quero ver nem ouvir nada, mesmo que eu não sinta.

- Vou me certificar disso. Está com medo? – Jensen se aproximou e segurou a mão do moreno.

- Mais ou menos. A gente ouve tantos casos em que a pessoa simplesmente não acorda da anestesia, ou que o médico opera a perna errada... – Jared forçou uma risada, mas Jensen pôde sentir seu nervosismo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Jared. Fique tranquilo. Você pode confiar em mim – Jensen tocou seu rosto de leve e selou seus lábios em seguida, de uma maneira carinhosa.

Depois de separarem seus lábios ainda ficaram algum tempo se encarando, sem saber o que dizer, e então foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.

Chad entrou no quarto para preparar Jared, já que logo ele seria levado para a sala de cirurgia, e não conseguiu evitar a raiva que sentiu ao ver Jensen ali, junto dele.

- Eu já vou indo. Te vejo daqui a pouco, Jared. – Jensen sorriu e tocou a mão do moreno mais uma vez antes de sair.

O enfermeiro não disse uma palavra desde que entrara, o que Jared logo estranhou. Como de praxe, ele mediu sua pressão e temperatura, ajustou o soro, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Jared ficou sem entender nada, pois quando o loiro estivera ali pela manhã, estava tudo bem entre eles.

Chad saiu do quarto com pressa, e assim que fechou a porta, encostou-se na parede ao lado, sentindo as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos.

Cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro...

- Chad? Está tudo bem com você? – Era a voz de Tom, e quando Chad o encarou, percebeu o olhar preocupado do moreno.

- Eu estou bem, eu... Eu só... – Chad engoliu o nó na garganta, não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jared?

- Não, ele está bem. Na medida do possível.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não – Chad teve que rir, pois Tom sabia ser insistente – O Jensen estava com ele, quando eu entrei no quarto, e... Eu devo estar parecendo um idiota, mas... Ele nunca olhou pra mim daquele jeito, Tom.

- Quem?

- O Jared! – Chad rolou os olhos – Ele nunca me olhou daquele jeito apaixonado que ele olha pro Jensen. Eu fiquei com raiva, com ciúmes... Eu sou um idiota!

- Por que você não dá uma pausa e vem tomar um café comigo? Se você estiver precisando de alguém para conversar... Eu ainda sou seu amigo, Chad.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas, meus leitores lindos! Adoro vocês!<p>

E como eu sei que vocês gostam de J2, vou aproveitar pra indicar esta delicinha que a TaXXTi e a Anarco Girl escreveram pra mim: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7921536 / 1 / (basta tirarem os espaços do link). Boa leitura! Ah, e deixem comentários... Elas merecem!

Beijokas da Mary!


	19. Chapter 19

**Título:** Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:** Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo19**_

Jared abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou várias vezes, incomodado com o excesso de luz. Um par de olhos verdes o observava muito de perto, atento, então pensou que deveria estar sonhando. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez e sorriu, percebendo que aquelas sardas e aquela boca perfeitamente desenhada só poderiam pertencer a alguém... Jensen. Voltou a fechar os olhos, querendo que aquele sonho não acabasse, mas então o barulho dos aparelhos e dos enfermeiros conversando o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- A cirurgia já terminou há mais de uma hora. Acho que você já pode acordar. - A voz de Jensen soou muito próxima e Jared percebeu que o loiro continuava debruçado sobre ele, o observando.

- Isso quer dizer que eu... Sobrevivi? - Jared falou com a voz sonolenta.

- É o que parece - Jensen riu e finalmente se afastou - Como está se sentindo?

- Grogue, com sono...

- Ainda é o efeito da anestesia, logo vai passar. Eu vou lá fora conversar com a sua mãe e deixá-la entrar pra ficar com você, até que possa voltar para o quarto, ok?

- Por que você não fica?

- Eu... - Jensen sorriu - Tenho outra cirurgia em seguida, não posso me atrasar. Mas eu te vejo depois... Pode ficar tranquilo que não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

- E quem disse que eu quero me livrar de você? - Jared falou antes de cair no sono novamente.

- Eu não vou deixar você se esquecer disso. - Jensen sorriu de lado e saiu da sala para conversar com a mãe de Jared.

Quando o moreno voltou a acordar, sua mãe lhe fazia companhia, e já não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido anteriormente.

Foi levado de volta para o quarto, sentindo um pouco de dor no local da cirurgia, mas logo voltou a dormir, acordando apenas na manhã seguinte.

Trouxeram seu café da manhã e só então percebera o quanto estava faminto. Comeu com vontade tudo o que trouxeram, sob o olhar atento da sua mãe. Ela não saíra do seu lado desde que voltara da cirurgia, e provavelmente não dormira durante a noite.

- A senhora já pode ir pra casa descansar, mãe. Eu vou ficar bem.

- E deixar o meu filhinho aqui sozinho? Nem pensar! – Sharon sorriu, mas parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.

- Mãe...

- Eu conversei com o doutor Jensen, ontem, depois da cirurgia... Você vai ter alta em dois dias.

- Já? – Jared franziu o cenho. – Quero dizer, não que eu goste de ficar aqui, mas... Pensei que teria mais tempo.

- Eu vou buscar suas coisas, e... Você vai voltar para casa conosco, não vai? Você não pode ficar sozinho, e muito menos subir todas aquelas escadas.

- A senhora falou com o pai a respeito disso?

- Sim. Ele concordou. E mesmo se não concordasse, eu te levaria comigo de qualquer jeito. Aquela casa também é minha.

- Eu sei que isso não vai dar certo, mas... Acho que eu não tenho outra opção. – Jared suspirou.

- Você só precisa ter um pouco de paciência, meu anjo. Logo você vai estar recuperado e sua vida volta ao normal.

- Logo? Pff...

Depois que sua mãe saiu, Jared não conseguiu deixar de se sentir deprimido. Sabia que seu pai o deixaria ficar, mas também sabia que as coisas não iriam ser fáceis.

Recebeu a ligação de Meg, que o animou um pouco, e também do seu irmão e de Sandy. Ian e mais dois amigos vieram visitá-lo, e logo que saíram foi a vez de Tom entrar no quarto.

- Hey! Como é que você está? – O moreno entrou com um sorriso forçado.

- Um pouco entediado. - Jared estranhou a visita, afinal tinha se encontrado apenas uma ou duas vezes com Tom.

- Ah, claro. A televisão não funciona? – Tom olhou para o aparelho desligado, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Funciona, mas eu não curto muito, e ainda me sinto um pouco fraco, então...

- É verdade. Você foi operado ontem, isso é normal. - Tom estava ensaiando um jeito de entrar no assunto sobre Chad.

- Mas você... Veio aqui por que, exatamente? – Jared não quis ser grosseiro, mas não conteve a curiosidade.

- Para ver como você está. É o que os amigos costumam fazer, não é? – Tom sorriu sem graça, e ao perceber que Jared não tinha engolido aquilo, continuou – Certo, nós não somos exatamente amigos, mas... É como se eu já te conhecesse faz tempo, sabe? Já que o Jensen vivia falando de você... Mesmo antes de eu saber que você era você, quero dizer, que você era o Jared, namorado do Chad, eu sempre soube de toda a sua história com o Jensen, e... De certa forma, você sempre significou encrenca pra mim.

- Encrenca? Eu? – Jared franziu o cenho.

- É que... Cada vez que o Jensen falava de você... Era encrenca. Acredite! – Tom falou brincando, fazendo Jared rir.

- Você está enganado. O seu amigo é que é uma encrenca.

- Não sei se eu ainda posso chamar ele assim. Mas eu vou tentar ir direto ao ponto... É sobre o Chad. Você ainda pretende voltar pra ele?

- Depois do que eu fiz? – Jared forçou uma risada. - O Chad jamais iria me querer de volta, Tom.

- Mas e se ele quisesse?

- Não sei. Eu acho... Eu não sei. Por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Sim ou Não?

- Não. Eu acho que não. A confiança acabou, nós nos magoamos, e... Acho que não daria mais certo.

- Hmm...

- Vai me dizer por que essa curiosidade toda, ou não? Foi o Jensen quem pediu pra você perguntar isso?

- O quê? Não! É que... Na verdade, eu... Eu estou interessado no Chad.

- Hã? - Jared arregalou os olhos.

- Se você me dissesse que pretendia voltar pra ele, juro que eu iria tentar tirar ele da minha cabeça, mas já que o caminho está livre...

- Tom, você... Você gosta mesmo dele?

- Gosto muito. E depois que eu o beijei, eu...

- Você o beijou? Quando? – Jared arregalou os olhos.

- Depois do seu acidente. Eu sei que não era hora e nem lugar, não sei o que deu em mim. Ele ficou bravo comigo, mas acho que já me perdoou.

- Vocês são rápidos, hein! Quero dizer... Eu estava morrendo e ele já estava beijando outro cara? – Mesmo sem amar o loiro, Jared sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Não é bem assim...

- E agora? Vocês estão juntos?

- Não. Ele... Ele não quer nada comigo. Não aceitou nem mesmo tomar um café comigo ontem. Mas como eu te disse, se o caminho estiver livre, eu não vou desistir.

Jensen entrou no quarto neste momento, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Tom se despediu de Jared, dizendo que voltaria em outra hora para conversarem, e sequer olhou para a cara de Jensen ao sair.

- O que houve entre vocês? – Jared estranhou o comportamento dos dois.

- Nada. O Tom deve estar de TPM. - Jensen brincou.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não! Quero dizer, sim. Mais ou menos... Ele está tendo um ataque de frescura, só isso.

- Eu imagino. - Jared ironizou.

- Foi ele quem deixou de falar comigo, Jared! – Jensen parecia uma criança emburrada, o que fez Jared rir. – Está rindo do quê?

- Nada, me desculpe. – Jared apertou os lábios. - Mas foi assim, sem motivo algum?

- Ok, talvez ele tivesse um pouquinho de razão. - Jensen por fim admitiu, parecia mesmo incomodado com aquilo.

- E você já pensou em conversar com ele e pedir desculpas, talvez?

- O Tom é meu amigo há muito tempo, nós nunca precisamos disso, Jared!

- Talvez você não precise disso, mas ele sim.

- Bobagem. Se ele prefere assim, então que seja...

- Você perder o seu melhor amigo por causa de um orgulho besta... Isso sim é bobagem. Foi por causa do que aconteceu entre ele e o Chad?

- Eu quero que se danem ele e o Chad.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Você ficou com ciúmes, já que, ele estando apaixonado, não vai mais estar disponível pra você.

- Eu não quero nada com o Tom, de onde você tirou isso?

- Eu não estou falando de sexo. Estou dizendo que você vai ter que disputar a atenção dele com o Chad, e é isso o que te incomoda.

- E você? Não está com ciúmes do Chad? - Jensen inverteu o assunto a seu favor.

- Ele é livre pra fazer o que quiser da vida dele. E eu já não tinha mesmo esperanças da gente voltar.

- Mesmo assim, deve ser difícil não ter mais ele à sua disposição o tempo todo, não é?

- Se eu realmente quisesse, ele voltaria pra mim. Ele não é apaixonado pelo Tom. Mas eu não seria canalha a este ponto.

- Sei lá... Chad está magoado... Não vai ser difícil ele se apaixonar. O Tom é um cara bacana, bonito, inteligente... E tem um traseiro gostoso, eu me lembro bem. - Jensen sorriu de um jeito sacana, provocando Jared.

- Eu não estou nem aí... – Jared deu de ombros, mas Jensen pode perceber a mudança no tom de voz e no seu comportamento. – E se você acha que ele é tão irresistível assim, deveria entrar na fila com o Chad.

- Espera... Deixa eu me deliciar com este momento... Você está com ciúmes?

- Deixa de ser idiota, Jensen! Agora me deixa em paz, eu quero dormir!

Jensen saiu do quarto dando risadas... Adorava provocar Jared a ponto de deixá-lo bravinho, sem argumentos para se defender. Apesar de que, muitas vezes, sentia falta do garoto meigo e doce que ele fora no passado. Ou que ainda era, mas a situação em que se encontrava, fragilizado com tudo o que acontecera, o forçara a erguer suas armaduras, tentando esconder como realmente se sentia.

E talvez Jensen o compreendesse tão bem, porque era assim que agia durante a maior parte do tempo.

No caminho até o seu consultório, encontrou-se novamente com Tom no corredor, e seu coração apertou ao ver que o moreno o ignorou completamente. Talvez Jared tivesse razão... Não custava nada tentar falar com ele e pedir desculpas, já que, lá no fundo, tinha que admitir que havia sido um babaca egoísta, e que pelo menos desta vez, Tom estava com a razão.

Fez seu caminho de volta até o pronto socorro, onde Tom atendia um paciente com um ferimento no abdômen.

- Hey Tom! – Jensen cumprimentou, sem graça.

- Ele não fraturou nenhum osso, não vou precisar dos seus serviços por aqui, doutor Ackles. – Tom respondeu num tom seco.

- Eu sei, eu... Eu gostaria de falar com você. Em particular.

- Eu estou atendendo aqui, se é que você ainda não percebeu. – O moreno rebateu, enquanto o paciente deitado na maca olhava de um para o outro, curioso.

- É que... Eu sei que você ficou bravo comigo, e... Eu acho que... Eu sinto muito por isso. – Jensen pigarreou, disfarçando.

- O quê? – Tom parou o que estava fazendo e o encarou, o cenho franzido.

- Eu estou tentando pedir desculpas, aqui! – Jensen abriu os braços e falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E você espera que eu diga que está tudo bem? Que te perdoo? Você é um egoísta, Jen! Amanhã você faz tudo de novo, e sem nenhum remorso... – Tom voltou ao que estava fazendo.

- Eu vou tentar... Eu posso mudar, é só você me dar uma chance.

- Se vocês dois quiserem ir para um quarto, eu posso esperar aqui. – O paciente os interrompeu, impaciente com aquela situação.

- Desculpe-me. – Tom sorriu, sem graça. – O Jensen já está de saída mesmo, não é Jensen? - O moreno o encarou sério, esperando que se tocasse.

- Não. Eu estou na minha hora de folga. E só vou sair daqui quando você disser que me perdoou. – Jensen tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios, e o paciente encarava Tom, esperando que ele perdoasse de uma vez para acabar com aquela agonia.

- Ok. Eu perdoo! – Tom rolou os olhos e Jensen deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha antes de sair sorrindo feito uma criança.

- x -

No dia seguinte, Jared já pôde se levantar da cama, apesar de ter sentido tontura das primeiras vezes que tentou. Só não podia apoiar sua perna direita, o que também não poderia fazer nos próximos dois ou três meses. Teria que andar com a ajuda de muletas, e o simples fato de pensar nisso, já o tinha deixado extremamente mau humorado.

Não disse uma palavra sequer quando Chad veio trazer sua medicação e ajudá-lo a tomar banho, no chuveiro, desta vez. Mas antes de sair, Chad finalmente criou coragem de tocar em um assunto muito delicado.

- Jay, eu... Eu soube que você vai ter alta amanhã, e como eu ainda tenho a chave do seu apartamento, queria saber se eu posso ir até lá, pra pegar as suas coisas.

- Eu tenho tudo o que preciso aqui, Chad. Obrigado.

- Eu estou dizendo... O restante das suas coisas, para levar lá pro meu apartamento.

- Pro seu apartamento? Eu não estou te entendendo...

- Você não vai poder subir três lances de escada com esta perna quebrada. O meu apartamento pelo menos tem elevador. E você vai precisar de cuidados também.

- Dos seus cuidados? – Jared franziu a testa.

- Por que não?

- Você só pode estar brincando, né Chad? - Jared forçou uma risada. - Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, você não pode estar falando sério.

- Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, não podemos?

- Não seja cínico, Chad. Por favor! Você só está fazendo isso porque ainda se sente culpado, e está com pena de mim. Muito obrigado pela oferta, mas eu vou recusar.

- E pra onde você pretende ir? Pra casa do Jensen, por acaso? – O loiro explodiu.

- Eu vou voltar pra casa dos meus pais. – Jared falou, tentando esconder o desânimo que aquilo lhe causava.

- O quê? Não...

- Meu pai concordou, não vai ser um grande problema.

- Ele veio aqui? Falou com você?

- Não, a minha mãe...

- Ele não consegue sequer entrar nesse maldito quarto pra falar com você, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. E você ainda quer voltar pra casa dele?

- Eu não quero. Mas eu não tenho outra escolha, será que você não entende?

- Sim, você tem.

- Morar com você está totalmente fora de cogitação, Chad! – Jared praticamente gritou.

- Certo, então faça isso! Volte a morar lá e jogue fora toda a sua liberdade, pela qual você tem lutado nos últimos anos. Volte pra dentro do armário, arranje uma namorada, pra fazer o seu papai feliz! Faça isso, Jared... Aproveite também e troque a escola de artes pela faculdade de direito. Você vai deixá-lo orgulhoso.

- Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de ter uma família como a sua, Chad. Que te aceita do jeito que você é. Desculpe-me por estar decepcionando você, mas eu não sou nenhum super-herói. Sou apenas um cara ferrado, que quando pensa que as coisas não podem piorar, elas pioram ainda mais! E agora se já não bastasse a confusão em que eu me meti, eu ainda tenho uma perna quebrada, não posso trabalhar, não tenho pra onde ir e não tenho dinheiro nem pra pagar a porra desse hospital.

- As despesas serão por conta do seguro, Jay. Eu já verifiquei tudo. Somente os honorários do doutor Roger não entram, porque ele não trabalha neste hospital. Mas ele nem sequer cobrou alguma coisa.

- Como assim? Se ele não trabalha aqui, então por quê...?

- O Jensen fez questão de chamá-lo. Disse que não confiaria a sua vida a outra pessoa, e... Bom, ainda bem que por fim não foi necessária nenhuma cirurgia, não é?

- O Jensen fez isso? Por quê?

- Eu não vou ficar aqui falando com você sobre o Jensen, Jay. Melhor você perguntar pra ele. Mas a minha oferta continua de pé, caso você mude de ideia. – Chad saiu do quarto emburrado.

- x -

Depois que os exames ficaram prontos, Jensen examinou Jared mais uma vez, antes de lhe dar alta. Primeiramente fez toda a recomendação e prescreveu os receituários para a fisioterapia e medicação, estranhando o quanto o moreno estava calado naquela tarde.

- Pensei que iria te encontrar mais animado, já que vai poder finalmente sair desse hospital.

- Considerando as possibilidades... – Jared forçou um sorriso – Até que aqui não é tão ruim.

- Então é verdade o que a sua mãe me falou? Você vai mesmo voltar para a casa dos seus pais?

- Vou.

- Alguma chance de eu fazer você mudar de ideia?

- Não.

- Eu sei que eu sou suspeito pra dizer uma coisa dessas, mas... Eu tenho um quarto sobrando no meu apartamento, e...

- Eu não vou morar com você, Jensen. – Jared o interrompeu.

- Então pelo menos deixe que eu alugue outro lugar onde tenha um elevador, assim você não precisa...

- Eu vou pra casa dos meus pais. Já está decidido. – O moreno falou, já sem paciência.

- É, eu imaginei que você não fosse dar o braço a torcer, mas... Não custa nada tentar, não é? E como você está se sentindo? – Jensen resolveu mudar de assunto, vendo que o mais novo estava irredutível.- Alguma dor?

- A perna ainda dói um pouco, mas é suportável.

- Aonde dói? Aqui? – Jensen foi apalpando de leve a perna de Jared.

- Não. Mais pra cima, perto do joelho.

- Aqui? Jensen deslizou a mão suavemente pela perna direita, até chegar ao joelho.

- Sim. – Jared gemeu baixinho quando Jensen tocou o local.

- Está um pouco inchado, mas com a medicação, em dois ou três dias vai estar melhor. – Jensen apalpou o joelho do moreno com carinho e subiu um pouco mais a sua mão, tocando sua coxa.

Jared fechou os olhos e sentiu sua pele arrepiar com o contato.

Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar, e uma vontade imensa de tocá-lo ainda mais. Quando viu Jared fechar os olhos, não resistiu e aproximou seu rosto, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

- Eu posso processar você por isso. – Jared falou assim que Jensen afastou seu rosto.

- Por te beijar, ou por não ter continuado? – Jensen brincou.

- Você se acha engraçadinho.

- Geralmente eu sou. – Jensen levantou a camiseta que Jared vestia e começou a apalpar suas costelas.

- Você disse que o raio-X estava perfeito. Tem certeza que ainda precisa me apalpar desse jeito?

- Eu gosto de ter cem por cento de certeza. E eu não sei, mas... Tem alguém que parece feliz com isso. – Jensen desviou o olhar para o volume que se formava entre as pernas de Jared.

- Você é um idiota, Jensen! – Jared pegou rapidamente um dos travesseiros e colocou sobre a sua própria virilha, tentando esconder sua ereção.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso, se você quiser. – Jensen sorriu de um jeito safado e passou a língua pelos lábios, provocando.

- Não. Eu só quero que você saia logo daqui!

- Tem certeza? – Jensen deu risadas ao ver a expressão de zangado do outro.

- Nós estamos num hospital! Você deveria ser mais profissional.

- Você nunca se incomodou com locais proibidos antes. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Mas tudo bem, se você prefere assim... – Jensen ajeitou a camiseta de Jared. - Quero te ver no meu consultório em duas semanas. E nada de apoiar esta perna, pois se algum parafuso se soltar ou a placa entortar, você vai ter que passar por uma nova cirurgia. Não se esqueça disso.

- Olha... E não é que ele sabe ser profissional? – Jared zoou.

- Se sentir algo estranho ou se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, você tem o meu número. Pode me chamar se estiver com dor, ou... Se quiser fazer um sexo selvagem também. – Jensen falou sério, pegou os exames novamente e saiu do quarto.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo reviews sem login:<strong>

**DWS:** Obrigada!

**Ana Lucia:** Fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostou do capítulo e achou emocionante... É sempre uma injeção de ânimo na autora aqui... rsrs. Beijos!

**Joo Gabriel:** Obrigada, querido! É sempre bom saber que está gostando... Beijos!

**Sol Padackles****:** Jared já conquistou a sogrinha, não é? rsrs... Jensen se aproveitando da sua posição de médico para apalpar o Jared... tsc, tsc, tsc... Ele voltou pra sua lista negra? rsrs... Este loirinho é complicado, neh? Mas vamos ver se o Jared consegue dar um jeito nele... Ou isso seria um milagre? rsrs. Beijos, linda! E obrigada por comentar!

**Claudia Winchester:** Esses dois ficam se alfinetando, enquanto na verdade o que querem mesmo é se pegar... rsrs. Você estava esperando o Jensen molestar o Jared durante a cirurgia? Sua pervertidinha! Só se ele espantasse toda a equipe da sala de cirurgia, neh? Nada mau... rsrs. Será que o Chad vai continuar recusando o TOM WELLING? HELLO? rsrs... Obrigada pela review, linda! Bjos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Título:**Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Gênero:** Padackles / AU

**Sinopse:**Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo20**_

Morar novamente na casa dos seus pais não estava sendo nada fácil. Jared via sua mãe se desdobrar para lhe dar atenção e cuidados, e seu pai, quando não o ignorava, estava sempre dando indiretas ou falando do quanto estava animado pela volta de Jeff, o que aconteceria em menos de um mês.

Tinha sido uma péssima escolha; não que as outras duas opções fossem melhores, mas neste momento era obrigado a concordar com seu pai. Se tivesse ido para a faculdade de direito, pelo menos há esta hora já teria um emprego decente e não estaria dependendo dos outros. Sentia raiva de si mesmo pela situação em que se encontrava, era humilhante e constrangedor.

Já não tinha mais vontade para nada, nem para falar com seus amigos quando ligavam, nem mesmo para desenhar. Nas três semanas que tinham se passado, também não saíra de casa, exceto para se consultar com o ortopedista que seu pai tinha escolhido e para ir à fisioterapia, coisa que sua mãe o obrigava a fazer.

Talvez para compensar a frieza do seu pai, Sharon o mimava em dobro, e isso também o incomodava muito. Ela tinha a própria vida afinal. E agora dedicava o seu dia somente aos seus cuidados.

Na verdade, tudo o incomodava. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, se sentia um verdadeiro fracassado. E com a perna quebrada, ainda sentia-se impotente, pois sequer podia andar sem aquelas malditas muletas, além da dificuldade para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Não era do seu feitio se lamentar, mas não podia imaginar o que mais de ruim poderia lhe acontecer em tão pouco tempo...

- x -

Jensen estava tentando levar a sua vida normalmente, se concentrar no trabalho e em seus planos para abrir um consultório próprio. Mas era tudo em vão.

Não comia, não dormia, não dava mais um passo sequer sem pensar em Jared. Não sabia se era culpa, preocupação pela falta de notícias ou saudades, mas aquilo já estava se tornando uma tormenta.

Quando Tom veio ao seu consultório logo cedo, Jensen sequer conseguiu lhe dar atenção. Estava o tempo todo pensando num jeito de ver Jared, mas não conseguia encontrar uma solução.

- Você está insuportável, Jensen! Eu não sei por que ainda me dou o trabalho de vir ao seu consultório para saber como está. – Tom falou ao perceber que o amigo não lhe dava atenção, mas se sentiu mal ao ver o olhar de filhote abandonado que o amigo lhe lançara.

- Me desculpe, Tom. Eu estou sendo um péssimo amigo novamente. – Jensen sorriu com tristeza.

- Tudo bem. Só me fala logo o que se passa nessa sua cabeça, antes que eu enlouqueça junto com você. É sobre o Jared, não é?

- Eu não tive mais notícias, não sei o que está havendo, e... Eu me sinto de mãos atadas, eu... Eu tenho vontade de entrar na casa dos pais dele e arrancá-lo de lá a força.

- Foi decisão dele, Jen. Não há nada que você possa fazer.

- Se eu pelo menos pudesse falar com ele...

- Você já tentou ligar?

- Sim. Ele desligou o celular. Eu só queria saber se ele está bem, e... Se ele está se tratando, já que cancelaram a consulta comigo, ele deve estar indo a outro ortopedista, não é? Será que ele está fazendo fisioterapia? – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Detestava sentir-se impotente diante desta situação.

- Ele deve estar bem. O Jared pode ser teimoso, mas não é burro.

- O Chad tem falado com ele?

- Eu não sei. Estou dando um tempo antes de tentar falar com ele, sabe...

- Ah... O Chad é um idiota, Tom.

- Jen...

- É sério! O cara foi corneado, agora está solteiro... O que ele está esperando? Ele acha que vai encontrar um cara como você em cada esquina? Ou vai ficar chorando pelo Jared a vida toda?

- Você é que é um idiota, Jen!

- Não. Eu sou realista. Só não se esqueça que é ele quem está perdendo se não quiser nada com você, Tom.

- Certo. Eu não vou discutir com você.

- Você sabe se o Chad está trabalhando hoje?

- Hoje é o último dia dele, aqui no hospital. Semana que vem ele começa a trabalhar em uma clínica particular.

- Bom, eu vou procurá-lo, então.

Jensen saiu da sala e disparou pelos corredores, procurando por Chad. Encontrou-o em um dos quartos, atendendo uma senhora de idade avançada.

- Hey! – Jensen cumprimentou sem graça, pois não tinham se falado desde o acidente de Jared, e sabia que Chad o deveria estar odiando.

Chad não respondeu, apenas o olhou de lado e continuou ajeitando o soro da sua paciente.

- Chad, eu... Eu preciso falar com você. Será que tem um minutinho?

- Me espere lá fora. – Chad respondeu secamente.

Jensen ficou no corredor aguardando, e quando Chad saiu, percebeu logo que ele estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você quer?

- Você tem visto o Jared? Ou falado com ele? – Jensen foi direto ao ponto, não estava com paciência para rodeios.

Chad forçou um sorriso, cínico – Eu não acredito que você me procurou pra saber do Jared...

- Olha, eu sei que você me odeia, e com toda a razão. Mas eu só estou preocupado, está bem? Ele cancelou a consulta e eu não sei se continua ou não com a fisioterapia.

- Preocupação de médico, Jensen? Você faz isso com todos os seus pacientes?

- Deixa de ironia, Chad! – Jensen respondeu, já aborrecido.

- Eu tentei ligar pra ele algumas vezes, o celular estava desligado. Então liguei pra casa dos pais dele. Ele não quis falar comigo, arranjou uma desculpa. Mas a mãe dele me garantiu que ele está bem.

- Você acreditou?

- Claro que não. Você conhece o Jared, ele... Voltar pra casa dos pais? É claro que ele não está bem. Mas é um cabeça dura!

- Sim, ele é – Jensen sorriu automaticamente. – Eu vou vê-lo... – O loiro ficou pensativo, de repente.

- Boa sorte pra encarar o pai dele – Chad tentou disfarçar a raiva que sentia.

- Ele trabalha durante o dia, não trabalha?

- Indo lá, você vai ferrar a vida do Jared mais ainda com o pai dele.

- Não se eu conseguir convencê-lo a sair de lá – Jensen deu as costas a Chad e foi para o seu consultório. Atendeu mais dois pacientes que o aguardavam e tirou o restante do dia de folga. Iriam bipá-lo, caso aparecesse algum caso urgente.

Enquanto dirigia até a casa dos pais de Jared, ia pensando em alguma desculpa para aparecer lá, assim, sem avisar. Mas sabia que se avisasse, Jared não iria querer recebê-lo. Enquanto passava por aquelas ruas, inclusive em frente à locadora em que Jared trabalhara, as lembranças de três anos atrás o fizeram sentir saudades daquela época. Muita coisa havia mudado desde então. Mas o que sentia cada vez que olhava para Jared, ainda continuava ali. Seu coração chegava a disparar cada vez que o via sorrir, ou até mesmo quando ficava bravo, com cara de emburrado. Jared tinha mudado, tinha amadurecido, tentava bancar o durão, mas o seu jeito de menino ainda estava lá.

Jensen tinha que controlar sua vontade de beijá-lo, de tocá-lo, de tomá-lo para si cada vez que se aproximava. Mas se fosse necessário manter a distância para que Jared concordasse em ir morar em seu apartamento até que estivesse bem, assim o faria.

Estacionou em frente a casa, e sentiu seu coração acelerar mais uma vez. Fazia três semanas desde que o moreno saíra do hospital e já não sabia o que esperar. No fundo, tinha medo de ser rejeitado mais uma vez, tinha medo de que Jared não quisesse vê-lo.

Tocou a campainha e foi atendido prontamente pela senhora Sharon. A conhecera no hospital, mas pela cara de espanto da mulher, a última coisa que ela esperava era a sua visita.

- Bom dia! – Jensen a cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

- Bom dia! – A mulher retribuiu, mas o olhava desconfiada.

- Desculpe-me ter vindo aqui sem avisar, mas... O Jared está?

- Ele está no quarto. Deve estar dormindo. – A mulher sequer se moveu, e Jensen achou que ela não fosse deixá-lo entrar.

- Será que eu posso conversar com a senhora, um minutinho?

- Claro. Entre! – Sharon sorriu sem graça, e conduziu Jensen até a sala, onde se sentaram.

- Como é que ele está? Ele... Cancelou a consulta, e eu fiquei preocupado. Espero que ele esteja se tratando e fazendo a fisioterapia.

Sharon passou as mãos pelo rosto e soltou um suspiro. Quando voltou a olhá-lo, Jensen percebeu que ela tinha os olhos marejados. Não era um bom sinal.

- Meu marido resolveu levá-lo a outro ortopedista, amigo da família. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Ele tem ido à fisioterapia, mas eu praticamente tenho que arrastá-lo. Não sei mais o que fazer – Uma lágrima rolou pela face da mulher, fazendo Jensen se comover. – Ele não sai daquele quarto, fica lá, largado o dia inteiro na cama, não se alimenta direito, não quer falar com ninguém. Nem mesmo quando os amigos telefonam, ele quer atender. Isso não é normal, o Jared sempre foi muito ativo. Eu pensei que fosse ter um trabalhão para mantê-lo em casa com esta perna quebrada e, no entanto...

- Ele tem desenhado, pelo menos?

- Não. Nem mesmo isso ele tem feito. Nem desenhado, nem discutido com o pai. O senhor acha que ele precisa de um psicólogo? Ele pode estar entrando em depressão?

- Será que eu posso vê-lo?

- O quarto dele é no final do corredor. Nós o transferimos para o andar de baixo, por causa das escadas. O senhor pode ir até lá, se quiser. Se eu anunciar, ele não vai querer recebê-lo – Sharon falou um pouco constrangida.

- Certo. Muito obrigado! – Jensen sorriu e tocou o braço da mulher, com carinho.

O loiro bateu duas vezes na porta do quarto, e como não recebeu resposta, foi logo abrindo, pois não estava trancada. Jared estava deitado na cama, virado para a janela e nem sequer percebeu sua presença.

- Por que você não experimenta ir até lá fora, ao invés de ficar encarando a janela desse jeito? – Jensen brincou e Jared se virou, assustado, ao ouvir sua voz.

- Jensen? Que diabos você faz aqui?

- Consulta a domicílio. Já ouviu falar? – Jensen sentou-se na beirada da cama, sem pedir permissão.

- Eu já tenho outro médico. Não precisava se dar ao trabalho de vir aqui.

- Eu soube. Acabei de conversar com a sua mãe. Aliás, o que ela me falou, me deixou ainda mais preocupado.

- Eu estou bem, Jensen. Não liga pra minha mãe, ela sempre exagera.

- Será que ela exagerou quando disse que você não tem saído deste quarto? Ou quando disse que precisa quase te arrastar pra ir à fisioterapia? E o pior, você nem sequer tem desenhado...

- E por que isso é o pior? – Jared riu fracamente.

- Desenhar é a sua vida, Jared. É o que você mais gosta de fazer, e tempo é o que não te falta agora, não é?

- Eu cansei.

- Como assim, cansou?

- O que eu ganho com isso, Jensen? Eu passo horas estudando artes, desenhando, pintando, e o que eu tenho agora? Nada! – Jared aumentou o tom de voz. – Não tenho nem como me sustentar, tenho que depender do maldito dinheiro do meu pai! – O moreno falou com raiva e tinha os olhos marejados.

- Como estão as coisas com ele? Vocês conversaram?

- Não tem como conversar com o meu pai, Jensen. Eu sou uma decepção pra ele, nada mais.

- Então o que diabos você veio fazer aqui, Jared? Se torturar?

- Que outra opção eu tinha? Ir pra sua casa? Ou pra casa do Chad?

- Olha Jared, eu sei que a gente passou por muita coisa, e... Eu não sou a pessoa mais confiável do mundo pra você, mas...

- Não? – Jared ironizou.

- Quando eu pedi pra você ficar no meu apartamento, era com a melhor das intenções. Como uma oferta que você faria a um amigo...

- Isso não iria dar certo, Jen. Você sabe.

- Por que não? Meu apartamento tem três quartos, é enorme, você não precisa nem cruzar comigo lá dentro, se quiser. O prédio tem elevador e tem uma clínica de fisioterapia há menos de cem metros de lá.

- Eu não quero ficar devendo nada a você Jensen, será que não entende?

- Eu trabalho o dia inteiro, em algumas noites eu tenho curso e quase não recebo visitas além do Tom, já que ele é o único que ainda me atura. Você vai ter privacidade e liberdade pra fazer o que quiser. Inclusive para trazer seus amigos, mesmo quando eu estiver lá.

- Por que você está insistindo com isso, afinal? Eu já disse que você não teve culpa pelo acidente, eu...

- Não é por isso. Eu já ferrei muito com a sua vida, Jared. Sei que você tem toda razão pra ter raiva de mim. Mas você não pode negar que as coisas não estão bem aqui. Sua mãe me contou, você vai acabar entrando em depressão desse jeito. Deixe-me te ajudar, por favor?

- E se não der certo? O meu pai não vai me deixar voltar, se eu sair daqui... É definitivo, entendeu?

- Se não der certo, eu arranjo outro lugar pra você ficar. Não vou te obrigar a ficar lá, se você não gostar. E depois, serão apenas alguns meses, até você poder voltar a andar e a trabalhar.

- Eu não sei... Isso...

- Se você quiser um tempo pra pensar, tudo bem. – Jensen percebeu o quanto Jared estava balançado.

- Eu ligo pra você – Jared tinha os olhos marejados e tentava disfarçar.

- Está bem. Só vou me despedir da sua mãe e já vou embora. Até mais.

Jensen saiu do quarto angustiado. Em partes, sentia-se culpado pela situação em que Jared se encontrava. Mas não era a culpa que o movia a querer ajudá-lo. Era uma necessidade de ter certeza que estava bem, de vê-lo sorrindo novamente. Era a primeira vez que o via daquele jeito, tão quebrado. Nem mesmo o acidente o tinha deixado assim.

- x -

O expediente de Chad terminara no final da tarde. Juntou todas as suas coisas, se despediu do pessoal com quem trabalhara durante anos e foi para casa. Sentiria falta do hospital, do pessoal, da agitação, mas o trabalho na clínica também seria muito bom, sem mencionar que o salário era muito melhor.

O pessoal marcou de se encontrar em um bar, às oito horas, para sua despedida. Estava cansado, mas não conseguiu negar aquele convite, afinal, eram seus amigos, e mesmo que não estivesse em clima para festa, faria isso por eles.

Já no bar, durante a noite, tentou ignorar a presença de Tom. Desde o acidente de Jared que o moreno estava dando em cima dele, e Chad já não sabia mais como agir na sua presença.

Bebeu e se divertiu com seus amigos, e no final da noite, quando todos já estavam indo embora, é que percebeu que Tom já não estava mais ali.

Deveria se sentir aliviado, mas no fundo, não era isso o que estava sentindo...

Tom permanecera algum tempo no bar, conversara com alguns amigos e bebera algumas cervejas. Tentou se divertir, mas perceber que Chad o ignorava já estava se tornando insuportável, por isso foi embora cedo.

Era quase meia noite e ainda estava sentado na sala, curtindo a sua solidão, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans, descalço e sem camisa, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Foi atender do jeito que estava, e arregalou seus olhos quando viu Chad parado na porta, o olhando de cima a baixo com um misto de admiração e luxúria.

- Ch-Chad? – Tom se odiou por ter gaguejado.

- Eu estive pensando, Tom... – Chad foi entrando e prensando o moreno contra a porta, quando este a fechou. – Você é muito bonito, atraente, e tem um traseiro gostoso... Isso é tudo do que eu preciso agora...

Tom sequer conseguiu processar o que estava acontecendo, pois no momento seguinte sentiu as mãos de Chad passeando pelo seu corpo, e a língua do loiro invadindo a sua boca, de um jeito possessivo. Por um momento, pensou estar sonhando, mas as mãos de Chad agarrando o seu traseiro com força, e a ereção dele roçando na sua, deixaram bem claro que sim, era real.

Queria entender por que, depois de tratá-lo com tanta frieza, o loiro tinha vindo ali. Mas seu cérebro sequer conseguia processar alguma coisa naquele momento e, para falar a verdade, não importava se fosse apenas aquela noite, se fosse apenas sexo... Tom queria aproveitar cada segundo daquilo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta às reviews sem login:<strong>

**Sol Padackles:** Fico toda boba quando você diz que esta fic é o seu xodozinho! *abraça* rsrs. Ta querendo esganar o Jen? Não faça isso, ele é tão fofo! rsrs. Obrigada pela review, você é sempre um amor!

**Soniama:** Obrigada por estar sempre me acompanhando, linda! Você é um amor! Acho que suas dúvidas foram respondidas no capítulo, neh? rsrs. Beijos!

**Ana Lucia:** Que bom que eu ainda consigo te surpreender. Será que o Jared está mesmo mudando o Jensen? Esse loiro não tem jeito, neh? rsrs. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Cleia:** Não seja malvada com o Jensen! Pra que querer ver o loiro sofrer? Ele é tão fofo! rsrs *Foge das pedradas* Você não acha que o conflito interno que é a vida dele já não é o suficiente? Malvada! rsrs. Beijos!

** Claudia Winchester:** Você me fez rir! O Chad coisinha linda da Mary merece o Tom sim, viu? Malvada! Tensão sexual entre os Js, é? Você ainda não viu nada... hahaha. Beijos, linda!


	21. Chapter 21

**Título: **Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta: **TaXXTi

**Gênero: **Padackles / AU

**Sinopse: **Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 21**_

Chad acordou com o sol brilhando na janela, e sorriu ao sentir um braço forte envolvendo o seu corpo.

- Ja... – Chad ia dizer o nome de Jared, mas se freou quando viu que não era a mão dele. – Tom? Mas que diabos? – Chad foi se levantando e procurando por suas roupas.

- Chad? O que você está fazendo? – Tom perguntou, ainda sonolento.

- Procurando pelas minhas roupas, o que você acha?

- Espera, por que você não fica mais um pouco na cama, nós...

- O quê? – Chad falou, incrédulo. – Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, Tom.

- Só se acalme, está bem? – Tom se levantou e segurou o loiro pelos ombros. – Tudo bem que você tinha bebido ontem à noite, mas sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Eu não estuprei você. – O moreno tinha mágoa na voz.

- Eu sei, eu... Me desculpe. – Chad se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pela cabeça. – Mas é que eu não tenho feito nada coerente desde que eu e o Jay...

- Eu te entendo Chad. Só que não adianta nada você ficar sofrendo desse jeito. Ou você corre atrás dele, ou então segue em frente e tenta esquecê-lo.

- Eu não vou voltar pro Jared, você está louco? Por mais que eu quisesse me enganar, ele... Ele ainda ama o Jensen. Mas é estranho, eu... Nós namoramos por algum tempo e, é estranho estar na cama de outra pessoa, entende? Eu não sou esse tipo de cara que transa na primeira noite, eu...

- Eu jamais pensaria isso de você, Chad. Eu te conheço há bastante tempo, lembra? Nós nunca fomos amigos íntimos, mas mesmo assim... Por que você não me dá uma chance?

- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, é que... Ontem à noite, foi incrível, você é uma pessoa especial, Tom, mas... Por mais que eu esteja magoado com o Jay e queira esquecê-lo, eu ainda penso muito nele e você sabe que não é tão fácil assim superar.

- Eu sei. Mas eu tenho toda a paciência do mundo para esperar. Só me dá uma chance, vai? – Tom ajudou Chad a levantar-se e o abraçou pela cintura, para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Alguém já disse que você é completamente maluco? – Chad falou sorrindo, antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelos de Tom.

- x -

Jared podia lidar com a indiferença do seu pai e, no fundo, sabia que ele nunca o aceitaria do jeito que era. Mas não se tratava apenas disso. Permanecer naquela casa, mesmo sem querer, estava afetando o relacionamento dos seus pais, e isto sim, era algo com o que não poderia conviver.

Naquela manhã, depois de uma noite mal dormida, levantou-se cedo e foi ao banheiro que ficava ao lado do quarto dos seus pais, quando ouviu os dois discutindo.

- Você precisa parar de querer controlar a vida dele. Nós quase o perdemos, Gerald! Será que você não percebe?

- É justamente por isso! Se ele estivesse em casa, este acidente sequer teria acontecido. Será que você não entende que eu só estou querendo protegê-lo?

- Isso não é proteção, Gerald! E como ele poderia querer ficar em casa, se você não o aceita como ele é?

- Ele só precisa de direcionamento. Está com quase vinte e dois anos e ainda está desperdiçando o seu tempo estudando artes... Artes! E olha no que é que deu? Não venha me dizer que eu estava errado, ele mal consegue se sustentar!

- Seria diferente se você o tivesse apoiado. Ele passou por muitas dificuldades, sozinho, e sempre conseguiu se virar.

- Você chama isso de conseguir se virar? Ele só está aqui porque não teve outra opção.

- Ele está aqui porque eu o convidei a ficar. E por favor, não me faça escolher entre vocês dois, porque com certeza você vai sair perdendo! - Sharon saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Jared encostou-se na porta e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Não sabia o que doía mais, saber que seus pais estavam brigando por sua causa, ou admitir para si mesmo que grande parte do que o seu pai tinha falado era verdade. Só sabia que não podia mais continuar ali, porque desta maneira acabaria causando a separação dos seus pais.

Sua mãe era uma mulher incrível, dedicara sua vida ao marido, aos filhos e a trabalhos voluntários, ajudando a comunidade. Mas por mais que ela tivesse um coração enorme e uma imensa vontade de ajudar o mundo, ela não tinha conquistado sua independência financeira. E Jared tinha certeza de que ela amava muito o seu pai. Gerald era um bom homem, isso Jared não podia negar. Era trabalhador e honesto, dedicado a tudo o que fazia. Era um bom pai para Jeff e Meg, e Jared também tinha muitas boas lembranças da sua infância.

Mas as coisas tinham mudado quando se tornara adolescente e começara a ter suas próprias vontades. Algumas coisas seu pai simplesmente não conseguia aceitar, e conviver com ele embaixo do mesmo teto podia ser pior do que qualquer tortura, às vezes.

Poderia ir morar com Jensen. Mas só em pensar nisso já sentia um frio na barriga, afinal, Jensen era Jensen e algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

- x -

Jensen queria tanto acreditar que Jared acabaria cedendo e aceitando morar em seu apartamento, que já estava tomando todas as providências.

Pediu para a arrumadeira deixar o quarto limpo e arrumado, tirou os tapetes, para que Jared não escorregasse com as muletas, colocou um apoio no banheiro do quarto onde ele dormiria e comprou uma cadeira de banho.

Depois de conferir se tudo estava em ordem, foi às compras, enchendo a despensa e a geladeira, sem se esquecer de comprar os doces que Jared tanto gostava.

Mas ainda estava faltando o principal: Jared. Jensen verificava o celular o tempo inteiro, esperando pela sua ligação.

Na manhã de sábado, não agüentando mais esperar, resolveu ligar para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Hey Jensen! – Jared tinha voltado a se enfiar em seu quarto, quando o celular tocou.

- Hey! É... Você não me ligou, e...

- Jensen, eu... Eu não sei. É complicado. – Jared segurou a vontade de chorar novamente.

- Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mas nós somos adultos, não somos? Podemos fazer isso dar certo. Eu vou respeitar o seu espaço, eu prometo.

- Tem certeza que... Que eu não vou te atrapalhar?

- Atrapalhar? Claro que não! Jared, você está bem?

- Eles estão brigando por minha causa. Eu pensei que pudesse dar certo, mas... Eu não posso aguentar isso. – Jared deixou escapar um soluço e Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar.

- Calma, Jared, só... Só fique calmo, está bem? Estou indo aí te buscar. Em meia hora estarei aí. Fique pronto.

Jensen foi até a casa dos pais de Jared, e para sua sorte, Gerald havia saído para caminhar. Sharon o recebeu bem, mas foi difícil convencê-la que Jared estaria bem, morando em seu apartamento. Jared tentou explicar a ela da melhor maneira, sem mencionar a briga que ouvira logo cedo, mas pôde perceber que ela ficara desconfiada. De qualquer maneira, ela sabia que não podia impedi-lo e acabou concordando.

No caminho até o apartamento de Jensen ambos foram em silêncio. Jensen até tentou puxar conversa, mas logo percebeu que Jared não estava muito bem.

O moreno não conseguia deixar de pensar na loucura que estava fazendo. Sentia-se como um animal indo para o abate. Morar com Jensen seria mesmo melhor do que aturar o seu pai? Onde estava com a cabeça quando concordou com aquilo?

De qualquer maneira, não tinha mais como voltar atrás, então o jeito era encarar.

Jensen o ajudou a sair do carro e carregou sua mala - que continha somente o essencial - até o apartamento. O restante das suas coisas mandaria um taxi apanhar depois.

Jared sequer conseguiu olhar para o rosto de Jensen enquanto subiam pelo elevador, e sentiu um frio na barriga ao entrar no apartamento.

O ambiente era de cores discretas, variando desde o marrom até o marfim, de muito bom gosto. Móveis de madeira escura e um sofá aconchegante na sala, tudo muito bonito e, diferente do outro apartamento onde Jensen morara com a esposa, este se parecia muito com ele.

Enquanto Jared analisava o lugar, Jensen ficara parado, esperando pela sua reação. Sabia que Jared estava com um conflito interno, e neste momento preferiu ficar calado, pois nem mesmo sabia o que dizer.

- Muito bonito o seu apartamento. Você tem bom gosto - Jared por fim quebrou o silêncio.

- Obrigado. - Jensen sorriu. - Eu gosto daqui. Venha, eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

Jared seguiu Jensen pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto. Já tinha se adaptado as muletas, mas sentia-se cansado. Não sabia se era pelo esforço físico ou pelo estresse que estava vivendo nos últimos dias.

- Você parece cansado. É melhor se deitar um pouco. - Jensen o observava de um jeito carinhoso. - O banheiro é ali, tem toalhas limpas e tudo o que você possa precisar. Eu estarei em casa o dia inteiro, mais tarde eu te ajudo a guardar suas coisas no closet. E Jared, por favor, não hesite em me chamar se precisar de qualquer coisa, ok?

Jared apoiou as muletas na parede sentou-se na cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Você está bem? - Jensen tinha preocupação na voz.

- Eu... Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho. – Jared suspirou e Jensen respeitou sua vontade, o deixando só.

Quando acordou algumas horas depois, Jared percebeu que estava faminto. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro, sorrindo ao perceber que Jensen tinha mesmo pensado em tudo.

Tomou um banho, vestiu uma bermuda e camiseta, pegou as muletas e foi até a sala. Jensen estava ao telefone, ao mesmo tempo em que digitava algo em seu laptop.

Era difícil não observar no quanto aquele homem era lindo. Sem falar que ele conseguia ser sexy mesmo quando estava sério e concentrado em alguma coisa. Era perfeito, em todos os sentidos. Menos quando se tratava do seu emocional, que era uma droga. Jared suspirou e se deu conta do quão patético estava sendo.

Precisava passar a ver Jensen de outra maneira, se quisesse que aquilo desse certo.

- Hey, você levantou numa ótima hora. Eu pedi comida chinesa, estava com preguiça de cozinhar, espero que não se incomode.

- Você sabe que eu adoro comida chinesa. Quero dizer, não, você não sabe. – Jared falou baixinho a última frase e corou levemente.

- Seu gosto poderia ter mudado, mas eu resolvi arriscar. – Jensen sorriu satisfeito.

- É, algumas coisas não mudaram. – Jared acompanhou Jensen até a sala de jantar, onde almoçaram em silêncio.

À tarde, Jensen foi buscar as coisas de Jared que ainda estavam no seu apartamento alugado, pois tinha que desocupá-lo. Foi sozinho, pois Jared com a perna quebrada não poderia ajudar em nada mesmo, então aproveitou para verificar o conteúdo das caixas que tinham ficado lá. Viu que além do material que Jared utilizava para desenhar e pintar, havia muitos desenhos, alguns mais recentes, outros mais antigos, inclusive alguns dele mesmo, Jensen, que nem sabia que existiam.

Um deles Jensen reconheceu ser do casamento do Mark. Estava na mesa, brincando com o dedo dentro do copo de uísque, e tinha uma expressão tão triste no rosto, tão real, que quase podia reviver aquele momento. A dor que sentira ao ver Jared e Chad de mãos dadas, tão íntimos, como um casal apaixonado. Ainda doía pensar naquilo, mas muita coisa tinha acontecido depois. E de repente, como se o destino conspirasse ao seu favor, Jared estava lá, morando em seu apartamento. Era só uma questão de tempo até conquistá-lo novamente.

Jensen continuou olhando os desenhos e ficou encantado com o talento que Jared possuía. Colocou todos de volta na caixa com cuidado, então pegou as telas que estavam cobertas por um lençol. Duas delas estavam terminadas. Eram incríveis.

Jensen colocou tudo no porta malas do carro e levou para o seu apartamento. Tinha esvaziado o terceiro quarto e o deixado livre para que Jared pudesse utilizá-lo para desenhar ou pintar. Colocou as caixas e as telas no chão mesmo e andou até a sacada. Tinha pensado em tudo... O quarto era grande, bem iluminado e tinha uma bela vista da cidade. Queria que Jared se sentisse bem ali. Queria que se sentisse em casa. Quem sabe, mais tarde, quando estivesse em condições, o moreno pudesse decorar o quarto à sua maneira e fazer dele seu atelier.

Jensen riu de si mesmo ao perceber que estava fazendo planos para o futuro. Isso era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e assustador. Não sabia o que esperar daquele relacionamento. Não sabia nem mesmo se aquilo chegaria a se tornar um relacionamento. Queria acreditar que sim. O simples fato de Jared estar ali, já o fazia se sentir feliz como jamais se sentira antes.

- x -

Os primeiros dias de convivência com Jensen foram tranquilos. Apesar de Jared não se sentir muito à vontade no início, o loiro se mostrou um verdadeiro cavalheiro e fazia de tudo para que o mais novo se sentisse bem. Conversavam civilizadamente, assistiam a programas de TV e filmes juntos, e até jogavam videogame de vez em quando.

Durante o dia, quando Jensen estava no trabalho, Jared ia à fisioterapia, depois ocupava seu tempo lendo, desenhando, ou na internet.

No final do dia, mesmo sem querer admitir, ficava ansioso pela volta do loiro.

Não queria nenhum tipo de envolvimento, mas depois de ter conhecido Jensen do jeito que conhecera, algumas coisas era praticamente impossível evitar.

Como por exemplo, os olhares... Um olhava quando o outro não estava olhando, e vice versa, além dos toques sutis, esbarrões ou suas mãos se tocando desnecessariamente. Ou quando Jensen se demorava demais ao examinar a perna de Jared e ficava ali, simplesmente tocando e sentindo o calor da sua pele naquela região.

Nenhum dos dois admitiria, mas até mesmo os sorrisos que davam um para o outro eram cheios de significado.

Jared passou a reparar em algumas coisas que ainda não conhecia da personalidade de Jensen, depois que fora morar com ele. Como o fato dele ser extremamente organizado e se preocupar muito com sua aparência. Vestia-se impecavelmente, sempre. Ajeitava os cabelos com gel e se barbeava todos os dias antes de ir trabalhar. Às vezes, Jared sentia vontade de bagunçar aqueles cabelos e amassar a sua roupa só para vê-lo entrar em desespero. Mas claro, jamais faria isso. Eram apenas amigos agora, ou nem mesmo isso.

Quando ele, de repente, ficou três dias sem se barbear – não que Jared estivesse contando – o moreno não pôde deixar de notar o quanto a barba por fazer o deixava ainda mais sexy.

Naquela manhã, como nas demais, Jensen se serviu de café e apoiou-se no balcão da cozinha, lendo o jornal rapidamente antes de sair para o trabalho. Jared estava sentado na cadeira, com sua xícara de café em cima da mesa, e o observava pelo canto do olho, fingindo que encarava a xícara, como quem não quer nada.

Jensen riu de algo que leu no jornal, então se aproximou por trás de Jared e se inclinou, colocando o jornal em cima da mesa para que o moreno lesse o artigo. A cabeça de Jensen ficou sobre o ombro de Jared e ele comentava algo sobre o artigo e ria, mas como Jared poderia prestar atenção com toda aquela proximidade e ainda sentindo a respiração do outro em seu pescoço?

- Você não achou engraçado? – Jensen perguntou, tirando o moreno dos seus devaneios, mas sorriu ao perceber o quanto o tinha deixado desconsertado ao se aproximar daquele jeito, e deu-se por satisfeito ao perceber que sua pele tinha se arrepiado.

- Hã? Ah... Claro! – Mas Jared nem sequer tinha lido, não sabia nem do que o loiro estava falando.

- Você quer uma carona pra fisioterapia? – Jensen pegou o jornal de volta e perguntou, seu rosto ainda próximo de Jared.

- Eu... – Jared engoliu em seco ao olhar diretamente para os lábios de Jensen, que estavam a menos de trinta centímetros de distância. – Não, eu vou depois, pode deixar. – Jensen se afastou e Jared olhou para baixo, torcendo para que Jensen saísse logo e não percebesse o volume em suas calças.

- Tem certeza? – Jensen olhou discretamente e fez de conta que não percebeu o estado em que o moreno tinha ficado.

- Aham.

- Ok. Até mais tarde, então.

À noite, quando Jensen voltou para casa, os dois jantaram juntos e assistiram a um jogo de baseball. O loiro ainda ficou acordado, lendo um livro sobre medicina, quando Jared foi se deitar.

Já era tarde quando decidiu ir para cama, mas ao passar em frente à porta do quarto do moreno, não resistiu e abriu a porta, percebendo que Jared não a trancava.

Assustou-se ao ouvir alguns sons estrangulados e se aproximou da cama, achando que Jared estava tendo um pesadelo. Mas quando pensou em acordá-lo, percebeu que os sons não passavam de gemidos, e pelo jeito com que o mais novo estava suado e se contorcia, logo deduziu que se tratava de algum sonho erótico.

Sorrindo, Jensen se deitou na cama, embaixo do cobertor e chegou bem próximo. Levou sua mão suavemente até a virilha do moreno e percebeu que estava certo... Jared estava de pau duro, e empurrou o quadril contra sua mão quando Jensen o tocou por cima da cueca.

- Ahh... Jen... – Jared gemeu seu nome e Jensen por um minuto achou que ele tivesse acordado, mas não, ele continuava sonhando.

- Sonhando comigo, hã? – Jensen sorriu ainda mais e passou a língua pelos lábios. Então encostou seu corpo ainda mais no do moreno, e colocou a mão por dentro da cueca, envolvendo o membro dele com sua mão.

Sentiu Jared se encostar mais em seu corpo e gemer com o contato, então passou a massagear seu pênis devagar, aumentando o ritmo conforme os gemidos do moreno também aumentavam.

Jared tinha os olhos fechados com força e sua boca entreaberta era convidativa, mas Jensen apenas ficou ali, masturbando-o e observando suas expressões de prazer. Não demorou para que o moreno gozasse na mão de Jensen, o corpo dele estremecendo em seus braços.

Jensen limpou sua mão nos lençóis, puxou a cueca de Jared para cima e o abraçou por trás. O moreno se aconchegou no abraço, com a respiração ainda um pouco ofegante.

- Jen? – Jared de repente virou um pouco o rosto, para se certificar que ele estava mesmo ali.

- Shhh... Pode voltar a dormir agora. – Jensen sorriu e beijou seu pescoço, com carinho.

Logo pôde ouvir o ressonar calmo do seu menino, então saiu da cama, com cuidado para não acordá-lo e foi até o seu quarto. Tirou a roupa, ficando somente de cueca e deitou-se em sua cama. Deslizou sua mão pelo próprio peito e barriga, então tocou seu membro por cima do tecido da cueca, sentindo sua ereção pulsar.

Sua vontade era de voltar ao quarto de Jared e fodê-lo até não aguentar mais. Mas tinha prometido respeitar seu espaço e já tinha sido invasivo demais naquela noite. Teria que ir devagar... Muito devagar. Pensando nisso e se lembrando dos gemidos do moreno, passou a masturbar-se com urgência e gozou em poucos minutos, com a imagem de Jared tendo um orgasmo em sua cabeça.

**_Continua..._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Título: **Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta: **TaXXTi

**Gênero: **Padackles / AU

**Sinopse: **Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 22**_

Assim que Jared acordou, as lembranças do sonho da noite anterior vieram à sua mente. Estava ligeiramente confuso, pois tudo parecia real demais para ter sido apenas um sonho.

Tinha quase certeza que Jensen estivera mesmo ali e, ao sentar-se na cama e perceber que sua barriga estava grudenta, só confirmou o que temia.

Pegou suas muletas e foi para o banho. Demorou-se um pouco mais, pois não queria cruzar com Jensen dentro de casa tão cedo. Não sabia como iria olhar pra cara dele depois daquilo.

Fez a barba, escovou os dentes e vestiu-se sem a menor pressa. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez e viu que já passavam das nove, Jensen com certeza já estaria no trabalho àquela hora.

Deixou as muletas no quarto, pois não gostava de usá-las e foi se apoiando e pulando em uma perna só até a cozinha. Quis morrer quando viu que Jensen ainda estava em casa... O loiro estava encostado no balcão da cozinha, de braços cruzados, o encarando com o cenho franzido.

- Bom dia. – Jared falou, sem graça. – Pensei que você já estivesse no trabalho.

- Eu só tenho pacientes depois das onze, então resolvi ir mais tarde.

- Ah. – Jared pegou uma caneca e se serviu de café.

- Então é assim que você se locomove dentro de casa, quando eu não estou?

- O quê? – Jared sabia que ia levar sermão. – Ah, é que eu não gosto muito das muletas.

- É mais seguro. Você pode cair, pulando desse jeito!

- Eu não tenho seis anos, Jensen. – Jared deu um sorriso torto, só conseguia pensar no quanto Jensen ficava ainda mais sexy quando estava zangado.

- Pois parece! Você sabe que não deve apoiar a perna antes do tempo, ou vai acabar tendo que passar por outra cirurgia.

- Eu sei, mamãe. – Jared rolou os olhos. – Por isso eu estou me locomovendo só com a perna esquerda.

- Eu espero que você saiba mesmo! – Jensen se desencostou do balcão e pegou mais café, chegando mais perto de onde Jared estava.

- Jensen... É... Você por acaso esteve no meu quarto ontem à noite?

- Ontem? – Jensen fez cara de pensativo. – Ah, claro... Eu passei em frente à porta e ouvi um gemido, pensei que você tivesse com dor, ou algo assim. – O loiro falou de um jeito sério.

- Então, você... Só passou em frente à porta?

- Eu fui até lá pra conferir se você estava bem, e... Bom, eu só... Resolvi dar uma ajudinha...

- Uma ajudinha? Você...?

- Qual é o problema em dar _uma mãozinha_ a um amigo necessitado? – Jensen continuava sério, na maior cara de pau.

- Uma mãozinha? - Jared franziu o cenho, incrédulo. – Eu pensei que você tivesse me dito algo sobre "respeitar o meu espaço" quando eu aceitei vir morar aqui.

- Desculpe. É que... Você não reclamou, então... – Jensen fez um bico, percebendo que o moreno não conseguia tirar os olhos dos seus lábios.

- Eu estava dormindo, claro que não iria reclamar. – Jared falou baixo e corou ao perceber que Jensen o encarava como um predador, e que seus rostos estavam há apenas alguns centímetros um do outro.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, e... – Jensen se aproximou um pouquinho mais. – Prometo que nunca mais vou fazer nada. Pelo menos não enquanto você estiver dormindo.

Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, mas logo seus lábios estavam colados e suas línguas travando uma batalha, explorando a boca um do outro com furor.

Jared gemeu entre o beijo, ao sentir-se sendo prensado contra o balcão pelo corpo de Jensen. Suas mãos desajeitadas abriam os botões da camisa branca do loiro, com pressa, enquanto as mãos de Jensen passeavam pelas costas de Jared, por dentro da camiseta preta, que logo foi arrancada do seu corpo.

Jensen ajudou o moreno a terminar de tirar sua camisa e camiseta, então o agarrou pela cintura com força, colando seus corpos ainda mais. Suas ereções roçavam de leve, enquanto suas bocas se separavam apenas quando necessitavam de ar.

- A perna. – Jensen interrompeu o beijo de repente.

- O quê? – Jared o encarou sem entender nada.

- Você está apoiando a maldita perna! – Jensen resmungou.

- Eu não acredi... – Jared ia reclamar, indignado, quando sentiu Jensen o erguer do chão e o colocar sentado sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Agora eu tenho certeza que você não vai apoiá-la no chão. – Jensen ficou de pé entre as pernas do moreno e sorriu de um jeito safado, vendo a cara de indignação de Jared. Fingiu ignorá-lo e voltou a beijá-lo com paixão.

Jared riu entre o beijo, e sentiu sua pele arrepiar quando Jensen beijou e mordiscou seu pescoço e lóbulo da sua orelha. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo torço do loiro, apertando e sentindo seus músculos e sua pele macia.

Jensen empurrou Jared para que deitasse suas costas sobre a mesa, e o moreno simplesmente obedeceu. O loiro esfregou a mão sobre a ereção de Jared, por cima do tecido da bermuda, o provocando, bem lentamente. Sem pressa alguma, também abriu o botão e o fecho da mesma, para então puxá-la para baixo junto com a cueca boxer que moreno usava.

Jared sentou-se ligeiramente constrangido ao perceber que estava completamente nu e exposto, deitado sobre aquela mesa.

Jensen levou as mãos até os ombros de Jared e desceu pelo seu peito, brincando com seus mamilos antes de ir para o seu abdômen definido. Apertou a carne da sua cintura e depositou beijos molhados pela barriga do moreno, descendo para a virilha e lambendo a glande do seu pênis, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas coxas de Jared.

O mais novo arqueou as costas e gemeu quando sentiu seu membro sendo abocanhado por Jensen, que movimentava sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, num ritmo delicioso. A boca de Jensen era quente, úmida e acolhedora, mas logo o loiro o sugou com força, fazendo o moreno chamar um palavrão.

Sob protestos, Jensen parou o que estava fazendo e beijou a parte interna das coxas do moreno, para então dobrar suas pernas, o expondo ainda mais. Passou a língua pelos seus testículos e pelo períneo, até chegar àquele buraco apertado que tanto desejava.

Jared se agarrou com força no tampo da mesa quando sentiu a língua de Jensen invadindo sua intimidade. A sensação era tão deliciosa que achou que poderia gozar a qualquer momento.

Jensen só parou o que estava fazendo para pegar lubrificante e preservativo em sua carteira, então preparou Jared, o alargando com seus dedos. Quando sentiu que estava pronto, o loiro tirou seus dedos e puxou Jared pelo quadril, trazendo seu corpo mais para a beirada da mesa. Vestiu o preservativo em seu membro e o penetrou devagar...

Esperou apenas um instante para que Jared se acostumasse com a invasão. Passou a movimentar-se dentro dele, o levando da sensação de dor ao prazer em poucos minutos.

As mãos de Jensen foram para os ombros do moreno, lhe dando mais firmeza, então passou a estocar com mais força, metendo fundo e arrancando gemidos de ambos. As longas pernas de Jared envolveram sua cintura e as mãos dele se agarravam com força ao tampo da mesa. O moreno gemia e ofegava, seu rosto vermelho, sua pele suada, completamente entregue...

Jared arqueou o corpo quando Jensen levou uma mão até o seu membro e passou a masturbá-lo. Bastaram poucos movimentos para que o moreno se derramasse em sua mão, o líquido perolado lambuzando seus corpos... Jensen gozou logo em seguida, então deitou seu corpo trêmulo sobre o do moreno, tentando recobrar suas forças.

- Você ainda acaba comigo. – Jensen gemeu. Beijou o pescoço e os lábios de Jared com carinho. Adorava observar o jeito lânguido que o moreno ficava depois do orgasmo.

- E você comigo. – Jared passou o dedo pelo lábio rosado de Jensen, então o beijou novamente.

Jensen voltou a ficar de pé para livrar-se da camisinha ali mesmo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Jared reclamou quando sentiu Jensen o erguer em seus braços. – Me solta Jensen, você não vai conseguir...

- Eu não vou confiar em você pulando em uma perna só pelo apartamento depois do que fizemos. – O loiro deu risadas e, mesmo sob protesto, carregou Jared no colo até o quarto.

Colocou-o deitado na cama, mas Jared não largou seu pescoço, fazendo com que se deitasse sobre ele.

- Você é completamente doido, sabia? – Jared segurou o rosto do loiro com suas duas mãos e o beijou de um jeito carinhoso.

- Eu preciso ir. – Jensen suspirou. Sua vontade era de ficar ali, naquela cama com Jared pelo resto da sua vida.

- Eu sei. – Jared puxou um lençol sobre o seu corpo quando Jensen se levantou.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido e ir para o trabalho. Se bem que eu gostaria de ficar com o seu cheiro em mim o dia todo. – Jensen sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Jared mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto.

- x -

Jared passara o dia na maior ansiedade. Tinha feito a besteira de transar com Jensen e agora não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Estava perdido. Completamente perdido. Era fraco demais para resistir aos encantos do loiro. Não sabia definir o que sentia, mas estava acima das suas forças, era algo que o fazia perder completamente o controle sobre suas vontades.

E o fato de Jensen ser tão lindo, tão sexy e tão perfeito não ajudava em nada. Não, ele não era perfeito. Jensen era cheio de defeitos, mas quando estava próximo, ou quando o tocava, nenhum deles tinha a menor importância. Era como se estivesse hipnotizado. Seu olhar, seu cheiro, sua pele, o gosto da sua boca... Sim, sem dúvida alguma, ele era perfeito.

Jared se amaldiçoou por ser tão idiota. Já tinha sofrido tanto por causa de Jensen e pelo visto não tinha aprendido nada. Como seria quando o loiro voltasse para casa, à noite? Como olharia para ele depois do que fizeram? E como Jensen reagiria? Faria de conta que nada aconteceu?

Cansado de refletir sobre aquilo, Jared amassou o papel onde estivera desenhando pela terceira vez. Não conseguia sequer se concentrar em seus desenhos.

Colocou uma tela nova no cavalete, pegou suas tintas e pincéis e arriscou algumas pinceladas. Precisava fazer algo para passar o tempo e parar de pensar bobagens.

Já era final da tarde quando a porta do quarto em que Jared pintava se abriu e Jensen espiou pela fresta. Jared não o tinha visto ainda, então ficou apenas o observando por algum tempo.

O moreno vestia uma bermuda, uma camiseta cinza de manga comprida e usava um avental um pouco sujo de tinta por cima da roupa. Jensen pensou que podia passar horas admirando o quanto ele ficava incrivelmente sexy daquela maneira... Concentrado, com um pincel na mão, ou então quando desenhava e, sem perceber, fazia caras e bocas diante do papel.

Sem resistir mais, o loiro se aproximou e o abraçou por trás, envolvendo a cintura do mais novo com seus braços fortes.

- Porra Jensen! Que susto! – Jared reclamou, sentindo seu corpo estremecer com a proximidade.

- Você faz ideia do quanto fica sexy deste jeito?

- Sujo de tinta? – Jared riu – Você é maluco, Jensen! – O moreno se virou e pincelou de leve o nariz de Jensen, com tinta vermelha.

- Você vai me pagar por isso! – Jensen virou Jared de frente para ele e o agarrou pela cintura, o prensando contra a parede mais próxima...

Acabaram transando ali mesmo, no chão do quarto, em meio aos desenhos e pinturas de Jared.

À noite, durante o jantar, um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre eles, até que Jared não aguentou mais e tocou no assunto que tanto o incomodava.

- Jen?

- Hmm?

- Isso... Isso que nós fizemos hoje... Não devia ter acontecido, mas aconteceu duas vezes, e... Eu sei que vai acontecer de novo, então...

- Isso é um problema pra você? Quero dizer, nós somos homens, adultos e eu não vejo problema em fazermos sexo quando temos vontade, não é?

- Não... Claro que não. – Jared bebeu um gole do seu suco, tentando disfarçar o quanto aquilo o tinha perturbado.

Jensen percebeu e se arrependeu do que dissera, ou do modo como dissera, mas não fez nada para consertar. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de jogar tudo para o alto e deixar claro que Jared era tudo o que mais importava em sua vida, assumir um relacionamento com ele era algo que o assustava muito. Às vezes se sentia um covarde por isso, mas era bem mais fácil e mais seguro deixar as coisas como estavam do que ter que sair da sua zona de conforto.

Jared foi se deitar cedo naquela noite, e rolou por muito tempo na cama, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido. Chegou à conclusão que de nada adiantava lutar contra o que sentia, já tinha tentado resistir a Jensen e tinha sido em vão. Se sexo era tudo o que Jensen tinha para oferecer, então era isso o que teria.

Nos dias seguintes, Jensen percebeu que algo havia mudado. Esperava que o mais novo voltasse a tocar no assunto, que lhe fizesse cobranças, mas nada disso aconteceu. Jared parecia mais leve, despreocupado e disposto. Não lutava mais contra os seus desejos, não fugia mais das suas investidas, e Jensen sentia-se feliz com isso.

- x -

Já fazia algum tempo que Jensen cogitava a ideia de abrir o seu próprio consultório, já que, trabalhando no hospital, quase não tinha tempo livre. Amava seu trabalho, sabia das peculiaridades de sua profissão, mas estava chegando a um ponto que poderia começar pensar em outras prioridades, ou sua qualidade de vida, tendo mais tempo para fazer as coisas que gostava.

Pediu a ajuda de Jared com algumas ideias e nas noites livres, ambos ficavam fazendo planos, os quais o moreno passava para o papel. O moreno era organizado e estavam trabalhando em uma boa sinergia. Jensen mentalizava e Jared fazia acontecer, em desenhos, planilhas e outros documentos.

Verificaram os sites de algumas imobiliárias, procurando por um bom local e, depois de escolherem alguns, foram juntos para escolher o mais adequado, sempre lembrando da acessibilidade, uma vez que estava acompanhado de um dos seus pacientes com dificuldade de locomoção.

Jared também ajudou na escolha dos móveis e da decoração; estava quase tudo perfeito, faltando poucos detalhes, burocráticos em sua maioria, para que Jensen pudesse inaugurá-lo.

O moreno também estava se dedicando aos seus desenhos e pinturas ultimamente, já que tempo não lhe faltava.

Naquela tarde, estava pintando quando a campainha tocou. Deixou seus pincéis de lado e pegou suas muletas para ir atender a porta, sendo surpreendido ao ver que era Danneel.

- Oi! – Ela o cumprimentou, sorridente. – Você é o Jared, não é? Eu sou a Danneel, não sei se você se lembra de mim...

- _Como poderia não lembrar?_ – Jared pensou – É... Entre, por favor. – Falou, completamente sem graça.

- Uau! O apartamento ficou lindo... O Jensen tem mesmo bom gosto.

Jared a acompanhou até a sala, mas não disse nada, estava esperando para saber o que ela tinha vindo fazer ali.

- Pelo visto você já está bem melhor. O Jensen me contou sobre o acidente. Perna quebrada é um saco, hã? – Danneel brincou, apontando para as muletas.

- É sim, eu não consigo me acostumar com as muletas.

- Meu irmão quebrou a perna uma vez. Ele era tão manhoso que eu tive vontade de fugir de casa. – Danneel comentou, fazendo Jared rir. - Então... O Jensen falou que deixaria uns documentos pra mim... Estou organizando a inauguração do consultório dele, mas você já deve estar sabendo.

- Eu não...

- Oh, meu deus, que distraída que eu sou! Estou te atrapalhando, não é Jared? Você estava pintando?

- Estava, mas... Não tem problema, o que eu mais tenho é tempo livre agora.

- Desculpe a minha curiosidade, mas... - Danneel mordeu o lábio inferior. - Eu posso ver?

- É que... - Jared passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso. - Não são muito bons, sabe... Eu estou só aprendendo, por enquanto.

- O Jensen me falou que você desenha muito bem, eu fiquei curiosa. Posso dar só uma olhadinha? – Danneel insistiu.

- Ta, tudo bem. – Jared não teve como negar, apesar de não gostar da ideia. Pegou suas muletas e seguiu até o quarto onde pintava, acompanhado por Danneel.

Tirou da prateleira uma pasta com seus desenhos e entregou a ela, um pouco constrangido.

Danneel se sentou em uma cadeira que havia ali e passou a folhear a pasta.

- São... incríveis! Você desenha as pessoas com tanta... As expressões são tão definidas... tão reais!

- Você acha mesmo? – Jared perguntou, inseguro.

- Eu não sou nenhuma crítica de arte, mas eu organizo eventos e de vez em quando aparece alguma exposição, e olha... Seus desenhos são muito melhores do que muitos que eu já vi nessas exposições.

- Obrigado. – Jared sorriu, mais aliviado.

- Posso olhar as telas? – Danneel apontou para as telas que estavam em um canto, cobertas com um pano.

- Claro, só que... Pintura não é mesmo o meu forte, eu até tenho tentado, mas...

- Isso é... – Danneel olhava a tela com a pintura em preto, branco e cinza, do rosto de um homem, com uma mão aberta sobre a testa, escurecido pelas sombras. – Perfeito!

A ruiva então passou para a tela seguinte, também nas mesmas cores, mas desta vez era um homem nu, sentado de lado, os braços envolvendo o próprio corpo.

- Você nunca pensou em expor?

- Não. Eu não acho que sejam...

- São lindos, Jared! E acredite, apesar de não entender de arte, eu tenho um bom olho pra esse tipo de coisa. Eu conheço uma pessoa, ela é artista e também organiza exposições para iniciantes. Nossa, ela vai ficar encantada com o seu trabalho.

- Eu não sei Danneel, eu agradeço muito, mas... Eu não sei se eu estou pronto pra isso, é...

- Você tem muito talento, Jared. Não é por nada que o Jensen fala com tanto orgulho de você.

- Ele fala? - Perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, nas poucas vezes que nós nos falamos, ele sempre fala muito de você. Não se preocupe – Danneel percebeu que Jared ficou corado com o comentário – eu não guardo ressentimentos, Jared. Bom, eu preciso ir. Pego os documentos com ele em outra hora.

- Está bem.

- Se você mudar de ideia, por favor, é só me ligar que eu posso arranjar as coisas pra você. Aqui está o meu cartão.

- Certo. Obrigado. – Jared pegou o cartão dela e colocou no bolso da bermuda, então a acompanhou até a porta.

- E Jared... Você deveria acreditar mais em si mesmo. Seu trabalho é realmente muito bom.

Assim que a ruiva saiu, Jared foi até o sofá e se sentou, um pouco cansado. A ex-mulher de Jensen era a última pessoa que pensava encontrar ali, mas pelo jeito, os dois continuavam amigos.

Ficou pensando sobre o que ela dissera, e talvez ela tivesse razão. No fundo, sabia que o seu trabalho era bom, pois era feito com todo seu amor e dedicação, mas lhe faltava coragem de mostrá-lo. E nem sabia exatamente porquê.

Seu celular tocou, o tirando de seus devaneios, e ao olhar no visor, viu que era sua irmã.

- Fala Meg! – Jared atendeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hey! Que saudades! Você não me ligou mais, esqueceu da sua pobre irmãzinha? – Meg brincou.

- Não faz drama, Meg. Eu tenho estado ocupado.

- Aham... Em cima ou embaixo do Jensen? – Ela brincou, fazendo Jared rir. – Mas falando sério, como estão as coisas entre vocês?

- Bem. – Jared tentou mentir, falhando terrivelmente.

- Bem? Com esse tom de voz?

- Meg...

- Você sabe que pode se abrir comigo, não sabe?

- Está tudo bem, eu te falei que nós estamos...

- Eu sei que você não está feliz com isso. Por que você está aceitando esta situação?

- Eu estou bem, Meg. Eu sei, eu sempre soube que não podia esperar outra coisa do Jensen.

- Ele não é o único homem nesse mundo, Jay. E você não é assim. Desde quando você é do tipo que aceita viver um relacionamento só entre quatro paredes? Aposto que enquanto você fica esperando por ele, o safado está livre, leve e solto, vadiando por aí.

- Obrigado por levantar o meu astral. – Jared ironizou.

- Sempre que precisar.

- Eu não sei, talvez tenha algo errado comigo. As pessoas só se aproximam por... Quero dizer, por que alguém se apaixonaria por mim, afinal?

- Jay! Como assim? Você é um cara maravilhoso! Por que alguém não se apaixonaria?

- Eu não sei, me diga você, Meg. O Chad mal terminou comigo e já está namorando o Tom, isso quer dizer que ele não era apaixonado como dizia, não é? E o Jensen... Bom, o Jensen nunca vai se apaixonar por ninguém.

- Oh, deus... Você está ficando depressivo!

- Não estou!

- E o que significa esse sentimento de rejeição, então? Isso só pode ser culpa do papai... Jay, você é o cara mais adorável e apaixonante que eu já conheci, para de enfiar merda nessa sua cabeça!

- Meg... Não é porque você está estudando psicologia que vai bancar a analista pra cima de mim, ok? Me deixe em paz...

- Consulta grátis, tem certeza que não quer? – Meg brincou.

- Não, obrigado.

- O Jeff chega esta semana, você falou com ele?

- Não, eu falo com ele quando ele chegar.

- Está bem, eu preciso desligar. Te amo, viu? Não se esqueça disso.

- Também te amo, Meg! Até mais.

Quando Jared desligou, percebeu que Jensen havia chegado e estava parado em frente ao bar, se servindo de uma dose de uísque.

- Quer? – Jensen apontou para o copo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Bebida mais muletas não são uma boa combinação. – Jared sorriu.

- Alguém me ligou?

- Estou com cara de sua secretária, agora? – Jared franziu o cenho.

- Foi só uma pergunta! – Jensen levantou os braços, em rendição.

- Ninguém ligou, mas a Danneel esteve aqui.

- A Danneel? O que ela queria?

- Ela disse que você ficou de deixar uns documentos pra ela.

- Documentos? Ah, claro! - Levou a mão a testa. - Eu levo para ela amanhã.

- Tive a impressão que ela veio aqui por outro motivo...

- Que motivo?

- Não se faça de bobo, Jen! Você falou pra ela vir aqui olhar os meus desenhos.

- Eu?

- Por que ela viria pegar os documentos bem quando você não está em casa?

- Não sei, eu... Ela pediu pra olhar os seus desenhos?

- Affe! – Jared rolou os olhos.

- É sério, Jared. Eu não estou sabendo de nada. Mas e aí? O que ela achou?

- Aparentemente, gostou. Disse que pode arranjar uma exposição, se eu quiser.

- Isso é ótimo, não é? – Jensen falou com empolgação.

- Eu não sei. Tenho que pensar a respeito.

- Pensar por quê? – Jensen largou o copo na mesinha de centro e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

- Eu não quero falar disso agora. – Jared respondeu aborrecido.

- Ok, então... Era a Meg no telefone? – Jensen mudou rapidamente de assunto.

- Era.

- Alguma novidade na família Padalecki?

- Nada de anormal. O Jeff chega esta semana.

- Seu irmão? Aquele que vai trabalhar com o seu pai? – O loiro fez uma careta.

- O Jeff é um cara legal. Você iria gosta dele.

- Deixe-me ver... Ele é alto e gostoso assim como você?

- Idiota! Você não tem jeito, Jensen! – Jared deu risadas.

- Ei! Eu só estava tentando te animar um pouquinho! – Jensen fez cara de indignado.

- Bem que você podia tentar me animar de outro jeito. – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e levou a mão até a virilha, apertando seu próprio membro por cima da calça.

- Deus... Eu criei um monstro!

**_Continua..._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Título:**Ensina-me a Viver

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta: **TaXXTi

**Gênero: **Padackles / AU

**Sinopse: **Ao conhecer um jovem de apenas dezoito anos, Jensen não podia imaginar o quanto ele mudaria a sua vida.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, nesta história Jensen tem 26 anos, enquanto Jared tem 18, ou seja, 8 anos de diferença, ao invés de 4. Contém cenas de relações homossexuais entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ensina-me a Viver<strong>_

_**Capítulo 23**_

Jared olhou para a pintura que estava sobre o cavalete, recém concluída. Sentiu um aperto no peito, uma confusão de sentimentos e dúvidas permeando sua cabeça.

Deveria estar feliz; graças a ajuda de Danneel, dentro de três meses teria uma exposição dos seus trabalhos, com a participação de uma artista renomada. Estava ansioso por aquilo, seria um sonho se tornando realidade. Sim, sentia-se feliz e realizado, mas ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de se sentir emocionalmente frustrado.

Jared já não aguentava mais ficar preso àquele apartamento. Ia três vezes por semana à fisioterapia, encontrava algum amigo de vez em quando, mas nada era como antes. Já fazia dois meses que estava preso àquelas malditas muletas e isso o deixava terrivelmente irritado.

Tudo o que queria era a sua vida de volta, sua independência. Não via a hora de poder voltar a andar normalmente, voltar a trabalhar e ir morar sozinho.

Não podia reclamar, afinal, Jensen fazia de tudo para que se sentisse bem ali, e o sexo entre eles era cada vez melhor – se isso fosse possível. Mas sua irmã tinha razão, não conseguiria viver assim por muito tempo.

Sentia um vazio enorme dentro de si; aquela sensação de que sempre estava faltando alguma coisa. E por mais que tentasse aceitar o que tinham como "sexo casual", não conseguia deixar de ficar morrendo de ciúmes cada vez que Jensen chegava em casa tarde da noite. Não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez ele estivesse com outra pessoa, e isso machucava tanto que tinha que se controlar pra não jogar tudo pro alto e sair correndo dali. Mas se fizesse isso, não teria sequer para onde ir, então voltava a se sentir um inútil por causa da sua dependência. Na verdade, nem sair correndo poderia, por causa das malditas muletas. – Jared suspirou, frustrado; ainda mais porque, no fundo, também sabia que já não conseguiria mais viver sem Jensen.

A ligação de Chad, naquele final de tarde, só fez com que se sentisse ainda pior.

- Olá Jay!

- Hey Chad! - Respondeu surpreso.

- Eu já queria ter te ligado há mais tempo, mas... Estava meio que sem coragem. Não sabia se você continuava magoado comigo, ou...

- Claro que não. Está tudo bem, Chad. – Jared sorriu do outro lado da linha. Realmente não guardava mais nenhuma mágoa do ex-namorado.

- E como você está?

- Me recuperando. Acho que mais um mês e eu posso largar as muletas.

- Isso é ótimo. Deve estar sendo uma tortura pra você ficar preso a elas. – Chad sabia o quanto o moreno era ativo e o quanto essa situação devia ser difícil para ele.

- É sim. Por sorte minha perna não foi engessada, senão poderia ser pior. Bom, eu tenho me ocupado bastante com meus desenhos, ou acabaria enlouquecendo aqui.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. Seus desenhos são ótimos, Jay.

- Obrigado Chad, mas... Você não ligou somente por isso, ligou? – Jared conhecia Chad bem demais para saber que ele não estava agindo normalmente.

- Então... – Chad hesitou - Você e o Jensen estão mesmo juntos?

- Não exatamente. Quero dizer, de certa forma, sim. – Jared se enrolou, sem saber direito o que dizer. – O Tom deve ter te contado, não é?

- Mesmo? Depois de tudo que você passou? – Chad não conseguiu esconder sua decepção.

- Você não entenderia, Chad.

- Quer saber? Não. Eu não entendo. Ele provavelmente só está te usando, Jared! E você está deixando-o fazer o mesmo que fez da outra vez!

- E quem disse que eu me importo? – Jared falou com raiva.

- O quê? – Chad não conseguia acreditar. - Você está querendo me dizer que está tudo bem pra você? Que esta situação toda não te incomoda, é isso?

- Não. Eu não disse que não me incomoda. Mas se isso é tudo o que eu posso ter dele, ainda é bem melhor do que nada.

- Isso é sério? - Chad forçou uma risada - Eu não posso acreditar. Pra onde foi aquele Jared que eu conheci? Cheio de segurança, cheio de amor próprio, que se assumiu e saiu de casa pra conquistar a própria liberdade... O que fizeram com você?

- Se isso te faz feliz, você pode pisar à vontade, Chad. Pode jogar na minha cara tudo o que você quiser. Mas eu não vou desistir do Jensen. Este pode não ser o relacionamento dos meus sonhos, eu posso não ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas... De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu já tentei ficar longe, eu tentei por alguns anos... Eu o amo e, acredite, é muito pior sem ele.

- Só me responde uma coisa, até quando você vai aguentar isso?

- Não sei, eu não quero pensar sobre isso agora. – Jared suspirou com tristeza - Talvez até ele se enjoar de mim ou encontrar um brinquedinho melhor.

- Eu não quero pisar em cima dos seus sentimentos, Jay. E não é nada pessoal contra o Jensen, eu só... Só queria que você fosse feliz.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Eu realmente estarei torcendo por isso. Até mais, Jared.

Jensen tinha saído do hospital um pouco mais cedo naquele final de tarde. Não encontrou Jared pelo apartamento, então foi até o seu quarto, mas ao abrir uma fresta da porta, não pode deixar de ouvir a conversa entre ele e Chad ao telefone.

Quando o moreno desligou, ele simplesmente voltou a fechar a porta sem que o outro percebesse que estivera ali. Foi até o seu próprio quarto, silenciosamente e sentou-se na beirada da cama, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Estava tão confortável com aquele relacionamento que sequer percebera o que estava fazendo com Jared. Nunca parara para prestar atenção no que o outro estava sentindo, jamais imaginou que o estivesse magoando daquela maneira. Sentiu o peito apertar, não apenas pela inspiração intensa, mas por algo muito mais profundo. Era tão complicado e displicente que muitas vezes não entendia a si mesmo, sendo assim, tinha dificuldades para entender os sentimentos dos outros também.

Já tinha anoitecido quando Jensen tomou coragem de sair do quarto e encontrou Jared na cozinha, se servindo de um copo de suco.

- Hey! – Jensen o abraçou por trás. – Fiquei com saudades. – Jensen beijou seu pescoço de leve.

- Faz tempo que você chegou? – Jared se soltou do abraço e se apoiou no balcão.

- Não muito. Você estava no quarto, achei que estivesse dormindo.

- Não, eu... Só estava ajeitando algumas coisas. – Jared mentiu.

- Eu estive pensando... Por que nós dois não saímos para jantar?

- Jantar? – Jared estranhou o convite.

- É, um restaurante, um bom vinho... O que você acha?

- Obrigado pelo convite, mas... Eu não estou com fome e só quero ir dormir cedo hoje, estou cansado. – Jared pegou suas muletas para voltar ao quarto.

- Quer companhia? – Jensen sorriu de um jeito sedutor.

- Não, eu... Eu estou com um péssimo humor hoje, Jensen. Me desculpe. – Jared forçou um sorriso e foi para o seu quarto.

Jensen passara a noite pensando em como resolver aquela situação, mas não tinha conseguido achar uma solução. Jared tinha ido dormir magoado, provavelmente por causa da ligação de Chad. E as palavras do moreno não saiam da sua cabeça... _"Talvez até ele se enjoar de mim ou encontrar um brinquedinho melhor"_. Estava tudo errado. Como Jared podia pensar algo assim? Ele era a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, o único que tinha conseguido realmente tocar seu coração. Como o moreno não percebia isso?

O medo de perdê-lo fazia o seu coração apertar, ainda mais porque outro dia o tinha visto procurando por apartamentos para alugar nos classificados dos jornais. Jared não podia ir embora da sua casa, muito menos da sua vida... Já não conseguia mais imaginar a sua vida sem ele. Tudo o que queria era que o moreno fosse feliz ao seu lado.

Levantou mais tarde, pois era o seu dia de folga, e percebeu que Jared já tinha ido para a fisioterapia. Decidiu ir até a clínica, que ficava ali pertinho e esperar por ele lá.

Logo que entrou e olhou para o corredor, avistou Jared encostado em uma parede, conversando animadamente com um cara quase da sua altura, moreno, e muito bonito por sinal. Jensen não conseguiu evitar ficar enciumado com a cena e, ainda por cima, o cara era um folgado, pois além de estar vestindo um shorts e camiseta regata, ele tinha uma mão no ombro de Jared e aquilo fez o seu sangue ferver.

Mesmo assim, Jensen decidiu ficar ali observando, ficando ainda mais puto quando os dois se despediram com um abraço.

- Mas que filho da puta! – Jensen resmungou entre dentes, tentou respirar fundo e se recompor, pois não queria que o moreno percebesse o seu ciúme.

- Jensen? O que você faz aqui? – Jared ficou surpreso ao encontrá-lo no corredor da clínica.

- Hoje é a minha folga e resolvi vir te buscar. – O loiro forçou um sorriso.

- Quanta gentileza! – Jared brincou.

- Quem era o cara? – Jensen não aguentou e teve que perguntar.

- Quem?

- O cara de quem você acabou de se despedir ali no corredor.

- Ah, o Matt, meu fisioterapeuta.

- O que aconteceu com a Lisa?

- Ela não trabalha mais aqui. Já faz duas semanas. Eu não te falei?

- Não, você não falou. – Jensen abriu a porta do carro para que Jared entrasse e o ajudou com as muletas.

O loiro resolveu mudar de assunto e levou Jared para um passeio pelo parque. Passaram o restante da manhã sentados ao sol, tomando sorvete e observando as crianças brincarem. Caminharam um pouco, mas Jared se cansava rapidamente com as muletas.

Ao saírem do parque foram a um restaurante almoçar. Conversaram pouco, Jensen percebeu que Jared estava calado e distante. Quando voltaram para casa, o moreno voltou para as suas pinturas, sem lhe dar muita atenção.

Na manhã de sábado, sem saber mais o que fazer, Jensen resolveu dar um tempo para o mais novo e foi se aconselhar com seu velho amigo.

- Jensen? – Tom estranhou a visita, afinal, mesmo sendo amigos íntimos, Jensen jamais aparecia em eu apartamento sem avisar.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Tom. – Jensen foi entrando sem sequer cumprimentar.

- É que... Eu estou... – Tom não chegou a terminar a frase, e Chad apareceu na sala, sem vestir nada, apenas enrolado em um lençol. – Acompanhado. – Tom completou.

- Ah. – Jensen fez uma cara feia. – Eu preciso falar com você, em particular.

- Ele está ocupado, Jensen. – Chad forçou um sorriso. – Você não ouviu?

- Jensen... É... Será que não dá pra você voltar outra hora? – Tom pediu gentilmente. Sentia-se entre a cruz e a espada, ali.

- Caralho, Tom! Eu estou perdendo o Jared! – Jensen praticamente gritou, puto.

- O quê? – Tom perguntou e Chad conteve a vontade de rir.

- Eu não sei, ele... Não é mais o mesmo, e... E tem um filho da puta de um fisioterapeuta dando em cima dele, na maior cara de pau!

- Você está com medo de perdê-lo para um fisioterapeuta, Jen? – Chad perguntou, debochado. – Onde está a sua auto confiança?

- Eu não falei com você, Chad. – Jensen rosnou sem nem mesmo olhar para o loiro e continuou falando com Tom. – É um tal de Matt. Mas não é esse o problema. O Jared não está feliz... Quero dizer, não completamente feliz, sabe? E ele pretende voltar a morar sozinho quando puder andar sem as muletas.

- Uau! O Matt é mesmo um pedaço de mau caminho. – Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas – Além de ser solteiro e gay assumido.

- O quê? Gay assumido? – Jensen bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – O que é que eu faço, Tom?

- Você está se preocupando à toa. É o cara que está dando em cima do Jared, não é? Enquanto não for o contrário, não há com o que se preocupar.

- Você não entende, Tom... Ele desenhou o cara!

- O quê? Qual é o problema? Ele é um artista, não é? – Tom tentou amenizar o problema.

- Com todos os detalhes? Os músculos e tudo o mais? – Jensen gesticulou, apontando para os próprios braços, enfurecido. - Deve ter dado uma boa conferida no material, não é mesmo?

Chad riu baixinho e Tom se segurou para não fazer o mesmo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Vá foder o loirinho ali e aproveitem pra rir bastante da minha cara, idiota! – Jensen falou com raiva e foi saindo, ainda mais puto.

- Jensen, espera! – Tom tentou ir atrás do amigo, mas tudo que recebeu foi a porta do apartamento na sua cara.

Tudo parecia estar dando errado naquele dia e para completar, Jensen acabara discutindo com seu pai por telefone.

Jared tinha saído com Ian e quando chegou em casa no final da tarde, encontrou Jensen sentado no sofá, com o olhar distante e quieto demais.

- Hey! – Jared deu um selinho em seus lábios e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Oi! – Jensen forçou um sorriso. – Não, está tudo bem.

- Bem? Com essa carinha? – Jared o puxou para que se deitasse com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Foi só uma discussão idiota com o meu pai, não quero te chatear com isso.

- Chatear? Sabe, Jen... Eu sei que você não é de se abrir, mas... Se você quiser conversar, se precisar de alguém para te ouvir, ou só pra fazer um cafuné – Jared sorriu. – Eu estou aqui, sabia?

Jensen olhou para o rosto de Jared e deu um sorriso tímido, então fechou os olhos, curtindo o carinho que o moreno fazia em seus cabelos curtos.

- Eu conheço muito pouco o seu pai, mas ele me pareceu ser um cara muito bacana, e... É realmente uma pena que vocês dois não se entendam. O relacionamento de vocês foi sempre assim?

- Desde os meus dezesseis anos, eu acho. Aconteceu uma coisa, e... Depois daquilo, eu não sei se é porque ele ficou com raiva de mim, ou... Mas eu sempre me senti como se nada que eu fizesse fosse bom o suficiente para agradá-lo.

- Foi algo assim tão grave? – Jared perguntou com certo receio. – Tudo bem se você não quiser me contar.

- Eu tive um namorado na minha adolescência, era o irmão mais velho de um amigo meu, e... Bom, não era exatamente um namoro, mas nós costumávamos nos encontrar nos fundos da minha casa depois da aula. Havia uma espécie de uma estufa lá, onde minha mãe cultivava flores, nós ficávamos atrás dela, tinha uma grande árvore lá e era um lugar bem reservado. Ninguém nunca ia até lá, a não ser a minha mãe, quando ia regar as plantas.

- Que safadinho você era! – Jared brincou.

- É... – Jensen sorriu. – Mas então, nós estávamos lá, no maior dos amassos, e... De repente eu abri os olhos e o meu pai estava lá.

- Puta que pariu! – Jared arregalou os olhos.

- Ele não disse nada. Ficou me olhando com aquela cara de espanto e então... Simplesmente foi embora. Eu fiquei paralisado. Não sabia se ia atrás dele ou se fugia para sempre...

- O que você fez?

- Por sorte eu ainda estava vestido. O Ruy estava sem camisa e com a mão dentro da minha calça... Caralho! Eu nunca pensei que poderia passar por uma situação tão constrangedora...

- Eu imagino... – Jared franziu a testa, fazendo uma careta.

- O meu pai tinha plantão no hospital naquela noite e eu voltei pra casa só quando sabia que ele não estaria mais. No dia seguinte eu o encontrei no horário do almoço, mas como a família estava toda reunida, ele não disse nada. E assim os dias foram se passado, sem nenhum dos dois dizer uma palavra a respeito.

- Você está me dizendo que vocês nunca conversaram sobre aquilo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Uau!

- É.

- E você nunca pensou em... Sei lá, tocar no assunto, de alguma maneira?

- Algumas vezes, mas... Eu sempre acabava perdendo a coragem e desistindo. O que eu diria a ele, afinal? Não era nada do que o senhor estava pensando? – Jensen forçou uma risada.

- Bom, agora dá pra entender essa tensão entre vocês. Eu sei que é foda, mas... Você deveria tentar falar com ele.

- Jay...

- Eu sei que eu não sou ninguém pra te aconselhar, afinal eu e o meu pai mal nos falamos, mas... O meu pai é um idiota homofóbico, o seu não. Ele é um cara legal.

- Eu não sei. Já se passou muito tempo. Tempo demais... – Jensen ficou pensativo.

- Eu não acho que seja tarde. E depois... Você nunca vai saber se não tentar, não é?

- É. Talvez você tenha razão. Prometo que vou pensar nisso quando voltar a falar com ele.

- Por que você não liga pra ele e marca um encontro?

- Ei! Você não acha que está querendo demais? – Jensen fez uma cara feia. – É só eu dar um pouquinho de liberdade e já acha que pode controlar a minha vida...

- Deus me livre, Jen! A minha vida já é complicada o suficiente, eu jamais iria querer controlar a sua. – Jared rolou os olhos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu sou problemático, por acaso? – O loiro se fez de ofendido.

- Não. Você é o cara mais centrado que eu já conheci. – O moreno ironizou.

- E o mais gostoso também, você esqueceu de completar. – Jensen falou, convencido, fazendo Jared rir.

- E o que tem o pau maior, também. – O moreno falou baixinho, próximo do seu ouvido, e Jensen arregalou os olhos, sorrindo abertamente.

- Isso sempre funciona. – Jared riu e afastou a cabeça do loiro do seu colo, saindo do sofá.

- O quê? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Nada como elogiar o tamanho do pau pra levantar o ego de um homem. – Jared pegou suas muletas e foi caminhando em direção ao quarto.

- Espera... Você disse isso por que é verdade, ou só pra levantar o meu ego? – Jensen gritou do sofá.

- Você nunca vai saber! – O moreno saiu dando risadas.

- x -

Por coincidência, no dia seguinte Donna ligou para que Jensen fosse até sua casa, pois sentia algumas dores nas costas.

Quando o loiro chegou lá, no final da tarde, logo percebeu que era apenas uma desculpa que sua mãe tinha inventado para que ele fosse visitá-la. Donna estava perfeitamente saudável.

Jensen acabou ficando mais tempo e, depois do jantar, ficaram apenas ele e seu pai na sala de estar. Conversaram algum tempo sobre trabalho, sobre alguns amigos, até que o assunto acabou sendo o seu irmão mais velho.

Roger reclamava do quanto o seu filho mais velho tinha mudado e se afastado da família, e do quanto sua esposa temia que Jensen acabasse fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Eu e o Joshua somos muito diferentes, pai. O engraçado é que... Houve um tempo em que isto me incomodava, em que eu desejava ser como ele. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Hoje eu me sinto aliviado por ter tão pouco em comum com ele.

- Eu também.

- O quê? – Jensen fora pego de surpresa.

- Sem dúvida alguma o Josh é um dos melhores cirurgiões que eu conheço, mas... Infelizmente, a ambição subiu à sua cabeça, ele se tornou arrogante e acho que acabou se esquecendo do principal motivo pelo qual alguém escolhe se tornar médico. – Roger tinha um misto de mágoa e decepção na voz.

- Engraçado, eu sempre pensei que o senhor se orgulhasse do que ele se tornou.

- Assim como sempre achou que eu não me orgulhasse de você, não é? – O homem mais velho sorriu.

- E algum dia o senhor se orgulhou?

- Sempre. Eu só cometi o grande erro de não me certificar que você sabia disso.

- O senhor sempre exigiu tanto de mim, que eu pensei que, por mais que eu me esforçasse para ser o melhor, nunca era bom o suficiente.

- Eu só queria que você estivesse preparado. O mundo é um lugar cruel, meu filho. Eu queria que, se algum dia você resolvesse se assumir, que estivesse pronto pra enfrentar qualquer obstáculo que surgisse pela frente. Acho que eu acabei sendo duro demais com você.

Jensen ficou em silêncio por um momento, sem saber o que dizer. Seu pai sempre o surpreendia, mas isso era algo que jamais imaginaria ouvir dele.

- Então o senhor...? – Jensen se levantou do sofá e andou pela sala, passando a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de nervosismo.

- Você teve um namoradinho na adolescência, depois você e o Tom... Bom, eu só deduzi o óbvio, não é?

- E por que nunca me disse nada?

- E por que _você_ nunca me disse nada? – Roger arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Você acabou se casando e eu achei que não precisava mais me preocupar. Depois veio a separação e então... Eu não sou nenhum idiota pra não perceber a maneira que olhava para aquele garoto no hospital. Jared, não é?

- Pai...

- O quê? Vai querer me convencer que vocês são apenas _bons amigos_?

- Não, mas é que... É estranho falar sobre isso com o senhor...

- Acho que já chega de segredos e mal entendidos entre nós, não é? – Roger o olhou de uma maneira carinhosa.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu só queria que o senhor entendesse que... O Jared, ele... É diferente.

- Diferente, como?

- Eu não sei explicar, ele... Me fez mudar. Me fez enxergar as coisas de outra maneira, agora eu finalmente sei o que realmente importa na minha vida.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. Aquele garoto é mesmo especial, não merece sofrer. Digo isso por mim e pela sua mãe, se é que você me entende...

- Tudo o que eu mais quero é fazê-lo feliz, pai. Eu só preciso aprender a melhor maneira. – Jensen sorriu.

- Eu fico feliz por vocês. – Roger falou com sinceridade.

- É muito bom ouvir isso. – O loiro falou, emocionado.

- Eu só penso que... - Será que as coisas seriam diferentes se nós tivéssemos tido esta conversa há alguns anos atrás? – Roger suspirou. – Às vezes eu me arrependo de tanta coisa...

- Pois não deveria. O senhor foi um ótimo pai, apesar de tudo. Eu sei que sempre fui um cabeça dura, então... – Jensen sorriu. – Mas quem sabe... Quem sabe nós possamos fazer isto funcionar daqui pra frente, não é?

Jensen voltou para o seu apartamento sentindo como se tivesse tirado um peso das suas costas. Procurou por Jared e o encontrou no seu quarto de pintura, trabalhando em uma tela.

- Hey! – Jensen se aproximou e deu um beijo em seu rosto. – Ainda trabalhando?

- Só quero terminar isso aqui. Não vou demorar.

- Você sabe que pode fazer o que quiser com estas paredes, não é? – Jensen olhou ao redor. – Nós podemos pintá-las de outra cor, ou... Sei lá...

- Ah, é que... Acho que não vale à pena mexer, logo eu irei embora mesmo. – Jared falou sem desviar os olhos da tela.

- Logo?

- Você disse que em mais ou menos um mês eu vou poder voltar a apoiar a perna, não disse? – Jared o olhou desconfiado.

- Jared, eu... É... Eu pensei que... Bom, você não precisa ir embora. Quero dizer, por que toda essa pressa em sair daqui?

- Eu não tenho pressa, Jensen. Só... Foi o que nós combinamos, não é? Que eu ficaria até quando pudesse voltar a andar normalmente.

- É... Sim. Foi o que nós combinamos... – Jensen não conseguiu argumentar.

- Chega. – Jared guardou os pincéis e tintas. – Acho que eu vou parar por hoje...

- Eu acho isso uma ótima ideia. – Jensen puxou o moreno para os seus braços e o beijou.

- É mesmo? – Jared sorriu entre os beijos e suas roupas foram ficando pelo caminho até o quarto de Jensen.

Depois de se amarem, Jared achou que Jensen já estava dormindo e fez menção de se levantar da cama.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – O moreno se assustou com a voz rouca de Jensen.

- Voltar para o meu quarto?

- Não, não vá. Fique aqui comigo. – Jensen falou com a voz manhosa. - Esta cama fica vazia demais sem você...

- Mas Jen...

- Eu quero que este seja o _nosso_ quarto, Jay... Não mais o _meu_ ou o _seu_ quarto. Entendeu?

- O que deu em você? - Jared o olhou, confuso.

- Nada. - Jensen puxou o moreno de volta, o fazendo se deitar e o envolvendo com seus braços. – Só nunca mais me deixe sozinho nesta cama. – Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou seu rosto em seguida.

- Jen, eu... Eu não estou reclamando, mas... Isso tudo... É por causa do Matt?

- Matt? Que Matt? Claro que não!

- Você está agindo estranho desde que soube que ele é o meu fisioterapeuta. – Jared apoiou-se em seu cotovelo para poder olhá-lo de frente.

- Eu estou agindo assim porque eu amo você, Jared. – Jensen levou sua mão até os cabelos do moreno, fazendo um carinho.

- Sério que você vai fazer isso? – Jared o encarou, incrédulo.

- Isso o quê?

- Dizer que me ama só porque está se sentindo ameaçado?

- O quê?

- Eu devia ter imaginado. – Jared se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Você só está querendo marcar o seu território, não é? Isso é patético, Jensen!

- Não! Não. Ou talvez um pouco... – Jensen também se sentou. - Quer saber? Sim, eu fiquei muito puto com aquele fisioterapeuta metido dando em cima de você. – Jensen admitiu e Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso. – Mas não é apenas isso. – O loiro suspirou.

- O que é então?

- Você não está... Feliz.

- O quê? - Jared forçou uma risada. – Quem te disse isso?

- Ninguém precisa me dizer. Eu não sou tão idiota e insensível quanto pareço. Está bem, pode ser que algumas vezes eu seja, mas... Eu sinto que... – Jensen engoliu em seco e falou num tom sério demais. – Eu sinto que estou te perdendo.

- Me perdendo? Pois fique sabendo que o Matt é um cara bacana e um ótimo fisioterapeuta, mas eu jamais me envolveria com ele. Você pode ficar tranquilo.

- Eu sei. Quero dizer, eu não estou com medo de levar um par de chifres, é diferente...

- Diferente como?

- Eu só quero... Eu quero que você se sinta feliz ao meu lado. Quero que seja uma via de mão dupla. Sei que sou cheio de defeitos, que muitas vezes me acomodo e só deixo as coisas acontecerem... E eu sei que você espera muito mais de mim, eu só... Só preciso que você me ajude, eu preciso que você me diga aonde eu preciso mudar. Eu quero mudar, eu quero ser alguém melhor pra você, Jared... – O loiro falava com sinceridade.

- Eu não quero que você mude, Jen. Quero que você continue sendo você mesmo, só...

- Só?

- Eu só queria que... – Jared apertou os lábios. - Que você me deixasse fazer parte da sua vida.

- Mas você faz parte da minha vida! Você...

- Não! Você faz parte da minha. É diferente.

- Eu não...

- Você não me conta quase nada sobre a sua vida, sobre o que sente, o que faz... Algumas vezes chega tarde da noite em casa e eu nem sei onde você esteve. Você não divide as suas coisas comigo...

- Porque você nunca perguntou! – Jensen falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu não sou sua esposa pra ficar te fazendo cobranças, Jensen! – Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Mas você é meu namorado, meu companheiro...

- Sou? Porque eu sempre pensei que fosse apenas _"sexo casual"_ – O moreno ironizou.

- Não. Você está enganado. Nunca foi apenas sexo casual pra mim. No fundo eu sempre fui um covarde, eu sempre tive medo de assumir o que sentia, Jared, mas eu sempre te amei. – Jensen estava finalmente se abrindo. - Eu quis tanto que você aceitasse vir morar aqui, cuidei de tudo pessoalmente, todos os preparativos para que você ficasse confortável... Eu sou um desastre, não sou? – Jensen suspirou.

- Não. Você foi perfeito. – Jared tentou sorrir, mas tinha os olhos marejados.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora daqui, Jared. Nem agora, nem nunca. Eu quero que você fique comigo, quero que você seja parte da minha vida.

- Uau! – Jared falou, secando as lágrimas do rosto.

- Uau? – Jensen franziu o cenho. - Sério? Uau?

- Eu... – Jared não sabia se ria ou chorava, tamanha a sua emoção. – Eu sempre quis tanto ouvir isso e agora... Eu nem sei o que dizer... – O moreno encostou a cabeça no peito de Jensen e caiu no choro.

- Sinceramente, Jared... Depois desse discurso todo, eu esperava no mínimo que você me pagasse um boquete, mas cair no choro? Tsc, tsc, tsc...

- Vai se ferrar, Jensen! – Jared socou o peito do loiro, dando risadas.

- x -

O dia da inauguração do consultório de Jensen finalmente chegou. O garçom entrou trazendo as taças e garrafas de champagne, e de repente os convidados ficaram todos em silêncio. Alguém lá nos fundos gritou "Discurso!" e Jensen não teve dúvidas de quem era.

- Eu vou chamar você pra discursar por mim aqui na frente, Tom! - Jensen brincou, fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Você não iria querer isso, eu tenho certeza! – Tom rebateu lá de trás.

- Bom, eu não tenho mesmo como escapar disso, então... – Jensen suspirou e sorriu, olhando para as pessoas ao seu redor. - Eu quero começar agradecendo ao meu pai, por ter sido esse grande exemplo que, mesmo eu nunca tendo admitido antes, foi a minha inspiração e continua sendo o meu ídolo até hoje. – Jensen levantou a taça de champagne em direção a Roger, com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. - Também à minha mãe, por ter sido sempre esta grande mulher, esta pessoa maravilhosa e por ter tido sempre tanta paciência para aturar a mim e ao meu pai, já que somos dois cabeças-duras... – Jensen brincou e os convidados deram risadas e aplaudiram brevemente.

- A todos os meus amigos, por terem me aturado e me acompanhado durante toda essa jornada. Principalmente ao Tom, que além de tudo teve que aturar meu mau humor e as minhas crises... Mas dizem que amigos são pra isso mesmo, então... – Mais algumas risadas puderam ser ouvidas.

- Quero agradecer também a Danneel - Jensen ergueu a taça na direção da ruiva - Por ter sempre me apoiado tanto, por ter organizado esta festa maravilhosa e por ter passado por cima de todo e qualquer ressentimento, se tornando uma grande e valiosa amiga. – A ruiva sorriu e alguém assoviou lá no fundo. - O marido dela não está aqui, então eu posso falar à vontade. – Jensen sorriu e piscou para ela.

- E finalmente, a essa pessoa que virou a minha vida de cabeça para baixo e fez gato e sapato do meu pobre coração. – Jensen fez uma cara triste e colocou a mão no peito. - Mas que em pouco tempo me ensinou muito mais do que eu posso ter aprendido durante toda a minha vida. Me ensinou principalmente que... Quando você quer alguma coisa, precisa lutar por ela, não importando os obstáculos que terá que enfrentar para isso. É por isso eu estou aqui hoje, e... Só posso dizer que existem coisas pelas quais realmente vale à pena lutar. – Jensen ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e as pessoas o aplaudiram. Então olhou para o seu lado direito, onde Jared estava mais adiante, encostado em uma pilastra, o olhando desconfiado e continuou...

- Você não pensou mesmo que iria escapar ileso desse discurso, não é Padalecki? – Jensen riu de um jeito safado e estendeu a mão para que o moreno viesse até ele.

Jared rolou os olhos, envergonhado, mas mesmo assim foi até ele, então os aplausos e assovios recomeçaram. Jensen segurou sua mão, o puxou bem próximo, abraçou apertado e deu um breve beijo em seus lábios.

- Eu vou matar você, Jensen. – Jared falou entre dentes, sentindo seu rosto corar.

- Eu também te amo! – Jensen cochichou em seu ouvido, antes de Jared voltar a se afastar e só então voltou sua atenção aos demais convidados.

No fundo, Jared estava feliz e emocionado. Jamais esperaria que Jensen fizesse algo assim, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia onde se enfiar, pois além da sua própria mãe e seus irmãos, os pais de Jensen também estavam presentes.

Sharon foi até o filho e o abraçou, emocionada por saber o quanto seu menino estava feliz, agora que não precisaria mais esconder o seu relacionamento com Jensen.

Seus irmãos aproveitaram para tirar um sarro da sua cara, mas no fundo, também estavam muito felizes por ele.

Quando Jared conseguiu se livrar de sua família e pensou em ir até onde Tom e Chad estavam, junto com outros amigos, acabou encontrando o pai de Jensen pelo caminho, e ficou tão sem graça que sequer conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

- Hey Jared! – Roger o abraçou, deixando o moreno ainda mais sem jeito. - Pelo visto você já está pronto pra outra! – O homem mais velho sorriu, vendo que o moreno ainda mancava um pouco, mas já andava sem a ajuda das muletas.

- É... Parece. – Jared forçou um sorriso.

- O meu filho tem um senso de humor um tanto... – Roger fez uma careta. - Mas você não precisa ficar preocupado por minha causa. Eu e Donna já sabíamos há algum tempo. – Roger falou ao perceber o desconforto do mais novo na sua presença.

- Sabiam... É... Sabiam? – Jared não sabia o que dizer.

- Seja bem vindo à família, filho. – Roger deu um tapinha em suas costas e saiu, deixando Jared digerindo a informação.

A festa continuou e somente depois que todos os convidados tinham ido embora, Jensen e Jared voltaram para o seu apartamento.

O moreno estivera calado demais durante o percurso e Jensen ficou se perguntando se tinha feito algo de errado.

- Está tudo bem? – O loiro perguntou assim que entraram e Jared se sentou no sofá, suspirando.

- Está. Eu só... Minha cabeça está tentando processar algumas informações, só isso.

Jensen franziu o cenho, tentando entender.

- Seus pais já sabiam sobre nós e você não me disse nada? – Jared perguntou, se fingindo de zangado.

- Faz pouco tempo que eu contei ao meu pai, e... Sei lá. – Jensen tirou seu paletó e camisa e os colocou sobre o braço do sofá. - Eu queria que você soubesse apenas quando eu... Quando eu tivesse coragem de contar pra todo mundo, é isso. – O loiro deu de ombros.

- E você tinha que fazer isso em grande estilo, não é? – O moreno quis continuar sério, mas não conseguiu e sorriu torto, se denunciando.

- Não era o que você sempre quis? – Jensen se aproximou, ficando de pé à sua frente e tocou o rosto do moreno, num leve carinho.

- Você me deixou morrendo de vergonha! – Jared reclamou, enquanto suas mãos abriam o cinto e em seguida o botão e zíper da calça de Jensen.

- Não era a minha intenção, me desculpe! – Jensen falou com cinismo, sentindo a mão do moreno acariciar seu membro por cima da cueca.

Jared deu risadas da cara de pau do loiro e puxou suas calças e cueca para baixo, deixando seu membro semi ereto exposto.

O moreno o tomou em sua mão e o massageou devagar, sentindo-o endurecer completamente. Puxou o loiro pelo quadril para que se aproximasse mais e passou a língua pela glande, antes de colocá-la na boca e sugá-la com vontade.

Jensen inclinou sua cabeça para trás e deixou escapar um gemido longo, sentindo o mais novo sugar a cabeça do seu pênis e depois abocanhá-lo quase por completo.

O loiro voltou a olhar para baixo e a visão do seu membro entrando e saindo da boca deliciosa de Jared o deixava louco. Os movimentos que ele fazia com a língua e a sucção forte ao mesmo tempo em seu pênis, somado à massagem que fazia em seus testículos, fizeram com que Jensen gozasse rapidamente, gemendo o nome do outro e agarrando seus cabelos com força.

- Ohhh... – Jensen soltou um suspiro. - A sua boca foi feita para chupar o meu pau... – O loiro falou enquanto se jogava sentado no sofá, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem pelo orgasmo.

- Sempre tão romântico. – Jared riu e beijou seus lábios.

- Eu posso fazer um poema sobre isso, se você quiser. – Jensen sorriu safado. - Ou você pode ficar de quatro e eu posso te mostrar o quanto eu sou romântico.

- Eu não vou ficar de quatro... Por que é que você não fica desta vez? – Jared sugeriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não desta vez.

- Por quê? – Jared provocou, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou de pé e tirou sua própria roupa, ficando completamente nu. – Está com medo de comprovar que o aluno superou o mestre?

Jensen gargalhou. – Quem sabe um outro dia... Agora vem cá. – O loiro o puxou pelo quadril, fazendo com que se sentasse em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. - Hummm... – Jensen deslizou as mãos pela cintura e pelas nádegas do moreno, apertando sua carne macia. – Isso me lembra aquela vez que você praticamente me estuprou dentro do carro.

- Praticamente te estuprei? Claro... Como se você não quisesse aquilo. – Jared riu com a lembrança.

Jensen então segurou o rosto de Jared com suas duas mãos e olhou em seus olhos. - Eu já te amava naquela época... Aliás, eu passei a te amar no momento em que te vi pela primeira vez naquela locadora. Quando você sorriu, daquele seu jeito tímido... Uma pena eu ter sido burro demais para descobrir, ou para admitir isso antes. – Jensen deslizou seus dedos pelos lábios do moreno, beijando-o em seguida.

- Já acabou o momento romântico? – Jared perguntou assim que suas bocas se separaram, fazendo Jensen o olhar torto. – Agora você vai me comer ou eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso sozinho? – O moreno apontou para a própria ereção, que estava pressionada sobre o abdômen de Jensen.

- É... – Jensen olhou para o membro do outro e fez um bico. – Acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso. – O loiro puxou seu paletó do braço do sofá e tirou um sache de lubrificante do seu bolso.

Rasgou o pacotinho com os dentes e lambuzou seus dedos, então passou a beijar a boca, pescoço e ombros do moreno, enquanto introduzia um dedo em seu interior.

Jared arfou quando sentiu o gel gelado em contato com o seu corpo quente, mas que gradativamente foi esquentando, conforme Jensen movimentava seus dedos, entrando e saindo, fazendo o desconforto se transformar em prazer.

- Isso... – Jensen falou no ouvido do moreno, com a voz rouca de desejo. – Se abre pra mim. Quero foder loucamente esse seu cuzinho apertado...

Jared sorriu, sentindo seu rosto corar ainda mais. Ficava ainda mais excitado ouvindo Jensen falar sacanagens ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Eu estou pronto Jensen. Me fode de uma vez! – Jared já não aguentava mais esperar para senti-lo dentro de si.

- Quero gozar dentro de você... – Jensen retirou seus dedos e olhou em seus olhos pedindo permissão. – Sem camisinha.

Jared mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e sorriu, então levantou um pouco o seu corpo, se posicionando sobre o membro do outro e desceu devagar, apertando os olhos com força ao sentir um pouco de dor.

Jensen apertou seus dedos na cintura do mais novo, avermelhando a pele com a marca de sua mãos fortes, num sinal de que aquele era o seu território, apenas esperando que se acostumasse a invasão. Logo Jared passou a se movimentar, sentindo-se preenchido, completo...

Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e precisos, Jensen agarrou as nádegas do moreno com força, o ajudando a subir e descer, seus gemidos se misturando, assim como o suor e o calor de seus corpos, se tornando um só... A intensidade de um ato que era apenas um reflexo do que sentiam um pelo outro, crescendo a cada dia, como o prazer que crescia a cada investida. O pulsar dos corações que batiam forte, impulsionando o sangue fervente, carregado de paixã possível ver tudo aquilo que sentiam, não apenas pelo tato, mas todo um horizonte de sentimentos refletidos no fundo dos seus olhos. Eles podiam ver um através do outro, aprendendo a entender o significado de cada gesto, cada palavra, ou até mesmo do arfar de um som estrangulado em meio ao ato.

O loiro dava beijos e leves mordidas no pescoço e ombro do outro, enquanto este rebolava em seu colo, gemendo e dizendo palavras sem sentido, seus dedos apertando a carne dos ombros e costas de Jensen sem piedade. Cada toque, que significava não apenas a necessidade física do momento, mas também a vontade de sentir cada vez mais. Mais forte, mais rápido, mais fundo.

Uma vida apenas não seria o suficiente para aprenderem tudo o que precisavam um sobre o outro. Não seria suficiente para que descobrissem cada ponto de prazer, como quanto Jared era tocado naquele local preciso, que o fazia arquear o corpo para trás e gemer mais alto, aproveitando cada vai e vem dos corpos, o limite dos sentidos, dos sabores, até a satisfação.

O membro duro de Jared era pressionado entre os corpos de ambos, e não demorou para que seu líquido quente se derramasse entre eles.

- Jen-sen... – Jared gemeu longamente, seu corpo estremecendo e se contraindo sobre o de Jensen, sentindo ápice do prazer arrebatar o seu corpo, levando embora toda a sua sanidade...

O loiro, que só esperava por este sinal, permitiu-se gozar gostoso dentro do outro, assim que o sentiu se contrair e estremecer em seus braços.

Ficaram ali, abraçados por algum tempo, sentindo as batidas de seus corações pulsarem forte e esperando que suas respirações voltassem ao normal.

Jared finalmente conseguiu se mexer e levantou um pouco o seu corpo, fazendo com que o membro de Jensen o abandonasse.

- Hmmm... – Jensen gemeu e depois fez um muxoxo, fazendo Jared rir. - Eca! – O loiro fez uma careta ao abraçar Jared mais apertado e perceber que estavam grudentos.

- Segundo round no chuveiro? – Jared se levantou do sofá, animado.

- Existe algum cômodo deste apartamento onde a gente ainda não tenha feito sexo? – Jensen perguntou, a caminho do chuveiro.

- Na varanda. Eu acho...

- Bom, acho que eu não vou gostar de sentir o vento frio batendo na minha bunda... Deixa a varanda pra lá.

- A gente ainda não transou no seu carro novo. – Jared sorriu, os olhos brilhando.

- Qual é o seu problema com carros, hein? – Jensen reclamou e deu um tapa na bunda do moreno, quando entraram debaixo do chuveiro.

- Nenhum! Eu só acho que ele deveria ser devidamente inaugurado, ué! – Jared fez cara de inocente.

- Você é tarado por carros! – Jensen franziu o cenho, como se estivesse reprovando a ideia.

- Não sou!

- Você é sim! – O loiro o agarrou pela cintura, beijando-o com paixão.

- Eu sou tarado por você! – Jared se ajoelhou e Jensen riu alto, encostando o corpo e a cabeça na parede do box...

**_FIM._**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Beta:<strong> Insira aqui um grande drama por uma uma fic da Mary que chega ao fim. Agora insira mais um pouco de drama. Mais um pouco. Só mais um pouquinho. Pronto! Ahhhhh! Eu não acredito! Agora que eu estava ficando ainda mais apaixonada por esse Jensen boca suja e o filhote de perversão que ele criou! Felizmente, a Mary é insaciável e logo vai fazer com que eu me apaixone mais uma vez por outros personagens e fique cada vez mais e mais apaixonada. Adorei fazer parte de mais um bela fic. Me sinto mais feliz a cada capítulo de fazer parte de tudo isso. Beijos e até a próxima.

**Nota da autora:** Insaciável? rsrs... O que os meus leitores vão pensar de mim? *faz cara de santa* Essa minha beta é uma fofa, não é? O que seria de mim sem ela? *suspira* rsrs... Quero agradecê-la, de coração, por aturar a minha insegurança, pelos surtos, pelas dicas e sugestões maravilhosas, e por acrescentar coisas boas não só nos meus textos, mas também na minha vida... Love you, Tati!

Se eu disser que essa é uma das fics que eu mais irei sentir falta, vocês acreditam? E quando ela começou eu pensei que seria uma história tão bobinha... Até tive vergonha de começar a postar. Mas confesso que amei cada vez mais escrever esse Jensen todo atrapalhado e meio cafageste. E como disse a Tati, seu filhote de perversão, que é o Jared. Ele teve um bom mestre, afinal... rsrs.

Vou sentir saudades!

Bom, eu não vou fazer um discurso "lindo" como o do Jensen, mas muito obrigada a cada leitor que apareceu por aqui. Seus cometários, surtos e incentivos fizeram toda a diferença. Amo vocês!

Um grande abraço e um beijo no coração!

Mary.


End file.
